Team BAWM
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: Follow the lives of four young Huntsmen in training, a set of twins, one with a questionable past, and another with a vast criminal record. Together, these four form Team BAWM, and may god have mercy on whoever crosses their path. (Co-Authored by RebelKira and Nightmare 6-4)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am also here with a brand new story with a concept that I haven't seen on any other story. See I am not going to be writing this story alone. I have roped in a couple friends to co-author this story. I don't know how this story will work out but I hope you at least get some enjoyment out of it.**

Chapter 1: Falcon and Alicia Bliss (The Burning Ruler)

At six o clock am, a still half asleep boy heard a voice from his side.

"Wake up." Said the voice.

"Mmm… five more minutes." said the boy.

"No. You have to wake up now." Said the voice.

"Ugh. Alright. I'm up… I'm… zzz." said the boy, snoring again.

"Fine. I didn't want it to come to this." Said the voice, before ice water was poured on the boy's head.

"AH! COLD COLD COLD!" said the boy snapping awake and jumping out of his bed, dripping wet.

"Good morning big bro!" said his twin sister, smiling widely.

"That wasn't funny Alicia." Said the boy in his black pajamas.

Alicia was a funny girl with a good sense of humor, but she always loved to mess with her brother. She had platinum blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes. Her left eye was fire red and her right eye was ice blue.

"I respectfully disagree Falcon." Said Alicia.

Falcon brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. "So, why did you need me to get up now?" asked Falcon.

"Well today is the day we head off to beacon right?" asked Alicia, waking the boy up even more.

"Yeah of course." said Falcon.

"That eidetic memory of yours. You seriously remember everything don't you?" asked Alicia.

"Of course. I haven't forgotten a thing since the day I was born." Said Falcon, smirking.

"See you at breakfast bro!" Said Alicia.

Falcon went to his closet and got dressed in a marine blue shirt and blue jeans. He looked in the mirror in his room and fixed his hair, brushing it fully out of his hazel eyes. He smiled revealing his perfectly straight white teeth. "Perfect." Said Falcon, leaving his room.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and made himself some toast. He took it out to the living room to eat and watch tv with his sister and his mom. It had just been them since Falcon was born because his dad left his mom before he and Alicia were born, so he never met him. Remembering this, Falcon began to flashback to the day he was born.

 **Flashback time**

"He's almost here! One more time! Push!" said the doctor.

Falcon's mom pushed as hard as she could, and soon the pain stopped.

"It's a boy Mrs. Bliss!" said the doctor holding the boy.

"A- A boy?!" said his mother, tearing up with joy.

"Isn't that what you were hoping for? A little baby boy?" asked his mom's aunt, her Lamaze coach.

"It's exactly what I was hoping for." Said his mom. The second his mom saw him, she had a name for him. "Falcon. That's his name. Falcon." Said his mom.

"That's his father's name isn't it?" asked her sister.

"It is his father's name." said Falcon's mom.

"Wait hold on… I'm seeing something else…" said the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked his mom.

"Have we discussed multiple births?" asked the doctor.

"You mean…" his mom trailed off.

"It looks like you are having two children." Said the doctor.

"Twins?" asked his mom.

"Yes. Twins Mrs. Bliss." Said the doctor.

Falcon's mom got ready to push.

"Alright. PUSH!" said the doctor.

Falcon's mom started screaming and pushing with everything she had. It didn't take much longer for Alicia to be born.

"It's a girl!" said the doctor.

"A boy and a girl." said Falcon's mom.

"That's great sis!" said his aunt.

The doctor wrapped Falcon and Alicia in a blanket and handed them to his mother. "Here you go." Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor. Her name has got to be Alicia." Said Falcon's mom.

"She looks like an Alicia." Said her sister.

"Congratulations Mrs. Bliss." Said the doctor.

 **Flashback over**

"Yeah. My father's name was Falcon." said Falcon, snapping out of his flashback.

While it was true that Falcon's father had walked out on him and his mother, he wasn't the first father to do that. In fact, all of the fathers had walked out on their wives the day they were told that they were pregnant, which was the main reason he wanted to become a hunter. To restore honor to his family's name and bring honor to his own. That is the reason he signed up for training at beacon. After he had eaten his toast he went to the bathroom to shower. Once he got out of the shower he brushed his teeth before he dried himself off got dressed. When he stepped out of the bathroom, his sister ran in and he saw his mom standing there with the two suitcases he and his sister had packed a few days ago.

"Thanks mom." Said Falcon.

Unexpectedly, his mom flung her arms around Falcon and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, I'll write to you once every week. I'll tell you about everything. I promise." Said Falcon, returning the hug.

"Thank you Falcon. I'll miss you." Said his mom.

"I'll miss you too mom." Said Falcon, releasing her from the hug as his sister came out, fully dressed with her mace strapped to her back. She grabbed her suitcase along with Falcon as they headed for the door.

Just before Falcon left the house he looked back to see his mom smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey come on. Don't start with that. You're gonna make us cry too." Said Falcon, wiping away a tear.

"Sorry you two. Write back home often ok." Said his mom.

"Of course. See you." Said Alicia, walking out and closing the door with Fang and heading towards the airships.

"Well, time to head to Beacon." Said Falcon.

"Do you have your weapon?" asked Alicia.

Falcon nodded and pulled a brick of metal out of his pocket.

Alicia sighed. "I know you pretty much choose which weapon you use, but you know you work the best with the katana." Said Alicia.

"I know. But I want to make sure no one sees what weapon I'm best with. It's just asking them to come up with a strategy against it." Said Falcon.

"I guess that's true." Said Alicia.

"Oh. Airships Alicia." Said Falcon.

"Here we go." Said Alicia, boarding the airship with Falcon.

Falcon and Alicia stood in a corner talking to each other when they saw two girls. The taller girl had almost shining blonde hair and lilac eyes. She was wearing a brown jacket over a yellow crop top and a short skirt the same shade as her jacket. The shorter girl had reddish hair and silver eyes. She wore a red cape with a hood over a black top and a black skirt with a red trim. They were both from Signal and they knew they were sisters, but they knew only one of them was seventeen.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" asked Falcon.

"Why not?" asked Alicia.

As they started walking towards the two, the shorter girl noticed them and pointed them out to the taller girl.

Once Falcon and Alicia got within earshot the taller girl started to talk. "No. I know they are brother and sister, and I have seen them around at Signal, but we've never really formally met each other." Said the taller girl.

"Well, then maybe we can fix that now. My name is Falcon Bliss. This is my sister Alicia." Said Falcon holding out a hand in perfect sync with Alicia for a handshake.

"That was kinda disturbing. Like, you both held your hands out in prefect sync. Like same pose, same hand, same time." Said the shorter girl.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." Said Falcon and Alicia at the same time.

"OK are you doing this intentionally?" asked the taller girl.

"Oh she got us." Said Alicia.

"Dammit. I was hoping we could keep this up for a while." Said Falcon.

The taller girl let out a chuckle before reaching her hand out. "At any rate. Nice to meet you. I'm Yang Xiao Long. This is my half-sister Ruby Rose." Said the taller girl.

"It's nice to meet you two." Said Alicia. Again at the same time as Falcon, but this time they both looked at each other.

"Really guys?" asked Yang.

"No that one wasn't actually planned. That was just timing." Said Falcon.

"I guess sibling's minds really are in perfect sync." Said Ruby.

"At least in our case that is." Said Falcon.

"Yeah. So, um, Ruby, I hope you don't mind, but you don't look like you're seventeen." Said Alicia.

"Oh. I'm not. I'm actually fifteen." Said Ruby, smiling.

"How'd that happen?" asked Falcon.

"Well, it all happened last night." Said Ruby, beginning the story.

Once she finished, Falcon looked shocked. "He just let you participate 2 years early? Wonder why…" said Falcon.

"No idea." Said Ruby.

"Hang on, were you guys the two that kicked the piss out of that guy who was bullying the faunus the last day of school?" Asked Yang.

"So you saw that then huh?" asked Falcon.

"I only saw him afterwards. When the ambulance came to pick him up." Said Yang, before Falcon got a very twisted smile on his face.

"Creepy smile Falcon." Said Alicia.

"Sorry about that girls. Just happens when I remember stuff like that." Said Falcon.

"Stuff like what?" asked Ruby.

"Reminiscing on a savage beating I gave someone. The more savage the beating, the more twisted the smile." Said Falcon.

"That sounds somewhat sadistic." Said Yang.

"I'm a somewhat sadistic person." Said Falcon.

Alicia looked like she was about to say something when they looked out the window and saw that they were very close to the school.

"Almost there everyone." Said Alicia.

"Every second we get closer to initiation." Said Falcon.

"Anyone nervous?" asked Yang, just as a boy ran past her and threw up.

"Nervousness or motion sickness?" asked Falcon.

"Maybe both." Said Alicia, unsure.

"I guess." said Falcon, walking with her to the exit, as they were walking away they heard Yang yell about some of the puke getting on her shoe.

Alicia started to chuckle as she and Falcon stepped off the airship and followed the stream of students. Halfway to the gym they heard the sound of an explosion.

"The fuck was that?!" asked Falcon.

"Let's go." Said Alicia, turning around and dragging Falcon for a couple seconds before he got his footing back. They got to the front of the school to see a girl with white hair telling off Ruby.

"Isn't that Weiss Schnee?" asked Alicia.

Falcon nodded and walked over to help out Ruby.

"You Ok Ruby?" asked Falcon.

"Um, yeah I'm ok." Said Ruby.

"Well that makes one of us" said Weiss.

"Oh simmer down princess." Said Falcon.

"What did you just say?" asked Weiss, irritated.

Falcon was about to go off on her when someone spoke up.

"It's heiress actually." Said a girl with black hair and a black bow, carrying a vial of dust in her hand.

'She's really pretty.' Thought Falcon before shaking his head. "Alright then. Simmer down heiress. Better?" asked Falcon, intentionally trying to piss her off before walking away with Alicia.

"You looked like you were really close to going off on Weiss there." Said Alicia.

"I was, but that pretty girl spoke up and stopped me." Said Falcon.

"Pretty girl?" asked Alicia.

"Um, yeah? With the bow? You saw her right?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah, I saw her, but I've never heard you call a girl pretty or even mildly attractive before." Said Alicia.

"Huh. You're right. She's the first girl I've actually found attractive." Said Falcon as they arrived at the gym.

After a few more minutes they saw everyone else show up and the gym was packed. They could barely see the stage but they clearly saw headmaster Ozpin get on the stage and approach the mic and starting to speak.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Said Ozpin before professor Goodwitch approached the stand, and told everyone to set up in the gym before initiation tomorrow.

Alicia and Falcon set up near a wall next to each other. Alicia layed down and started to scan the room, looking for people she knew S Ryan reached into his pack and pulled out a book. It didn't have the cover on it when he bought it, so he didn't know the title, but he read it multiple times and he loved it. They looked around to see where other students were setting up and they saw the girl with the black bow set up next to them and light a candle for light. She then took out a book, just like Falcon, She looked to the side and saw Falcon also with a book out. She set the candle between them so Falcon had some light too.

"Here you go." Said the girl.

"Thanks… um…" Falcon realized she didn't know her name.

"Blake Belladonna." Said the girl with a smile. "And your name is?" asked Blake.

"Falcon Bliss." Said Falcon with a smile.

They both just sat and read for a little while before Ruby and Yang came over to Blake.

"Hello!" said Yang. "I think you two may know each other."

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" asked Blake.

Falcon tried to hide his laughter, but let out a small chuckle.

"Real funny Falcon." Said Ruby.

"I thought it was." Said Falcon.

"So, what's your book about?" asked Ruby.

Blake looked up and started to explain it. "Well, it about a man who has two sprits in his body, each of them fighting for control." Said Blake.

"Sounds interesting." Said Falcon, genuinely curious about it.

"Well, um, if you want, I can loan it to you when I'm done it." Said Blake.

"Oh. Yeah sure. Thanks." Said Falcon.

"What about you Falcon. What's your book about?" asked Blake.

"It about a futuristic dystopian society where books are outlawed. In this world, houses are fireproof, but if you are found to have books hidden in your house, then firemen come to your house, douse it in kerosene and burn it down, whether you're inside or not." Said Falcon.

"Fahrenheit 451 right?" asked Ruby.

"Is that the title?" asked Falcon.

"You don't know?" asked Ruby.

"When I bought it there was no cover on it, so I never found out the title." Said Falcon.

"Um, if you don't mind. Can I borrow that book once you're finished it?" asked Blake.

"You can borrow it whenever you want. I've read this book more times than I can remember." Said Falcon.

"Really? Thank you." Said Blake.

As they kept talking, Falcon saw Weiss come over."God no." said Falcon as she started talking. He decided to tune her out and go to sleep. Apparently Blake had decided the same as she blew out her candle.

 **The next day**

Alicia woke up along with Blake while Falcon was still asleep.

Alicia got a smile on her face which worried Blake.

"What?" asked Blake.

"Wanna see something funny?" asked Alicia.

"Oh no. How are you going to wake him up?" asked Blake.

Alicia waved her hand around above Falcon's head as water started to form around her hand.

"What the?" asked Blake.

"Feel the water." Said Alicia as Blake put a finger in the water swirling around Alicia's hand. After briefly touching it she jerked her hand back. "That is cold… oh." Said Blake.

Alicia smiled and dropped the cold water on Falcon's head. Just like the morning before, Falcon jerked awake.

"AH! COLD! WHY ALWAYS WITH THE ICE WATER!?" asked Falcon.

Alicia started laughing, but all Falcon could hear was an adorable sounding giggle coming from behind him. He turned around to see Blake covering her mouth and giggling.

"Can you at least dry me off a bit?" asked Falcon.

"Sure bro." said Alicia forcing a breeze through the room into Falcon, drying him off completely.

"Thanks." Said Falcon.

"Um, how?" asked Blake.

"Semblance. Elemental control." Said Alicia.

"Cool. How about you Falcon?" asked Blake.

Falcon wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her.

"Oh, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Said Blake.

"He's really secretive about his semblance. It really plays into his fighting style." Said Alicia.

"Yeah. I just like making it a surprise." Said Falcon.

"I guess that makes sense." said Blake.

"Anyways. We should get ready for initiation." Said Falcon, getting ready with Alicia and heading off to Beacon cliffs. While they were walking they saw Ruby and Yang, so they caught up with them.

"Hey you two." Said Yang seeing them.

"Hi Yang." Said the two at the same time before smirking.

"Can you two stop that?" asked Yang.

"Maybe. Probably not." Said Alicia.

Yang just sighed while shaking her head. "Whatever." Said Yang.

They were walking when they heard a guy talking. They turned around just in time to see the boy who puked call Weiss snow angel before he flew past them with a spear in his hood followed by Pyrrha Nikos apologizing.

Falcon looked back to see Weiss standing there. "Oh god. You AGAIN!?" said Falcon.

"Yeah, because seeing your face really brightens up my day." Said Weiss with the most sarcasm she could before walking away.

Falcon just rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy who puked.

"You Ok man?" said Falcon, helping him up.

"Yeah. Thanks. Name's Jaune Arc." Said Jaune.

"Falcon Bliss. This is my sister Alicia Bliss." Said Falcon.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Said Alicia.

"Yeah you too Alicia." Said Jaune.

"Getting close to the start of initiation. We should get moving." Said Yang.

"Goo d idea." Said Falcon before turning to Jaune. "By the way. Snow Angel isn't a good starting point." Said Falcon.

Jaune shrugged and scratched the back of his head before they all left for Beacon cliffs.

Falcon set up on one of the first launch pads and put one hand in his pocket.

Ozpin said that they would be given partners today, so it was best they paired with someone with whom they could work well with, however, the first person they made eye contact with would be their partner.

"Great." Thought Falcon.

He looked over to his left and saw the guy next to him get launched.

"Here goes nothing." Said Falcon as he was launched. He pulled the brick of metal out of his pocket and it turned into a chain. He threw it at a tree and wrapped it around a branch, swinging on it until he got close to the ground. After he landed he pulled the chain back to him and turned it into a katana.

Falcon took off running through the forest, not seeing anyone for ages.

'Am I the only one in this forest?' thought Falcon when he heard a voice yell "What you want some too?!" he was sure it was Yang. He followed the voice, hoping to find a partner, and arrived just in time to see Yang and Blake shake hands.

"So close." Said Falcon, coming into view.

"Oh. Hey Falcon." Said Blake.

"Yang?" asked Alicia, coming into view as well.

"Alicia. Good to see you." Said Yang.

"Partners already huh. Darn. Looks like you're stuck with me Falcon." Said Alicia.

"Fair enough." Said Falcon.

They started walking father into the forest trying to find the relics. As they were walking Alicia began talking to Yang and Blake started to talk to Falcon.

"I like your sword. You good with it?" asked Blake.

"I fight best with a katana, but I'm good with any weapon." Said Falcon.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake.

"Using my semblance I can use any weapon I want to use." Said Falcon.

"How?" asked Blake.

"Let me show you. Name any weapon type." Said Falcon.

"Um, staff." Said Blake.

Flacon focused on his katana and shortly afterwards it morphed into a staff.

"What the…" Blake was at a loss for words.

"My semblance lets me warp any metal object into whatever shape I want." Said Falcon, turning the staff back into a katana.

"That's useful. Find out what weapon your opponent sucks at fighting against, and just transform your katana into that weapon." Said Blake.

"Pretty much." Said Falcon.

"Look guys!" said Yang, calling out to the other two.

Blake and Falcon, caught up with them to see a temple over the cliff.

"Looks like the place." Said Alicia as they went down the hill to see chess pieces set up on pedestals.

"Chess pieces?" asked Blake.

"Some are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Said Yang.

"We should just pick out one." Said Alicia.

"Hm. How about a cute little pony?" asked Yang.

"Sure." said Blake.

"What one do you want Falcon?" asked Alicia.

"That's a tough one. How about… this one." Said Falcon grabbing a black rook.

"Alright. Black rook it is." Said Alicia.

 **Here we go boys. Chapter 1 is finished. I hope you readers enjoy this story. You may notice the summary is somewhat vague, because my co-authors are going to determine where this story goes and how it gets there. I actually don't know yet. My co-authors are going to send me the chapters as they finish them, and I will then upload them here. Chapter 2 will be here when it's finished. Hope to see you there. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you remember the plan?" Said an unknown voice.

"Of course I do. I'm not a kid anymore Arthur." I said.

"Ms. Winters you've always been a handful ever since we brought you into this organization. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to repeat orders to you." He said.

"Well it's not like these instructions are hard to remember. Get in. Blend in. Help overthrow Beacon, and kill Ozpin. And for the thousandth time will you call me Crys damn it. I'm not a fucking kid anymore." I said.

"Your language certainly shows that. However your mannerisms still have... much to be desired." He said.

"What you mean the fact that other than Tyrian I'm the only one who doesn't dress Gothic around here?" I said. I was wearing my blue hoodie, white capris, white gloves, blue glasses and white headphones.

"No child. The fact that you still choose to act like a defiant child instead of an adult." He said.

"Have you ever thought maybe I just like irritating you?" I asked smiling innocently.

"I still don't understand why Salem chooses to keep you around." He said with his arms crossed shaking his head.

"The same reason I keep you around Arthur." A woman said from the entryway. She had a black dress on and light pink hair. "Crys here had her family ripped away because of Ozpin. She want's power and revenge. With our help she will have it."

"How are you so sure she won't just turn on us. Her rebellious attitude should be a clear sign of that." He said.

"She'll know better than to turn on her family. Wont you dear?" The woman asked.

"Of course mistress." I said.

"See nothing to worry about. This attitude of hers will help her blend in at Beacon." She said.

"I don't know why we even need her. Isn't Cinder going to be heading to Beacon with those little underlings of hers anyway?" He asked.

"Yes but her objective is to locate the fall maiden. Crys's objective is to help us take down Ozpin from the inside." She said.

"I won't let you down mistress. Besides after working with Hazel, Arthur and Tyrian I'm pretty sure I can handle any of those wimps dreaming of being huntsman." I said.

"Don't get to confident. Ozpin has powerful allies as well. They will be quick to dispatch of you if they grow too suspicious. Just as he did to your parents." She said.

Just thinking of that day makes my blood boil. I had to make him pay.

"Hazel will take you to Vale where you will board the airship to Beacon. Be sure you have everything ready in ten minutes." She said leaving.

"See she trusts me." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"We'll see." He said also leaving.

I packed what clothes I had and headed for Hazel's chamber. I entered and immediately attempted to tackle him.

"Uncle Hazel!" I said attempting a choke hold on the giant. It wasn't working.

"I still don't understand why you insist on calling me that. Are you ready to go?" He said.

"Well you've been like a father to me since I've been here. Since I already have...had a father. I call you my uncle and yep all ready." I said.

Hazel shook his head with a slight smile. "Alright let's get going."

We started heading towards the door. After we got outside I felt something was off. I had my hand on my weapon ready. A figure ran towards me. I pulled out my weapon and put it into its sniper mode. I grabbed the barrel and swung at the incoming figure. I hit it but it recovered quickly and lunged at me again. I ducked and kicked it in the air with both legs. I fired my sniper to launch myself above it. I shot in the air to send me back down towards the figure and punched it to the ground. It landed on its feet.

"Reflexes are still top's kid." the figure said. He stood arched over a bit. He was a scorpion faunus with black hair in a ponytail and a white sleeveless jacket.

"After having to put up your ass they'd better be." I said.

"Tyrian what are you doing? If you hider us any longer she'll be late." Hazel said

"We've been practically raising her since she was a little girl. I couldn't just not see her off." Tyrian said.

"Why it's not like I'll miss your creepy ass." I said.

"Now that hurts. Were all part of the same family." Tyrian said with a creepy laugh.

"And said family would be better off without you. Now get lost or I'll be late." I said walking away.

After a while Hazel and I arrived in Vale.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you but you'll have to hold back on your strength. You're entering Beacon as a first year student. You need to act like it." Hazel said.

"Ugh I know, but that's so boring. Especially since I'll be going from you to a bunch of fresh newbies." I said.

"If you don't you'll be singled out. Meaning there is a larger chance of you getting detained by Ozpin." He said. Anger rose in his voice at the mention of his name.

"Uncle Hazel if you don't mind me asking. Why do you hate Ozpin so much? Any time I've asked in the past you've told me to drop it." I said.

He gave a small sigh. "Let's just say like you he took someone important from me."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Forget it. Just watch your back." He said.

He stopped when we were on the outskirts of the town.

"We'll I guess this is good bye for now." I said.

"Take care of yourself kid. Remember watch your strength and don't draw any unneeded attention to yourself. A few losses here and there will lower any suspicion towards you." He said.

"Yeah... Got it." I said walking towards town. I dropped my stuff and ran back towards him and hugged him. "I'll miss you, but I'll make you proud. We'll make Ozpin pay for what he's done. Tell Cinder and Emerald bye and that I can't wait to see them when they come later. As for Mercury... punch him for me."

Hazel gave a small laugh. "Alright."

I started running towards town. It had been a long time since I was around this many people. At the same time it felt nice to have the freedom again. I never felt trapped at Salem's palace but being out in the open just felt amazing again. I decided to get something to eat since I had some time to spare. Thankfully Watts had set up an account for me when I was younger. Well with a little persuasion from Salem. I stopped at a small food stand and bought some snacks for the ride. On the side of the stand I saw a small child attempting to steal some food from the vendor. The vendor tried to stop him but failed.

"I'll go after him." I said running off in the same direction. I caught up with him in a small alley.

"S-Stay away." The boy said grabbing a rock and throwing it at me.

"Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you." I said holding my hands up. "Why don't you start by telling me why you were trying to steal from that man."

"Why do you care." He said.

"Because it's not right. Stealing only leads to more trouble." I said.

"I needed to get the food for me and my sister." He said.

"You and your sister? Where is she?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. You're just gonna have them take her away from me!" He said.

"I promise I won't. What's your name?" I asked.

"Tim." He said.

"Tim what would your parents say if they saw you stealing?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter we don't have parents." He said.

Everything in me was trying to hold back from crying. "What do you mean you don't have parents?"

"They died last year. They were both really sick. Ever since then it's just been me and Ally. I do anything I can to protect and take care of her." He said.

I finally broke. "I lost my parents too. Years ago." I said walking towards him. I knelt down and hugged him. "I know it's hard to lose them but you can't resort to this. Come with me first you're going to apologize to the shop owner. Then I'll buy you and your sister some food."

"What if he calls the police on me. I can't let them take me away from my sister." He said.

"I promise they won't take you away." I said.

We walked back to the shop. Once the store owner saw us he got instantly angry.

"So you caught the little thief. Good I'll call the police." He said pulling out his scroll.

"Hold on. Before you do anything he has something he'd like to say." I said. I knelt down and put my hand on his back.

"I'm really sorry mister. It won't happen again." Tim said.

"You're damn right it won't. The police will take care of you." The shop keeper said.

Tim started to panic and hid behind me. I pulled out my weapon and put it in its pistol mode. "No they won't. I will."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said.

"This child is under my protection. If anyone messes with him they have to deal with me. He said he was sorry for what he did. Now it's your turn to apologize for yelling at him." I said.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He said.

"Good." I said putting my weapon away. I checked the time and saw I only had twenty minutes left. "Shoot hop on my back and hold on tight Tim. I don't have a lot of time. I'll take you to a shop with a more respectful person."

I ran around the city looking for another food store. After a couple minutes I found one. I went in and bought them some food according to what Tim said they liked. Making sure not to get to much junk food. After I paid I dashed off towards Tim and Ally's home. It was an old abandoned building.

"Thank you so much miss. I can't thank you enough." He said hugging me.

"No problem. Just don't go stealing again. I won't always be there to protect you. The next person to catch you may not be as nice about it." I said hugging him back.

"I'd like to introduce you to my sister. So she knows who got the food for us." He said.

I looked at the time and saw I only had five minutes left. "I'd love to Tim, but I really need to get going. I'll try stopping by in a few days." I took off running for the airship. I just barely made it.

I sat in the corner of the airship. Step one completed. I started thinking back to the day Salem found me.

 ***Flashback***

"Crys you need to hide!" A woman said.

"Why? What's going on mommy?" I asked

"Don't worry about it just go hide." She said.

I ran into the closet in the hallway.

"Stay here Crys. Don't open the door no matter what." She said hugging me. "No matter what happens remember your father and I love you with all our hearts."

I shut the door and sat down and covered my head. 'What's going on? Why did mom tell me to hide in here.' I heard loud bangs coming from the outside. I heard people screaming. 'Mom? Dad? Please be okay' I was crying heavily. Everything was quiet. I still hid for a while until I heard a voice.

"Hello?" A voice said.

I didn't recognize the voice so I stayed hidden. The door to the closet opened. I was too scared to move. My eyes were sealed shut with tears still streaming down.

"Calm down child I am not here to hurt you." The voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pale woman with black and red eyes. She had light pink hair and wore a black dress. And was holding her hand out towards me.

"W-where's my mommy?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry child. They are no longer with us." She said.

"Where did they go? I want my mommy." I said.

"I'm afraid they passed away child." She said.

"What does that mean? Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Salem. I'm sorry, but your mommy and daddy are dead." She said.

I began crying louder. She wrapped her arms around me.

"What's your name little one?" She asked.

"C-Crys." I said.

"It's alright Crys I'll take care of you from now on." She said. She stood up and picked me up into her arms. When we went outside I saw my parents laying on the ground dead. "Crys how old are you?"

"Five. Why?" I asked.

"I was just curious little one." She said taking me back to her castle.

 ***End of Flashback***

A few years later Salem would tell me what happened to my parents. She told me that Hunters came to kill them cause they knew secrets against Ozpin. She told me how Ozpin was a horrible man that wanted to rule Remnant and would destroy anyone in his way. She said she would train me to get revenge on the people who killed my parents and end Ozpin. Twelve long years of training. Today was the first step to taking him down.

"Hello loner in the corner!" A girl with Orange hair said.

"Oh. Hi. I must have spaced out I didn't see you there." I said.

"Nora you can't just walk up and scare people like that." A guy with black hair and green outfit said.

'Holy shit he's hot.' I thought before snapping myself back to reality. "No problem. If she hadn't I probably would've passed out." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I stood up and introduced myself. "I'm Crys Winters."

"Lie Ren" The guy said bowing.

"Nora Valkyrie!" The orange haired girl said.

"So are you two dating or siblings or something?" I asked.

"N-no nothing like that." Nora said nervously flailing her arms.

"Certain events caused us to be the only ones there for each other from a young age." Ren said

A voice echoed out greeting us. It looked like it was coming from a hologram of a woman. She looked to be a teacher at the school. She worked for Ozpin so I decided to tune her out.

'Okay Mental Note for later Nora clearly likes Ren, but that doesn't mean I don't have a chance. Maybe I can convince him to work with Salem instead. Wait certain events? Were their parents killed as well?' I thought.

Shortly after the hologram disappeared we had arrived at Beacon Academy.

"I guess we'll be seeing you later." Ren said

"Oh yeah. Who knows maybe we'll end up on the same team." I said.

"Never know! Come on Ren!" Nora said pulling Ren and running out of the airship.

I stepped out of the airship and started walking towards the school. I heard an explosion a little ways away and decided to investigate it. When I arrived I saw five people huddled up talking. I questioned whether this was where the sound came from until I saw the small crater and black spot on the ground. A girl in black with a bow on her head was the first to walk away. Followed by a guy and girl that looked really similar twins maybe? The girl with a red and black dress left with a guy with blond hair and a small amount of armor. Leaving the Girl in the white dress alone. I walked over to see if everything was okay.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course. Not that it's any of your business." She said.

"Alright I just wanted to make sure. It kinda seemed like you were being targeted there." I said.

"They just got on my nerves is all. I'm. Fine." She said anger slowly growing in her voice.

"Alright I'm sorry if I upset you." I said about to walk away.

She sighed. "No it's my fault I shouldn't have snapped at you when you did nothing wrong and only wanted to help. I'm Weiss Schnee." She said. I turned back to see her holding out her hand. I accepted it.

"Crys Winters." I said. We walked to the Amphitheater together. I decided to hide off in the corner again. Ozpin came out on stage.

"I'll keep this brief..." He began.

'Yeah yeah whatever. Let's see Nora and Ren could probably be persuaded to join us. Especially if I can make him mine. Having the Schnee's on our side would be a good idea as well. Then we wouldn't have to have use the White Fang anymore.' I thought. When Ozpin the same woman from the hologram walked up and told us where we would be staying for the night.

On the way to the ballroom a guy with orange spiky hair ran into me and knocked be over. I looked up and saw him laughing as he walked away.

"He will so pay." I said.

I saw where Ren and Nora had set up and decided to set up with them.

"Hey. Fancy seeing you guys here." I said.

Nora stood up and got in my face. "Or perhaps maybe you're stalking us."

"Damn you caught me." I said smiling.

"Ha I knew it!" She yelled.

"Good to see you again Crys." Ren said.

"Same to the both of you." I said.

"How is that good? She just admitted that she's staking us?" Nora asked.

"Nora. She was joking." He said.

"Oh. I knew that." Nora said smiling.

I head yelling from behind us. I turned and saw Weiss getting into it with those same people again. This time there was another girl with them with long blond hair. I decided to ignore it for now and ask Weiss about it later. Ren suggested we all get some sleep since it's gonna be a long day tomorrow.

 **The Next Day.**

I got up and got ready in the locker room with everyone else. I saw Weiss walking out already pissed at something. I was starting to question if anger was just a default emotion for her. We walked out and I we were directed to stand on small platforms by the same teacher from yesterday. Ozpin told us about how the teams were going to work. That the first person I found in the forest would become my partner.

One by one we were launched into the forest. I pulled out my pistol and loaded gravity rounds into it. After I was launched I switched my pistol to a battle axe. As I got close to the ground I swung by axe towards the ground. The shock wave gave me a nice and soft landing. I put my weapon away and started walking around the forest. I walked into a small clearing with three beowolves. They charged towards me. I put my hands up causing a blinding light to shine out from them. The grimm ran off shortly after.

"What the hell was that?" A voice from behind me said.

I turned to see the same orange haired guy that pushed me down yesterday.

"Great my partner is an inconsiderate jerk. This should be fun." I said walking away.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked walking behind me.

"Well you heard Ozpin the first person you see is your partner. You're the jackass that pushed me down yesterday and walked away laughing." I said.

"I thought you looked familiar. Look I'm sorry. Honestly I didn't even see you. I was laughing with a couple of friends I thought one of them bumped into me." He said.

"Sure. We'll see. I guess since were partners now it would probably be a good idea to learn each other's names. I'm Crys Winters." I said.

"Blaze Zayn." He said holding out his hand. I shook it.

'I'll trust him for now. Maybe he actually is sorry. Time will tell' I thought. Shortly after we arrived at the temple. I saw the guy and three girls that Weiss said got on her nerves. Well can't hurt to get the other side of the story.

"Looks like a real party here." Blaze said.

"Sure the more the merrier. I'm Yang." The Blond haired girl said.

"Blake." Said the girl with the bow.

"I'm Alicia and this is my brother Falcon." The girl with Platinum blond hair said pointing to the guy dressed in blue.

"I'm Blaze and my quiet partner here is Crys." Blaze said.

I was about to say something when we all heard a girl screaming.

"Did you guys here that?" Yang asked.

"Sounds like someone needs help." Falcon said.

Another scream came from another direction but only me and Blake seemed to notice.

"Um guys" I said pointing towards the girl heading towards us. She was intercepted by another person flying through the air crashing into a tree.

"Did you're sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

Before she had time to answer an Ursa burst out of the tree line failing around. A small pinkish light came from behind it and it fell to the ground revealing Nora on it. Ren soon followed behind looking exhausted. Nora quickly dashed over towards us and started staring at one of the pieces. She grabbed the gold rook and placed it on her head.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang while dancing around a bit.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

"Coming Ren." Nora said letting the piece fall off her head. Skipping off towards Ren before noticing me.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Before anyone could say anything a loud growl came from the forest followed by a Deathstalker chasing a girl with red hair. Shortly after the girl dressed in red and black jumped out of the trees landing next to us.

"Ruby." Yang said.

"Yang." Ruby said attempting to hug Yang.

"Nora!" Nora said interrupting the hug.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang yelled. Her eyes turning from lilac to red. We were all fairly quiet for a few seconds while Ren finally joined us.

"Um Yang?" Ruby said pointing up.

We all looked up to see Weiss hanging on the talon of a nevermore.

"Seriously what the fuck? The six of us walked here why the hell does everyone else think they need such a grand entrance?" I yelled.

"She speaks?" Yang said.

I heard Ren mention something about someone falling. I looked up and saw Weiss had fallen off of the Nevermore. I quickly pulled out my axe and ran towards where she was falling towards. I jumped and slammed the ground with my axe. The impact launched me into the air towards her. I grabbed her midair and landed the same way I did when I first arrived in the forest. I heard a small thud behind me. I looked to see the blond haired guy ruby was talking to yesterday had landed face first on the ground.

"Thanks for helping me again. Too bad I didn't get you as my partner." Weiss said.

"Hey no problem it's what friends do." I said.

Blaze had followed me and helped the blond haired guy up.

We reconvened with the group shortly after and The red haired girl was flung in front of us.

"Great the gang's all here now we can die together." Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said before charging off towards the Deathstalker.

Shortly after Ruby charged off Yang ran off to help her.

"So anyone wanna explain why we're all just standing here watching everything while they go fight two giant grimm by themselves?" I asked. No one said anything. Instead we decided to finish introducing each other.

Just as Ruby was about to get impaled by the Deathstalker Weiss rushed out to help her. Freezing it's stinger in place.

We regrouped with them shortly after. We all decided that the best solution for now would be to just escape. I ran over and grabbed the black rook piece while Ruby and Jaune grabbed theirs. Everyone started running back towards the cliffs but the nevermore cut us off. The Deathstalker came from behind us shortly after. We ran for a small bridge attacking the Deathstalker attempting to slow it down. Blaze ended up falling on the way. By the time he got up the Deathstalker had hit him off the edge of the cliff. None of us were fast enough to save him.

We agreed that we had to kill these things otherwise we going to end up like him. Luckily something had temporarily distracted the nevermore so we were able to focus on the Deathstalker. Ruby and I stayed back while the others ran to hold it down. Weiss froze one of its claws down while Blake, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha worked on holding its tail down. Falcon had made a giant scythe appear out of nowhere. Him and Ren worked on the other claw while Alicia and Nora slammed their weapons down on its face. With it down I handed Ruby a cartridge of gravity dust and switched to my sniper. We fired for directly at its eyes finishing it off.

"Did anyone see where the nevermore went?" I asked.

"It flew off in another direction. It looked like it was fixated on something else." Blake said.

"We should take advantage of that and leave before it comes back." Ren said. We all agreed.

A few hours later we were gathered in the Amphitheater again.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRNL. Lead by Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc. Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc."

"Huh. L-lead by?" Jaune said puzzled.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said.

Pyrrha gave him a light punch on the shoulder causing him to fall over.

'This is a joke right?' I thought.

"Next Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose."

Yang hugged her sister and congratulated her.

"And finally Alicia Bliss Falcon Bliss and Crys Winters. The three of you retrieved the black rook pieces. Unfortunately Crys's partner Blaze passed away in battle. Henceforth the three of you shall work together in a group of three as team ABC. Lead by Falcon Bliss." Ozpin said.

'If it wasn't because of my partner's death I'm pretty sure everybody in here would be laughing.' I thought.

"There will be a funeral for Mr. Zayn later today in the courtyard. Attendance will not be mandatory. However as fellow huntsman and huntresses, I encourage honoring your fallen comrade." Ozpin said before walking off stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: From Streets to Student

 **I do not own RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.) nor do I own any media that may appear in the story. I only own the OCs, Enjoy! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review. This is Nightmare 6-4, throwing out the hottest collab with The Burning Ruler and RebelKira.**

"Oh my gods! That was amazing!" Cinnamon said as she laid in bed panting with the sheet covering her, a man stood by the bed zipping his jeans up. He placed a 1911 into his waistline as he slipped his shoes on, a loud knock came from the door which startled the man "Hey Cinnamon! Have you seen my wallet?!" A man called from the other side of the door, Cinnamon sat up "Shit! Carnel, it's my boyfriend! You got to go!" Cinnamon said in a hushed tone, Carnel grabbed his shirt off the floor and opened the window as the door opened.

The man walked in and stared at Carnel who was standing on the balcony "Who the hell are you?!" The man asked angrily, Carnel looked at him and chuckled "I'm the guy who fucked your girlfriend!" Carnel said before he leaped off the balcony and landed on the roof of a car below, the man ran down the stairs and stormed out the front door "Get back here you son of a bitch!" The man yelled as he chased Carnel down the street, Cinnamon ran to the window and called down the street toward Carnel "Call me!" Cinnamon yelled, a smirk grew across Carnel's face as he rounded a corner and booked it toward the air docks.

Carnel slid over the hood of a sedan as he made it to the air docks, Carnel turned around and noticed the man was nowhere to be seen. Carnel panted heavily as he slipped his shirt on and walked toward one of the docked Ospreys, the pilot leaned against pole as he looked at his scroll "Hey man, let me get those keys." Carnel said as he walked over to the pilot, the man rolled his eyes "Fuck off, loser." The pilot said as he waved Carnel off, Carnel pulled out his 1911 and thrusted it into the pilot's side "I said let me get them keys." Carnel said as he cocked the hammer back.

The pilot reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys "Good boy." Carnel said as he uncocked the pistol and placed back into his waistline, the pilot turned toward Carnel "Wait! You're that drug dealer that the police have been looking for." The pilot said, Carnel reached into his pocket and pulled out a thousand Lien "How about you keep that between us, meanwhile I'm getting the fuck out of Atlas." Carnel said as he boarded the Osprey and fired the engines up, the propellers spun up slowly before it took off into the air.

Carnel was a rather tall man with a slender muscular build, he had dark brown hair that was usually spiked and slicked backward. He had scars along his neck and across his cheek. He had a burn on his upper arm from when a shake n bake meth batch exploded and burned his arm, he had a 28" silver necklace that was covered in diamonds around his neck.

'Shit! I guess I can come back when the heat dies down a bit.' Carnel thought to himself as he flew through the sky, he pressed a few buttons and activated a digital map 'Hmm, I guess I could take over distribution in Vale and expand my network.' Carnel thought to himself as he set the navigation system, Carnel switched the system to autopilot and leaned back in his chair as he counted the Lien he had left in his pocket "Alright I got about 20 G's on me, I'll see if I can get in touch with my dealers." Carnel said to himself as he pulled out his scroll but saw he had a new message 'Boss, Third Street came through last night and torched the operation. We moving into hiding, let us know what our next move is.' Carnel clenched his fist as he typed back 'Had to flee Atlas, keep yourselves safe. You're in charge now, Diam.' Carnel typed as the Osprey flew through the sky.

An alarm blared which caused Carnel to look up, the Osprey was approaching Vale but it had attracted the attention of a Nevermore "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Carnel said as he switched autopilot off and swerved to miss the Nevermore, the giant Grimm swooped under the air ship and ripped the right wing off, it sent the Osprey into a downward spiral into a lush green forest outside a giant monolith of a collection of buildings. The fuselage crashed into the ground and ripped through thin trees, Carnel pushed himself off the ground as the mainframe sparked and smoked.

The Nevermore landed on the ground and roared as it stared at the wrecked remains of the Osprey, Carnel limped outside the wreckage where the Nevermore towered over him "You son of a bitch! Now I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" Carnel said as he snapped his fingers which caused a small portal to open in front of him, he reached in and pulled out a M249. He put the stock to his shoulder and opened fire at the Nevermore, the bullets ripped into its chest but it slowly rose into the air and launched a series of spikes at the ground.

Carnel ran behind a tree and peaked out, he opened fire at the Nevermore before he ran to another tree, the Nevermore landed and swept its wings into the trees, uprooting them swiftly. Carnel snapped his fingers again and reopened his portal, he placed the M249 back inside before he pulled out Carl Gustav and mounted it on his shoulder. He ran out into the open and aimed the Recoilless Rifle at the giant Grimm's neck "Smile you son of a bitch!" Carnel said as he squeezed the trigger and launched the rocket toward the Grimm, the missile raced toward the Nevermore and impacted the side of its head and exploded, the blast ripped through the neck and killed it instantly. The Nevermore exploded into black smoke and dissipated, Carnel snapped his fingers and placed the Recoilless Rifle back into the portal before he closed it back.

Carnel looked around the forest confused "Well shit! What now?" He asked himself before he started to make his way toward the giant tower, he passed through some trees and some that were destroyed or had cuts in the bark. Carnel approached a cliff wall and looked up at cliff but stopped when he heard the sound of a twig snapping behind, he pulled out his 1911 and spun it around but found himself surrounded by a woman with a large Gatling gun, a large man with a giant sword, and a small girl with bunny ears. Carnel dropped his gun and got on his knees with his hands behind his head but the three looked at him confused "What are you doing?" The girl with bunny ears asked, Carnel looked up at her "You're arresting me right?" He asked, the girl with Gatling gun lowered her glasses "We were going to ask you to follow us, someone wants to speak with you." The girl said, Carnel grabbed his pistol and put back into his waistline as he stood up "Lead the way." Carnel said before he followed the trio.

 ***Inside Beacon***

The giant man led Carnel into an elevator and up to the top floor, the doors opened to reveal a large room with cogs on the roof that slowly ticked, a man with grey hair stood by the window that overlooked the Emerald Forest. 'Who the fuck is this guy? Shit, he might know about my warrant.' Carnel thought to himself as he walked over to the desk and sat down in one of the chairs, the man turned around and looked at the large man "Thank you, Yatsuhashi. You can head back to class." The man said as he sat down across from Carnel, Carnel stared at the man as the elevator door closed.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked, Carnel looked away "I want a lawyer." Carnel said as he crossed his arms "You're not under arrest, Mr. Melone." The man said, Carnel sat up "How the fuck do you know my name?" Carnel asked, the man chuckled as he pressed a button that caused a screen to light up and display multiple live camera feeds, two displayed Carnel's fight with the Nevermore.

"Carnel, you single handedly took on a Nevermore and survived. You show that you have a lot of potential but you just need guidance to mold that potential." The man said, Carnel scoffed "What do you know of my potential? What do you know of me?" Carnel asked, his voice slowly raised as the man got on his nerves, the man typed into his computer and displayed Carnel's mug shot and information: NAME: Melone, Carnel. Alias: CERBERUS AGE: 19. Eye color: Red. HEIGHT: 6'4". WEIGHT: 134 LBS. Charges: Possession of controlled substance with intent to sell, Grand Theft, Battery, Arson, Trafficking. Outstanding Warrants: Yes, Atlas PD.

"I know a lot about you Mr. Melone and I know you haven't been able to live the life you wanted, have you? The man asked, Carnel slouched in the chair "Yeah, let me tell you! It's not easy growing up after your dad kills your mom and says it's all your fault before he gives the wall a fresh coat of paint. I had to fight to survive so I started selling drugs and running with thugs cause they looked out for me like a brother would!" Carnel said as he cracked his knuckles and rubbed his teeth with his tongue.

"Mr. Melone, I want to offer you a place here at Beacon. I want to give you a chance to make something out of your life, become a huntsman and live the life you want. You agree and I'll make that warrant disappear." The man said, Carnel sat up and looked at the man "Alright you peaked my interest but I want to add one clause." Carnel said, the man sipped from his coffee cup.

"What would that be?" The man asked, Carnel looked at his clothes and his shoes that were worn out "I want to personalize my gear, all expenses paid." Carnel said, the man shrugged "Alright, we can do that." The man said, Carnel extended his hand "Alright, I think we have a deal." Carnel said, the man shook his hand "Welcome to Beacon, I am Professor Ozpin." Ozpin said as he shook Carnel's hand.

The elevator door opened and a well-endowed woman walked out into the room "Carnel, this is Glynda Goodwitch. She'll procure anything that you need." Ozpin said, Glynda scoffed "You can't be serious, this man is nothing but a criminal and a thug. He has no business here." Glynda said as she scolded Ozpin, Carnel rolled his eyes "It's nice to meet you too." Carnel said sarcastically.

"I'm giving him a chance, something he was never given. He can make something of his life now, besides don't you remember a certain brother and sister duo who turned their life around." Ozpin said, Glynda scoffed at his remark "Fine but if he gets into trouble, it's on you." Glynda said, Carnel was taken aback "Man, I got doubters already! Fun!" Carnel said as he started to make his way toward the elevators with Glynda, the elevator door closed as the elevator door started to go down toward the main floor.

Glynda back Carnel into a corner and crossed her arms "I know what you've done and know that I'll be watching you with closely." She said as she got into his face, he backed away slightly "Uhh, are we about to fuck or something cause you are seriously close." Carnel asked, Glynda scoffed and backed away from him as the door opened. Glynda led him out of the tower where a girl with brown hair and bunny ears was standing "Carnel, this is Velvet Scarlatina. She'll escort you around Vale so you can get clothes to wear. This is your black card as part of your clause agreement." Glynda said handing Carnel a black credit card and a scroll. "Alright, curfew is 9pm. Velvet, watch him closely." Glynda said, Velvet nodded before she led Carnel to an air ship that flew to the commercial district of Vale.

Carnel and Velvet walked out into Vale, Carnel looked over his shoulder as he followed Velvet into the clothing stores area "Are you alright?" Velvet asked, the question snapped Carnel back into reality "What? Yeah, everything's great. How are you?" Carnel asked nervously, Velvet giggled "You don't have to feel tense around here, everyone is so friendly. Where are you from?" She asked, he looked at the Faunus girl and smiled "I'm from Atlas, how about you?" Carnel asked as they walked through the street.

"I'm from Menagerie." Velvet said, Carnel nodded his head as they walked "That's cool, so what kind do you like to do?" Carnel asked as they walked together, Velvet blushed slightly as she fumbled with her fingers "Uhh I like photography, watching anime, training with my friend Coco, and hanging out with friends at Beacon." Velvet said rather timidly, Carnel turned around and walked backward so he was facing Velvet "You don't have to feel scared around me, I don't bite unless you want me to." Carnel said with a wink that caused Velvet to blush.

Carnel walked into a clothing store and purchased multiple pairs of black jeans, black and red T-shirts, two black hoodies, boxers, and three pairs of black and white DC Spartan high top sneakers. After he purchased the new clothing items, he snapped his fingers and opened a portal, he placed the new clothes inside and closed it again with a snap of his fingers. Velvet stared in awe "What was that?" She asked confused, he turned around and looked at her "Oh that was my semblance, Rift. It lets me store stuff in a dimensional rift, it's like a storage building that is always with me." Carnel said as he walked out the store with Velvet behind him.

"So where to now?" Carnel asked Velvet who looked around the area "Do you have dust or ammo?" She asked, he scratched his chin as he thought to himself, Carnel snapped his fingers and opened a portal. He reached inside and pulled out a clipboard with paper on it "Hmm let's see ammo, thirty thousand rounds. Dust, forty crates. Yeah I got plenty." Carnel said tossing the clipboard back into the portal and snapping his fingers again.

Velvet was taken aback but decided not to question it as they walked back to the air docks, they boarded an air ship and flew back to Beacon as the sun set in the distance. The VTOL landed at Beacon and let the two people off, Velvet led Carnel to a hall of dorm rooms "Alright, now you get to meet your new team." Velvet said, Carnel looked surprised "Team? You mean I got shooters now?" Carnel asked, Velvet shook her head "No, they're your team for going on missions and the Vytal Festival. What's a shooter?" She asked curiously, Carnel mentally froze "Uhh, its people who will take someone out for you." Carnel said as he explained it the best way he could.

Velvet knocked on a door and after a while a girl with platinum blonde hair answered the door "Hey guys, this is your new teammate, Carnel Melone." Velvet said introducing Carnel who gave a two finger salute while he kept his other hand in his pocket, the girl moved aside so Carnel could enter. "Thank you for showing me around town, Velvet. It means a lot." Carnel said, making Velvet blush "It wasn't nothing." She said as she looked at the floor, Carnel leaned against the door frame "So, you think I could see you again sometime?" He asked flirtatiously but Velvet didn't catch on "Of course, we'll see each other around campus. I'll see you later, Carnel." Velvet said as she walked down the hall, Carnel sighed in defeat as he closed the door.

His new team was staring at him "What's up guys?" He asked questioningly, the only other male in the room spoke up "We have questions."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review. Be sure to give some love to my cowriters The Burning Ruler and RebelKira. I'll see you in a few chapters** **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with chapter 4 of Team BAWM! So, I hope you are all enjoying this story! It's a bit of a different concept which I think adds to the novelty of this story, which will hopefully contribute to more viewers. Also, sorry to all the viewers who are used to review responses but I don't think I'm going to be doing that in this story. At any rate, Chapter 4, begin!**

Chapter 4: Team BAWM

"Perhaps you could introduce yourselves before any questions." Said Carnel, looking around the room to see two other girls.

"Fair enough. I'm Falcon Bliss." Said Falcon.

"I'm Falcon's sister Alicia." Said Alicia.

"Crys Winters." Said Crys.

"Alright. As Velvet said, my name is Carnel Melone." Said Carnel.

"Nice to meet you." Said Alicia.

"You as well. So, you have questions?" asked Carnel.

"Yeah. Mostly about this." Said Falcon, holding up Carnel's mug shot.

"I expected this to happen, but I don't think there is much to explain there. Ozpin enrolled me here and my warrant is being suspended as we speak." Said Carnel.

"I see. That pretty much answers all my questions. Anyone else have a question?" asked Falcon.

"Not really." Said Crys.

"You single?" asked Alicia.

"Really Alicia?" asked Falcon.

"Yes really." Said Alicia.

Falcon just sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah. I am." Said Carnel.

"Good to know." Said Alicia.

Falcon looked like he was about to say something when there was knock at the door. He got up and opened it to see team RWBY there.

"Hey there. What's up?" asked Falcon.

"We're about to head to the cafeteria for dinner and we wanted to invite you three along." Said Yang.

"Four now." Said Alicia, pointing out Carnel.

"Oh. Hello." Said Ruby.

"Hey. Name's Carnel Melone." Said Carnel.

The girls of team RWBY introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you Carnel." Said Weiss.

"You again… great." Said Falcon.

"Why do you have such an issue with me?" asked Weiss.

"It isn't so much that I have an issue with you, I just didn't like the way you treated Ruby on the first day." Said Falcon, straight faced.

"Oh is that all Falcon?" said Ruby.

"Yeah, why?" asked Falcon.

"Me and her have made up completely. That's all behind us." Said Ruby.

"Oh. I see. Well in that case…" said Falcon, turning to Weiss.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. How about we restart on the other one?" asked Falcon, extending a hand to Weiss. "Nice to meet you. I'm Falcon Bliss." Said Falcon.

"Pleasure to meet you Falcon. My name is Weiss Schnee." Said Weiss, shaking his hand.

"As in the Schnee dust company?" asked Falcon.

"They very same." Said Weiss, proudly.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along much better." Said Yang.

"We started over." Said Falcon.

Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. So, food time?" asked Alicia.

"Sure." said Crys as they walked out of the room.

"Actually, can I talk to Falcon alone for a second?" asked Blake.

"Sure. We'll meet you at the cafeteria." Said Alicia.

"Don't have too much fun you two." Said Yang, winking and leaving.

Falcon just sighed and rolled his eyes before speaking. "So what's up Blake?" asked Falcon.

"I was going to drop off that book you wanted to read." Said Blake, handing him the book.

"Oh right. Thanks Blake. But, why exactly did we need to be alone for that?" asked Falcon.

"Well, I also noticed this on your bookshelf." Said Blake, taking a copy of Ninjas of Love off Falcon's bookshelf.

"Still not sure why we needed to be alone. Alicia and Crys already know about it, and I'm planning on telling Carnel the first chance I get." Said Falcon.

"Oh. Well, I actually also own a copy. I'm just not exactly open to admitting it. I thought I'd play it safe in case you were the same way." Said Blake.

"Oh. I see. Well, you aren't the only one at beacon who owns a copy now." Said Falcon. "Actually, speaking of books, I finished Fahrenheit 451 a little while ago." Said Falcon, handing her the book.

"Oh. Thanks Falcon." Said Blake.

When they got to the cafeteria, Falcon got a message from Ozpin. It read, "Hello Falcon. I just realized you team name needed to be changed. Therefore, your team has been renamed to Team BAWM (Bomb). You are still the leader."

"Hey guys? Our new team name is BAWM." Said Falcon, seeing his team.

"Ok." Said Alicia.

"So. Team BAWM huh?" said Blake.

"Yep." Said Falcon, getting food and sitting down with his team.

They continued talking until Alicia heard a sad sounding voice from across the cafeteria. They looked over to the source of the voice to see team CRDL picking on a bunny Faunus.

"Oh god. I hate racists." Said Ruby.

"You ok Falcon?" asked Yang.

All the others looked at Falcon to see a very familiar twisted smile growing on his face.

"You guys see that?" asked Falcon.

"I do, and I want to." Said Alicia.

"Oh god. What are you going to do?" asked Yang.

"You'll see." Said Falcon standing up.

"We're gonna kick their asses. You two want to join us?" asked Alicia.

"I do." Said Carnel.

"I could use a loosening up." Said Crys.

"Alright. I got dibs on the guy with the chest plate." Said Falcon.

"I want the guy with the blue hair." Said Carnel.

"I want the short guy with the mohawk." Said Alicia.

"I guess that leaves me with the short blonde." said Crys.

"Let's go team BAWM." said Falcon, starting to walk over.

Falcon got to team CRDL first and pushed the Cardin away. "Back off asshole." Said Falcon.

"What did you just say to me?" asked Cardin.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know how stupid you were. Let me put it to you this way. Leave her alone, or else." Said Falcon, staring down Cardin.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Cardin.

"If you don't stop on your own, I'll do it for you." Said Falcon, trying to keep it peaceful.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Cardin.

"Alright. I tried to keep it peaceful. Let the record show that I tried to take the high road and keep it peaceful." Said Falcon, smashing Cardin in the face with his brick of metal with all the force he could before slipping it back into his pocket, cracking Cardin's jaw and causing him to fall over. Cardin stood up and realigned his jaw.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Said Cardin.

"Bring it on little man." Said Falcon, not backing up an inch.

Cardin glared back at Falcon and was about to punch him in the face but Falcon moved out of the way, grabbed Cardin's fist, spun him around and put him a choke hold. He looked over to see Alicia holding Russel on the ground by the neck and using her semblance to heat up her hand to be white hot, burning Russel's neck, Crys had Dove on the ground and was repeatedly slamming his face into the ground as hard as she could and Carnel was pinning Sky to the ground with one foot while pulling his arms as hard as he could, pulling them both out of socket. After Dove and Sky were taken out, Crys and Carnel looked to see that while Russel had been released after falling unconscious with a hand shaped burn on his neck, Falcon still had Cardin in a choke hold despite him being unconscious. Falcon was putting so much pressure into his choke hold that they could see the bruise already starting to form on his neck. Falcon began to pull Cardin's head back, trying to snap his neck, but decided not to continue, instead opting to let him go for now, and Cardin slumped to the ground, nearly dead. Falcon looked at his unconscious body before kicking him in the nose. Falcon then began to walk back towards Team RWBY. While walking Crys looked up at Falcon, who held a twisted smile on his face. They sat back down and Alicia spoke.

"Were you trying to break his neck or something?" asked Alicia.

"Or rip his head off. Either one would work, but his neck is too strong, and his head isn't loose enough… yet." Said Falcon, his smile becoming more twisted.

"You are sadistic. I like it." said Crys.

"Believe it or not, that was one my more tame attacks." Said Falcon.

"I have never seen you attack someone with that amount of sadistic nature before." Said Alicia.

"You haven't seen all my attacks." Said Falcon.

"The smile is back." Said Ruby.

Falcon shook his head, getting rid of the smile. "Sorry about that. Force of habit." Said Falcon.

"That smile really freaks you out huh Ruby?" asked Alicia.

"It is kinda creepy." Said Weiss.

"I like that smile." Said Crys.

"You are a very unique person Crys." Said Falcon.

"On another note, that WASN'T the most sadistic you've been?" asked Blake, dumbfounded.

"Nope. Nowhere near. I have sent multiple people to the hospital, put one into a coma and put another guy in a wheelchair." Said Falcon.

"Alright. This guy is nuts. He will make one hell of a teammate." Said Carnel.

"I have my moments of insanity." Said Falcon.

"I'll say you do." Said Blake.

They continued talking for a while until Crys asked about Falcon's most insane attack.

"Well, I've had a lot. Let's see…" said Falcon, beginning to think. After about a minute Falcon spoke. "Oh, I got it." Said Falcon.

"What was it?" asked Alicia.

"When I found out that your boyfriend was abusing you when you were dating him." Said Falcon.

"Oh, I forgot about that one." Said Alicia. "That probably was the most insane you've ever been."

"What the hell did you do?" asked Crys.

"If you really want to know." Said Falcon, recounting the story.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Alicia!" said Falcon, meeting up with her between classes.

"Oh. Hi Falcon." Said Alicia, sniffling.

"What's wrong Alicia?" asked Falcon.

"Nothing." Said Alicia, but Falcon wasn't buying that.

"Bullshit. What's wrong?" asked Falcon.

Alicia hesitated, but eventually began speaking. "It's Damien."

"Your boyfriend? What about him?" asked Falcon.

Alicia seemed hesitant, but made a request. "Please don't tell mom about this." Said Alicia.

"What is he doing to you?" asked Falcon, getting angry.

Alicia simply rolled up her sleeves to show that she had bruises all over them.

This made Falcon snap.

"Hey sweetie!" said a voice form behind Falcon.

Falcon turned to see Damien standing there. Damien saw that Alicia's sleeves were rolled up, and knew that Falcon had figured it out. Falcon was already known to have a temper and the whole school knew that he was protective of Alicia. Damien barely had time to turn and take a step away before Falcon had him in a headlock.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" said Falcon, violently jerking Damien's head to the side with all his strength. After he had finished the headlock he grabbed Damien by his arms and dragged him to his locker. Damien tried to get away, but Falcon head-butted him, causing him to lose most of his strength. All he could do was watch as Falcon put his arms inside his locker before repeatedly slamming the door on his arms. After seeing that Damien's arms were broken, he turned him around and started slamming the door on his legs, breaking them as well. Damien tried as hard as he could to get away, but with no use of his arms or legs, it wasn't going too well. Falcon pinned Damien to the ground with one leg. He started scanning Damien's back to determine the best spot to get the results he wanted. Eventually he opted to paralyze him from the waist down. He stomped repeatedly on the point where his spine met his waist, until he heard a crack, and Damien cried out in pain. He grabbed Damien by the hair and stared directly into his eyes.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE! GOT IT!?" asked Falcon, still furious.

"Ok! I will! I'll stay away!" said Damien, tears streaming down his face.

"You better!" said Falcon, throwing his head down and walking away.

 **End flashback**

"And I don't feel sorry at all." Said Falcon, the twisted smile back.

"How do you remember that with such clarity?" asked Ruby.

"I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything." Said Falcon.

Falcon looked at Crys, who was still smiling.

"You really are unique Crys." Said Falcon.

"So Falcon, Alicia, where did you two live before coming here?" asked Carnel.

"We lived in Vale, not far from here with our mom." Said Alicia.

"Did your father die too?" asked Crys.

Falcon was unsure why she was asking, and why she said too, but Crys looked serious. "No. He is still alive as far as I know, but if I ever meet him, then he's going to wish he had died." Said Falcon.

"Why?" asked Crys. "Why would you wish for the death of a parent?" asked Crys, seemingly slightly angry.

"That asshole ran out on our mother the day he found out she was pregnant. He left her to raise me and Alicia by herself, simply because he didn't want to stay and raise us. He'd rather be alone drinking and laughing in bars, than being a parent like he SHOULD HAVE BEEN! That is why he deserves to die, and that is why, if I ever meet him, his death is going to be delivered by my own hand." Explained Falcon, visibly angry.

"I still don't understand. Family is the most important thing in the world. I would do anything I could to protect them." Said Crys.

"Did your father abandon your mother before you were born?" asked Falcon, to which Crys shook her head. "Then don't bother trying to understand. Even if I tried to explain it in more detail you wouldn't understand." Said Falcon.

"Um, before continuing onto anything else, you asked us if our father died too. I'm sorry if this is too personal, but do you mind me asking what happened?" asked Alicia, looking at Crys.

Crys' face fell and a downcast expression appeared on her face. "I… don't particularly mind you asking, but I'd prefer to keep that to myself for now." Said Crys, still downcast.

Noticing how depressed Crys had become, Alicia instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry Crys. I didn't mean to bring you down." Said Alicia.

Crys just shook her head, silently saying it was fine.

"Hey, I feel your pain Crys. My father killed my mother in front of me. I know how you feel." Said Carnel.

"And we thought our father walking out on us was bad." Said Alicia, causing Falcon to nod.

After that, the group had a hard time becoming cheerful again, until Velvet came over to the group.

"Um, can I talk to you four for a second… in… private?" asked Velvet.

"Sure." Said Falcon, getting up along with Alicia, Crys and Carnel and following Velvet back to her table.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for the help back there. It was… really nice of you." Said Velvet.

"No problem. Happy to help." Said Carnel.

"Well, if you ever need me for anything, just let me know." Said Velvet with a smile.

"We might just end up taking you up on that." Said Crys.

"Thanks for the offer Velvet." Said Falcon, walking away with his team.

They got back to team RWBY and they felt instantly better. They remained there talking with them for a little while longer, before realizing how late it was.

"Wow. It got late pretty quickly." Said Alicia.

"Yeah. We should get some rest for tomorrow." Said Yang.

"Good idea. Goodnight everyone." Said Weiss.

Everyone got up and started walking back to their respective dorm rooms. After team BAWM got back to their room, they walked in and Falcon picked up the book that Blake had loaned him.

"Actually, before Carnel showed up I was about to ask you about that Ninja's of Love book of yours." Said Crys.

"Oh right. What about it?" asked Falcon.

"What's it about?" asked Crys.

"Why don't you find out?" asked Falcon, throwing the book to her.

Crys was surprised but opened it up and read the first page, before closing the book and putting it back on the shelf, with a very clear red tinge on her face.

"Surprised?" asked Falcon.

"Very." said Crys.

"Anyways, if you guys want to get some sleep go ahead. I'm going to read for a bit longer." Said Falcon, turning back to his book.

"Alright. Night Falcon." Said Alicia.

"Night everyone." Said Falcon, as they all went to sleep.

'I got one hell of a team.' Thought Falcon after reading for a while before laying down a falling asleep.

 **There we go guys! Chapter 4. It's a little shorter than I usually make my chapters, but whatever. Remember to check out Nightmare 6-4 and RebelKira, my co-authors for this story, and show them some love. See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Trap King

 **I do not own RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.) nor do I own any media that may appear in the story. I only own the OCs, Enjoy! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review. This is Nightmare 6-4, throwing out the hottest collab with The Burning Ruler and RebelKira.**

"Let's get some sleep." Falcon said as he threw himself into bed, Carnel stood by the door and looked at the room of beds and people but felt uneasy "Y'all go ahead, I'm going to go take a walk." Carnel said before he left the room, Falcon tried to remind him of the curfew, but he was already gone. Falcon looked over at the other beds and noticed that Crys was also gone "Oh well, I can only do so much." Falcon said as he opened his book and read to himself.

Carnel walked down the hall and exited the dorm, he made a beeline toward the air docks where an air ship was docked. He boarded the air ship and took it to Vale, as he was stepping off the pilot yelled to him "Hey, flights stop at 9pm." The pilot said, Carnel shot him a thumbs up as he walked down the boulevard. As Carnel walked down the street, he pulled out his 1911 and pulled back the slide to chamber a round before he put it back into his waist band.

Carnel pulled out his scroll and messaged Diam 'Aye bro, how are things there? You want to come out to Vale to rage for a bit, I got accepted to Beacon Academy. I was thinking of setting up shop here and rebuilding the distribution routes, I also think we should work with Third Street since they got us out gunned.' Carnel typed before he sent the message, he got a reply in a matter of minutes.

'Fo sho! I'll be there in a minute, that's dope shit about Beacon! I heard you can beat the shit out of people and not get arrested, we can't join Third Street, but we can make an alliance.' Diam said through the text. Carnel looked up as the wind started to blow and air crackled around him, a pool of blue liquid formed on the ground as a large man rose out of the ground. The man stared at Carnel intensely.

"Carnel, I have come for your soul!" The man said, Carnel laughed "Diam, you know I sold that shit a long time ago." Carnel said as he wrapped his arms around the man, the man gave Carnel a large bear hug. Diam let Carnel go and the dealer gasped for air "Shit, I forgot how tight your hugs are!" Carnel said as he gasped for air.

Diam laughed a hearty laugh "It is hard to believe that you are the feared Cerberus of The Undead of Atlas." Diam said as Carnel stood up straight and shook his head "Right, so we going to do this damn thing or what?" Diam asked, Carnel nodded "Yeah, let's go drop it on them." Carnel said as he led Diam into the rougher part of Vale.

Carnel and Diam walked into an old warehouse that was packed with people facing a stage with a single person on stage "Alright! Alright! Party people! We now taking all new comers! Who's got the balls to show what they got?!" The MC asked, the crowd looked at each other until Carnel and Diam raised their hands "We want in!" Carnel yelled, the crowd went silent as they made a path for Carnel and Diam.

The two men climbed up on stage and took the mics from the MC, Diam pump faked him off stage. "Yo! Give me a beat!" Carnel yelled into the mic, the DJ in back pressed the spacebar on his laptop, a heavy bass and rock beat came through the speakers as Carnel nodded his head with the tempo.

 **My Town – Hollywood Undead**

 **Carnel/Diam: This is my town! It's my town, it's my town, it's my town! This is my town! It's my town, it's my town, it's my town! This is my town!**

 **Diam: Yo, flood the scene, hit the strip, get my fix Got some sniffles in the sack, run this town like a sprinter on the track Come on, lay back to attack in the 'Lac. We ain't cutting no slack, girl, what you know about that? I ain't trying to be your lover, but I gotta say that we can keep it undercover when you wanna play! Blazed up, smoked out, out of my mind We just cruise around my town all the time!**

 **Carnel: When the sun goes down the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday, so drink 'em down 'cause some things never change. Baby, sing it loud, we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down let me hear you say!**

 **Carnel/Diam: This is my town! It's my town, it's my town, it's my town! This is my town! It's my town, it's my town, it's my town! This is my town!**

 **Carnel: If the city never sleeps, then, fuck it, neither will I! You know we keep it thirty-deep and we're as high as the sky. You can watch us thirty-creep as we just ride, and we ride You can watch the Fiesta drop from one side to side, we're breaking the boulevard 'cause we get it better. If ever you need to find me, bitch, you can send me a letter! Forever drunk and disorderly off this vodka I'm pouring me Goddamn, man, I want it all, my city of glory!**

 **Carnel: When the sun goes down the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday, so drink 'em down 'cause some things never change. Baby, sing it loud, we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down let me hear you say!**

 **Carnel/Diam: This is my town! It's my town, it's my town, it's my town! This is my town! It's my town, it's my town, it's my town! This is my town!**

 **Carnel: The streets you walk give you a reason! 'Cause it's all you got and that'll never change. So, keep singing that song and we can live forever! Pour a little out for the ones who passed away.**

Carnel snatched a bottle from a guy in the crowd and pour it out on the stage.

 **Carnel: When the sun goes down the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday, so drink 'em down 'cause some things never change. Baby, sing it loud, we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down let me hear you say!**

 **Carnel/Diam: This is my town! It's my town, it's my town, it's my town! This is my town! It's my town, it's my town, it's my town! This is my town!**

The crowd cheered wildly as Carnel and Diam looked out over them, the MC came back up on stage "Alright! Give it for these two guys, who are you?" The MC asked the duo, Carnel and Diam looked at each other "I'm Cerberus and this is Hades." Carnel said, the crowd cheered wildly. "Alright, you think you got another in you?" The MC asked, Diam nodded "Hell yeah!" Diam yelled with enthusiasm. A heavy drum and guitar came through the speakers combined with some aspects of dubstep.

 **Usual Suspects – Hollywood Undead**

 **Carnel: I think I've lost my mind. I think I've lost my mind. I think I've lost my mind. I think I've lost my mind.**

 **Diam: Woke up one morning on the Sunset Strip with a half-smoked blunt and some blood on my lip. Hit up Loraine for that Mary Jane. Man, all she had left was Menage a Twang. Rolled in the Pink I picked up some Cuervo, walking sideways and I'm starting to swerve-o Last night was wild, blew my money at Jumbo's. Wine and dine, tig ol' bitties and bimbos. Hollywood rat pack, cans in my backpack, cruise through your valley and I'm snatching your snapbacks. Huffing on some paint and I think that I'm half-black. Roll another blunt and fuck it up over this track.**

 **Carnel: I think I've lost my mind but I'm feeling so alive. What a pity, it's so pretty, looking through the bars and I see my city. I think I've lost my mind Yet I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city.**

Just then a man in a black hoodie walked up on stage with Carnel and Diam, he raised his own mic up.

 **Black Hoodie: If everybody gotta be everything they wanna be I don't think I'd see you bitches sitting right in front of me. You can tint the windows, packing up the pistols, this bitch was talking shit 'bout my Hollywood hits, so... You can come west but you'll never be West Coast. Doping on these motherfuckers deep in the DeSoto Oh no, tell me what you wanna be You could be anything but not another Three. I'm a holy roller, slow blunt smoker. The mask on the page of a wanted poster Look into my eyes and tell me what you see, the wickedness in you is the wickedness in me.**

Carnel and Diam looked shocked at what they were seeing.

 **Carnel: I think I've lost my mind but I'm feeling so alive. What a pity, it's so pretty, looking through the bars and I see my city. I think I've lost my mind Yet I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city.**

 **Black Hoodie: How did I let this happen? This life I can't get back from This fully loaded magnum, if you got some questions, ask 'em. I turned into a madman like Dahmer mixed with Manson. I'll take this song for ransom, make you scream my fucking anthem. I'm knocking at your door, I'm pacing back and forth. You better board up your windows 'cause I'mma start a war or maybe I'm just tripping, this weed has got me spinning Undead until I die so when I die you know I'm living!**

Carnel's jaw mentally dropped as he figured out who the mystery person was.

 **Carnel: I think I've lost my mind. I think I've lost my mind. I think I've lost my mind. I think I've lost my mind.**

 **Carnel: I think I've lost my mind but I'm feeling so alive. What a pity, it's so pretty, looking through the bars and I see my city. I think I've lost my mind Yet I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city!**

 **All: I think I've lost my mind but I'm feeling so alive. (Diam: I think I've lost my mind!) (Black Hood: OH WHOA!) What a pity, it's so pretty, looking through the bars and I see my city. I think I've lost my mind but I'm feeling so alive. (Diam: I think I've lost my mind!) (Black Hood: OH WHOA!) What a pity, it's so pretty, looking through the bars and I see my city.**

When the music ended, the crowd went ballistic, the MC was speechless "Who are you?! You guys have to be a band or something!" The MC yelled, Carnel laughed as the three got off stage. Carnel escorted the man in the black hoodie in to a blind spot.

"Alright, who are you?" Carnel asked as he pulled out his pistol, the man pulled his hood off "You gonna shoot ol' Red?" The man asked, Carnel put his pistol away and wrapped his arms around the man "Oh Red! We were wondering where you went!" Carnel said as he hugged his pusher. Red laughed "I was making a drop here when you told us to lie low, I heard you two up on stage and realized you were singing one of our anthems, so I jumped up on stage to give you a sign." Red said, Carnel sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well, this duo just turned into a trio." Diam said, Carnel looked at his Lt. and Sgt. while in thought "You want to go break up some trap houses?" Carnel asked the two, Diam and Red grinned "We thought you'd never ask." Red said as he pulled his hood back up.

Carnel and Diam followed Red out of the club and down the road, they then hooked a right down an alley way and moved out of sight. Carnel opened a Rift and pulled out two Mossberg 550s, he handed them to Diam and Red along with a box of shells each. He reached into the Rift and pulled out a black hoodie, a black ski mask, a black bandana, and a pair of black gloves. He zipped the hoodie up over his black shirt and pulled the black ski mask on over his head, he tied the bandana around the bottom half of his head to cover his mouth.

He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on inside the ski mask, Diam pulled on his own black ski mask and black gloves while Red tied a bandana around his mouth and covered his nose.

Red guided them down the alley and across the street "Cops don't touch this part of town since they are dealing with the White Fang." Red said as he led them up to run down house, Carnel opened the Rift again and pulled out an AK-74, he pulled back the bolt and chambered a 7.62 x 39. Hardcore rap played from within the house as they approached the front door, Carnel held up three fingers and counted down silently until he reached zero.

Diam lifted his leg up and kicked in the door, the rap music was no longer muffled by the door when they ran in with their weapons raised.

 **Hey knock knock! Yeah I'm knockin on the bank do' Three hundred million dollars and I'm droppin off the cash flow. See ye ain't heard I hit a lick, now my money right. Spend it on the U-Haul, dippin on the turnpike! Call up my dogs! (dogs) Rag on my face! (face) Bodies gon' fall (fall) tell em it's Ace (Ace) If I catch a charge, nigga I'mma flee the state! Hit my niggas L.A. Reid and Khaled, watch me beat the case!**

Four men jumped up and raised their pistols at the three undead "Break yo self, mother fucker!" Red yelled as he raised his Mossberg, Carnel raised his AK and pointed it at the men "We got you out gunned! Drop the straps and get filled!" Diam yelled, the four men were hesitant at first but Carnel spoke up "We're offering you mercy, hell we'll take over operations and bring you four on board, how does that sound?" Carnel asked as he extended an olive branch, the four men looked at each other and lowered their pistols.

"Good choice, this shit ain't worth losing your life." Carnel said as he walked toward the four men "Who do y'all trap for?" Carnel asked the four, one of them stepped forward "The Sanus Serpents." One of the men said with fear in their voice, Carnel raised his hand and had the two undead lower their weapons.

"Right, how far is their reach?" Carnel asked, the same man shook his hand "Only Vale, it's a small operation." The man said, Carnel pulled out his scroll and projected a map of Vale "Show me where." Carnel said, the man pointed to the industrial district of Vale. Carnel nodded and looked over his shoulder to Diam "Call Ghost up, tell him we got work for him." Carnel said, Diam nodded and pulled out his scroll to place the call.

"Right so I want you to contact the other Trap houses and let them know that they're under new management. I don't want this to get bloody but if it has to, we won't hesitate." Carnel said which caused Red to cock his Mossberg.

The man grabbed his scroll and sent out a mass text 'We're under new management.' The man typed but stopped "Wait, who are you with?" The man asked, Carnel chuckled "The Undead of Atlas." Carnel said which caused the man to go pale "Uh yes sir. Right away." The man said as he continued his text 'We're under new management of The Undead of Atlas.' He typed before pressing send.

Diam walked back over from the corner of the room "It's done. Ghost is moving in as we speak." Diam said, Carnel nodded as he looked at the product on the table "So what y'all pushing?" Carnel asked the new dealers, they looked at the table "Well we got weed, coke, pills, molly, crack, angel dust, PCP, heroin, and meth." The man said, Carnel nodded "Right well we don't fuck with meth so that shit stops here, same with heroin and PCP. We ain't trying to fuck people up that much, and a new rule is no selling to students unless it is just weed." Carnel said, implementing a new rule.

He stared at the four men "If I find out that anyone sold to students, I will come back and break that persons fingers slowly." Carnel said, the four men nodded as one sent out another mass text. Diam's scroll dinged before he opened it and read the message.

"Alright, he's done. We now control all of Vale and parts of Atlas. Congrats sir." Diam said as he put his scroll back into his pocket. Carnel reached out his hand to the four men "Welcome to the Undead. Dealers take a 30% cut." Carnel said which stunned the four new dealers, Carnel looked at their stunned faces "What did you make before?" He asked the four men, one cleared his throat "We only made 10% before." The man said which shocked Diam.

"Don't worry, Cerberus treats his people right and makes sure they're all good. He just asks that they don't harm anyone innocent, either violently or sexually, that they show him respect, that they don't betray him, and that if they are to do anything, they run it by him first." Red said as he explained the principles of The Undead.

"Right, we need to get your names." Carnel said as Diam pulled out his scroll to write down their names.

"I'm Ray, this is Cedric, third is Bones, and fourth is Stephon." Ray said as he introduced everyone, Carnel nodded "I'm Cerberus, this is Hades (Diam), and that is Belphegor (Red)." Carnel said as he introduced everyone, Carnel looked down at his scroll and saw the time "Alright, we got dip but meet at the industrial district this weekend for a formal introduction." Carnel said he picked up a pound of Blue Dream off the table, he turned around and led the others out of the house.

As they walked into the dark of the night, Carnel couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed "Man that seemed way too easy, I figured it would end in a blood bath like in Atlas we crushed that trap house." Red said laughing but Carnel didn't say anything, Diam looked at him "What's up?" Diam asked, Carnel pulled up his AK and spun around, he had the barrel pointed right at a woman's face.

"Crys, why the fuck is you out here? Get back to Beacon!" Carnel yelled at the woman as he lowered his rifle, she bolted past the three men into the night. Red looked at Carnel confused "Friend of yours?" Red asked confused, Carnel nodded his head "I forgot to tell you, but I got into Beacon, their headmaster said 'I had potential' I don't know what he was smoking but fuck, three hots and a cot. Shit, the place has got endless tail, too." Carnel said as he opened a rift and placed his AK inside along with the two Mossberg's.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to Beacon. I suggest you two make like a tree and get the fuck out of here." Carnel said as he started to walk away, Diam nodded as he snapped his fingers and a blue puddle formed around his feet. Red latched onto him "Harder daddy." Red said as he wrapped his arms around the LT. "Oh shut up!" Diam said as the two sunk into the ground and left Carnel alone in the street.

Carnel pulled his ski mask and bandana off along with the hoodie, he tossed the clothing into a Rift before he closed it again. He made his way to the air docks and boarded an air ship, he sat back against the wall as it took off into the sky. After flying for what felt like five minutes, the air ship landed and let Carnel off onto the Beacon campus. Carnel walked down a sidewalk and sat down on a bench in front of a statue, he snapped his fingers and opened a Rift, he reached in and pulled out a silver briefcase that he sat on his lap before he closed the Rift again.

He opened the case and pulled out a small glass pipe, a small grinder, and a small bag of weed, he placed a bud into the grinder and twisted it repeatedly. He took the lid off and packed the bowl tight, he reached into his pocket and fished out a lighter, he sparked the lighter and ignited the bowl, he ripped the bowl and held the smoke in before exhaling slowly. He slowly felt his body become weightless as the effects of the Blue Dream took effect, he felt his muscles relax as he put the bowl to his lips again and ripped another one before putting the smoke kit back into the Rift.

Carnel slowly walked back to his dorm building and sauntered down the hall, he turned the knob and walked inside the room. Alicia was fast asleep, Falcon was still reading, and Crys was missing, Carnel shrugged and walked over to his bed. When his body hit the bed, it felt like he had jumped onto a giant fluffy cloud, he quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

 ***The Next Day***

The light passed through the windows as the sun came over the horizon, Carnel pushed himself out of bed and onto the floor. He put his arms underneath him and assumed the push-up position, he did approximately thirty push-ups before he went to take a shower. He stepped out of the shower and rubbed the scar on his neck as he looked at himself in the mirror, he pulled on his boxers, gym shorts, and uniform pants before he opened the bathroom door.

He looked back at himself in the mirror once the steam cleared, he rubbed the scar again but this time with an audience. "How did you get that scar?" Alicia asked as she observed from outside the bathroom door along with Crys and Falcon. 'You too, Falcon?' Carnel thought to himself as he looked at his three teammates.

"I got my throat slit by a rival syndicate but luckily my boys had my back and were able to get me taken care of." Carnel said, Crys and Falcon cringed slightly at the new information while Alicia stared in amazement. Carnel pointed to his upper right arm where there was a large burn running up his arm "This is from a meth lab explosion, Meth is highly volatile and when cooked in what is called 'Shake n Bake' which involves putting the ingredients in a two-liter bottle and shaking it violently, if done incorrectly, it'll explode." Carnel explained as he pulled on his uniform shirt/suit thing.

Carnel snapped his fingers and opened a rift, he reached inside and pulled out a jar of hair gel; he popped the lid open and scooped some light-blue hair gel out, he mixed in his hand and ran it through his hair. He raked his hair back and spiked it up, he placed the jar back into the rift and snapped it closed.

Afterward, Carnel walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his stuff from the desk, he grabbed his necklace and put it around his neck. After a while, the team left for their classes; Port rambled on about what it takes to be a huntsman and asks who has what it takes to be a huntsman. Weiss raised her hand and Carnel immediately tuned out as he put his head on the desk and closed his eyes, after a while, he was jolted awake by Port clapping and Weiss walking back to the locker room. Port looked around the room "Does anyone else have what it takes?" Port asked, Falcon slow pushed his finger into Carnel's armpit which caused him to raise his arm as a reaction.

"Mr. Melone, come on down!" Port said with enthusiasm, Carnel glared at Falcon who looked around the room. Carnel stood up and walked down the staircase to the main floor, a caged Beowolf snarled from within a cage; Carnel snapped his fingers and opened a Rift. He reached in and pulled out a black AK-47 along with a pack of AP 7.62mm rounds, he loaded the banana clip before he put it into the AK and pulled back the bolt.

"Mr. Melone, are you not going to change?" Port asked confused but Carnel shook his head and gestured to the cage "Go." He said as he held his AK, Port brought the axe down on the lock and unleashed the Beowolf onto the main floor.

The Beowolf charged at Carnel who cracked it in the nose with the stock of the rifle, the Beowolf backed up as Carnel unloaded into its chest and dropped the Beowolf onto the ground, he jumped onto the Beowolf and snapped the stock into the Beowolf's throat until the class heard a snap. The Beowolf exploded into black smoke and dissipated, Weiss scoffed "What a savage, how did you even get in to this school?" She asked the dealer, Carnel opened his Rift and replaced the AK back into his Armory. He spun around and faced the girl in white "Well missy, I didn't train at a prestigious academy, I sold drugs in Atlas. I fought tooth and nail just to survive the night sometimes while you slept soundly in bed, I went whole weeks without food while you had a four-course meal. I got to where I am by clawing my way through and crash landing in the right forest." Carnel said, Weiss scoffed as Carnel started to walk away but stopped.

"Wait, your last name is Schnee right? Is your brother Whitely?" Carnel asked, Weiss looked at the man "Yeah, why?" She asked confused, Carnel chuckled "Whitley bought weed from me once!" Carnel said, laughing to himself as he walked back to his seat.

Alicia looked at Carnel "Did you really sell to her brother?" She asked curiously, Carnel chuckled lightly "Yeah but I sold his shake but told him it was hydroponics." Carnel said laughing to himself. The rest of class went by at a crawl, the next class was combat class and Carnel was looking forward to it.

 ***1 Hour Later***

Carnel sat in the back with Crys, Alicia, and Falcon as they watched Cardin beat down Jaune Arc "Man, it's hard to watch this." Alicia said as they watched Jaune take hit after hit, Carnel shook his head "I need to help this guy somehow." Carnel said to himself as Cardin delivered the final blow and reduced his aura below red, as Jaune is pushing himself back up, Cardin drives his knee into Jaune's gut "Cardin! That is enough! Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Glynda said as she continued her lecture, Cardin walked away slowly but muttered a snarky remark "Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he walked back to the bleachers, Carnel stood up "What was that Cardin?! I couldn't hear you with all that cock in your mouth! Take that dick out and speak clearly!" Carnel yelled from the bleachers, Glynda shot him a death glare.

"Mr. Melone, watch your mouth!" Glynda yelled, Carnel looked at her "Nah, I'd rather watch yours." Carnel said with a wink, Glynda got even angrier "Why don't you shut up, criminal scum! Or I'll call Atlas PD on you." Cardin said holding up Carnel's mugshot.

"How the fuck did you get that?" Carnel asked in a deathly serious tone, Cardin shrugged "Does it matter? Why don't you go kill yourself, like your dad did after he killed your mom." Cardin said, that was it, that was the final straw.

"Miss Goodwitch, can I please beat Cardin's ass? If you do, I promise not to make any more sexual comments around you." Carnel said, with his fingers crossed behind his back. Glynda sighed "Very well, go get ready." Glynda said as Cardin took the floor.

Carnel walked into the locker room and opened his locker but found it empty "Oh that's right, I never loaded my locker up." Carnel said, mentally smacking himself. He snapped his fingers and opened a rift, but this time he only pulled out a large trunk.

He opened the lid and pulled out his gear which consisted of a pitch-black hoodie, black cargo pants, steel toe boots, and plated gloves. He tossed his uniform into the locker and pulled on the cargo pants, he strapped on the tactical belt that had a holster on it. He pulled on a black t-shirt before he put on the hoodie and zipped it up, he pulled on the gloves and tightened them around his wrists.

As he got ready, music cut through the speakers of the arena

 **Yeah, you know, technically I'm not even really supposed to be here right now. So, fuck it, might as well make the most of it (Amen, Amen) Yeah! Ha ha, feels good Guess I'm lucky Some of us don't get a second chance But I ain't blowin' this one Nah, man, ha ha Shit, I feel like I can do anything now.**

Carnel grabbed a mask from the box and a long, metal object before he walked out of the locker room. He walked in step with the beat until the first verse started when he walked onto the arena floor.

 **Who can catch lightning in the bottle, set fire to water Comin' out the nozzle on the fire hose, flyer than swatters**

 **(Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man)**

 **Smash an hourglass, grab the sand Take his hands and cup 'em Spit a rhyme and freeze the clock Take the hands of time and cuff 'em**

 **(Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man)**

 **There's a storm comin' that the weatherman couldn't predict I start to bug, prick, you better flee, 'cause I get ticked It's a wrap, I was down when I was down, I was kicked I got up, I'm back to punch you to the ground, you trick! It's a trap, fuck my last CD, the shit's in my trash I'll be goddamned if another rapper gets in my ass I hit the gas and I spit every rap as if it's my last You can die in the blink of an eye, so bat your eyelashes And keep winkin' and blowin' kisses 'Cause you're flirtin' with death I'm destroyin' your livelihood, I ain't just hurtin' your rep I catch a flow and get goin' No remorse I'm showin', ain't slowin' for no one. Knowin' there's nothin' you can do about it Zero in on the target like a marksman, the target is you I shut your lane down, took your spot, parked in it too Arsenic flow, lighter fluid saliva—what can you do? Go get your crew to hype you up, Stand behind you like "Whooo!" That boy's hot enough to melt Hell, burn Satan too Fry his ass and put his ashes back together with glue See, you can hate him, he don't blame you Frankly, he would too. This game could ill afford to lose him, how 'bout you?**

 **Now guess who? (Hey!) Here's a clue (Hey!) He came to the ball in his wife beater, lost his Nike shoe. It's in your ass, (Hey!), he's in your ass He's all up in your psyche too Now, what's his name?**

Carnel sat his steel bat down and let the tip hit the floor with a loud thud, he lifted his mask up and pulled it on over his head. The mask was all black with two large black devil horns that curved backwards, he pulled the hood over the back of his head before he picked his bat back up.

 **(Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man)**

 **If I had a time machine, I'd be Cinderella Man**

 **(Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man)**

 **Music is my time machine, so call me**

 **(Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man)**

Glynda cleared her throat "Mr. Melone, can you please stop this?" She asked, agitated. Carnel pulled out his scroll and pressed pause. "Alright, buzz Killington." Carnel said as he slipped his scroll back into his pocket.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Melone." Glynda said, Carnel picked his metal bat up and gripped the handle, he tapped the wooden floor and tested his footing. He looked up at Glynda who was taken aback by the devil mask that he donned "Don't stop the fight, he needs to learn the hard way." Carnel said but Glynda just rolled her eyes.  
"Ready when you are." Carnel said which caused Cardin to run at him and swing his mace sideways but Carnel countered it and grabbed the mace by the neck, he placed his foot on Cardin's chest and shoved him away, separating him from his mace. Carnel looked at the mace with interest "Hmm nice." Carnel said before he snapped his fingers and opened a rift, he tossed the mace into the rift and closed it again.

"Mr. Melone! Give Cardin his weapon back!" Glynda yelled but Carnel shrugged "There's no rule against it." Carnel said as he sprinted forward and cracked Cardin in the knee with his solid steel bat, the sound of bone breaking echoed throughout the arena as Cardin fell to the ground and cradled his leg in agony.

Carnel circled the downed man with the bat rested on his shoulder "Hmm this seems familiar, but I seem to remember you striking a certain man when he was DOWN!" Carnel yelled as he cracked Cardin in the side with his bat, the sound of ribs cracking echoed against the arena walls.

Cardin glanced up at the screen and saw that he still had 70% aura "What the hell?! Why does this hurt so much?!" Cardin asked as he writhed in agony, Carnel squatted down beside Cardin and examined his bat "Oh how? That's simple, this is my good friend Honey Badger, and Honey Badger doesn't give a fuck about what your Aura level is. It's special because it'll break your bones even if you have 100% Aura." Carnel said as he patted Cardin on the face.

"So, either you submit, or I beat your aura down, what will it be?" Carnel asked as he circled the downed bully, Cardin tried to speak but Carnel knelt down next to him and covered his mouth "Shhhh. Your silence speaks a thousand words." Carnel said as he shoved a bandana into Cardin's mouth.

Carnel stood up once again and faced the crowd "Alright, back to it." Carnel said as he slammed the bat down into Cardin's gut, the bully spit up blood that landed on the floor. Carnel looked up at the screen "60%, almost there, buddy." Carnel said as he brought the bat down again and again, Carnel stopped once his Aura hit 20%.

He snapped his fingers and opened a rift, he pulled the mace out and dropped on the floor before he walked back to the bleachers. Glynda stood there horrified by what she just witnessed "Mr. Melone, do you have no humanity?!" She asked, pissed off. Carnel pulled his mask off "Do you give sympathy for bullies and racists? Oh wait, you do cause you're the one who sent out my mugshot." Carnel said as he raised the picture of his mugshot and pointed to the bottom that read 'From the office of Glynda Goodwitch.'

Glynda sighed in anger as Dove helped Cardin up off the ground, Cardin dragged his right leg as Dove escorted the brute to the nurse's office. Carnel sat in the bleachers beside Falcon and Alicia while he cleaned the blood off of Honey Badger, Glynda walked into the middle of the room and addressed the class "Class is dismissed." Glynda said before she left for Ozpin's office.

Carnel stood up and made his way to the locker room, he got undressed and threw his gear back into the trunk before he slid it back into the Rift. He kept Honey Badger out of the trunk and placed it in the Rift freely, Carnel walked out of the locker room and rejoined his team along with Team RWBY and JNPR.

An orange haired girl ran up to Carnel "I love you! You actually broke his leg!" She said excitedly, a black-haired man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away "Nora! Down girl." The man said to Nora, she whined "But Ren! His legs!" Nora said to Ren as they walked to the cafeteria. As Carnel walked toward the Cafeteria, a man with a green mohawk appeared behind Carnel "Melone, I got a bone to pick with you!" The man yelled, Carnel stopped and turned around.

"Oh, another toy for me to play with, I hope I don't break this one." Carnel said as he snapped his fingers and pulled Honey Badger from the Rift, he let it fall and clang against the concrete floor.

"Remember, Cardin was your toughest and he's recovering in the ICU." Carnel said as he spun his bat, Carnel ran forward and swung his bat but stopped two inches from the man's face as he was frozen with fear "Run home to momma, boy." Carnel said, the man turned and sprinted down the hall.

Carnel snapped his fingers and tossed Honey Badger back into the Rift before closing it again, Carnel rejoined his team in the Cafeteria. Carnel rested his back against the wall and sighed in relief, a woman in a brown beret walked up accompanied by Velvet "Man what happened to Cardin?" The woman in the beret asked as she addressed the table, Carnel raised his hand "Yo." He said nonchalantly as he rested his eyes.

The woman sauntered over to him and placed her hands on the table "Seems you know your way around a bone." The woman said which caused Carnel's eyes to shoot open, he looked over at her and looked her up and down. "Well, if you want I can give you some private lessons on how I got so good." Carnel said as he flirted back, she lowered her glasses "Well, I might just take you up on that offer." She said seductively, Ruby piped up "Can you show me too?" She asked but the whole table shut her down with a resounding "No!"

"I'm Coco." The woman said in a soft, sexy tone as she extended her hand. Carnel took her hand into his "I'm Carnel." Carnel said as he looked up into her dark glasses. "So, about that training, are you free now?" Coco asked, Carnel stood up "I'm always free." Carnel said as he followed her out of the cafeteria.

The three teams looked at each other confused "What the fuck just happened?" Ruby asked confused, but Yang looked at her "I'll tell you when you're older but damn am I jealous." Yang said which caused Alicia to blush as the thought rushed her head.

 ***Six Hours Later***

Carnel walked out of Coco's dorm room and pulled his shirt on over his scratched up back, he unscrewed the cap on a bottle of water and chugged it as he walked back to his dorm. He opened the door and tossed the now empty bottle into the trash can, Falcon was in bed reading his book while Alicia was on her scroll, Crys was gone yet again. "Hey Falcon, want go smoke up?" Carnel asked as he snapped his fingers and pulled out his kit, Falcon shook his head not looking up from his book.

"I will." Alicia said but Falcon cut her off "No you won't." Falcon said as he shut her down, Carnel shrugged and left the dorm to go outside.

Carnel walked out and sat down on the edge of Beacon and looked over the edge as his feet dangled over the edge, he opened the kit and pulled out his bowl. He smacked it against his hand and let the burnt bud fall, he opened the grinder and packed the bowl tight again. He fished his lighter out and put the bowl to lips, he sparked the lighter and ripped the bowl hard.

He held the smoke for quite a bit before he exhaled the smoke, he coughed a little before he ripped another one. "Is that all you do? Do drugs and have sex?" A female voice asked from behind him, he pulled himself away from the edge and stood up with his kit in his hand.

"Well Crys I'll have you know I also mug people." Carnel said sarcastically, Crys stared at him "So why were you out in that area last night?" Crys asked, Carnel ripped another bowl "I could ask you the same thing." Carnel said before he exhaled slowly.

"I asked you first." Crys said, Carnel shrugged "Fuck it, I was taking over a trap house and took over distribution for Vale. Now, why were you out there?" Carnel asked, Crys looked at the ground "Promise you won't say anything?" She asked nervously, Carnel outstretched his arms "Crys, I live by the code of the street. Snitches get stitches." Carnel said.

"Fine, I'm looking after two children who are living in this run-down house out that way." Crys said to the dealer, Carnel nodded as he understood "Hey, I got connections, so I can have that house fixed up and someone there to be their guardian as well as armed guards." Carnel said but Crys shook her head "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind, but I want to keep it under wraps for now." Crys said.

Carnel shrugged as he put his bowl away and tossed it back into the Rift. "So why do you smoke Marijuana?" Crys asked as the two walked back toward their dorms, Carnel put his hands behind his head "Well it helps me cope with my mind, I look fine on the outside but on the inside, I haunted by dark thoughts and suicidal thoughts." Carnel said which made Crys stop in her tracks, Carnel turned around and looked at her "What's up?" He asked, Crys walked up to him and grabbed his hand "Promise me that if things get bad, you'll come talk to me, Falcon, or Alicia first. Please, don't hurt yourself." Crys said as tears started to form in her eyes, Carnel chuckled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything brash." Carnel said as he patted her on the head.

Crys wrapped her arms around Carnel's waist and hugged him tightly, Carnel rubbed her head lightly. Crys let go of Carnel and the two walked back to the dorm but Yang was waiting for him outside the dorm room "You. Me. Special Training." Yang said as she grabbed him by the arm, Carnel turned around and looked at Crys "See you in the morning, I guess." Carnel said before he was pulled into a dorm room.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I have been really enjoying writing this and letting my street come out and develop a character. Show some love to my boys, The Burning Ruler and RebelKira. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review, and as always, this is Nightmare** **6-4, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RebelKira here. I know I normally don't do this but I felt left out. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 6.**

Chapter 6: Shining friendship

"Hey Crys you coming?" Ruby asked.

"Huh yeah I guess I was spacing out again." I said. I got up from the table and followed everyone out of the cafeteria. I walked a little slower so they wouldn't notice right away when I ditched them. The first chance I got I went down a different hallway. I made my way to the entrance of the school and looked at my scroll.

"Seven twelve. Alright I'll have to make it quick but I should have enough time to go check on them." I said walking towards the airships. The pilot seemed annoyed when I approached him.

"Isn't it a bit late to be heading into town?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I remembered I needed to pick a few things up." I said.

"Fine get on." He said.

"Thanks?" I said. I got into the airship and we took off. "So if you don't mind me asking it seems like something is bothering you."

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do mind." He said.

'Jeez I just keep meeting more and more wonderful people.' I thought. The rest of the ride was quiet. I pulled ten lien out and handed it to the pilot.

"You know this ride is free right?" He asked.

"Yeah but a little generosity can go a long way. Hopefully you'll learn that." I said walking away.

It took a bit to find Tim's home. I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Tim. It's me Crys." I said knocking again. Still no answer. I looked in the windows but couldn't see anything. I went around the house and found a backdoor. I tried knocking on it too but there was still no answer. I pulled my weapon and switched to its pistol mode. I loaded it with ice dust. "I knew the silencer option would come in handy. The one thing Watts and I agreed on." I fired at the door handle causing it to freeze. I kicked the door in breaking the handle off. I walked around the house until I saw a small girl hiding behind a chair. I put my weapon back and put my hands up again.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I said. She didn't move or say anything. "Are you Ally?" The small girl nodded. "I'm Crys I'm the one who bought you and your brother the food the other day. Where is Tim?"

"Why do you want my bwofer?" She asked. She was clearly terrified of the stranger in front of her.

"I just want to know that he's okay. Can you tell me where he is?" I said slowly approaching her.

"I don't know. Pwease weave me awone." She said.

"Calm down I promise I won't hurt you or your brother." I said tossing my weapon on a chair across the room.

"Just pwease weave. I jutht want my bwofer." She said starting to cry.

I was about to leave when I heard a noise from in the house. I grabbed my weapon and switched to its pistol mode again. I dove behind the chair where ally was.

"Someone is in here. I know your scared and don't trust me. I promise I won't let them hurt you, but I need you to try to stay quiet." I whispered to her.

"Ally?" Ally where are you?" A voice said.

"Tim!?" I yelled.

"Who's there?" the voice said.

I activated my semblance to light up area around me and stood up. Tim was in the room with a small bag of food.

"Crys? Is that you? Where's Ally?" He asked. Ally ran out from behind the chair and behind her brother." What happened? I went to get us some food and the back door was broken"

"Umm yeah that was me." I said with my hand on the back of my neck.

"Why did you break our door?" he asked.

"I got worried when you didn't answer. So I broke it to make you guys were okay. I may have overacted a bit." I said.

Ally still stood behind Tim scared of me. "It's okay Ally. She won't hurt us I promise. She saved me from the mean guy I told you about." he said.

I set my weapon down again and slowly walked over to them. She ducked behind her brother as much as possible and closed her eyes.

"Hey don't worry as long as I'm around no one is going to hurt you or your brother. I promise." I said.

I spent some time telling them stories I remembered from when I was a kid and I learned a little about them too. I found out Tim was seven and his sister was four. I found out when Tim said his parent's died years ago he meant two years. I looked around to get a better idea with how they were living. The place was in better condition than she expected. With them being so young I'm impressed they are getting by as well as they are. I was able to fix the door by replacing with one from another abandoned building nearby. It wasn't an exact fit but at least it closed. I looked at my scroll only to see that it was past curfew.

"Shoot I really gotta go. I'll come back as soon as I can." I placed some Lien on the table and ran out the door. "Alright think The airships aren't going to be running now. How am I supposed to get back to Beacon." I stopped when I noticed three armed guys walking out of a run-down house. "Well that's not suspicious at all. The white fang don't operate in this area of the city. Who else would be out here?" I decided to follow them. I swore to protect Tim and Ally so I needed to find out if they were going to be an issue. I kept my pistol drawn just in case. I got closer trying to stay as quiet as I could. Either I wasn't as quiet as I thought or they knew I was following them. The one in the middle spun around and pointed an assault rifle in my face.

"Crys, why the fuck is you out here? Get back to Beacon!" The man yelled.

I bolted immediately and hid behind a building.

'Was that Carnel?' I thought. The man's face was covered so I wasn't able to tell. 'I'll have to figure that out later I still need a way back.' I started walking towards the airships again. I finally got an idea and ran to the docks. I looked in the warehouses until I found one with white fang members inside. I kicked the side door in and was surrounded by white fang members.

"What are you doing here human!" One member said.

"Looking for Roman. Although if Neo is around I'd rather talk to her." I said smiling.

"Get out or we will shoot!" Another member said.

I activated my semblance and made a flash bright enough to temporarily blind them. I started walking further into the building. "So I'm gonna have to say no. See I'm higher than Roman in this whole operation. You mess with me there is a high chance you'll all die."

"Alright Crys that's enough." A man in a white coat and black hat said. "Mind telling me why your here? Aren't you supposed to be at that school right now?"

"Yeah about that. I need a ride back. I got busy with something and missed the last flight." I said.

Roman sighed and turned away. "Neo will meet you outside in a couple minutes."

"Thanks." I said walking out of the building. Shortly after Neo arrived with a small cargo ship. I got in and hugged her immediately. "It's so nice to see you again." Neo just smiled and nodded. I wasn't around Neo a lot so the fact that she couldn't talk always slipped my mind. A short time later we arrived at Beacon. I hugged her again and ran towards my dorm. I was almost to the building when a voice called out to me.

"Out a bit late aren't we?" The voice said. I turned around to see Ozpin.

"Oh. Yeah I went out for a walk around campus after dinner and got a little lost." I said.

"I suppose to someone so new it would be easy to get lost. I find that happening to myself once in a while even though I've been on these grounds so many years. I get often get distracted and lose track of time. Whether that be from helping out with the issues some of my students. Taking in the sights or even chatting with some of the other teachers." He said.

"Yeah. Well I figured I'll need to know the campus eventually. Plus the night air is nice. I should probably get in though. My team is probably worried about me, or asleep." I said hopping for the second option.

"Yes I should probably be getting to bed myself. Good evening Ms. Winters." Ozpin said smiling.

"Good night." I said, I started walking away before he made one last comment.

"Oh. By the way should you feel a little nostalgic. The library on campus does contain a small children's section." He said.

'What did he just say?' I thought turning to look at him again. He just kept walking. 'Does he... No there's no way. He's just trying to mess with my head.' I turned back and headed for my dorm. By the time I got back Alicia and Carnel looked to be asleep but Falcon was awake.

"Hey. Sorry I got back so late I went to look around the campus and lost track of time." I said.

"You lost track of time? Outside? In the dark?" Falcon asked.

'Okay that does sound stupid.' I thought. "I may have also got a little lost."

"Why didn't you just use your scroll to pull up a map of the school?" He asked.

"I did... eventually. Look I'm not the brightest person on the team. I'm just the brightest." I said smiling.

"That made no sense." He said.

I used my semblance and made a small glow from my hands. He understood at that point.

"Along with that Ozpin caught me outside the dorms anyway." I said.

"Look I'm not upset you came back late. Hell Carnel got back not long before you did. Just remember your actions can potentially affect the team." He said putting his book away.

"Yeah... Again I'm sorry." I said climbing into bed. As I laid in bed I thought about what Ozpin said. I only have a few storied from before Salem found me. Maybe I should go find a few books for them.

*The Next Day*

The sun entered the room much to my displeasure. I suppose this is karma for being out so late. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. The bathroom door opened up and erupted with steam. Nothing else came out though. The three of us looked at each other and went over to check it out. We saw Carnel mostly dressed and rubbing a scar on his neck.

"How did you get that scar?" Alicia asked.

"I got my throat slit by a rival syndicate but luckily my boys had my back and were able to get me taken care of." Carnel said,

Me and Falcon cringed slightly but Alicia seemed to be amazed at this.

Carnel pointed to a large burn that was running up his right arm. "This is from a meth lab explosion, Meth is highly volatile and when cooked in what is called 'Shake n Bake' which involves putting the ingredients in a two-liter bottle and shaking it violently, if done incorrectly, it'll explode." Carnel explained as he finished getting dressed. I went in shortly after he did. I rushed after seeing what time it was.

Classes started with a boring lecture from Professor Port. I was asleep for most of it until I heard Ruby yelling. I saw Weiss fighting against a boarbatusk and yelling back at Ruby.

'Didn't they say they made up? Maybe her default emotion is anger.' I thought.

After the fight Port asked if there were any other volunteers. I thought about it but Carnel beat me to it. Sorta. Apparently Falcon had a hand in him "Volunteering." After Carnel quickly dismantled the grimm he ended up getting into an argument with Weiss. Something about selling her brother weed? After a few more classes it was time for the one I was looking forward to.

I was interested in seeing how some of the other students fared in combat. Plus I was looking forward to watching a good fight. That wasn't what happened though. Cardin ended up facing Jaune and wiping the floor with him. Almost literally. I felt bad for Jaune but at the same time he's the leader he should be a better fighter than that. The worst part is Cardin was toying with him. The rest of my team knew it too.

"Man, It's hard to watch this." Alicia said.

We continued to watch as Cardin finished him off with a knee to Jaune's gut.

"Cardin! That is enough! Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now, would we?" Professor Goodwitch said.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he walked back to the bleachers.

"What was that Cardin?! I couldn't hear you with all that cock in your mouth! Take that dick out and speak clearly!" Carnel yelled from the bleachers.

"Mr. Melone, watch your mouth!" Professor Goodwitch yelled.

"Nah, I'd rather watch yours." Carnel said.

Carnel was pissing her off even more. It was kind of fun to watch.

"Why don't you shut up, criminal scum! Or I'll call Atlas PD on you." Cardin said holding up Carnel's mugshot.

"How the fuck did you get that?" Carnel asked in a deathly tone.

"Does it matter? Why don't you go kill yourself, like your dad did after he killed your mom." Cardin said.

'And with one sentence. Cardin's lifespan shortened exponentially.' I thought.

"Miss Goodwitch, can I please beat Cardin's ass? If you do, I promise not to make any more sexual comments around you." Carnel said.

"Very well, go get ready." Professor Goodwitch said as Cardin took the floor.

Part of me was hoping that he'd meant that last part but he probably didn't. Music suddenly started playing over the speakers. As the music played Carnel walked out from the locker room carrying a bat. Professor Goodwitch requested that Carnel stop with the music. The fight began and almost immediately Carnel stole Cardin's weapon and tossed it into his rift. Carnel proceeded to beat the shit out of Cardin. Causing multiple bones to shatter. I only know that because they broke loud enough to echo in the room. Apparently the bat Carnel had was able to ignore aura. I really want one except I'd rather it be a golf club. Just cause it would be funny to beat the ever living shit out of Tyrian with a golf club version of that. As the fight went on Carnel continued to beat him eventually causing him to even cough up blood. I was still trying to process what exactly happened and how a bat like that could be possible while Carnel and Professor Goodwitch started arguing again.

As soon as class got out Nora ran directly up to Carnel and started praising him until Ren pulled her back. We went to the cafeteria and Cardin's teammate Russel tried challenging Carnel. Carnel basically pulled the bat out of the rift and Russel ran away. I'm pretty sure he pissed himself. After we all sat down Velvet and another girl approached our table.

"Man, What happened to Cardin?" The girl said.

"Yo." Carnel said raising his hand.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on the table "Seems you know your way around a bone."

"Well, if you want I can give you some private lessons on how I got so good." Carnel said.

She lowered her glasses "Well, I might just take you up on that offer." She said seductively.

"Can you show me too?" Ruby asked.

"No!" Yelled the whole table.

"I'm Coco." The girl said extending her hand. Carnel took her hand into his

"I'm Carnel." Carnel said.

"So, about that training, are you free now?" Coco asked,

"I'm always free." Carnel said as he followed her out of the cafeteria. All of us looked at each other confused

"What the fuck just happened?" Ruby asked confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older, but damn am I jealous." Yang said. I turned to see Alicia blushing afterward.

After a few more minutes I decided to head off to the library. It was surprisingly busy in here. After looking around a while I ran across Velvet.

"Hey Velvet how's it going?" I asked.

"Well aside from the fact I can't be in my dorm right now pretty good." She said.

I blushed a little remembering what happened in the cafeteria. "Right. Sorry about that."

"To be fair Coco started it." She said.

"True. Anyway what are you reading?" I asked.

"It's a manga called Your Lie in April. It's about a boy who was a child prodigy at the piano. An incident caused him to not be able to play anymore. He ends up meeting a girl who mostly plays the violin who tries to help him to be able to play again. I'd say more but it's fairly short and I wouldn't wanna spoil anything." She said.

"That sounds interesting but what's a manga?" I asked.

"I guess the easiest way to describe it is it's like a comic. Except They usually have little to no color and you have to read them from right to left instead of left to right." She said.

"That sounds interesting. Any other recommendations?" I asked.

She took me over to a shelf that was packed with a bunch of different stories. She recommended a Dragon Ball and Naruto for good action ones but warned me that they are kinda long. She also recommended Death Note saying it had little darker tone. Rosario and a Vampire although she did say it has some more "adult" moments. A few others and telling me what she liked about each one. She mentioned that some of them she preferred to watch instead. To which she had to explain anime to me as well. After a couple hours of her explaining different stories to me we agreed that we'd have to get together in a few days to watch some of them together.

"Well I think I'm gonna head off to the training hall for a bit. I told Coco to let me know when she was done so I knew it was safe to go back." Velvet said.

"Alright I'm probably gonna look around a bit more I have a few book's I wanna look for." I said.

She packed up her things and headed out. I headed over to the children's section to look for a couple stories Ally and Tim might like. More so Ally since I'm pretty sure I just have to make up a story of me fighting something to entertain him.

"Don't you think you'd be better off reading something a little more challenging?" a voice said behind me. I turned to see Ren walking up to me.

"What are you talking about? The Very Hungry Caterpillar is very challenging." I said laughing a bit.

"Right. So if you don't mind me asking why are you picking out kid's books." He asked.

"Gotta make up for ditching Ruby yesterday somehow. Although maybe I'll just get her some cookies instead. Probably less rude." I said laughing.

Ren laughed a bit. "Probably better idea to go with the cookies. Having said that you're still looking."

I sighed. "I'd rather not say right now. Maybe some other day. Anyways where's Nora aren't you two normally linked with a set of invisible handcuffs?"

"There isn't any handcuffs. She's in the training hall." Ren said.

"It was a joke. Well maybe some time we can go out together." I said. 'The fuck did I just say!?'

"Sure might be fun." He said.

'The fuck did HE just say!?' I thought

"It would help our teams get to know each other better." He added.

'Am I supposed to be sad or relieved by that?' I thought. "Yeah. Right. Well anyway I should probably get going it's probably gonna take a while to get all my books checked out." I picked up my stack of books.

"Aright I'll see you tomorrow." He said before walking away.

After checking out about fifteen books. Three of which were kids books. Two were books I wanted for myself. The rest were recommendations from Velvet. I started heading back to the room. I saw Carnel walking out of the dorms. I decided to follow him to see if that was him last night. I saw him sit on the edge of the cliff and pull out a small kit of some sort. After he took it away from his face he coughed a little before putting hit up to his face again.

"Is that all you do? Do drugs and have sex?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well Crys I'll have you know I also mug people." Carnel said. I'm not sure if he was joking or serious. Knowing him it could be both.

"So why were you out in that area last night?" I asked.

He put the object to his face again. "I could ask you the same thing." He said before exhaling slowly.

"I asked you first." I said,

He shrugged "Fuck it, I was taking over a trap house and took over distribution for Vale. Now, why were you out there?" He asked.

'I guess telling one person can't hurt. Hopefully if I tell him he'll at least be more careful around there. So it doesn't put them in any extra danger.' I thought while looking down "Promise you won't say anything?"

"Crys, I live by the code of the street. Snitches get stitches." Carnel said. Stretching out his arms.

"Fine, I'm looking after two children who are living in this run-down house out that way." I said.

He nodded as if he understood "Hey, I got connections, so I can have that house fixed up and someone there to be their guardian as well as armed guards."

I shook my head. "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind, but I want to keep it under wraps for now."

He shrugged as he put the kit away and tossed it back into the Rift.

"So why do you smoke Marijuana?" I asked as we walked back toward the dorms.

He put his hands behind his head. "Well it helps me cope with my mind, I look fine on the outside but on the inside, I haunted by dark thoughts and suicidal thoughts."

Hearing this made me stop. I thought back to Blaze. Watching him fall to his death and not being able to save him. I understood it wasn't the same as suicide. Just the idea of knowing I couldn't help someone. I hardly knew Blaze and I still liked him more than a lot of people I knew.

"What's up?" He asked,

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand "Promise me that if things get bad, you'll come talk to me, Falcon, or Alicia first. Please, don't hurt yourself." I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

He chuckled as he wiped the tears from my cheeks "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything brash." He said patting my head.

I wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He rubbed my head lightly. I let go of him and we continued back to the dorm. Yang was waiting for Carnel outside the dorm room

"You. Me. Special Training." Yang said as she grabbed him by the arm.

"See you in the morning, I guess." He said turning back to me.

'I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that.' I thought entering my dorm. I opened the door and saw the rest of team RWBY in our dorm.

"I would ask but I just watched it." I said closing the door. Falcon burst out laughing causing me to blush. "That's not what I meant!"

I put most of the books I had gotten from the library on the table next to my bed. I pulled out The Rosario and a Vampire to see how bad it actually was. While not quite as bad as Falcon's Ninja's of Love. This was one I probably shouldn't read with so much company around. I decided to read a little of The Outsiders instead. After a couple chapters I put it back and decided to get some sleep.

 ***A couple days later***

Class was going about as boring as ever. With Doctor Oobleck talking about twenty miles a minute. I gave up on taking notes. I looked over to see Cardin harassing Jaune again. Apparently Carnel didn't beat him hard enough last time. He had just been released from the ICU and was right back to being an asshole. Falcon and Carnel were both about to cause a scene with him again.

"Guys let me try something this time." I whispered to them. They weren't happy about it but they stopped.

After class I waited for Cardin outside the classroom.

"Hey got a minute?" I asked.

"What you gonna get those assholes to beat me up again?" Cardin said.

"No. Actually I wanted to apologize." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah I thought about it some and I think what they did was wrong. So I came to say sorry. I know you just got out of the ICU not long ago. Would you like a little help getting back into fighting condition?"

"As long as you make sure those two stay the hell away from me. I guess." He said.

We walked off to the training hall together. We spared a bit hand to hand.

"So not that I'm complaining cause it's kind of funny, but why do you pick on Jaune so much?" I asked.

"He's an easy target. He shouldn't even be here." He said.

"Doesn't anyone who wants to be a hunter or huntress deserve a chance here?" I asked.

"That's not what I meant. The other day I found out he faked his way in here. I worked hard to be here and he cheated. How is that fair to me?" He said.

"Weren't you targeting him since day one?" I asked.

"So?" He asked.

"Alright why did you attack Velvet she's so nice?" I asked.

"She's a freak just like the rest of them. What's with all the questions?" He asked.

"Just curious calm down. I've only got one more question anyway. Everyone has a reason they want to be a hunter or huntress. So what's yours?" I asked.

He stopped. "Beat up monsters and be famous. Happy now?" He threw a hard right hook towards me. I caught his fist.

"Yep I got all the information I needed." I said.

"What?" He said trying to pull his hand back.

I put my other hand up to his face and let out a small flash. Just bright enough to blind him for a few seconds. I released his hand.

"What the fuck was that?" He said covering his eyes.

I moved behind him and locked his arms behind his back and put my hand over his mouth.

"My semblance lets me generate light as bright as I want. The only downside is I have to have light around me. Luckily I have these gloves that collect sunlight. So I always have an unlimited supply of light." I said before kicking the back of his knees. He almost buckled to the ground but I held him up. He still tried to yell in pain.

"Aura is an amazing thing. It can heal bones an a matter of days. Cuts and bruises in a matter of minutes. The pain is still there but it slowly lessens each day." I removed my hand from his eyes and slammed my fist into his ribs. I placed my hand back over his mouth.

"Unfortunately there are some things that it just can't heal. Severed limbs. Death. Disintegrated retinas." I said. Cardin was starting to panic.

"I suppose you can't be a hunter if you can't see can you?" I said. He tried saying something but it was to muffled to understand. "I'm gonna ask you to kindly keep your moth closed until I say otherwise." I moved my hand from his mouth to his eyes. "Now I'm gonna make you a really simple deal. Since I know you don't learn very well. Tomorrow you are going to get on your knees and beg Jaune and Velvet to forgive you in front of everyone in the cafeteria. And you will not bully anyone here ever again. If you do. I will have Carnel break your legs again. Have Falcon and Alicia hold you, and I will use my semblance to blind you permanently. Do I make myself clear pretty boy?"

"Yes! Yes! I Promise!" He yelled.

I let go and kicked him to the ground. I pulled his head up by his hair.

"That message goes to each member of your team as well." I said before walking out of the training hall. I headed back to my dorm. I got back and laid on my bed and grabbed the Death Note manga.

"Cardin won't be an issue anymore." I said.

"What did you do?" Alicia asked.

"I'll tell you after the fun tomorrow." I said. This had the rest of them confused, but I refused to give them any more information. I wanted to see there expressions when Cardin got on his knees in front of us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with Chapter 7 of Team BAWM. I really like the way this story is going and I hope you guys do as well. On to the story!**

Chapter 7: Elemental Rage

The team woke up to a knocking on the door at five in the morning.

"Who could that be?" asked Falcon getting up and opening the door to see Ozpin there.

"Hello Falcon. I am sorry to disturb you and your team at this hour but a package has just arrived from your mother." Said Ozpin, handing him a box.

"Oh. Thank you Headmaster." Said Falcon, closing the door.

"Aw. A present from your mommy." Said Carnel with a smile.

"Shut up Carnel." Said Falcon opening the box. Digging around inside it he pulled out a small box with a golden bow on it.

"Wait. I forgot this at home." Said Falcon smiling.

"How?" asked Alicia.

"No idea." Said Falcon.

"What's in it?" asked Crys.

"No clue. I just found this box in a safe in our basement back home. I had decided that I wouldn't open it until I made it to beacon." said Falcon.

"Well? You are at beacon, let's see what's in it." Said Carnel.

"Alright then." Said Falcon taking off the bow and lifting the lid off the box. "It's a revolver." Said Falcon, pulling the gun out. It had a polished silver barrel, a rubber grip and a full cylinder.

"Huh. The bullets are different colours." Said Falcon. Everyone took a look at the bullets inside to see they were all the colours of dust.

"Weird, but hey. Now you have a weapon you can use from a range Falcon." Said Alicia.

Falcon was about to talk when Carnel spoke up. "Hey Falcon. Can I see that gun for a sec?" asked Carnel.

"Sure." Said Falcon handing Carnel the gun.

Carnel looked over the gun for a few seconds before he got a shocked expression on his face. He snapped his fingers, opened a rift and reached in, pulling out a book. Looking over Carnel's shoulder, Falcon saw every page had a picture of a gun on it. He started flipping through the book, occasionally looking back to the gun before he stopped and compared the gun to one in the book.

"Oh my god…" said Carnel handing the gun back to Falcon.

"What is it Carnel?" asked Alicia.

"That gun… is a Slayer of All…" said Carnel.

"A what?" asked Falcon.

"The Slayer of All is a legendarily powerful gun. Only ten were ever created, but they were deemed too dangerous for mankind, and were destined to be destroyed. However, despite ten being created, only nine were destroyed. One was stolen. That one." Said Carnel.

"So, how did it end up in our basement?" asked Falcon.

"I can only imagine someone in your family was the one who stole it." Said Crys.

"Our dad. It had to have been him." Said Alicia.

"Makes sense. So Carnel. You said these "Slayers of All" were powerful. How powerful?" asked Falcon.

"No idea, but we can head into the Emerald Forest to test it out." Said Carnel.

"Sure, but later. It is currently five in the morning, and I still want to see what Crys was talking about.

"Right. Let's try to get some more sleep." Said Carnel.

"Good night again." Said Alicia as everyone went back to sleep.

Alicia, Crys and Carnel woke up again, to see Falcon still asleep.

Alicia smiled and formed ice water in her hand again.

"This again Alicia?" asked Crys.

"Always." Said Alicia, letting go. However, Falcon's eyes shot open and he held up his metal brick, formed into a curve. The water then landed in the curve and was sent right back to Alicia, dousing her instead.

"AH COLD!" yelled Alicia

"HA! PAYBACK!" said Falcon, getting up.

"That was not funny Falcon." Said Alicia.

"It was to me." Said Falcon, getting ready quickly, as Alicia dried off.

"Alright. Let's get to the cafeteria and see what Crys did." Said Carnel

"Agreed." Said Falcon.

Crys smiled as they got there to see that Velvet was sitting with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She looked around to see Cardin looking at them. Crys glared back at him, holding up a finger and making it glow, scaring Cardin, and causing him to get up and walk over.

"What did you do Crys?" asked Carnel, seeing that Cardin was coming over.

"You'll see." Said Crys as Cardin got there.

Velvet noticed this and shrunk back in her seat.

"Relax. I'm not here to do anything. I'm here to apologize for what I did to you. You and Jaune." Said Cardin, looking at Crys who pointed down. Cardin swallowed his pride and got on his knees. He bowed low to Velvet and Jaune, causing the whole table to become surprised.

Cardin then began speaking. "I am truly sorry for everything that I have put the two of you through. I have no excuse for what I have done. If you cannot forgive me, I would not blame you in the slightest, however, I hope you can at least accept my humble apology." Said Cardin, not raising his head.

Everyone at the table was still in shock, before Velvet spoke. "Well, Cardin, I can see that you are truly sorry. So I can accept your apology, but I do not forgive you." Said Velvet.

"I'm with her. Apology accepted, but I still don't forgive you." Said Jaune.

"That's all I can ask." Said Cardin, standing up and leaving.

"What did you do to cause that?" asked Falcon.

"Threated to permanently blind him." Said Crys, smiling.

"Nice." Said Carnel.

Team BAWM got up and got some food before returning to their table and eating.

"Hey Falcon. You wanna head out and test that gun?" asked Carnel after they finished.

"I'm down." Said Falcon, getting ready to head out.

"Either of you want come along?" asked Carnel.

"I think I'm gonna hang out around campus with everyone else." Said Crys.

"You want some company?" asked Alicia.

"Sure." Said Crys.

"Alright then. Come on man. Let's get going." Said Falcon, ready to go.

Carnel walked out with Falcon and they went straight to the airships. They boarded one that was heading to town. As they walked through town Falcon was looking around, for an ammo shop.

"I know a good ammo shop nearby. Don't worry about that yet." Said Carnel, already figuring out what Falcon was looking for.

"Good to know." Said Falcon as they got to the edge of the forest. "Here we go." Said Falcon, forming a katana in one hand, and holding the gun in his other hand. Falcon and Carnel walked through the forest until they spotted a beowolf.

"Ok. Let's see what this can do." Said Falcon holding the gun in front of him and pulling the trigger. The gun kicked back a tremendous amount as the bullet left the gun. The bullet entered the Beowolf's head before exploding inside of it, killing the Beowolf.

Carnel and Falcon were in shock. "Holy…" started Falcon.

"… Shit." Finished Carnel.

"This gun is fucking awesome!" said Falcon.

"But, why did the bullet explode?" asked Carnel.

"That bullet was red. Fire dust." Said Falcon.

"There's another Beowolf." Said Carnel, pointing.

Falcon shot the other Beowolf, and when the bullet struck it, the Beowolf froze solid.

"Ice bullet." Said Falcon.

"What's next?" asked Carnel.

Falcon checked the next bullet. "Looks like, Gravity." Said Falcon.

"Shoot the frozen one." Said Carnel.

Falcon fired at the frozen Beowolf, launching it backwards and causing it to shatter against a tree.

"I love this gun." Said Falcon.

"What else you got?" asked Carnel.

"An electricity bullet, another fire bullet and another ice bullet." Said Falcon.

"There's a couple Ursa coming. Try out the electricity one." Said Carnel.

Falcon shot one of the Ursa, and the electricity chained to the other one, killing them both, just as a boarbatusk started charging them.

Falcon panicked and shot the boarbatusk. Surprisingly, the bullet pierced the Boarbatusks armor before exploding inside of it.

"How is that even possible?" asked Falcon sincerely confused.

"I told you the slayer of all was legendarily powerful." Said Carnel.

"You did say that." Said Falcon as the two walked out of the forest.

As they were walking back to beacon, Falcon got a message. He took out his scroll.

"Hm? A message from Alicia. Let's see. 'Hurry back to beacon. I need your opinion on something.' What could it be?" asked Falcon.

Carnel just shrugged, but they hurried back to beacon. When they landed Crys was waiting there for them. Crys brought them to the training room. When they got there the first thing they saw was Cardin's arms and legs iced to the wall.

"What did that moron do this time?" asked Falcon, shaking his head.

"Tried to feel up Blake. Without her consent." Said Crys.

"So, attempted sexual harassment then. Are you just and idiot, or do you have no memory whatsoever?" asked Falcon, looking at Cardin.

Cardin refused to answer.

"Fine. So, why is he iced to the wall?" asked Falcon.

"Alicia wants her turn." Said Crys, pointing to Alicia. She was clearly angry, and there were small bolts of electricity jolting around her body, and she was twitching, presumably from the electricity.

"Is that what you needed my opinion on?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah. How hard should I go?" asked Alicia.

"I say go full elemental rage." Said Falcon.

"You sure about that?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah. It's been a while since you let loose. Go for it." Said Falcon, standing with the others.

Alicia smiled before flexing her hands a bit and approaching Cardin. "You really are an idiot. You would think that after the first attack, you would learn, but you didn't. Three times. You have been attacked three separate times, but you still haven't learned. But I think I may know why. You don't have any scars to remind you. How about we fix that?" asked Alicia, heating her hand up. She lifted his shirt up and pressed her hand to his stomach, burning it.

Cardin began screaming in pain.

"Oh shut up." Said Alicia, icing his mouth over before pressing her hand back to his stomach.

Cardin started to scream once again, but it was muffled by the ice over his mouth.

Alicia pulled her hand back, seeing the deep burn on Cardin's stomach. "There's scar number one." Said Alicia. She then used the water in Cardin's body to force him to bend over. She lifted up the back of his shirt and formed embers all over it.

"How are there glowing embers on his back, but they aren't burning him at all?" asked Crys.

"Oh, I'm forcing all the air away from them. Blake. Do you think he has suffered enough?" asked Alicia.

"Hell no." said Blake without any hesitation.

"Alright." said Alicia, forcing air onto the embers, burning Cardin's back.

Cardin began screaming again, but it was still barely audible.

Alicia put both her hands on Cardin's head, sending small jolts of electricity through his body, evidenced by the random twitches in his limbs, and the fact that his mouth seemed to be paralyzed.

"Alright. Now, the only element I haven't used is earth. How about this?" asked Alicia, forming a huge pillar of stone. She was about to swing it at Cardin before Falcon spoke up.

"You know his aura is just going to block that right." Said Falcon

"Good point." Said Alicia, making the stone pillar disappear.

"What if you had something that went through aura?" asked Carnel, snapping his fingers and opening a rift.

"Are you suggesting…" Falcon trailed off.

Carnel pulled out Honey Badger before closing the rift again. "Here Alicia, how about you take a swing at it." said Carnel, tossing Honey Badger to her.

"This'll work. How many swings I get?" asked Alicia.

"How many do you want?" asked Carnel.

"I got it. Cardin. You have a lot of new scars, but to make sure you remember this, you need to feel a lot of pain, and there is one sure fire way to make sure you feel pain." Said Alicia.

Alicia took a few practice swings before nodding. She pointed the bat downwards before saying "Batter up." She then swung the bat as if it was a golf club, making it collide with Cardin's crotch, Cardin's eyes widened and there were tears visibly forming in his eyes.

Carnel and Falcon immediately cringed. "Oh god! What the fuck Alicia?!" asked Carnel, covering his crotch.

Alicia just smiled and swung again.

"God stop this madness!" said Falcon.

Alicia seemed to think before speaking. "One more." Said Alicia, swinging again.

"Stop!" yelled Falcon.

"Alright. He won't forget this anytime soon." Said Alicia, unfreezing Cardin's arms, legs, and mouth causing him to fall over.

"Alright. I think he learned his lesson." Said Alicia, giving Honey Badger back to Carnel. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

"Um sure. Anytime." Said Carnel, snapping his fingers, putting it back into his rift and closing it.

Crys left along with team RWBY. Carnel and Falcon were about to leave, but Carnel shouted back to Cardin.

"If you need some painkillers, hit me up." Said Carnel before leaving with Falcon.

"I did not expect that." Said Falcon.

"At least maybe now he'll get the point." Said Carnel.

"One can only hope." Said Falcon.

"It's getting pretty late." Said Carnel.

"Yeah. Let's head back to the room." Said Falcon.

Once they got back Falcon pulled out a book and sat on his bed, while Carnel layed down on his. Not long afterwards, Alicia and Crys showed up.

"Alicia. You are twisted." said Carnel.

Alicia just shrugged. "He set me off. I retaliated. That's all." Said Alicia, sitting on her bed as well.

"Hell of a way to retaliate." Said Falcon.

"You said let it all out, I let it all out." Said Alicia.

"Alright. Fair enough." Said Falcon.

 **There we go guys! Chapter 7. Remember to drop a review of what you thought, and show some love to my co-authors Rebel Kira and Nightmare 6-4! See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trap or Die

 **Yo, Nightmare up in this bitch! Rebel and Ruler out here doing work and putting out literary art, though. Check it out. See you in the authors notes. Deuces!**

Carnel laid in bed and stared at the ceiling as he tried to fall asleep but the scene from that day thirteen years ago kept playing through his head, he sat up in bed and snapped his fingers. A small rift opened beside the bed and Carnel reached into it, he pulled out his silver briefcase and made his way toward the door. Falcon looked up from his book as Carnel was pulling on his shoes "Yo, you want to blaze?" Carnel asked as he put the other shoe on, Falcon shrugged and put a bookmark in his book before he put on his shoes and got out of bed.

Carnel and Falcon made their way to the roof that looked out over the desolate courtyard, Carnel leaped up onto the railing and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge. Falcon followed suit and sat down next to the dealer as he opened his briefcase, he pulled out a long, thin cigar and used a razor blade to slice open the cigarillo. He took the top off of his grinder and dumped the tobacco out of the wrapper, he refilled the cigar paper with grounded weed and a little keef from the bottom of the grinder.

He licked the edge of the wrapper and rolled the blunt tight, he grabbed his lighter from his pocket and lit the end of the blunt. He took a deep drag before he passed it to Falcon, Carnel exhaled slowly as Falcon took a hit and held the smoke in his lungs as he passed it back to Carnel but he started to cough as he exhaled "You don't smoke often, do you?" Carnel asked as he took another toke. Falcon shook his head "Nah, I didn't smoke often since I lived at home before Alicia and I came here. Man, that stuff is good, what is it?" Falcon asked as Carnel passed the blunt back to Falcon.

Carnel snapped his fingers and pulled a medium box out of his Rift before he closed the portal again, he flipped the latch up and lifted the lid on the box. The box was filled with organized baggies of weed that were sorted by strain "This is Blue Dream but I also got Sour Diesel, OG Kush, White Widow, Granddaddy Purple, Pineapple Express, AK-47, Strawberry Cough, Cherry Pie, and GSC. But, this is just one box of some of my favorites, I got like twelve others in my Rift." Carnel said as he showed Falcon his collection.

Carnel snapped his fingers and put the box away before he pulled out another one, he sat the new box on his lap and lifted the lid, he pulled out a sandwich filled with some sizeable buds and closed the lid again. He placed the box back into the Rift and closed it again, he handed the baggie to Falcon as he took the blunt from his teammate "This is Banana Kush." Carnel said before he took another toke, Falcon opened the bag and took a deep breath "Mmm, it smells sweet." Falcon said before he handed it back to Carnel but Carnel stopped him "You keep that, think of it as a gift amongst friends." Carnel said as he handed the blunt back to Falcon.

"So what got you into this type of life?" Falcon asked as he took another hit and passed the blunt back to Carnel, he took the blunt and flicked the ash off the tip "Well, that's a long story. I would say it all started thirteen years ago." Carnel said as he took another toke.

 ***13 Years Ago***

A woman sat on the floor with her son while he played with his toy truck "Vroom vroom." The little boy said as he pushed the toy across the floor, the woman had long dark red hair that ran down her back and topaz yellow eyes that looked at her son who was playing in front of her. "Do you like your truck, Carnel?" The woman asked in sweet tone, her son looked up at her with his red eyes full of wonder "Yes I love it, thank you mommy! I love you." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around the boy and held him close. A couple tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her child. "I love you, too, Carnel. Mommy loves you too." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Haley! Haley where the fuck are you!?" A man yelled with a slur in his voice, Haley looked up while holding Carnel in her arms but the love in her eyes was replaced with fear. Haley picked Carnel up and took him a closet, she sat him inside the closet and handed him his toy truck "Alright baby, stay here and don't come out no matter what." Haley said with tears streaming down her face, she closed the door as another door slammed open.

"There you are bitch, why didn't you answer me!?" The man demanded, the woman grabbed the man's hand "Hunter, calm down. Why are you so angry?" Haley asked her husband, Hunter laughed "I know you were planning on leaving me, bitch!" Hunter said before he back handed her across the face, Haley fell to the ground and held her face as she cowered on the ground. Carnel busted out of the closet "Mommy!" Carnel said as he saw he mother on the ground and his father towering over her, Hunter stared at Carnel as his drunk eyes filled with anger.

"There's the bastard I wish we never had, you hear me you little shit! I wish you were never born!" Hunter yelled at his six year old son who started to cry, Hunter laughed to himself "Wow Haley, you turned him into a cry baby!" Hunter said as he swayed back and forth, Haley tried to get up but Hunter pulled out a pistol and cocked it "I wish I never married you." Hunter said before he shot Haley in the head.

Haley's lifeless body fell to the ground and was motionless, Carnel stared as he watched scared and confused. "It's all your fault, I hate you." Hunter said before he put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Carnel ran over to his mother's body and rocked her "Mom. Mom wake up, Daddy's hurt. Mommy?" Carnel asked as he started to cry again, the door flew open as someone ran in "Haley? Is everything ok I heard a… gun." A woman said as she stopped in her tracks "Miss Marigold, mommy won't wake up." Carnel said as he tried to wake his mom up.

Miss Marigold ran over to Carnel and wrapped him in her arms "It's alright, mommy is just going to sleep for a little while." Marigold said as she picked Carnel up and carried him out of the house. A man stood outside on the sidewalk while he was on his scroll "It finally happened." Marigold said to her husband, the man sighed as he closed his scroll "The poor boy, the police will be here shortly. I wish she got out sooner." The man said, the woman nodded "I know, Sheldon. I tried to get her out with her son but she said he would hunt her down." Marigold said as four police cars pulled up with sirens blaring.

 ***Eight Years Later***

"Get back here!" A man yelled as he chased a teenager down the street, the teen had shaggy brown hair and crimson red eyes, he bounded the corner and ran down an alley as he hid behind a dumpster. He held his breath to try and slow his breathing, the man ran past the alley and took a right, the teen laughed lightly as he counted the Lien that he stole.

"Nice haul, what is that, like three hundred Lien?" A man with dark skin asked as he slowly rose out of the ground, the teen shrugged "More or less, who the fuck are you?" The teen asked, the man sat down against a wall "I'm Diam, you?" Diam asked the thief.

"Carnel." The teen said as he stuffed the Lien into his pocket and shook Diam's hand, Diam looked out at the road where the man who was chasing Carnel was now talking to two cops "Say, you got a place to stay?" Diam asked Carnel who shook his head "No, I ran away from the orphanage I was in about three years ago." Carnel said, Diam nodded his head as he stood up "Want to come live with me, I got some friends that I want you to meet." Diam said as he extended his hand, Carnel took his hand and stood up.

"Alright, grab a hold of my arm and hold on tight." Diam said as he extended his arm to the young thief, Carnel grabbed his arm before the pair slowly sunk into the ground. They slowly reemerged from the ground inside of a lightly furnished house, it was a room full of people who were carrying weapons.

"Guys, this is Carnel and he'll be staying here with us." Diam said as he introduced Carnel to the room of thugs, the men approached the teenager and sized him up menacingly but the men simply grabbed him and wrapped him in a bear hug "Welcome to the family, kid. From this day forward, you're a member of The Undead of Atlas." One of the men said.

"Carnel, these are the Undead. This is Colby, Bress, Red, Sall, Brans, and Emert. They're about your age, in fact we all are." Diam said as he introduced everyone, Carnel looked at Diam confused "Wait, what?" He asked confused, Diam wrapped his arm around Carnel's neck "To put it simply, we're drug dealers but we don't work with no organized drug syndicate or terror group unlike the Vajo of Vale, those fuckers work with the White Fang." Diam said, Carnel nodded "Sweet, I'm down. Let's get this mother fucker poppin'!" Carnel said gung-ho but Diam stopped him "Easy there, Amtrack. You need a strap first." Diam said as he led the new member to a back room.

He flipped the light on and showed the teen a room lined with weapons and ammo "Pick your strap, fam." Diam said as Carnel walked into the room and looked around, he looked at a line of pistols but picked up a gold Colt 1911 with chrome trim down the barrel "I like this one." Carnel said but Diam stopped him "Wait! That belongs to Angel, our leader." Diam said but he was cut off by a deep voice "No, he can have it." A man with eagle wings on his back said as he walked into the room.

"Carnel, this is Angel. Angel, this is Carnel." Diam said as the two men shook hands "You know, I see a lot of myself in you, son." Angel said as he patted Carnel on the shoulder, Diam shrugged as the two conversed.

 ***Two hours later***

"So I snatched this guy's wallet and booked it down the street before I hooked a left down an alley, that's where I met this mother fucker." Carnel said as he took a hit from a blunt that was being passed around the room, Angel shook his head "Man, I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. She sounds like she was a wonderful woman, your dad on the other hand was a piece of shit." Angel said as he took a hit from the blunt, Carnel exhaled a cloud of smoke "Yeah, if I saw him again I kill him in an instant." Carnel said as he snapped his fingers on his right hand to symbolize how fast but suddenly a portal opened in midair.

All nine men shot up from the table and drew their weapons at the portal "Where the hell did that come from?" Diam asked, Carnel stared at the white portal and slowly walked closer to it "Careful Carnel." Angel said as the teen got closer, he picked up a soda can and tossed it at the portal. The portal devoured it in an instant, Carnel nodded before he stuck his arm into the portal "Huh, there's nothing here." He said as he felt around inside the portal "What did you throw in?" Colby asked Carnel.

"Just a can." Carnel said before his eyes went wide and he pulled the same can out of the portal "It's the can I threw." Carnel said as he sat it on the table. "How did you open that?" Red asked as he looked at the can, Carnel shrugged "I just snapped my fingers like this." Carnel said before he snapped his fingers again, the portal closed shut and disappeared.

"Holy shit dude, you got a storage portal as a Semblance." Angel said as he laughed to himself, Carnel looked at his hand "I think I'll call it 'Rift'." Carnel said as he looked at his other hand "Try it and see what happens." Diam said before Carnel snapped the fingers on his left hand, this time a larger portal opened up.

Colby picked the can up and threw it at the portal but it simply passed through it to the other side and clattered to the ground "Damn it." Colby said as he tried to walk through the portal to grab the can but he disappeared into the portal, Carnel stuck his hand into the portal but didn't feel anything "It's… It's cold inside, uh. Colby?" Carnel said unsure but felt a solid object as he grabbed onto something and pulled it from the portal.

Colby fell to the ground and took a deep breath as he breathed rapidly "Oh fuck that!" Colby said as he laid face down on the ground "It's a prison." Angel said as he approached Carnel. "What are you going to name that one?" Diam asked curiously, Carnel thought for a moment but chuckled to himself "Lock-up." Carnel said as he looked at his hands "Lock-up and Rift." Carnel said referring to his left and right hand. Angel looked like was in deep thought "Carnel, I know you're new to the syndicate, but I want to make you one of my Lieutenants. I think everyone would agree." Angel said, everyone nodded and agreed with one another.

"Damn guys, I don't know what to say." Carnel said as he looked at the eight men that looked at him, Diam smirked "Don't say anything bro, because from today on, we're family and we got each other's back. We all got one thing in common, we all grew up on the street and we slowly came together as a family." Diam said, Carnel smiled "Thanks guys, it means a lot." Carnel said, Emert shot up out of his chair "Wait, I got something I've been waiting to give to someone and I think it just found a new owner." Emert said as he ran to his room and returned a minute later carrying a medium size box, he sat the box down on the counter and lifted the lid.

"I found this on the body of one of the Third Street dealers, apparently it negates aura levels and is made of solid steel." Emert said as he pulled out a stainless steel baseball bat and handed it to Carnel, he took the bat and felt the weight in his hand "How do you know it negates aura?" Carnel asked as he gripped it with both hands, Emert chuckled "Who do you think killed the dealer from Third Street." Emert said as he felt his left arm.

"He was in a cast for like seven months, that guy got him good but Emert dumped a couple clips into him." Colby said as he leaned back in his chair, Carnel snapped his fingers and opened the Rift, he stuck the bat in and closed it again. "Are confrontations with Third Street common?" Carnel asked as he sat back in his chair, Angel shrugged "Sometimes but it's only when they try to take over our turf." Angel said as took one last toke from the blunt and placed the roach into the ashtray.

"Well since you got what is essentially a mobile armory, why don't you go load up some weapons and ammo." Angel said as he gestured toward the armory in the back room, Carnel stood up and made his way to the back room.

He snapped his fingers and opened the Rift in the middle of the room, he grabbed two AK-12s, two AK-103s, two UMP-45s, an AA-12, two Kriss Vectors, two Benneli M4s, a Berretta M9, an IWI Uzi, a TAR-21 and two MX4 Storms. Diam walked in behind him and pulled out a full crate of ammo, Carnel lifted the crate into the rift and closed it afterward. "I got plenty of weapons, I just need to grab spare magazines." Carnel said but Diam stopped him "They're already in the crate. Seeing as how you grabbed one or two of every weapon in here." Diam said as they walked back into the main room.

 ***Two Months Later***

Two months had passed since Carnel had become a member of The Undead of Atlas and he was enjoying his time with his family, Carnel and Diam were always together wherever they went, like partners in crime. Angel walked into the room and looked at all of the Undead who were sitting on the couch playing PS4 "Alright boys, we got big score tonight at the docks. Apparently a big shipment of Cocaine is being shipped to the Vajo and we're going to break that shit up." Angel said, Carnel cracked his knuckles in anticipation "Finally, I can't wait. Who is shipping the product?" Carnel asked as Diam passed him the controller and he started pressing buttons rapidly.

"Well, it's the White Fang and since they want a war with everyone, then we'll give them a war." Angel said, everyone stared dumbfounded as the game announcer yelled "Fatality!"

"We're going against the White Fang, just us nine?" Colby asked, Angel shook his head "Third Street reached out and extended an Olive branch, they said that we have to come together and defeat these bastards. Also, the other sectors of The Undead are coming in to help so we'll have at least fifty plus." Angel said, everyone nodded as they considered the facts.

"Angel, you want to fight Diam? He's undefeated." Carnel asked as he held the controller out, Angel took the controller and selected his fighter, the announcer said the name of the character "Scorpion!" Diam nodded "Alright, I see you Angel." Diam said as he chose his fighter "Quan Chi!" The announcer said before the match started.

As soon as the match started, Scorpion hit Quan Chit with a Hellfire Punch as he teleported behind Quan Chi and kicked him in the back of the head, Scorpion teleported again and shot out of the ground and struck Quan Chi in the jaw with an uppercut. Scorpion delivered a roundhouse and sword slice to Quan Chi's abdomen, Quan Chi attempted to activate his X-Ray but Scorpion blocked it and countered with his own.

Scorpion flew through Quan Chi and grabbed him. Firstly, he delivered a knee to the jaw and broke it and sent him into the air. Next, he fired one spear into Quan Chi's abdomen and the second one into his skull, puncturing it. Lastly, he violently pulled back and sent Quan Chit headfirst onto the ground, partially cracking his skull and breaking his neck.

As Quan Chi stood up, the screen got darker as the announcer yelled out "Finish Him!" Angel pressed a couple buttons rapidly before Scorpion laughed an evil laugh, Scorpion summoned a pillar behind him and threw his spear into Quan Chi's head. He then pulled out Quan Chi's head, Scorpion threw it against the pillar and impaled it there with a short sword.

The announcer came back on "Fatality! Flawless Victory!" The announcer said as Angel stood up victorious "Nobody can beat the champ!" Angel said as he walked away from the couch.

 ***Seven Hours Later***

A black Cadillac Escalade pulled up at the docks with three Hummer H2s in tow behind them, the SUVs emptied out onto the concrete as two more MRAPs pulled up, Angel walked up to Carnel and put his hand on the teen's shoulder "Alright kid, today is when shit goes down. Third Street should be flying in now." Angel said as three Boeing V-22 Osprey flew overhead and landed in a field nearby, the backs opened as men in purple and black body armor piled out of the back with weapons in hand.

Third Street formed up near the Undead and waited for their leader to arrive, a man with broad shoulders and long black hair walked up while carrying an AK-74 "Well boys, shall we get this show started?" The man asked, Angel chuckled "How you doing, Barney?" Angel asked as he shook Barney's hand, Barney shrugged "Eh, it's been alright. Oh, Emert, sorry for what Sal did to your arm, he was out of line and we were about to kick him out." Barney said, Emert nodded "It's all good, I gave his bat to our new recruit." Emert said.

Barney perked up and looked over at the crowd "New recruit?" He asked curiously, Carnel stepped forward and extended his hand "Carnel Melone, nice meet you sir." Carnel said as he shook Barney's hand, Angel spoke up "So Barney, want to meet this weekend to discuss an alliance?" Angel asked, Barney nodded "That sounds great, let's get this cleared up and let me take care of what I suspect is a splinter cell within Third Street. I think this splinter cell is aligned with the White Fang." Barney said as he pulled back the bolt on his AK.

Carnel pulled out an AK-103 and pulled back the bolt to load a round into the chamber, Barney looked at the crowd of Third Street foot soldiers behind them "Alright boys, tonight we shut this shit down. The Undead are our new allies and your equals, they will be fighting alongside you tonight so watch their back and they'll watch your back. As I speak, the Third Street's air unit is on their way." Barney said to his street soldiers, Angel looked at the fifty plus members of The Undead that had arrived.

"Alright, what he said. Tonight, this White Fang terror group is gonna learn that they don't fuck with the streets because the streets will fuck you up! We're going in there and we're gonna take the product, kill every White Fang you see, and seize the weapons caches if there are any." Angel said as three Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallions flew overhead and circled the port.

"Let's go!" Barney and Angel yelled as the joint syndicate stormed the seaport, the MRAPs pulled in front of the charging force and shielded them from bullets. The MRAPs engaged the insurgents with M2 Browning .50 HMGs mounted on the roof, the bullets ripped through their bodies like wet paper and ripped them to pieces. Gunfire rained down from the Pave Lows that flew above, Miniguns spun-up from the sides of the Pave Lows and ripped into the opposition force.

"Charge!" Angel yelled as the joint street force continued their charge, they stormed the warehouse and opened fire on the insurgents that were loading a Bullhead. Carnel took point and dropped three insurgents quickly with his AK, Diam stacked up behind him with an AR-15 and dropped two more White Fang. "Colby! Emert! Take point and secure that Bullhead!" Diam yelled as they shot two more Fang insurgents.

Three crates of Dust exploded and sent burning debris flying across the warehouse, Angel ran by and slid behind a metal crate as bullets hit the concrete barrier that Carnel and Diam hid behind. "What now, sir?" Carnel asked before he popped up out of cover and shot another Fang, Angel reloaded his IWI X95 "Where are Colby and Emert? Bress and Sall are securing the ship with some of Third Street, Red and Brans are securing the containers." Angel said, Diam pointed to the Bullhead "I sent them to secure the Bullhead." Diam said as two bullets whizzed overhead, he popped up and shot two Fang in the head, their bodies dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Gunfire within the warehouse fell silent while the gunfire in the next two warehouses was muffled by the wall, Colby and Emert hopped out of the Bullhead "VTOL is secure sir." Colby said as Emert jumped out of the Bullhead and loaded a fresh magazine into his Uzi.

"Well, look what we have here! Street scum that needs to be cleansed!" A somewhat high pitched voice said as it echoed around the warehouse, Carnel and Diam looked in the rafters while kept their weapons raised. A pale man walked out of the shadows with his arms to the side, the five Undead raised their weapons at the man.

"Who the fuck might you be?" Diam asked as he put his iron sights on the man's head, the man bowed with one arm outstretched "Tyrian Callow, at your service." The man said, Angel stared at him "What do you want, Mr. Callow?" Angel asked, Tyrian looked at the leader of the Undead.

"Hmm, a man who has respect for someone he has never met. I like it, you will live however you four will not." Tyrian said as he pulled out two bladed gauntlets, Carnel snapped his fingers and opened a Rift "I guess no better time to try it out, right Emert?" Carnel said as he put his AK away and pulled out his baseball bat.

"So fuck face! Who sent you?" Colby asked, Tyrian's grin turned to a grimace as he looked at Colby "You have no respect, you will die. I was sent as an attaché of Lady Salem to oversee that there are not interruptions and I see that Lady Salem was correct." Tyrian said before he charged at the group, Carnel ran forward and cracked him in the ribs with bat which sent an audible crack echoing through the building.

Tyrian attempted to stab Carnel with his gauntlet but he leaped out of the way, Emert and Colby ran forward firing their SMGs but Tyrian deflected the shots back into the wall. Carnel ran forward and slammed the bat into Tyrian's back which sent him down to the ground, Tyrian howled in pain but leaped up as the sound of the bones in his back healing was audible.

A man in a black jacket with a red rose on the back leaped down from the rafters and landed next to Tyrian "We need to leave, we're out numbered!" The man yelled, Carnel charged forward and swung his bat but it was deflected by the man in black who blocked it with a sword, the man kicked Carnel back and sliced at him but Carnel moved out of the way. Carnel tried to speak but found it hard, Diam and Angel looked on in horror as Carnel dropped to his knees while blood gushed from his throat. Colby and Emert charged at the pair as Diam and Angel ran over to Carnel.

Carnel slowly opened his eyes as Diam held the wound closed, Colby drew a knife as he tried to stab Tyrian but the scorpion Faunus thrusted his gauntlets into Colby's gut and disemboweled him swiftly, Carnel tried to move but found it impossible. Emert was caught off guard by Colby's cries of agony that he was decapitated by the man in black, Emert's body collapsed to the ground as his head rolled across the warehouse floor.

Carnel slowly closed his eyes as he started to feel cold and weak, he was surrounded in darkness as he heard muffled yelling and scattered gunfire. "Hang on, kid. You'll be alright!" A muffled voice said as all the sound slipped away.

'This is it, I'm dead. I fucked up.' Carnel thought to himself as he was swallowed in darkness.

 ***Four Hours Later***

Carnel slowly opened his eyes when he heard the sound of helicopters flying overhead, he tried to get up but found it impossible. Diam rushed over to him and held him down "Easy there buddy, you're alright! Medic!" Diam said as he called for aid, a man in purple body armor ran over and helped hold him down. "Stop thrashing or you might tear your stitches!" The medic said as Carnel slowly stopped moving and settled down.

Carnel tried to speak but found it impossible again "Your vocal chords were cut, it's gonna take time to heal. You're lucky kid, not everyone can survive having their throat slit." The medic said as he injected Carnel with morphine. Angel walked into the makeshift ICU and looked at Carnel "Don't ever do something so stupid kid, what were you thinking?" Angel asked, Diam handed Carnel a notepad and a pen to write with.

Carnel wrote his response down on the paper 'That man was going to kill you, I could feel it so I struck before he did.' Angel read from the paper and sighed "I appreciate it kid but please don't throw your life away like that. Don't end up like Colby and Emert." Angel said before he left the tent, Diam sat back down next to Carnel "Don't worry buddy, I ain't going anywhere." Diam said as Carnel closed his eyes again.

Hours passed since Carnel passed out and he slowly woke up again, this time he had more strength in his body. "God my throat's dry." Carnel said in a raspy voice, Diam sat up "Welcome back to the land of the living." Diam said as he handed the teen a bottle of water to which he chugged. Carnel placed his hand on his neck and felt where the stitches were sown into his neck "Man, he got me good." Carnel said as he laid back. "Yeah, you're lucky we were able to stop the bleeding enough until one of Third Street's medics came and patched you up, one of them can project their aura into others so they used it to patch any wounds around your jugular." Diam explained as he sat back in the metal folding chair.

"And what about Colby and Emert?" Carnel asked with remorse in his voice, Diam shook his head "They didn't make it out, we managed to drive out the White Fang but they were the only casualties aside from a few members of Third Street." Diam said as he filled Carnel in on the events of the raid.

Carnel lowered his head "They're dead and it's my fault, if I hadn't rushed in like that, then they would still be alive." Carnel said as he cradled his head in his hands, Diam stood up and looked at the teen "I knew those two for a long time and there is one thing I know for sure, those two would have down the same thing you did. That Tyrian guy is a terrible person, he has allegedly killed dozens of huntsmen and huntresses." Diam said as he sat back down, Carnel looked at him confused.

"What are huntsmen and huntresses?" Carnel asked confused, Diam looked surprised "Wait, your parents never told you…. Oh, right. So huntsmen and huntresses are some OG shit that dates back to that fucking war over art and colors and shit, right so these hardcore mother fuckers will fuck up some Grimm, please tell me you know what Grimm are?" Diam asked.

"Yeah, I know that much. But please go on." Carnel said intrigued, Diam chuckled to himself "Right so, these bad mother fuckers go to these uppity and pretentious schools that wouldn't even give gangsters like us a second thought. So they study for years to become hunters that merk Grimm and anyone who has ill will against the people of Remnant, like those fuckboys we went toe to toe with. They're like real life superheroes but they get paid so their mercenaries essentially." Diam explained, Carnel's eyes were lit up with wonder.

"Wow that sounds pretty cool. You think I could become a huntsman one day?" Carnel asked, Diam chuckled "I don't see why not, you just have to be the very best at what you do and from what I saw out there, it seems like you need a little training and with that semblance you have, you could become one that goes down as a legend." Diam said as he ruffled Carnel's hair.

Angel walked back into the tent where Carnel and Diam were "How you feeling kid?" Angel asked as he pulled up a chair, Carnel shrugged "I feel a lot better than I did before." Carnel said pulling himself out of the bed. "So what are we doing with the stuff we seized?" Carnel asked as he followed Angel and Diam out of the tent. Angel led the teen to a storage container and opened it to reveal crates of Ammo and Dust "I want to see what all you can store inside that Rift of yours." Angel said as he pulled out a crate of Ammo.

Carnel snapped his fingers on his right hand and opened a medium sized Rift, Carnel lifted the crate up and placed it inside the Rift with ease. "Now, pull out a box of .308." Angel said, Carnel stuck his arm into the Rift and pictured the ammo in his head, he quickly pulled out a box of ammo and presented it to Angel.

"Hmm, so you can pull anything out of there, even if it's in a box or is locked." Angel said as Carnel tossed the ammo back into the Rift. As they conversed, a man ran up to them "Angel, we got a situation." The man said, Angel moved aside so Carnel could see the man "Carnel, this is Harlequin. He's one of our enforcers, but he's also one of our tech specialists. What's wrong, Harlequin?" Angel asked after introducing the man, Harlequin pointed to an object off in the distance "Atlas PD is on their way here now, we got to bug out. Third Street is loading up what they can and their bugging out but they'll meet us in the red light district." Harlequin said.

Angel looked at Carnel "Kid, if you want to show us what you're made of, now is the time. Make that Rift as big as you can and we'll push everything into it." Angel said as Harlequin and Diam got behind the stack of crates.

Carnel held his thumb and index finger together as he felt power surge through him, his body started to shake until he snapped his fingers. A giant Rift formed behind him, standing about ten feet tall and five feet wide, the Undead pushed the stacks slowly into the Rift. The crates slowly disappeared into the portal as Angel opened another shipping container, the three men pushed another stack of crates into the portal, Carnel started to sway slowly as he struggled to keep it open.

"Hang on, kid! You're doing great!" Angel said as they pushed yet another stack, three Pave Lows flew over and hooked onto the remaining crates "Don't worry boys! We'll take these and you can pick them up later!" Barney called down from one of the helicopters before it took off.

"Close it!" Angel yelled before Carnel snapped his fingers to close the Rift, the black Escalade pulled up as two Police Interceptors plowed through the gate. Two officers bailed out of their vehicles with their weapons drawn as the Escalade took off, Diam popped out of the sun roof and flipped them off with both hands "Fuck off, pigs!" Diam yelled as the Escalade drove onto the highway.

Carnel laid his head back against the headrest as Bress drove down the highway, Red sat in the passenger seat. Another black Escalade pulled up beside them with Sall and Brans inside the SUV "Where are Colby and Emert's bodies?" Carnel asked as he looked over at Angel, he sighed "Third Street is preparing a burial for them." Angel said.

Carnel sat up "If Third Street is so great then why aren't you guys allies before this?" Carnel asked, Angel sat up "Well, that's because those fuckers known as the White Fang have tried to get us involved like they got the Vajo, Third Street resisted too so we have been sort of allies but this meeting will cement the Undead Syndicate and the Third Street Syndicate as allies but we won't be absorbed into them." Angel explained as he looked out the window.

After what felt like hours of driving due to traffic, the two Escalades pulled into an upscale neighborhood and drove down the road until they reached a cul de sac at the end of a road. The two Escalades pulled into the driveway and shut off, Carnel stepped out of the SUV and slowly walked into the before he collapsed onto the couch.

 ***The Next Night***

Angel, Diam, Carnel, and Red pulled into the Red Light District and got out of the SUV, the four men walked down the street until they came up to a building that was lit up with red neon lights that said 'Poppy's Pleasure Palace'. Angel put his hand on the door but stopped "Carnel, when we're in here, don't touch anything." Angel said as he pushed open the door and led the three others inside.

Women were lined up along the staircase dressed scantily clad, the madam walked up to Angel "Well hello Angel, nice of you to show up here again." The madam said, Angel chuckled "Nice to see you too, mom." Angel said before he hugged the woman, he let go and looked up at the roof "Is Barney upstairs?" Angel asked, his mom nodded "Son, are you eating enough? You look sickly." His mother said as she scolded him about proper nutrition, Carnel leaned over to Diam "What is going on here?" Carnel whispered to Diam, Diam chuckled.

"The walls are lined with lead so nobody can listen in, have you ever heard of the Golden Lion Syndicate?" Diam asked, Carnel nodded "Yeah, they were a notorious crime family in the underworld of Atlas, why?" Carnel asked confused, Diam gestured to the madam "This is Poppy Lion, wife of Silver Lion." Diam said, Carnel looked stunned "No way, that makes you Angel Lion. Heir to the Golden Lion Syndicate." Carnel said to Angel.

Angel shook his head "No, I wanted to do my own thing, my dad offered me a position but I turned him down to form my own. Barney took his offer and branched off to form Third Street. We don't talk about this outside of this building though." Angel said to Carnel, Carnel nodded.

"So what about these ladies here?" Carnel asked, Poppy chuckled and snapped her fingers, the women suddenly pulled out guns and knives. "You mean my girls?" Poppy asked Carnel who looked amazed "That is so cool." Carnel said but stopped when a thought popped into his head "Wait, I thought you said that we didn't work with organized drug syndicates?" Carnel asked, Angel laughed.

"We don't, this isn't a drug syndicate. It's a white collared crime syndicate and a brothel, and before you turn into a white knight, these ladies a well taken care of and all male clients are required to be tested and this is by appointment only. The women here are also sexual deviants who love their job, nobody is forced into this job. We actually hunt down the sex traffickers and put them in the dirt. Because of the Golden Lion, sex trafficking has dropped significantly and the number of sex traffickers found dead in the harbor has spiked." Angel explained, Carnel looked stunned "That is a lot to analyze." Carnel said as he sat down on a chair but immediately shot up.

Angel and Diam busted out laughing "I knew it!" Angel said, Diam muttered something as he handed him a hundred Lien. Angel sighed "That part about 'don't touch anything' was a joke, Diam didn't think you would fall for it and I bet him a hundred Lien." Angel said as he put the Lien card into his pocket.

Angel led the guys upstairs and pushed open the door at the end of the hall, Barney was sat at the end of a rectangle table "Welcome brother, you're looking well." Barney said, Angel chuckled "You look like shit." Angel said as the four men sat down, Barney looked at the three men "Brother, do you not trust me?" Barney asked.

Angel looked shocked "What? Oh, no! I was showing Carnel here what we're actually about and Diam is always with Carnel. Red is just here cause he was bored but he's also my finance advisor." Angel said, Barney nodded and pulled out a briefcase, he pulled out a stack of papers and slid them across the table to Angel.

"Oh, the rest of your supplies are in the next room." Barney said, Angel looked to Carnel and Diam, they both nodded and made their way to the next room. Carnel and Diam came to a stop when they saw stacks of boxes "This is gonna take a long time." Carnel said as he snapped his fingers.

 ***Two Hours Later***

"Oh god that took forever, it doesn't help that I almost passed out." Carnel said as he snapped the Rift closed, Carnel and Diam walked back into the meeting room as Barney and Angel were finishing their meeting. "Alright, sounds good." Barney said as he stood up to shake Angel's hand, they stopped when they heard a strange ticking noise "Do you here a ticking noise?" Diam asked. Suddenly the window at the end of the room exploded and filled the room with smoke "Fuck! Run!" Angel said as bullets ripped into the room, Carnel snapped the fingers on his left hand "Sorry Barney but this is going to hurt." Carnel said "What are you talking about?" Barney asked as Carnel grabbed his arm and threw him into the Lock Up portal. He snapped his fingers and closed it again before he ran out of the room.

"Carnel! Weapons!" Angel said, Carnel opened a Rift and pulled out two AK-12s and a Tar-21, the gunfire ceased before they peaked around the corner. Red raised his M4A1 and walked back into the room "Guys, get in here!" Red yelled, Carnel, Diam, and Angel ran into the room and looked at what Red was pointing at.

Eight men stood on a rooftop while they held LMGs "You thought you were so swift, didn't you Angel!" A man yelled, Angel scoffed "Hey there, Slater! Why are you here?" Angel asked, Slater laughed to himself "You know damn well why I'm here, this little alliance isn't going to happen. Especially after that bullshit last night!" Slater yelled. "Vajo?" Carnel asked, Diam nodded.

"Fuck this, open fire." Slater said before a hail of bullets ripped into the building, Red clenched his fist as he started to glow yellow. Suddenly the destroyed brick started to reform and rebuild itself, the wall started to take shape until Red took one in the shoulder and made him lose his train of thought. Carnel slid behind the table and fired over at the gunners on the roof, Angel popped up and took out three Vajo before he ducked behind the wall.

Carnel popped out from behind cover and opened fire, the bullets ripped into the Vajo and dropped two more. "Three more!" Angel said, Diam nudged Carnel "Be careful, Slater's Semblance is called Deadshot, it makes him insanely accurate when it's activated." Diam said, Angel peaked out and took out another Vajo but caught a bullet straight to the chest. Diam and Carnel grabbed Angel by the arms and drug him out into the hallway.

"Hang on, Angel! Stay with me!" Carnel said as he tried to stop the bleeding, Angel reached up to Carnel and grabbed his hand as his shook "Carnel, you're in charge now. Take care of them and lead them to glory, you were like a brother I never had." Angel said before he coughed up blood, Poppy ran up the stairs to see Diam and Carnel on their knees over Angel.

"Angel! Baby! Momma's here." Poppy said as she held his other hand, Angel smiled "I love you, mom." Angel said weakly, Carnel snapped his left hand and opened a Lock Up portal, he reached in and pulled Barney out. Barney fell to the ground and took a deep breath, Barney looked over and saw Angel "Baby brother!" Barney yelled out as pushed Carnel out of the way.

"Please, keep this alliance going. For me at least." Angel said to Barney, Barney nodded as Angel closed his eyes. Diam placed two fingers on Angel's neck but he didn't feel a pulse "He's gone. I'm… I'm sorry." Diam said as Poppy and Barney cried over Angel's body.

Carnel clenched his fist as he felt his body swell with anger, he grabbed his Tar – 21 and ran back into the room. Carnel raised the rifle and quickly eliminated the last gunner, leaving only Slater who held a Mosin-Nagant Model 1891. Slater pulled back the bolt and ejected a spent shell, he gave Carnel a two finger salute before he disappeared into the shadows. Carnel clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall, his fist went through the drywall to the other side.

 ***Present Day***

"So that's how I became the leader of the Undead, how I lost parents, and how I got this scar on my throat." Carnel said, Falcon looked stunned by the massive amount of information. "Holy shit, you did so much and only at the age of fourteen. Did you ever get Slater?" Falcon asked, Carnel shook his head "No, I never found that mother fucker. But I did take over the Vajo so that's good." Carnel said as he opened a Rift and tossed the briefcase into the portal. The sun slowly began to creep over the horizon as they conversed "Oh fuck, how long did we talk for?" Carnel asked as he tried to find his Scroll.

"You two spoke for quite some time." A male voice said behind the two, Carnel turned around to see Ozpin standing behind them "Did your friend Diam really call my institution Uppity?" Ozpin asked, Carnel chuckled "Yeah, he did." Carnel said, Ozpin shook his head before he drank from his coffee mug "I suggest you two get back to your dorms and get some sleep." Ozpin said as the two stood up and ran back toward their dorm.

Carnel and Falcon walked back into their dorm room, Carnel collapsed onto the floor and passed out while Falcon climbed into bed before he fell asleep. Crys woke up when she heard the thud of Carnel's body "Carnel, why are you on the floor?" She asked tiredly, Carnel groaned "Fuck. Off." Carnel said before he passed back out.

"Dumbass." Crys said as she rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

 **A/N: What's good!? So this was a little back story for Carnel and I'll pass the torch onto RebelKira, so do it up good boi!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cats out of the Bag

When I woke up Carnel was still on the floor from last night. So far I was the only one up, and I was really tempted to wake Alicia up to drench both Carnel and Falcon. I decided against it even though it would have been hilarious. Instead I decided to get up and shower. Just as I was getting out Alicia was just getting up.

"Morning." I said checking my scroll. I had a message from Ruby.

"Morning." Alicia said stretching. She notices Carnel laying on the floor in the middle of the room. "What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up to him falling face first onto the floor this morning. I asked why he was on the floor and he told me to fuck off. So I did." I said. Alicia tried holding back from laughing. Realizing what I had said I immediately started blushing. "Not like that! I meant I said fuck it and went back to sleep."

"Suuure. Anyway think we should wake them up?" She asked.

"Well we could do that. I think I have a better idea though. Ruby just messaged me saying that team JNPR is making a breakfast buffet. I think it would be a shame to deprive them of sleep. It is very important after all. Besides it's the weekend so it's not like they have to be up." I said.

"That is true. Alright I'm in. Let her know we'll be over in a few minutes. Make sure Nora doesn't eat all the pancakes." She said heading to the bathroom to get ready.

"I can try, but I don't think I can make that promise." I said.

'Hey we'll be over in a few minutes. I'm supposed to specifically request that you try to save some pancakes.' I sent to Ruby.

'Cool! We'll see you soon. Don't be surprised if there aren't any pancakes left though. We have plenty of other stuff though.' She responded.

I took the semi alone time to take the kids books I got from the library and put them in my bag. I'll probably go see them later so better to have them ready. I plugged my headphones in and started to listen to music until she was ready. I was pretty sure Alicia wouldn't be able to hear me and the other two were passed out so I decided to quietly sing to myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as the music started.

 **(Cue Heaven by Warrant)**

 **I've got a picture of your house**

 **And you're standing by the door.**

 **It's black and white and faded,**

 **And it's looking pretty worn.**

 **See the factory that I worked**

 **Silhouetted in the back.**

 **The memories are gray but man they're really coming back.**

 **I don't need to be the king of the world**

 **As long as I'm the hero of this little girl**

 **Heaven isn't too far away**

 **Closer to it everyday**

 **No matter what your friends might say**

 **How I love the way you move**

 **And the sparkle in your eyes**

 **There's a color deep inside them**

 **Like blue suburban skies**

 **When I come home late at night**

 **And you're in bed asleep**

 **I wrap my arms around you**

 **So I can feel you breathe**

 **I don't need to be a superman**

 **As long as you will always be my biggest fan**

 **Heaven isn't too far away**

 **Closer to it every day**

 **No matter what your friends might say**

 **We'll find our way, yeah**

 **Now the lights are going out,**

 **Along the boulevard**

 **Memories come rushing back and makes it pretty hard**

 **I've got nowhere left to go**

 **And no one really cares**

 **I don't know what to do**

 **But I'm never giving up on you.**

 **Heaven isn't too far away**

 **Closer to it every day**

 **ohhhh ohhh**

 **No matter what your friends say**

 **I know we're gonna find a way**

 **Heaven, Whoah, oohh, ohhh**

 **Heaven, Whoah, oohh, ohhh**

 **Heaven, it's not too far away**

 **Whoah, oohh, ohhh**

 **Yeah yeah yeah**

As the song faded out I opened my eyes and saw Alicia staring at me. I pulled my headphones down.

"I'm afraid to ask, but how much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Most of it. Stage fright?" She asked.

"Yeah… pretty bad." I said trying to hide my face.

"Well if makes you feel any better you were really good." She said.

"I'm not that good. Anyway we should probably go if you want your pancakes." I said heading towards the door.

"You do realize both of them could have woke up and caught you singing right?" She asked.

"I'm already embarrassed enough. Don't make me paranoid too." I said as we walked out the door.

"Alright I'll drop it. For now." She said.

"That's the best I'm going to get isn't it?" I asked. She just smiled.

We got to team JNPR's room and were greeted by Pyrrha.

"Good morning. Aren't you missing a few teammates?" She asked.

"They had a late night. We thought we'd be nice and let them sleep in." Alicia said.

"Late night?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know what they were doing. All I know is they came in and crashed. Literally in Carnel's case. I'm not fully sure if Falcon was out with him or not but better safe than sorry." I said.

"Alright well come on in. We've got plenty for everyone." Pyrrha said.

We walked in and were welcomed by team JNPR and RWBY. We had to explain why it was only the two of us again. Which Alicia and I were happy to do each time. Pyrrha wasn't kidding when she said they had plenty for everyone. They must have been up for hours preparing everything. I didn't see Ren anywhere but Nora was on her bed, attacking a mountain of pancakes.

"Hey Jaune. Where's Ren?" I asked.

"I think he's in the kitchen cooking still." He said.

"Still? There is enough food here for like six meals." I said.

"You'd think so. Then again I'm about seventy percent sure Nora is a bottomless pit." He said pointing to Nora.

"Good point." I said.

I headed off towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Ren." I said.

"Good morning Crys. Anything I can get you?" He said.

"Actually I came to see if you needed any help." I said.

"Why are they running out?" He asked.

"N-no I'm pretty sure were fine out there. Did you cook everything on your own?" I asked.

"No. Pyrrha made coffee." He said.

"But you did everything else on your own?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Seriously? How?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard." He said while flipping pancakes, bacon, hash browns, sausage, 3 different kinds of eggs and waffles all at the same time without breaking a sweat.

"Dude I doubt anyone in there could even come close to the skills you have in the kitchen." I said.

"I feel like you're exaggerating a bit." He said.

"Alright it's settled. I have to thank you, and your team for this. Lunch today is on me later." I said.

"You don't have to it was our pleasure." He said.

"Well I'll probably feel guilty later for not waking Falcon and Carnel to come here. So, I'll be doing it for them too." I said.

"That's a lot of people you're paying for. It wouldn't be right." He said.

"No not paying you back wouldn't be right. Besides I'm not worried about the expense. Plus remember a few days ago we agreed that it would be nice to have our teams get to know each other better." I said. 'Even though I unintentionally meant something else entirely.'

"That is true. Alright if you insist." He said.

"I do." I said smiling. 'May not be what I originally would have wanted, but oh well.

After we all had our breakfast Alicia and I decided to head back to our dorm.

"Think they are still asleep?" I asked.

"If they are it won't be for long." She said holding a small ball of water above her hand.

We got back to the room to see them both awake. Falcon was sitting up in his bed reading. I wasn't sure where Carnel was but he wasn't on the floor anymore so that showed progress was made.

"Morning big bro." Alicia said.

"Where were you two?" Falcon said.

"Team JNPR invited our team over for breakfast. Ren made a huge buffet." I said as Carnel exited the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Carnel asked.

"Well after the warm welcome I was given this morning when you collapsed in the middle of the room we thought we would be nice and let you guys sleep." I said.

"You deprived us of endless bacon, because he playfully said to fuck off this morning. That's beyond sadistic." Falcon said.

"Would it make it better if I said I was taking our team and JNPR out for lunch later today? My treat." I said.

"You have enough to pay for two teams worth of people. Two of which were deprived of breakfast and are going to be extra hungry?" Carnel said.

"I mean if you guys don't want a free meal I could just take Alicia and team JNPR." I said.

"We didn't say that. Were more curious how you plan to pay for all that." Falcon said.

"That's not important. The point is its happening and there isn't anything you can say to stop me." I said.

They all looked at each other worried, but they didn't try arguing it anymore. Alicia had an evil smile growing that started to worry me though.

"Alright we won't argue with you on one condition." Alicia said.

"I'm kinda scared to ask, but what?" I asked.

"You have to sing for us right now." She said.

"On second thought if you guys wanted to debate this a little longer I won't stop you." I said

"You can sing Crys?" Falcon asked.

"N-no." I said.

"That's a lie. I caught her this morning while you guys were still passed out. She's really good." Alicia said.

"I'm not getting out of this now am I?" I asked.

"Not a chance." Carnel said as he went to block the door.

"Damn it. Fine." I said.

I started looking for a song to play while they waited. As the music started I saw them all staring at me and froze up. I turned it off and hid under my blanket.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it." I said.

"I have an idea." Alicia said pulling the blanket off of me.

She had me stand up again, but she had me face away from them.

"Alright. Now close your eyes, and take a few deep breaths." She said. "Okay you can only open your eyes to start the song otherwise keep them closed. We'll step outside and let you do a practice run quick. Just yell when you think you're ready."

I kept my eyes closed until I hear the door shut. I gave it a bit to let myself calm down a bit. I opened my eyes to hit play on the song before closing them again.

 **(Cue Catch the Moment by Amalee)**

 **I sigh, saying that I'm fine with every breath of mine**

 **This regret, it leaves another bitter taste**

 **Yeah**

 **Why does the sun shine?**

 **But only when I slip and make a new mistake?**

 **Cause I hate the feeling it's all a waste**

 **If I could cut away my fate with this blade,**

 **I would, if that'd let me re-start**

 **But something tells me if that happened,**

 **I might not see you there**

 **I'm only held by the limit inside my soul**

 **The voice in my heart**

 **I trust it will break the mold that it holds**

 **It will never end, May it never end**

 **No matter what's in store**

 **We must be faster cause right now there's no more time**

 **I fear at this rate, the world will leave us behind, and so I**

 **Wonder how long I have left with you, in this life?**

 **There's not a minute we should waste**

 **Catch the Moment**

 **So will you seize today with me?**

 **Because it's fleeting, like a dream**

 **Catch the Moment**

I took a deep breath. "Alright. How was that?" I asked.

"You knew we were here?" Falcon asked.

"I only heard one set of footsteps. Plus I've lived with you guys long enough to know how you guys act. So how was it?" I asked. After a brief moment of silence they started clapping.

"See I told you." Alicia said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"You know you can turn back around right?" Carnel said.

"I'd like to, but my body doesn't want to." I said.

"I got this." Carnel said snapping his fingers.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Don't you think honey badger is a bit extreme for this?" Falcon asked.

"Nah I think it'll work perfectly." Carnel said.

"Alright you win. I'm turning... around." I turned and saw he hadn't even pulled anything out of his rift.

"Damn right I win." Carnel said.

"I hate you guys sometimes." I said. Alicia walked up and gave me a super strong hug. I thought Hazel squeezing me was bad.

"You love us and you know it." Alicia said.

"If you didn't you wouldn't be taking us out for lunch." Carnel said.

"Speaking of which where are we going?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah I have no idea. Anyone have any suggestions?" I asked.

"Oh. How about Kirby's?" Alicia said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a restaurant our mom took us to once in a while when we were younger." Falcon said.

"Sounds good to me." I said. Carnel nodded in agreement.

A couple hours later we met up with team JNPR near the docks for the airships. We boarded our ship and headed off towards town. Most of the ride consisted of picking on Jaune and me. When we got there Alicia and Falcon started to lead the way to the restaurant.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it." Nora said.

We all looked around trying to see where the smell was coming from. I saw the smoke cloud rising up from where Tim and Ally were living.

"No..." I said. I immediately started running in the direction of the smoke.

"Crys wait!" Carnel yelled.

I couldn't stop I couldn't stand the idea of something happening to them. I pulled my weapon out and placed it into the pistol mode. I loaded it with ice rounds. I got to the building to see the second floor engulfed in flames. I fired multiple rounds into the front door. It iced the door over but was quickly melting away. I switched to my weapons axe mode and swung at the door causing it to shatter on impact.

"Crys what are you doing?" Falcon shouted.

"She can explain later. We don't have much time." Carnel said snapping his fingers. He pulled a small crate out of his rift and opened it. "These capsules are filled with water dust powder. They are essentially fairly powerful water balloons. Alicia and Crys get in and look for survivors. Everyone else start throwing."

I switched back to my pistol mode and started firing around inside the building. Alicia put any fires around us out creating a path.

"Tim! Ally! Where are you guys!" I shouted. I heard a faint crying coming from upstairs. "We need to get upstairs."

When we found the stairs a majority of the center was gone. Alicia cleared the flames from what was left of the stairs. I took a few steps back and switched to my sniper. I ran up the few stairs there were and jumped. I fired a shot in the center of the hole allowing me to clear the steps. What remained of the stairs collapsed afterward, Alicia lifted a large chunk of the ground up where the rubble from the stairs had been. She jumped on it to get to the top. We split up checking the rooms. I eventually found Ally and Tim unconscious. Tim had few boards laying on him.

"Alicia! In here!" I yelled collapsing my weapon.

I ran over and started pulling the boards off of Tim. Alicia came in and picked up Ally. After I cleared the boards I picked Tim up.

"Is there anyone else?" Alicia asked.

"There shouldn't be. Let's get out of here." I said.

We ran back where the stairs had been. Alicia forced a couple more chunks of ground up to make it easier to carry them down. We ran outside to see the fire department had finally shown up. A couple paramedics came over and took the children from us. They were loaded into an ambulance and taken to a nearby hospital.

"Please tell me they are okay." I said.

"It's a little early to tell. They both inhaled a lot of smoke. It doesn't look like they have any serious burns, but the boy has some injuries to his back." The paramedic said.

"A-alright. Thank you." I said. I walked over to a nearby building and collapsed to the ground next to it. I put my hands over my eyes and started crying. Carnel sat next to me and put his arm around me. I leaned over and burred my head on his shoulder.

"You realize you are going to have to answer a lot of questions right?" Carnel said. I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 – Meet the Undead

 **What up! It's Nightmare! Back with Chapter 10 of Team BAWM. Things are getting spicy up in here, shout out to my people, The Burning Ruler and RebelKira! Homies doing it up real solid. Anyway, let's jump start this bitch. See ya in the Author's notes!**

"You realize you are going to have to answer a lot of questions, right?" Carnel said, Crys nodded as she sobbed on his shoulder, Carnel rubbed her head lightly "It's alright, I'll make some calls and get this place fixed up." Carnel said, Crys tried to protest but Carnel stopped her "Would you rather these kids live in comfort and safety, or a fire hazard that was condemned." Carnel said as he pointed to the 'Condemned Building' sign on the wall.

Carnel dialed a number into his scroll and put it to his ear, the line rang a couple times before someone answered "Aye Slate, its Carnel. Listen, I got a favor I want to ask. There's this house in Vale that has these two children living in it, I want you to fix it up and make all the necessary repairs." Carnel said, Slate was quiet for a moment but he sighed "Alright, I'll come out that way." Slate said before Carnel closed the scroll.

"A man by the name of Slate will be out here to look at the house, in the meantime, I got somewhere I got to be. Yo Falcon!" Carnel said before he called his leader over, Falcon walked over to where Carnel and Crys were. "Take care of her and make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy, I got a meeting I need to attend." Carnel said as he stood up and walked out of the alley, he walked past a fire truck as a black Escalade pulled up.

Carnel opened the passenger door and got in as it drove away, Diam sat behind the wheel as Red, Bress, and Sall sat in the back seat as they drove down the road. Diam turned the volume up on the radio as they drove down the street.

 **Hood Go Crazy – Tech N9ne, 2 Chainz, B.o.B.**

 **Saturday mornin', I ain't gotta work**

 **Last night's show sold a lot of merch**

 **Bad bitch in my bed so I ain't gotta jerk**

 **Forbes List caught me so it's hard to make the dollar hurt**

 **All we need is good green and some Bou Lou**

 **Five to one so it's guaranteed you can do you**

 **'Zilla keep the heater just in case we have a boo-boo.**

 **Kansas City natives and we all a little coo-coo**

 **This the type of shit to make the hood go crazy**

 **On the interstate doin' 180**

 **She said, "do it for me, baby"**

 **Took a double shot and then we all went crazy**

 **White girls go crazy**

 **Black girls go crazy**

 **College girls go crazy**

 **This the type of shit to make the hood go crazy**

Diam turned the volume down as they pulled in a strip of warehouses in the industrial district of Vale, multiple black H2 Hummers were parked out front and formed a line a makeshift driveway for the Escalade. Diam pulled in and threw it into park, Diam handed Carnel a black bandana and a black hat along with a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses "Keep you incognito." Diam said as Carnel pulled on the gear, he tied the bandana around his face and put the sunglasses on before the hat. He pulled the hood over his head before he got out of the Escalade.

The passengers in the Hummers got out and followed Carnel into the warehouse that was filled with people of different colors and species, the people looked at Carnel as he walked up on a platform at the front of the warehouse. "Right, so this was formally the Sanus Serpents, correct?" Carnel asked the crowd, the people murmured to each other. Carnel cleared his throat as the other Undead aimed the rifles at the crowd "When I ask a question, you answer. Understood?" Carnel asked, the crowd answered with a resounding 'yes'.

The Undead lowered their weapons as Carnel started to speak again "Right, so we're the Undead of Atlas and we're expanding our territory into Vale, our allies are Third Street and the Golden Lion. Firstly, where are Ray, Cedric, and Bones?" Carnel asked, three men stepped forward and looked up at Carnel "These men are my new Sergeants, if you have any problems, report to them and they'll contact my Lieutenants." Carnel said, the trio lit up and looked happy.

"Next, all production and Distribution of the following will stop immediately: Heroin, Meth, PCP, Crack, and Fentanyl, we're giving the buyer a good time not a dead time. If you make Molly, do not cut it with Fentanyl or I will pour it down your throat. Understood?!" Carnel asked, slightly ticked off. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Carnel regained his composure "Right, next on the agenda. We will start activities of the following: Arms Dealing and Trafficking, Dust smuggling which we'll steal from the White Fang, and Bounty Hunting. The last one doesn't sound bad, but it eliminates the competition." Carnel said, he cleared his throat and addressed the crowd again.

"Lastly, all sex crimes, Human or Faunus trafficking, and prostitution will stop immediately. If we find you doing any of the three, let's just say you'll have a closed casket funeral. Now, our two main rivals are the Vajo and The White Fang, we will hunt the Vajo down and absorb them into this Syndicate. Also, no selling to Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, if you value your life, you will honor that rule." Carnel said, everyone nodded in agreement as Carnel started to wrap the meeting up.

"Right, I'm Cerberus, this is Hades, Belphegor, Leviathan (Harlequin), Belial (Bress), and Azazel (Sall). These are six of my Lieutenants, Belial and Azazel will be in charge of this area when I'm not around. Report to them with anything that comes up. Dismissed!" Carnel said as he dismissed the meeting, the new members of the Undead cleared out and went out to sell on the street with the new rules in their head. Diam and Red stepped forward next to Carnel and watched as the new dealers got into Escalades, Tahoes, and Yukon Denalis, they slowly pulled out of the warehouse one by one.

"So, what are you thinking?" Diam asked, Carnel looked out across the now empty warehouse floor "I get the feeling that this is the beginning of something big." Carnel said, Red laughed "What? Like a drug empire?" Red asked, Carnel shook his head "No, a drug war. A war in the street where both sides are trading fire." Carnel said.

Carnel looked down at his three new Sergeants "Boys, I need you to show me the storage area." Carnel said, Bones led him over to a wall that had a giant tumbler lock door. He spun the bar and pulled the safe door open, he flipped the light on and revealed pallets of weed that were individually wrapped by the pound and separated by strain.

"Oh my! This is like a stoner's wonderland! Blue Dream, Banana Kush, Headband, Purple Kush, Sour Diesel, and even Granddaddy Purple." Carnel said as he picked up a pound and inhaled deeply, he exhaled a sigh of ecstasy. He snapped his fingers on his right hand and opened a rift, he grabbed three pounds of each and tossed them into the rift.

"Uh sir, is that wise?" Bone asked, Carnel chuckled "It's fine." Carnel said as he closed his rift. Carnel and Bones left the vault, he closed the heavy door and locked it behind them. "Yo, Diam! Drive me back to town?" Carnel asked, Diam spun the keyring on his index finger as he started to walk out of the warehouse, Carnel stopped in front of the three Sergeants "If you have any problems, contact one of us." Carnel said as he handed them his scroll number.

The black Escalade pulled up out front as Carnel walked out of the warehouse, he opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat with Red, Sall, and Bress in the backseat. The Escalade hauled ass down the street as two H2 Hummers followed behind, they arrived back in downtown Vale in no time. Carnel got out and patted the roof of the SUV, Diam sped off down the road as the two Hummers followed.

Carnel turned around to see a truck parked out the smoking remains of the orphan's house, Slate was getting out of the truck as Carnel walked up. "Slate! How the hell are you?" Carnel asked as he shook Slate's hand. "So, this is the house." Slate said as a burn fell from the roof and hit the ground next to his truck.

"So, how much work are we looking at?" Carnel asked, Slate scratched his head and looked at it closely, Carnel tapped him on the shoulder "I have people who can help you build in case you need to rebuild from the ground up." Carnel said, Slate wrote down a little bit on a page.

"Lucky for you, I got my semblance, Construction." Slate said as he cracked his knuckles, he held his hands out as the house seemed to break itself apart and destroy itself. A single concrete foundation remained where the house once stood, with a flick of his wrist, all the concrete and rebar that was in the trailer behind his truck flew out and started to assemble itself. Within minutes, the rebar had buried itself into the concrete slab and cinder blocks stacked up one after another after they were slathered with brick mortar.

The walls were built up in no time as the house slowly came together, inside the building, rooms were being made as well as two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a storage room. The front door attached itself to the wall as the hinges and screws were drilled into the concrete, Carnel shook his head and walked down the street toward a strip of cafes and stores.

Carnel walked into a furnishings store and walked up to the front counter "Hey, I need to buy a furnishings package, like beds, couches, appliances, etc." Carnel said, the clerk looked hesitant at first, but she warmed up to Carnel "Alright sir, what kind of package were you looking for?" The clerk asked as she placed a catalog on the counter, Carnel flipped through it and landed on a modern section "This dark modern style, how much?" He asked the clerk, the clerk typed in some numbers into a projection screen.

"That will be Seven thousand Lien." The clerk said, Carnel reached in his pocket and pulled out eight thousand "Have the delivery people furnish the house." Carnel said as he handed the cards to the woman before he left the building.

Carnel reached to scratch his face but realized he was still wearing the bandana, he sighed and removed it before he placed it in his pocket as he walked down the street. Carnel walked down the street until he felt his scroll go off, he pulled it out and read the message "Oh, it's from Crys. 'Where did you go? We're at Kirby's Cafe.' Oh cool." Carnel said after reading the message, he texted back immediately 'Well, I decided to go to a union meeting.' Carnel said through a message, Crys replied minutes later 'HaHaHa, just get here before we leave without you.' Crys said, Carnel quickly jogged down the street until he found restaurant called 'Kirby's Cafe.'

"So, you get everything squared away?" Falcon asked the street thug, he nodded and sat down at the table. The waitress came up and took everyone's order, after she left, Carnel turned to Crys "Alright Crys, Slate is working on the house and when its done, the interior will be furnished." Carnel said, Crys paused from taking a sip of her tea.

"What? How?" She asked, confused. Carnel leaned back in his chair "Let's just call it a favor for buying us lunch." Carnel said as a waitress sat a plate of Onion rings down on the table, he grabbed one and popped it in his mouth. After they enjoyed a delicacy of double bacon and cheese burgers, steaks, and craft sandwiches, they left Kirby's and walked back to the center of town.

"Check it out, mother fucker!" Slate said as he stood in front of a newly built concrete house, Carnel walked over and looked at the walls "The rebar is two feet deep in the foundation and it runs the entire length of the wall. Two stories, three bedroom, two bathrooms, as well as multiple other rooms. Better wiring, insulation, plumbing, ice dust lined walls, and a nice rustic brick design." Slate said as he gave them a run down.

Slate opened the door and led them inside, the rotten wood had been replaced with pressed cedar hardwood floor, the wall was lined with drywall and had a nice sky blue wallpaper, the kitchen had a white tile floor and a marble counter, the island in the middle doubled as a giant cutting board, the kitchen and living room has an open floor plan. As they looked around the room, there was a knock at the door "I got it." Ren said before he went to answer the door.

He opened the door and four men walked in carrying furnishings, a double door fridge, a L-shaped couch, two twin xl mattresses, a king-sized mattress, a mahogany coffee table, two love seats, and a couple lamps. The movers got two work quickly and furnished the house, in a matter of minutes, the once barren house now looked like a fully furnished, warm and inviting house. Crys was stunned silent "Carnel. I… I don't know what to say." Crys said as she was in awe.

Carnel pulled his scroll out and flipped through his contacts, he pressed call on a single name 'Red'. "Hey Red, how fast you think you can get to downtown Vale? Cool, see you when you get here." Carnel said as the movers left and closed the door. Two minutes later, there was a knock at the door "Pizza delivery." A man said from the other side of the door.

Carnel opened the door and welcomed the man in "Guys, this is Red. He's one of my most trusted associates. Red, this is Falcon, Alicia, Crys, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha." Carnel said as he introduced everyone, Carnel patted Red on the back "Congrats bro, you got a place to live now." Carnel said, everyone looked at him shocked. "What?!" Everyone said, Carnel laughed "Yes, I think it would be wise to have someone here to watch these children to make sure nothing happens. Red is one of my finest associates, he is highly trained, can keep his cool, and has a bit of a 'Mr. Mom' side of him. He's so good with kids." Carnel said, teasing Red.

Red laughed "I got so good because I got two of my own." Red said, his statement shocked Carnel as well as the others. "I didn't see that coming." Carnel said. "If it'll make everyone feel more comfortable, I can have my girlfriend stay here instead." Red said, Red pulled out his scroll and called his girlfriend "Hey Catalina, when do you get off work? Oh, well when you get done, come by the house that was engulfed in fire earlier." Red said before he closed his scroll.

"So, she'll be here in a little bit, she just got off work and is finishing up timecard. So, she'll be here in about thirty minutes." Red said as he sat down on a mahogany stool. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Red hopped up and answered the door, a girl with long blonde hair, blonde cat ears and cat tail. She was rather well endowed in the chest and she wore a black and red corset that had a lacy fringe that hung down around her waist and neared her black thigh high leather boots that had a six-inch heel spike in the back that clicked in the hardwood floor.

"Well hey y'all." Catalina said with a southern accent, Red wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Carnel introduced everyone to the blonde girl "So, Catalina, we want you to live here. There are two children who live here as well, right now they're in the hospital, but when they get out they'll live here. So, I want you and Red to live here with them and protect them, basically I'm asking if you'll adopt them." Carnel said, Catalina looked at Red who had a big smile on his face.

"We'd be happy to, but what about our kids?" Catalina asked, Carnel smirked "Three bedrooms, two bathroom. Two beds per room and the master bedroom, I can get more beds for the other room." Carnel said, Catalina lit up "Aww babe, we got a full family now." Catalina said happily, Crys stepped forward and cleared her throat "Uh, if it's alright with you, Catalina. I'd like to adopt them whenever I get to point in my life, whether that is after graduation or sooner. I'd like to adopt them as my own." Crys said as she rubbed her arm.

Carnel looked at her confused "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Carnel asked, Crys looked at him straight in the eye "No, but hey I was practically raised on the streets. I turned out fine, right?" Crys asked, everyone looked at each other. Crys rolled her eyes "Screw you guys." Crys said laughing.

Catalina looked at Crys "Sweetheart, we'll raise them and keep them safe, but when you're ready, you can adopt them. I think we should ask them what they would rather do, alright sweetie?" Catalina asked Crys, Crys nodded. "Thank you, Catalina. Their names are Tim and Ally, Tim is seven and Ally is four." Crys said as she informed the new parents. Catalina and Red walked around the house, they stared in awe at the amazing carpentry work.

Red embraced Carnel in a bear hug and lifted him off the ground "Thank you, Carnel! This is so amazing!" Red exclaimed as he hugged Carnel. Carnel patted him on the back "Can't. Breath." Carnel said before Red let go of him. "Right, well! I think we should let these two get settled. Red, I'll be in touch." Carnel said before the three teams left the newly constructed house.

Slate loaded up his excess materials and started up his truck "Alright Carnel, I'll see you around." Slate said before he drove away. As they stood around in Downtown Vale, Ruby looked to her right and saw two detectives standing outside of a dust store, the team trio made their way over to the crime scene. Carnel lifted his hood up and put on his sunglasses as they neared the police officers, "What happened here?" Ruby asked, one of the detectives turned around and looked at the girl in red.

"Robbery, second one this week. What's strange is they didn't take any money." The detective said as he walked back over to his partner, Crys looked at Carnel who looked on edge "You alright?" She asked concerned for the dealer, he nodded "Yeah, I never liked the cops." Carnel said, they heard someone yelling in the distance as the turned around. A man with blonde hair and a white unbuttoned shirt leaped off a crane and ran around the corner "Hey, stop that Faunus!" A man yelled from onboard a cargo ship, Carnel grew a smirk across his face before he took off down the street after the Faunus.

Carnel leaped over the hood of a sedan and slid down the rail of a staircase, the Faunus ran around a corner as Carnel was hot on his trail, but Carnel bolted past him. Carnel spun around and snapped the fingers on his left hand, the rift opened in front of the Faunus as he failed to stop and disappeared into the rift that closed behind him.

Carnel walked back to the group with a shit eating grin "Well, I caught him." Carnel said, everyone but Falcon was confused, Falcon had a look of excitement on his face as Carnel snapped the fingers on his left hand again and reached into the portal. He pulled the Faunus from the portal and dropped him to the ground.

The blonde man collapsed to the ground and gasped for air "What the hell man?!" The Faunus yelled, Carnel knelt down beside him "Right now, I'm the only one who can save you from the law. Go along with what I say." Carnel whispered into his ear, the sailor walked up to Carnel "Oh you caught the stowaway." The sailor said, Carnel moved in front of him "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Carnel said as he lifted his shirt to show the handle of his 1911.

"Just walk away." Carnel said, the sailor was hesitant at first, but eventually walked away. Carnel helped the man to his feet and brushed him off, everyone stared in shock "Uh, what was that?" Ruby asked, Carnel paused for a moment. "I call it 'Lock-Up', it's like a mobile prison. I have four people in there. As for why he was struggling to breath, it simulates not being able to breath, but they plenty of oxygen." Carnel said as he snapped his fingers on his left hand and pulled out a man in shackles.

The man struggled to breath "Oh merciful gods!" The man said before Carnel pushed him back into the portal, everyone looked shocked "Oh him? Pedophile. Believe me that is torture enough." Carnel said as he closed the portal. The group left the crime scene with the new Faunus in tow, they caught a Bullhead back to Beacon and the three teams went their separate ways.

They walked back into the dorm room and Alicia closed the door behind them "Crys, Falcon and I have questions. Carnel too, if he wants." Alicia said, Carnel sat against the wall in his bed and pulled out his pistol to clean it. "How long have you been taking care of those kids on your own?" Falcon asked as he sat on his bed.

Crys twirled her hair nervously "Since the very first day. I ran into Tim while getting some snacks for the airship to Beacon. He was trying to steal from the stand I was at and I ran after him. I felt bad for him because he lost his parents and had to take care of his sister on his own. He was so worried about being separated from his sister. I decided that I would take care of them on my own so that they wouldn't get separated." Crys said as she explained her circumstance, Falcon nodded as Alicia thought of something to ask.

"Did you plan on telling anyone else?" Alicia asked, Crys fumbled with her hands slowly "Well I did tell Carnel. I planned on telling someone else eventually. I just wanted to figure out how I wanted to handle the situation first. I was worried someone would try taking them away and putting them in a place where they had a chance to be taken from each other. So, I thought if I kept it quiet and kept them hidden it would give me time to think of a plan." Crys said as she paced back and forth in the dorm room, Carnel tossed a defective bullet into a trashcan that made a clang sound, everyone turned to look at him which caused him to freeze in place "Sorry." Carnel said quietly as he slowly cleaned the barrel.

"Why did you tell Carnel but not the rest of your team?" Falcon asked, Crys sat down on her bed and looked up at the room "I didn't intend on telling Carnel. One night when I went out to drop some food off for them. I ran into him in town. We essentially promised we wouldn't tell anyone." Crys said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Is there anything else your hiding from us?" Falcon asked, Crys closed her eyes and lowered her head as she exhaled slowly. ""Well you've all told me your past. That's about the only thing I've hidden from you. When I was five years old someone attacked my home. My mom had me hide in the closet until she came to get me. I heard multiple screams and gunshots. When everything went silent I thought she'd get me soon. I don't know how long I waited in silence, but it felt like an eternity. Eventually a woman's voice rang out in my house. She opened the door and found me. I didn't know who she was, but she told me that my parents were dead outside. She picked me up and took me from my house. When we walked outside I saw my parents lying motionless on the ground in a pool of their own blood. From then on, she took me into her family and they raised me." Crys said, the room went dead silent.

"Damn, no further questions." Alicia said as she laid down in her bed, Crys laid back in her own bed and fished out one of her manga books, and Falcon pulled out his own book and flipped back to the page he was on. Carnel couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, he looked over and saw Alicia look back at her scroll quickly.

 ***Several Hours Later***

He put the slide back on and cocked the pistol before he put it under his pillow, Carnel snapped his fingers on his right hand and pulled out his kit before he walked outside toward his usual smoke spot. He sat down and opened the case, he pulled out a white grape cigar and split it with a razor blade, he emptied the tobacco onto the ground next to him. He packed the cigar wrapper with ground up Blue Dream and wrapped it tight before he fished for his lighter. "Shit!" Carnel said as he felt for his lighter.

"Need a light?" A female voice asked, Carnel turned around to see Alicia standing behind him with a flame burning out of her hand. She walked over and sat down next to him, she used the flame to light the blunt. He took a long drag from the blunt, he pulled it from his mouth and exhaled slowly. She took the blunt from him and took her own drag, she exhaled slowly and started to giggle a little bit.

"What you did today was a great thing." Alicia said as she passed the blunt to Carnel, he took a double hit and passed it back to Alicia. "Eh, it wasn't nothing much. Slate owed me a favor." Carnel said as he stared at the glowing city of Vale, Carnel started to laugh lightly as his body feel lighter.

"So, I didn't know you smoked." Carnel said as he took the blunt from Alicia, she giggled "Yeah, I smoke sometimes." Alicia said as she held up her own lighter while she stuck her tongue out and had one eye closed. He shook his head as he took another drag and passed it back to her. Alicia shivered when a cold breeze blew across campus, she moved closer to Carnel to warm up "You produce flames, you think I'm going to fall for that?" Carnel asked, Alicia rolled her eyes "I don't know what you're talking about." Alicia said in protest.

Alicia and Carnel stared off into the night sky, Carnel turned around to stretch his back but he was met by Alicia's lips on his. Carnel was shocked by her actions as she held his hand in hers, she pulled away and exhaled a cloud of smoke. He looked at the water below them as they sat in silence "Listen Alicia, you're a sweet girl and insanely hot, but I don't think you want to get mixed up with me, good things do not follow me." Carnel said as he fumbled with his hands, Alicia shook her head "I don't care about that, I fell for you the moment I saw you." Alicia said as she turned her body toward Carnel.

"I think you should know about my past since you want to dive into this pool." Carnel said as he started to roll another blunt of Banana Kush this time, he licked the edge and packed it tight before Alicia lit it with a flame that came out of her index finger.

"Right, so it all started thirteen years ago." Carnel said as started to tell her the story he told Falcon.

 ***Two Hours Later***

"So that's how I got into this life. Are you still interested?" Carnel asked as he flicked the roach into the water below, he looked over and saw Alicia staring at him intently "You've been through so much and yet you show this part of you that wants to protect your friends and you want to keep people safe. You wear your heart on your sleeve, even if you don't think so." Alicia said as she kissed him on the lips again.

"Huh, looks like I found myself a ride or die chick." Carnel said as he wrapped his arm around Alicia's waist. "It looks like you found my foot up your ass!" A male voice said behind them, Carnel turned around to see Falcon standing behind them and he looked furious.

"Oh, hey Falcon. How much did you see?" Carnel asked, Falcon glared at him "I saw you putting moves on my sister." Falcon said as he withdrew his revolver and cocked the hammer back. Carnel closed his eyes "Ghost, stand down." Carnel said before a masked man materialized next to Falcon with a sword to his neck, he pulled the sword away and sheathed it before he dematerialized again. Carnel stood up and tried to deescalate the situation "Falcon, you got the wrong idea." Carnel said as held up his hands in surrender, Falcon scoffed "Yeah, that I could ever trust you." Falcon said before he kicked Carnel off the edge of Beacon.

"Carnel!" Alicia yelled as she tried to grab his hand but missed, she used her semblance to create a water bed that Carnel landed on as she slowly raised him back up to the surface of Beacon. "What the hell, Falcon?!" Alicia yelled as she grabbed Carnel's arm and held it tightly, Falcon shook his head "Alicia, get away from him. He's not who he says he is." Falcon said in an angry tone of voice.

Alicia shook her head "He told me about his past, the same one he told you." Alicia said, Falcon gritted his teeth in anger as he stared at Carnel. Carnel walked up to Falcon to try and calm him down, but Falcon clocked him in the nose with the handle of his revolver. Carnel held his nose in pain before Alicia tried to comfort him "I'm alright, thank you for your concern." Carnel said as he stood back up. He held his right hand and made a fist before he extended his fingers and laid them horizontally "What the hell was that?" Falcon asked annoyed, Carnel smirked "I was just telling my sniper to stand down." Carnel said, Falcon grimaced "You're lying, see Alicia, he's a liar, too." Falcon said to his sister.

Carnel held up four fingers on his right hand and lowered the middle finger as Falcon turned around, suddenly a green laser shown down from on top the Beacon tower. The laser dot rested perfectly between Falcon's eyes as Carnel walked up next to him "That's Redeye, she is always shadowing me no matter where I go. Just like Ghost does." Carnel said as he made a fist and extended his fingers horizontally.

Falcon growled in anger "Fine, we'll settle this in the arena. You and Me, Carnel. If I win, you don't talk to my sister and you leave the team!" Falcon yelled before he walked away as Alicia tried to stop him "Falcon! Just listen to us, you've got the wrong idea!" Alicia yelled as Falcon disappeared into one of the buildings.

She walked back up to Carnel and wrapped her arms around his torso "I'm so sorry that this happened, I wish he wasn't the way he is." Alicia said as he started to tear up, Carnel wiped away the tears from her eyes with his thumb "He's just being a protective older brother." Carnel said as he stared off into the darkness 'I just hope that this doesn't get out of hand.' Carnel thought to himself as he rubbed Alicia's back as she cried into his chest.

 **AN: Tensions are rising, and things are getting heated on Team BAWM. Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review. Show some love to my co writers, TheBurningRuler and RebelKira, homies are doing work over here. As always, this is Nightmare 6-4, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with chapter 11 of Team BAWM. I am hyped to write this chapter after I saw what my man Nightmare did with chapter 10 (Hell of a job man). Anyways, I guess we should just get this party started!**

Chapter 11: Friendship

Falcon was fuming when he walked into the arena to see Team JNPR and Crys there. Crys was in the stands with Nora and Ren while Jaune and Pyrrha were practising. However, when they saw Falcon walk in, they stopped practicing and went to the stands. Falcon pulled out his metal and formed it into a large hammer, resting it on his shoulder. Not long after, Carnel and Alicia walked in. Alicia sat in the stands beside Crys, and Carnel stood across from Falcon.

"What is going on, Alicia?" asked Crys.

"Falcon got the wrong idea and he's trying to protect me." Said Alicia.

"You guys don't need to fight, just talk it out like adults." Said Crys, looking forward to the fight.

"You know you want to see this Crys." said Alicia.

"That doesn't mean I can't try to diffuse the situation." Said Crys.

"Not a chance." Said Falcon. "Get out your weapon." Said Falcon. However, Carnel didn't move.

"No. I'm not going to fight my friend." Said Carnel.

"BOO!" said Crys.

Falcon scoffed. "I can't believe you'd call me a friend after what you did." Said Falcon.

Carnel still didn't move.

"Fine." Said Falcon, slamming the hammer into Carnel's side.

Carnel grunted, but still didn't pull out a weapon.

"Draw your weapon!" said Falcon.

Carnel grabbed his side, and shook his head. "No."

Falcon growled and slammed the hammer into his back with all the force he could, causing Carnel to fall on his face. "FIGHT!" yelled Falcon.

Carnel stood back up and looked Falcon in the eyes. "No." said Carnel.

"Fine." Said Falcon, slamming his hammer into Carnel's stomach causing Carnel to bend over. He then hit Carnel in the back of the knee, forcing him to one knee.

"Fight back dammit!" said Falcon.

Carnel looked up at Falcon. "I… am not… going to… fight you Falcon." Said Carnel, out of breath.

Falcon raised his hammer and held it over Carnel's head. He looked to the side and saw Alicia sobbing madly. He seemed to hesitate before shaking his head, he looked back down to Carnel, but he couldn't bring the hammer down. He looked at Alicia again and his expression changed to a sad one.

"Dammit. I can't do this." Said Falcon, throwing down his hammer. "I forfeit." Said Falcon, walking out without his weapon. Alicia ran over to Carnel with Crys and helped him up. Surprisingly, he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Carnel?" asked Alicia.

"Because I just won, so I can stay with you and on the team." Said Carnel.

"Hold on. Did we miss something big here?" asked Crys. By this point Team JNPR was also with them.

 **After Carnel and Alicia explained**

"So, he was just trying to protect his little sister." Said Alicia.

"I thought you were twins?" asked Nora.

"He's two minutes older than me." Said Alicia.

"Alright, but why didn't you fight back Carnel?" asked Pyrrha.

"He wasn't planning on beating me in the first place." Said Carnel.

"What?" asked Jaune, confused.

"I could tell from his body language that he was going to throw the match. He wanted to see how serious Alicia was about me, but when she started to cry, he realized she was beyond serious, but since I wasn't fighting back, he couldn't throw the match, so he forfeited." Said Carnel, explained Falcon's train of thought.

"Maybe we should go find him?" asked Crys.

"He probably went into town. In fact, I'm sure he did." Said Alicia.

Ren checked his watch. "Past curfew. We won't see him tonight." Said Ren.

"I'll head into town first thing tomorrow morning and bring him back." Said Crys. "I'm planning on going to see Tim and Ally anyways." Said Crys.

"So we should head back to the room then. See you guys tomorrow." Said Carnel, going back to the room with Alicia and Crys.

Crys got into bed first.

"Good night Alicia." Said Carnel, kissing her goodnight.

"Night Carnel." Said Alicia, kissing back.

 **The next morning.**

As she said, Crys woke up early and got dressed. She grabbed her scroll and headed to the airships. Once she got there, she boarded one, and headed into town. She started to head towards the hospital Tim and Ally were in. As she walking, she kept an eye out for Falcon.

'Where are you Falcon?' she thought as she crossed a street. However, she didn't see the truck barrelling towards her. The driver couldn't slowdown in time. However, Crys closed her eyes and prepared for the pain that was sure to follow when she heard a familiar voice yell, "LOOK OUT CRYS!" and she was pushed out of the way.

She turned back to see Falcon unconscious in the street. He pushed her out of the way and got hit instead. "FALCON!" she yelled, before running over to him and lifting him up on her shoulder.

"Goddamn maniac." Said Crys, carrying him back to beacon. Once she got on the airship she sent a message to Carnel and Alicia, saying simply "Infirmary now" before she landed and ran off carrying Falcon. She got to the Infirmary to see Alicia and Carnel already there.

"What happened?" asked Carnel.

"I'll tell you in a minute." She said as a doctor came and took Falcon from her. "Ok. He was hit by a truck and it's my fault." Said Crys, feeling guilty.

"How?" asked Alicia.

"I was crossing the street and I wasn't paying attention. The truck couldn't stop in time, and he pushed me out of the way." Said Crys.

"Dammit Falcon." Said Alicia.

The trio waited in the infirmary for a few hours when the doctor came out. He looked at them. "He'll live." Said the doctor.

"Thank god." Said Crys, slumping down on a chair.

"He's unconscious right now, but he'll be fine. He'll probably be out for two weeks, and he should probably stay in bed for another few days afterwards." Said the doctor.

Crys stood up. "What room is he in?" asked Crys.

"Room 6." said the doctor.

Crys walked down the hall before coming to room 6. She walked in to see Falcon in the bed.

"Idiot." Said Crys.

They stayed in the room for a while before Alicia and Cranel started to leave, but Crys didn't move.

"Come on Crys." said Alicia.

"No. I'm staying here until he wakes up." Said Crys.

"But-" Carnel was interrupted by Crys.

"Nothing is going to change my mind about this Carnel. It's my fault he's here, and I'm not leaving until he does." Said Crys.

"Well, if you're sure. We'll bring you food and work from class." Said Carnel.

"Thanks you two." Said Crys.

"No problem Crys." said Alicia.

Carnel and Alicia left for a while before showing back up with Team RWBY.

"What happened?" asked Blake.

"He got hit by a truck helping Crys." said Alicia.

"He pushed me out of the way." Said Crys.

"Poor guy." Said Yang.

"He'll get better right?" asked Ruby.

"Of course he will. He's one tough son of a bitch." Said Carnel.

"Yeah. He is." Said Crys.

Not long after this, Alicia spoke up.

"Anyway. Me and Carnel have plans, so we're going to head out." Said Alicia.

"Go ahead." said Crys as the two left.

Team RWBY stayed and talked for a little while, before they left, leaving Crys and an unconscious Falcon alone.

"Sorry Falcon." Said Crys.

She stayed in the room listening to music before falling asleep in the chair she was in.

 **Two weeks later**

Crys woke up again and Falcon was still out. Not long after, Carnel and Alicia showed up with a plate filled with bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns.

"He should be up soon." Said Alicia.

"Hopefully." Said Crys.

"I want to get him something special. Like an 'I forgive you' gift or something. Any ideas?" asked Carnel, looking to Alicia.

"Hm. Maybe not an item, but I got an idea." Said Alicia.

"What?" asked Carnel.

"Well, when he wakes up, he'll probably be hungry. If you want, we can head into town and get him something he really likes but doesn't get often." Said Alicia.

"Sure, that'll work. Lead the way." Said Carnel, leaving with Alicia.

Crys then pulled out her scroll, looked outside the room and started singing along with the music.

 **Cue Bring me to Life by Evanescence.**

 **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Here was when a man's voice would start, so Crys briefly stopped, but that was when a man started singing. ****

 **(Wake me up)**

She looked to the side to see Falcon awake and trying to get her to continue, but she couldn't.

 **Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)**

Falcon encouraged her to sing again, and it looked like she was considering it.

 **Wake me up inside  
(Save me)**

Falcon tried one last time, and this time Crys started, but she kept her eyes closed. (Words in brackets sung by Falcon.)

 **Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

 **Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

Crys opened her eyes here, surprising Falcon. ****

 **(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

 **Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

 **Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**

Crys and Falcon were pouring everything they had into the song at this point. ****

 **(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more)  
Bring me to life**

 **(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

 **Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

After they finished, Crys spoke immediately. "Welcome back to the world of the living you god damn maniac."

"Good to see you too Crys." said Falcon, smirking.

Crys just shook her head. "No jokes please. We were worried about you." Said Crys.

"Sorry to worry you." Said Falcon.

"Don't be. You did help me out there." Said Crys.

"You're welcome." Said Falcon.

"Now, why did you decide to sing along?" asked Crys.

"I like that song, and I like singing. Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself." Said Falcon.

"I've never sung a duet before." Said Crys.

"You usually never sing in front of other people. Kinda hard to sing a duet when you're alone." Said Falcon.

"Fair enough." Said Crys.

This was when there was a knock on the door.

"Crys? Are you with someone?" asked Carnel from outside the room.

"We heard a man's voice." Said Alicia.

"Just get in here so I can apologize to your faces." Said Falcon.

Carnel walked in alongside Alicia. "Morning sleeping beauty. About time." Said Carnel.

Falcon didn't even respond to that comment. He just looked Carnel in the face and said "I'm sorry Carnel. I overreacted. That's just the way I am." said Falcon.

"I know. But you don't need to worry about it. I'm sure you were just thinking of what's best for Alicia. But you should know I am completely serious about her." Said Carnel.

"That's all I needed to know." Said Falcon, smiling. "Come here for a sec Alicia." Said Falcon as Alicia walked next to him. She got to him and he hugged her. "Sorry about that whole thing." Said Falcon.

"Don't be. It's fine. Like you said, that's just how you are." Said Alicia.

"Anyways. To prove that It's fine, here." Said Carnel, pulling something out of a bag and handing it to Falcon.

Falcon looked at it before he opened the wrapping a bit. A familiar smell entered his nose and he ripped the wrapper open.

"What is that?" asked Crys.

"A meatball sub. The holy grail of all food items." Said Falcon taking a large bite out of the sub.

"Wow. I also got you a drink." Said Carnel, pulling a can of root beer out of the bag.

"Ok, Carnel. You are officially the best person ever." Said Falcon taking the drink from Carnel and opening it. Carnel then took a drink out of the bag and opened it.

Falcon got an idea. "Hey Carnel." Said Falcon. Carnel looked at him to see Falcon holding his drink up. "To burying the hatchet." Said Falcon.

Carnel held his drink up. "To burying the hatchet." Said Carnel.

After Falcon had finished his sub and drink, Team RWBY showed up.

"Hey guys. Is he up yet?" asked Ruby.

"Hey girls." Said Falcon.

"YOU'RE OK!" said Blake, running up to him and hugging him.

"WOAH!" said Falcon, hugging her back. "Good to see you too Blake."

Blake then realized what she was doing and let go quickly. "Sorry Falcon. Got a little emotional." Said Blake.

"A LITTLE emotional?" asked Weiss.

"Ok. A lot emotional." Said Blake.

"No worries." Said Falcon.

Carnel whispered something to Alicia and she shrugged and said "I don't know. Maybe. I could see it." said Alicia.

"See what?" asked Falcon.

Alicia walked over to Falcon. "I could see you and Blake getting together." She whispered to him, causing him to blush beet red.

"What?" asked Blake.

"N-nothing." Said Falcon, causing Alicia and Carnel to chuckle.

However, Falcon then began to think about what was said. 'Hm. I wouldn't mind that, but there's no way.' he thought.

"Anyways. I need to get out of this bed." Said Falcon, trying to get up before Crys pushed him back down on it.

"No. You need to get rest." Said Crys.

"I cannot stay in bed. I need to get up and stretch my legs." Said Falcon, forcing his way up and wincing slightly.

"See? You're still hurt." Said Crys.

"I won't get better if I don't use my legs. I'll take it easier for a bit if that makes you feel better." Said Falcon.

"There's no way we're going to put you back in that bed?" asked Crys.

"No." said Falcon.

"Alright. Just take it easy for a bit." Said Crys.

"Sure. You wanna hit the weights Carnel?" asked Falcon.

"What did I just ask you to do?" asked Crys.

"I am taking it easy. I'm not going to work out my legs." Said Falcon.

"Sure Falcon." Said Carnel.

"Race you there!" said Falcon, taking off at full speed.

Carnel also took off.

"There is no chance of Falcon taking it easy is there?" asked Crys.

"Probably not." Said Alicia.

 **There we go boys! Chapter 11! I love writing this story. Anyways, shout out to my co-writers RebelKira and Nightmare 6-4. Remember to check them out and show them some love. But for now, I am The Burning Ruler, remember to leave a review of what you thought, and I will see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 – Gun Moll

 **Good evening boys and girls, are you ready for another spooky tale from beyond the grave? Hey, how did you get in here? Why do you have a gun? Wait. Wait, no. No!** _ **Gunshot Gunshot Gunshot**_

 **What's good, I don't know how skeleton boi got in here, anyway, I want to give a shout out to my boys RebelKira and TheBurningRuler, bois out here doing work big time (big time rush theme song plays in head) Well, enough of this intro, let's kick start this bitch! Hey, where did the crypt keeper's body go? Oh god no!** _ **Gunshot Gunshot Gunshot**_

A week had passed since Falcon was released from the hospital and they were taking the day to relax in their dorm, they left their dorm door open to allow anyone to enter at any point during the day. Falcon was laid up in bed reading some book, Crys laid face down in her pillow with headphones in, and Carnel and Alicia cuddled with each other in Carnel's bed.

Carnel had his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her close to his own body, she turned her head back and kissed him on the lips before he nuzzled into her neck. "Babe, that tickles." Alicia said giggling, Falcon cleared his throat which caused Carnel to look up to see Falcon holding his revolver, he cocked the hammer back before he sat it back down.

Alicia rolled her eyes "Falcon, could you just not." Alicia said annoyed, as they resumed their affection, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang ran by the dorm which caused everyone to sit up. "Yo, where's the fire?" Carnel asked as his scroll dinged, he pulled it out and read a message from Diam to himself.

'Get to the docks ASAP, we got a situation. Stephon was killed by the White Fang and they're in our territory, what do you want to do?' Carnel typed back into his scroll 'Have everyone arm up, I'll be there asap.' Carnel typed before he hit send.

"Alright babe, I got some stuff to go take care of." Carnel said before he kissed her on the lips and got out of bed, he pulled out his 1911 and cocked it before he put it in his waistline, he pulled on his black hoodie and grabbed his black steel horned mask off the table. He started to walk toward the door when his team stopped him "Wait, do you want back up?" Falcon asked, Carnel shook his head "I'm meeting up with some of my guys, but thanks." Carnel said as he reached for the door, Falcon got out of bed and grabbed his revolver "Tough shit, we're going." Falcon said as Crys and Alicia followed.

Carnel closed the door while they were still in the dorm "Listen, once you go down this road with me, there is no going back. Do you understand?" Carnel asked in a serious tone, Alicia nodded her head, Crys gave a thumbs up, and Falcon nodded his head. "Yep, we got your back." Falcon said as he opened the door.

Carnel led them to an airship while Team RWBY was boarding another to Vale, Carnel walked up to the pilot and handed him a hundred Lien "Port number five." Carnel said as he the engines kicked in, he sat down next to Alicia and leaned back against the wall.

The VTOL landed near the docks and opened to reveal a black SUV with Diam, Red, Bones, and Harlequin were waiting, Carnel walked out and bumped fists with each of them. "Guys, this is my team from Beacon; Crys Winters, Falcon and Alicia Bliss, and this is my Syndicate, The Undead; Diam, Red, Bones, and Harlequin. Well, you all know Red at least." Carnel said as he introduced everyone. Everyone climbed into the SUV as Diam got in and started the engine up.

As Diam drove down the road, he handed Carnel a folder which he flipped through "They saw this man running this operation and that he was the one who killed Stephon." Diam said as he turned right and came to stop next to a warehouse.

As Carnel got out, he pulled on his mask and pulled his hoodie on over his head "Guys, from now on, refer to me as Cerberus, not Carnel. Until we get back to Beacon." Carnel said as he opened a side door and led everyone inside, Bones kept Falcon, Alicia, and Crys behind the stage while Carnel, Diam, and Red got onto the stage.

"Alright boys! They killed one of ours, so now we'll kill all of theirs!" Cerberus yelled into a microphone, there was three rows of four vehicles in each row; four M1161 Growlers, four Gaz Tigrs, and four Panhard VBLs. All the Undead militants loaded their AKs, MP5s, Mossberg 590s, M32s MGLs, M110 SASS, and AK-9s before they boarded the vehicles with mounted HMGs on top.

"Alright guys, we get there, and we surround the area. Then, we hit them hard, harder than they've ever been hit before." Cerberus said before he jumped off stage and got into a Rheinmetall Landsysteme LIV with Diam, Red, and Harlequin. Falcon, Alicia, and Crys got into the back of the jeep before it started to pull out.

The front of the warehouse opened as the LIV pulled out into the night and turned left down the road as the twelve other vehicles followed. "Alright guys, when we get there keep your head down and take cover, bullets will be flying." Carnel said the LIV pulled up to giant warehouse that had four armed guards outside, one ran into the building and closed the front of the warehouse.

Two Growlers drove past the LIV and engaged the White Fang insurgents, the .50 Cal bullets leapt from the mounted M2 Browning HMGs. The White Fang were instantly ripped apart and splattered onto the concrete while their body parts were strewn everywhere. As the doors closed, Carnel could see a V-22 Osprey with its propellers spinning up.

The LIV came to a stop while the other vehicles surrounded the warehouse, Carnel got out and snapped his fingers, he reached into a rift and pulled out an MBB Armburst. He walked out until he was looking at the dead center of the door and raised the launcher up to his shoulder, he squeezed the trigger which caused a 67mm rocket to leap from the launcher and scream as it flew toward the warehouse door.

The rocket slammed into the door and exploded, the door was blown wide open as he dropped the launcher and grabbed an AK-12 from the rift. The undead stormed the warehouse floor but were met with a wall of gunfire. Three undead dropped to the floor in a pool of blood as Carnel leaped over their corpses and fired at four insurgents that were on a walkway above, one of the bodies fell off the railing and into the rotor, blood and guts were sent spewing in every direction.

Diam ran forward and kicked one in the throat, he knocked the man into the ground before he put a 12-gauge shell into his chest, Carnel snapped his left hand and opened a lock up portal before he threw a White Fang insurgent into it and closed it again. A White Fang insurgent ran up on Carnel who slammed the buttstock of his AK into the insurgent's throat, he straddled the man's chest and slammed the stock down on his chest repeatedly until he was dead. Bullets flew past as Carnel scurried behind a container with a giant purple unicorn sticking out of the top, a bullet flew out and hit the unicorn which caused it to explode into a cloud of white powder, he dipped his finger into the powder and rubbed it on his gums under his mask.

"Huh, Cocaine. This means you guys are dealing in Undead territory, and that's paramount to death." Carnel said as he dropped the magazine out and slapped a fresh mag into his AK and pulled the bolt back. He stood up and shot three other White Fang insurgents before the gunfire seemed to stop.

"So, is this the weakling that replaced me?" A man with orange hair said as he walked out from behind a large crate, Crys gasped as she saw the man "Blaze?! You're alive?" She asked in disbelief, the man laughed "Yes, and you left me for dead! You didn't even check to see if I was alive!" The man yelled, Crys ran forward to plead with the man, but he back handed her to the ground. He was missing half of his body that was replaced by a metallic chest piece and arm, along with a metal leg that was fused with his flesh.

Alicia ran forward "Crys!" Alicia yelled as she grabbed at Crys's arm, but Blaze slammed her to the ground. "Now! I will no longer wait for things to come my way, I will take it by force." Blaze said with a sadistic laugh before he threw himself on top of her, he attempted to unfasten his belt as he held Alicia down.

Carnel was filled with every ounce of rage in his body as he unconsciously ran forward and kicked him square in the jaw, Blaze was sent back to the floor as Falcon walked past Carnel. Blaze grabbed his jaw as he sat up, Falcon used his semblance to rip Blaze's prosthetic leg off and beat him with it. The tissue and sinew dangled from the metal leg as it smashed against Blaze's face. Carnel knelt next to Alicia and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder, the held her tightly as Blaze screamed in agony.

"Make him hurt, Falcon." Carnel said as he held Alicia tightly, Falcon cracked his knuckles after he dropped the metal leg "With pleasure." Falcon said as he slammed Blaze's skull down onto the concrete repeatedly as he cursed in pain as blood leaked from his leg nub. He formed his metal into a blade and sliced off Blaze's belt, he ripped the pants off his leg and tossed it aside "Now, to take your little blazers." Falcon said as he stabbed him in the pelvis and sliced off his testicles, Blaze dropped to his knees and writhed in agony as blood poured from his pelvis.

Falcon used his semblance to rip Blaze's chest piece from his body, he reached up as blood poured from his body, Falcon pulled out his revolver and shot Blaze in the head with a fire round. The round caused his head to explode in an explosion of skull fragments, brain matter, teeth, and an eyeball.

Diam and Red picked up Blaze's corpse and carried it out of the warehouse, Harlequin and Bones guided over eight White Fang insurgents that had their hands zip tied together. Carnel stood up as Harlequin and Bones led them outside toward the edge of the docks. Bones lined them along the edge as eight Undead with AKs lined up opposite of them, Alicia and Crys followed as Carnel walked out with his AK-12.

"This is the part I mentioned that, once you see this, there is no going back. Crys, I guess I'll explain later." Carnel said as he walked toward the eight Undead.

"Your first mistake was coming into our territory, your second mistake was killing one of my boys, your third mistake was thinking these acts of terror are justified and that you're right, but truth is, you're just digging yourself deeper down that hole." Carnel said as he paced back and forth, he looked at the eight WF insurgents as the Undead raised their weapons. "But the one thing you did wrong was try and set up shop in my town, because this isn't Serpent territory anymore or Vajo territory. This is MY TERRITORY! and I'll be damned if I let someone threaten this town. Rot in hell, dumb mother fuckers." Carnel said as Diam snapped his fingers, Alicia covered her ears and turned around as the eight Undead opened fire and executed the insurgents, their bodies were riddled with bullets before they dropped into the water and sunk below the water as the surface of the water turned blood red.

Carnel turned around and walked up to his team "This is what I was talking about, there is no going back once you've seen my side business." Carnel said as he removed his devil mask, Alicia seemed standoffish "Why? Why would you do that to them?" She asked confused, Carnel sighed and looked down "It's about sending a message, it says 'I run these streets and I better not catch you mother fuckers here again.' Crys, I wasn't just a member of the Undead. I'm their leader and a part of the syndicate known as The Golden Lion, a mafia syndicate in Atlas, same as another Syndicate known only as Third Street. To Atlas PD, we're nothing more than two street gangs, but in actuality we're mobsters. I've had people wacked, assassinated, paid off politicians, and laundered money." Carnel said as he explained his truth to Crys.

"Cool, that sounds awesome." Crys said as Diam walked up "Hey boss, what do you want us to do with Stephon's cut?" Diam asked, Carnel turned around "See that it gets back to his family and send them a nice bouquet of flowers giving them my condolences." Carnel said before Diam nodded and went to make the arrangements.

"So how did Stephon die?" Falcon asked as he crossed his arms, Carnel rubbed his chin and sighed "He uh… well, he was tortured to death and marked as a rat, which is where they take a zippo lighter, spark it, heat up part of it, blow out the fire, and burned an oval into their cheek, it signifies to others that you're a rat." Carnel said before looked up at the roof and saw rose petals blowing in the wind.

Falcon looked up in time to see a silhouette with a bow sprint across the rooftop, he lowered his head as he realized what it meant "Ah shit." Falcon said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Bones jogged out of the warehouse they came from and jogged up to Carnel "Boss, we found something you might want to see." Bones said before he led Carnel back to the warehouse with Alicia, Crys, and Falcon following behind them.

Bones picked up a switch and pressed a green button that caused the back of the Osprey to open, inside were sixteen women who were shackled together by the wrists and ankles. "Cut them loose, get them clothed, fed, and send them to Poppy, she'll take care of them." Carnel said to Harlequin who nodded and informed the women as he climbed into the cockpit.

The back closed as the main doors opened, the Osprey pulled out before it lifted into the sky and took off toward Atlas, Carnel pulled out his scroll and flipped through his contacts. He pressed call and put the scroll to his ear as the scroll rang.

"Hey Poppy, Harlequin is on his way to Atlas with about sixteen girls who need to be taken care of, I found them when they were about to be shipped out, so they need some help to get back to their lives." Carnel said, he nodded his head slightly "Alright, thank you, Poppy. Tell Silver I said hello and I hope he's well." Carnel said before he closed his scroll.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Carnel said as he walked back over to Alicia and Falcon. Crys put her hands behind her head "Sure what are you thinking? I mean, it's very late. What is even open right now?" She asked confused, Carnel smirked as Bones walked up with a folded envelope and handed it to Carnel.

He took the envelope and opened it, counting the Lien within it before he closed it again. He snapped his fingers and stuck the envelope inside his Rift before he closed it. "Well, I'll pull some strings and get a place at the Jade Dragon." Carnel said as he pulled out his scroll and dialed a number. He placed the scroll to his ear as he called the restaurant as a black SUV pulled up "Hey, it's Carnel. Can I get a reservation for eight?" Carnel asked as he got into the SUV.

"Yeah, I know, stay open late for us. You owe us." Carnel said as the SUV took off down the road, the SUV turned down a brick road that had a single dojo building with two large jade statues of dragons on the outside. There were no vehicles outside when they came to a stop outside the front of the restaurant, two women in yukatas were outside and greeted them as they got out of the SUV.

"Welcome, Mr. Melone. We're so glad that you can join us tonight." The two women said as they bowed before Carnel, Carnel smiled "Sorry ladies to keep you late, but we're starving." Carnel said as they walked into the restaurant.

"Well Falcon, you may be the leader of our team at Beacon, but on the streets, I'm the boss." Carnel said as he sat at the end of the table, Diam and Alicia sat to his left and right while the Undead filled the right side and the rest of BAWM filled the left side, Red sat at the end of the table.

"Sir, we have prepared a signature dish for all of you. A favorite of Mr. Melone himself, this is yakisoba with steak, chicken, shrimp, and diced ramps." The chef said as he placed large bowls down in front of each of them, Falcon tilted his head in curiosity "What the hell are ramps?" Falcon asked as he picked up a diced piece of ramp.

"Also known as wild leek or spring onion, they're a delicacy in Atlas since they only grow in the spring time at the top of a mountain." Carnel said as he dug into his bowl of noodles, Falcon bit into the ramp. His face lit up like a thousand suns as he savored the flavor, he chewed the spring onion slowly as he ate the vegetable "Oh gods, this is amazing!" Falcon said as he dug into his noodles, Alicia ate hers with a little more grace.

"So, Diam. Are there any updates I should know about?" Carnel asked before he ate a piece of steak, Diam pulled out his scroll and showed a picture of a man in white wearing a bowler hat. "This man has overseen part of that White Fang sector that we eliminated. Some escaped as we closed in, mainly one with silver hair and another with green hair." Diam said, Crys almost choked on a piece of ramp when she heard what Diam said. She drank from her tea and coughed lightly as Carnel reached for a spring roll from a plate in the middle of the table "You alright, Crys? I know it's good but take your time." Carnel said as he dipped the end of the spring roll into a small saucer of soy-ginger sauce.

"I know, it's just that this stuff is so good! How come we've never heard of it?" Crys asked, Carnel ate a chunk of Ramp before he sat his chopsticks down "Because they only take reservations two weeks in advance." Carnel said as he sipped from his tea cup.

After an hour of eating and talking, the check came and Carnel quickly paid it. With everything being squared away, they thanked the staff and left the Jade Dragon. The eight people got into the SUV and Diam drove them back to the air docks, as they drove down the road, Red handed Carnel another envelope from the backseat "Here's this week's cut, boss." Red said, he opened the envelope and counted the lien that bulged from the white envelope.

"Wait, what was that other envelope you had?" Crys asked, Carnel chuckled "That was payment for a weapons shipment." Carnel said as he stuck the new envelope into his pocket. "Oh hey, there's that nice bar, I think they're having open mic night tonight." Carnel said as they drove by a building that had a neon sign.

"You want to hit up the bar this weekend?" Diam asked as they pulled up to the docks "Yeah, that sounds awesome." Carnel said as he got out the SUV along with the rest of Team BAWM. BAWM boarded the airship, as Carnel stared out the window into the night sky over the water, the lights inside the airship caused two shadows to project on the wall from Carnel's body.

"Uh, is that Ghost?" Alicia asked, Carnel turned around and nodded as Ghost materialized next to Carnel, Crys was surprised at Ghost's sudden appearance "Oh what the fuck?!" Crys said as she fell out of her seat and drew her pistol.

Ghost bowed before her with one arm across his chest and the other behind his back before he vanished, Carnel chuckled "That was him apologizing for scaring you." Carnel said as he grew a second shadow again. The airship touched down at the Beacon air docks, Team BAWM disembarked from the airship, but were met by a welcome party of Team RWBY.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, murderer!" Blake yelled, Carnel looked confused as he stepped forward, but Yang ran forward and caught him with an uppercut. Carnel stumbled backward as Ghost dematerialized and placed his sword to Yang's throat "Ghost, stand down." Carnel said as he shook his head, Ghost removed his sword and sheathed it before he dematerialized again.

"The White Fang doesn't deserve to be killed like that! They're just misguided and don't mean harm to anyone." Blake said, Carnel lowered his head as he got silent. "Lost their way? Yeah, and what about Perry? Robin? Emert? Colby? Bella? Yenna? Stephon? Or what about Maple?" Carnel asked, Blake looked confused "Who are they?" Blake asked, Carnel gritted his teeth as he felt tears form in the corner of his eyes, but he suppressed them.

"They were personal friends of mine, Maple was my girlfriend when I was sixteen. They were all murdered by the White Fang!" Carnel yelled as he looked up, Blake was taken aback slightly. He sighed deeply and lowered his head "You still think this group has 'lost their way?' No! They want to see the world burn, and I'll gladly burn their world to the ground." Carnel said as he clenched his fists.

"The original group has lost their way, not all of them want to harm anyone. They're scared to leave because they're afraid of what will happen to them or their families." Blake said as tears started to form in her eyes, Falcon moved next to Carnel and whispered in his ear "Just walk away." Falcon said, Carnel sighed before he simply walked past the group toward the dorms.

"Gods, what is his problem?" Weiss asked, Falcon lowered his head as he sighed "I would rather have him tell you this, but I don't think he's in any mood to relive the past." Falcon said as he walked over to team RWBY.

"So, this all started thirteen years ago." Falcon said as he told Carnel's life story.

 ***Two Hours Later***

Carnel sat on the edge of Beacon as he looked out over the water "Hey Ghost, do you think I went a little too far?" Carnel asked in a solemn tone, an ethereal voice spoke around him "I think you went a little over, but if they knew the truth then they would understand why you're emotional. Those women were victims of the White Fang, and thus those men deserved their fate, the girl in the black bow, I've seen her before with the crimson sword. The one known as Adam Taurus." The ethereal voice of Ghost said around Carnel.

"Heads up, you have company." Ghost said, sure enough Carnel heard footsteps approach behind him. "Mind if I join you?" A female voice asked, Carnel chuckled "You got an appointment?" He asked with a chuckle, the woman scoffed as she sat down next to him.

"So, Falcon told your life story to everyone." Alicia said as she laid her head on his shoulder, Carnel sighed "And what was their reaction?" Carnel asked, Alicia intertwined her fingers with his hand as they looked out over the town. "Well, Crys was silent and walked away. Blake ran away, and Falcon ran after her, Weiss was disgusted that such filth lived in Atlas, and Yang was shocked and upset that she struck you. Ruby broke down and cried, saying 'poor Carnel, he still carries on.' I came here to check on you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

He freed his hand from hers and wrapped his arms around her waist "You're just the sweetest." Carnel said as he squeezed her waist and nuzzled into her neck, they fell over and he ended up on top of her with his hands on either side of her. She blushed lightly as he kissed her on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed her chest into his, he broke their kiss and looked up "Ghost, you and Redeye go ahead and take the night off." Carnel said, the ethereal voice thanked him before Carnel's two shadows turned to one.

"You want to take this to the bedroom?" Alicia asked in a seductive tone, Carnel stood up and picked her up bridal style before he carried her to the dorm room. Carnel used his scroll to open the door and entered the dorm room, he laid Alicia on the bed and locked the door behind them. He pulled his hoodie off and tossed it onto the floor, he climbed into bed with her before he kissed her deeply again, he ran his hand down her side and up under her shirt.

"Ooh, someone's a little frisky." She said as she kissed his neck, he pulled her top off and tossed it onto the floor, he was greeted to a turquoise bra with sequins that held back a pair of large breasts. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the steamy moment to a screeching halt "Can you two at least wait until I leave the room?" Crys said as she closed her manga book and left the room, she locked the door behind her. "Well, where were we?" Carnel asked as Alicia unclasped her bra and tossed it on the floor, she pulled out a condom from her pocket and pushed Carnel down onto the bed "I'm going to make you mine." Alicia said as she went south. 'I wonder how long she's been planning this.' Carnel thought to himself as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

 **A/N: WHOOOOO! Spicy ending right there! Blaze came back and who would have thought he was a misogynistic pig that ended up being castrated. Honestly, I felt like I was grasping at straws here, but we'll try to move the story along. Show some love to my co writers Rebelkira and TheBurningRuler, they putting in work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an undead fuck to curb stomp, this is Nightmare 6-4, signing off. GET OVER HERE, SKULL BOI!** _ **GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT**_

 **Happy Halloween!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salutations! RebelKira here bringing you Chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: Doubts

'So apparently my room isn't a good place to think right now' I thought as I started towards the balcony.

When I got to the balcony I stared out into the distance and took a deep breath. I turned around and jumped up onto the roof. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest.

'I still can't wrap my head around everything that happened today. Carnel being part of a whole mafia syndicate. Hearing how the White Fang killed his last girlfriend and so many others. Neither side seem to be a source of good. Watching all the fighting is cool, and death is always a casualty of war. Carnel's childhood was worse than mine, and he still became so strong. If the White Fang are so bad then why would Salem recruit them to join us? I understand that they want to be treated equally, but how is killing innocents good. Ozpin let Carnel into his school knowing his criminal history. If Salem is right and he is evil it would make sense, but if that's true. Are all of the student's here in the dark? Do they know the evil that they are willing to throw their lives away for? Am I the one that's wrong? For believing Lady Salem. Why would she send Tyrian to break up a truce between two gangs? Not only that, Tyrian seems too wild, creepy and murderous to be a force for good. Why would she recruit him?' I thought.

I heard the door to the balcony open and slowly made my way forward to see Weiss walking out.

"I cannot believe Atlas had so much criminal activity going on right under our noses! What's worse in General Ironwood seems to have done nothing about it!" She said while stomping around.

"I'm sure he's trying his hardest, but also remember he has a lot of other things on his mind to worry about. Like running a school, and an army." I said jumping down.

"How long have you been up there?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Got lost in thought I guess." I said.

"Yeah it must be tough learning that your teammate is the leader of a mafia. No better than the White Fang." She said.

"You heard the same story I did right?" I asked.

"Yeah troubled kid joined the mob. Then went on to rule over it. I knew there was something off about him from the moment I met him." She said.

"Look this was a big shock for me too. I mean the way I look at it he may be the leader, but he's not intentionally trying to hurt innocent people. From what I heard the only people he's hurt are ones that were doing just as bad and even worse things than he did. Crime never goes away no matter what. Yeah he's a criminal, Cardin flashed his mugshot to the whole class, but I think your demonizing the wrong person here." I said.

"Why shouldn't I? First Blake lies and hides the fact she's not only a faunus, but that she used to be part of the white fang. Then we find out that Carnel was the leader of a mafia in my home country! So if I'm not supposed to be mad at them who should I be mad at?" She said.

I tightened my fists. "You know since day one I tried to be your friend. From what I've seen you were usually the one on the end of everyone's scorn. I tried to stay on your side, and give you the benefit of the doubt cause I saw that you do have a kind side to you. As a Schnee I understand you've had a hard life with the White Fang causing your family problems for years. However, it's your close minded thinking, and needing to be the center of attention. Thinking that in every situation that you're the victim. That no matter how bad things get you are always in a worse place. That's a load of god damn bullshit!" I could feel tears streaming from my eyes. "Your last name means nothing when your family thinks just cause they have money they are better than everyone else in the world. Everyone on my team has lost at least one or both of their parents when they were young. You may have had strict parents, but at least they were there! Maybe they weren't they best people, but you were still able to make memories with them and your family. Ours were ripped away when we were young. So much potential lost to early. I saw the bloodied remains of my parents when I was five god damn years old. That's not a picture any child should have to see. I felt bad for you, I thought you didn't deserve to be mocked and ridiculed all the time, but I was wrong. You wanna play the victim fine. You wanna think your superior to everyone else because you have money and a fancy last name go ahead. Have fun being a self-centered racist bitch with no friends. See where it gets you." I jumped back on the roof and dropped to my hands and knees. I could hear Weiss crying. I slowly moved to the edge to see her on her knees with her hands covering her face. 'What have I done?'

Shortly after Weiss left Falcon had messaged.

"Hey. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm on the roof. I'll be heading back to the room in a couple minutes." I replied.

"I don't recommend that right now. I'll meet you on the balcony." He said.

"Alright." I replied.

A few minutes later Falcon came up and sat next to the wall. I jumped down and sat next to him.

"How's Blake doing?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. It was hard for her to hear that the White Fang really did all that. She wants to change things but she's not sure how. It'll take time, but I know she'll figure out a way. More importantly I heard you had an interesting conversation with Weiss." He said.

"Yeah. You could say that." I said hugging my knees to my chest again. "I feel horrible."

"I can tell. I walked Blake back to her room. When we got there She was face down crying into her pillow. I thought it had something to do with Carnel at first. Like a delayed reaction, or something. Yang told me she came into the room crying, and said it was because of something you said. She wouldn't explain what though. So I figured I'd see if you'd fill me in." He said.

"I basically called her out on always thinking she's the victim. While thinking she's better that everyone at the same time. Then I called her a self-centered racist bitch with no friends." I said as tears started streaming down again.

"Gotta admit surprising to hear you calling her out on that. I've seen you talking to her and the two of you seemed to be getting along fairly well despite the rest of us being pretty cruel to her." He said.

"She deserved it. I know she did. I still feel like I'm the bad person though." I said.

"If you feel that bad about it give it a couple days. Then apologize. If she doesn't accept it then that's her problem. I think she will though. It seemed to hit her pretty hard. It may have been the wake-up call she needed." He said.

"Maybe. Thanks for the advice." I said.

"No problem I needed a distraction anyway. I went to the room looking for you, and I walked in on Carnel and Alicia." He said.

"Please tell me he's alive." I said.

"He almost wasn't. They didn't even notice I opened the door. If it wasn't for Alicia I probably would have. I had my Slayer of All ready to fire. I was pissed. I was about to pull the trigger when Alicia's face from the fight between me and Carnel flashed in my mind. I thought about everything that happened today. The event's that caused the fight. Her telling me how she instigated it. Knowing she'd hate me for the next maybe five minutes before his friend Ghost struck me down. The grief she'd feel seeing her boyfriend and brother taken down right in front of her. She'd have probably blamed herself. I don't even wanna think about how that would have affected her." He said.

"Neither would I." I said.

"Anyway we should probably head back and get some sleep. Hopeful they are done otherwise I may have to shoot him." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah maybe I should enter the room first." I said.

"Probably the better idea. Speaking of ideas why were you on the roof?" He asked.

"Well first off the love birds started going at it while I was still in my bed. I would have just used the balcony, but this place gets crowded when things get emotional. With everything that happened today I figured it would have been a better place to think." I said.

"Yeah today was pretty hectic wasn't it. Wait they started while you were in the room?" He asked.

"Yep. Oh well I needed the space anyway. Besides I'm sure we'll think of some way to get back at them. That doesn't involve hurting him." I said.

"But that's the fun part." He said a little defeated.

After that we headed back to the room. I made sure to go first and with extreme caution. I opened the door to see Carnel and Alicia dressed, and passed out in Carnel's bed.

"At least they got dressed first." I said.

"Well they didn't notice when I walked in earlier so they probably figured if they got dressed I wouldn't notice." He said.

We both decided to go straight to bed. The next day I messaged Ruby, and asked if she would be willing to head into town with me. I was worried after yesterday she would say no, but luckily she agreed. Once we got to the city she asked what I was hoping she wouldn't.

"You're not gonna ditch me again are you? Or yell at me?" She asked.

"No. Actually that's the reason I asked you to come out here with me. I feel bad about ditching you so many times and I feel horrible about what I did to Weiss last night. I wanna make it up to the both of you. I know you like cookies so I thought I'd take you to a bakery in town and let you pick out whatever and however much you want." I said.

"Alright, but I have one condition before I forgive you." She said.

"Alright what is it?" I asked.

"I... I'll need a favor. Later." She said.

"Sure. No problem." I said. I was a little worried the way she said that.

"Thanks. Anyway how do you plan on apologizing to Weiss? You hurt her pretty bad last night." She said.

"That's another reason I asked you here. You know her better than I do. What do you think I should do? She's rich so I can't imagine buying her anything would help." I said.

"You're probably better off just talking to her." She said.

"Yeah I suppose. Anyway I promised you cookies so we should probably get some." I said.

When we got to the bakery Ruby was practically drooling over about everything she saw. While she was picking out what she wanted my scroll started going off. It was a call from Cinder.

"Hey go ahead, and keep picking out what you want. I gotta take a call quick, and I'll come back in a when I'm done to pay for it." I said before walking out of the store. I answered my scroll.

"Hello." I said

"Crys. It's been a while how are you doing?" Cinder asked.

"Pretty good. Mission is going fairly well no one seems to suspect anything." I said

"Really. I got a report from Roman that you were out late in the city a few weeks back. Also that one of the White Fang bases he was located at was attacked last night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about those would you?" She asked.

"Being around a bunch of other students constantly doesn't give a lot of time to go out alone. I wanted to stock up on some dust and ammo. I missed the last airship back so I needed a lift. As far as the attack last night. I didn't know until that night. Even if I had my mission is to blend in. How would I be able to stop them, and keep them from finding out?" I said.

"Next time warn Roman. That way he should have a chance to get some of the supplies out of the bases. Rather than losing it all to the police." She said.

"Like I said I didn't find out until it happened." I said.

"Anything else to report? Do any of the other students seem like they may be an issue for us?" She asked.

"No. Nothing of importance. Before I left I said I'd be able to take care of any of the wimps dreaming of being huntsman. I wasn't wrong." I said.

"Excellent. Emerald, Mercury and I will be coming to Beacon in a few days. I'll look forward to seeing you again." She said before hanging up.

'Why didn't I tell her about Carnel? I know I should have, but It felt better not to. Almost like it was the better option.' I thought. I walked back in to see Ruby had picked out about twenty boxes of cookies.

"Too much?" She asked feeling a little guilty.

"Not as long as you share a couple." I said with a weak smile.

I paid and helped her carry them back to the airship.

"Hey are you okay? You seem really down since you got that call." She said.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just still thinking about last night." I said.

"Oh... Did you mean everything you said to Weiss last night?" She asked.

I paused a bit before answering. "Yes and no. I meant it when I said I felt bad that she was always being targeted, but she does make it seem like everything bad happens to her. Like bad things only happen to her. When I saw her on the balcony she acted like Carnel's mafia was responsible for everything bad that happened to her. She didn't even know about them until yesterday. I regret the names I called her last night." I said.

"You're not wrong. She does overreact a lot. Most of the time in fact. I don't think I've ever seen her that upset though. It seemed like genuine sadness and emotion too. Not her normal 'I'm mad at everything grr' attitude." She said.

"I know. After I heard her begin crying I turned around and saw her. As soon as I did I felt horrible." I said.

"Just give it a little time. I'm sure she won't make it easy to apologize, but I think if you get that chance she'll forgive you. Either that or at the very least she'll be less upset with you." She said.

"Maybe. Anyway what was this favor you wanted?" I asked.

"Oh... Right... Please don't tell anyone, but I there is someone at Beacon I have a huge crush on. I don't know what to do or say to him though. I was wondering if you'd have any advice." She said.

"I mean I can try to help, but I'm probably the last person you should go to for relationship advice. Maybe try showing an interest in something you know he likes. If you tell me who it is I might be able to give you some suggestions." I said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Okay... It's... Ren." She said.

The mention of his name shattered my heart. "R-ren?" I asked.

"Y-yeah... Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no. I guess I was just expecting Jaune, or maybe Falcon." I said.

"Jaune is nice, but no. I think Blake likes Falcon anyway so even if I did her feelings seem stronger." She said.

"Oh. Well maybe try having him teach you to cook something. I'm sure he'd prefer cooking something other than sweets. Maybe find a few other dishes and have him teach you to make them. Then you'd be able to spend time with him in the kitchen and get to know him better." I said.

"That might work, but I'd have no clue what to make." She said.

"Well I'm sure you could look of your scroll for one. I'd recommend writing it down when you find one though. I have a few I could probably give you I wanted to try making for Tim and Ally." I said. 'Liar you planned on using this same method to get closer to Ren yourself.'

"Thanks Crys. That would be great. You're better at giving advice than you give yourself credit for." She said.

When we got back I helped her take the cookies to her room. I felt incredibly uncomfortable the whole time I was in the room. I felt like Weiss or Yang were gonna yell at me any second. Yang seemed like she wasn't very happy with me, but I think she could tell I wasn't myself so she didn't say anything. They started giving Ruby a hard time about having gotten so many cookies so I just slid out silently. I started walking back to the entrance when I ran into Velvet.

"Hey Crys I was actually just about to message you. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just been a stressful couple days. Did you need something?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and watch some anime today. If you'd rather go back and relax that's fine too." She said. I think she was a little disappointed.

"No actually that sounds like the distraction I need." I said.

"Great. Do you mind if we watch in your room? My teammates aren't really into this stuff." She asked.

"Sure. As long as Carnel and Alicia aren't doing anything in there already." I said.

"Like what he did with Coco?" She asked.

"Yeah except those two are actually dating." I said.

We went to my room, and I slowly opened the door and peaked to only see Alicia in the room on her scroll.

"Why are you trying to sneak Velvet into our room?" Alicia asked.

"I wanted to make sure you, and Carnel weren't doing anything in here again." I said.

"Oh. One time." She said.

"For now, and next time maybe put something to block the door. So Falcon and I don't walk in on it." I said.

"Wait Falcon saw us?" She asked.

"Yep. It's a good thing he cares about you so much. He had his finger on the trigger. Anyway where are those two anyway?" I asked.

"Falcon went to the library, and I think Carnel is in the training hall." She said.

"Alright. Velvet and I are gonna watch some anime together if you're interested." I said.

"No thanks. I should probably go talk to Falcon about last night anyway. Have fun you two." She said.

"Nice seeing you again." Velvet said.

After she closed the door Velvet opened VRV up on a tablet.

"Anything you'd prefer?" She asked.

"Not really. You're the expert so I'll trust your judgment." I said.

"Alright." She said.

She put on a show called Sword Art Online. After a few episodes it asked us if we were still watching.

"So what do you think?" She asked. "If you don't like it we can try finding something else."

"I like it. We can keep watching it." I said.

She stopped for a bit. "If you don't mind. Can I ask what's got you so stressed? If there's something I can do I'm willing to try to help." She said.

I made a few decisions I regret the past couple days. I yelled at one friend and made her cry, and now I'm worried she hates me. Someone told me they have a crush on the same person I did, and I gave them advice on how to get them. There's some other stuff too, but it's stuff I'd rather not talk about right now. I just have felt like a really bad person." I said.

"If you love something set it free. If it comes back it's yours. If it doesn't it was never meant to be. I think that can be said for both of your situations. If you and the person you yelled at are truly friends and you apologize then everything should be fine. With the advice always remember there is a chance things may not work out for them. If you gave them advice it means it was someone you care about. Meaning you will feel bad if it doesn't work out for them, but you'd rather see them happy than miserable. Even if it works out for them I'm sure there is someone else who would be perfect for you." She said.

"I understand what you're saying, and I believe you. It's just hard knowing, waiting and not being able to do anything about it. That's the part that's hurting me right now." I said.

"I know." She said placing her hand on mine. "Things will get better for you, but you can't give up. You need to keep your head up, and look for something positive." She said.

"Thanks. I'll be okay in time. Anyway I didn't mean to ruin the mood. We can keep watching now if you want." I said.

"Yeah sure." She said starting it back up.

'It's probably for the best I let Ruby have Ren anyway. Once the plan goes into action everyone is gonna hate me anyway. I feel bad about deceiving everyone. It's probably best I don't get too attached to anyone anymore. It won't be easy, but I need to try.' I thought.

I hadn't noticed right away, but Velvet had placed her head on my shoulder.

'Do I say something? I feel like I should. So why can't I?' I thought.

"Our team is going out on a mission tomorrow. Since I hadn't had a chance to hang out with you in a while I figured today was the best chance I had. You're one of the best friends I've made since coming here. So just in case something would happen on the mission. I wanted to make sure I had at least made time for you." She said.

"You really think that much of me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know I probably don't show it a lot, but I really care about you." She said.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." I said.

"I understand. With our situations you never know what can happen. I figured I'd say something now. Just in case something happens." She said.

"I appreciate your honesty, and I want you to know I care about you too. Right now though I have a lot on my mind. Once you get back from your mission though I should have my head on straight." I said.

"Alright. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." She said.

"No. You're fine. In all honesty it's kinda nice hearing someone cares about me the way you do. Like I said earlier. There is some other stuff I can't discuss with you right now that's clouding my judgment." I said.

"Alright. It's getting late so I should probably go finish packing and get some rest anyway." She said.

"Oh. Okay." I said as she started to heading for the door. "Wait." I jumped off my bed and ran up to hug her. "I don't want you to think I'm upset with you, or anything like that. Just please give me some time to get things sorted out." I said.

"Okay." She said hugging me back before walking out the door.

After a few minutes to make sure she was gone I went back to the roof. As soon as I got up there I broke down.

'Damn it why did she have to go and say that! I don't wanna get close to anyone anymore. I don't wanna hurt these people. I don't wanna hurt my friends. I can't even tell who the good guys and bad guys are any more. I don't know what to do anymore. If I keep my emotions to a minimum everyone will notice something is up, but if I keep this charade up then I'll keep getting closer and closer to them, and I'll never be able to live with myself when the attack happens. Maybe I should just leave Beacon and go into hiding. I'm not sure what's worse. Being hunted down by Salem, or my former friends.' I thought.

After a few minutes I composed myself and made my decision.

"If I don't go back to Salem after the mission she'll hunt me down, and most likely have me killed. My friends will hate me after. They'll end up having to hunt me down. If I'm lucky they'll have me arrested, but how long before Salem finds me after that. Once the attack starts I'll decide my fate. Until then I'll continue with this charade as best as I can." I said.

I was about to head back to my room when I noticed Ozpin standing on the balcony looking out into the setting sun.

"Lovely evening isn't it Ms. Winters?" He said without turning around.

I jumped down and took a step towards him. "How long have you been out here?" I asked.

"Not that long. I just finished a discussion with team CFVY, and thought I'd wander out here for a bit. This balcony has always had a beautiful view. It's a shame I don't get to see it very often." He said.

"It's definitely a nice view, but it gets a little crowded up here at times." I said.

"I suppose it would. It's a nice quiet place to come, and think. Think about options, decisions, mistakes, regrets and how you can organize, and learn from them." He said.

"Sir?" I asked.

"You have an important decision to make Ms. Winters. I hope you make the right one." He said.

"Y-you know..." I said.

"Yes. I know you're working for her. From the moment I saw your name on the transcript I knew." He said.

"You've known all along. Yet I'm still here and alive. Why?" I asked.

"Destiny has a funny way of looking at things. You may be working for her now, but I have faith that you'll see the light." He said as he began walking away.

"Hey wait!" I said.

He stopped at the doorway. "Yes Ms. Winters." He said.

"You said you knew by my name. That doesn't make any sense. How could you know just by my name?" I asked.

"As I said. Destiny has a funny way of looking at things. When the time is right you'll get your answers." He said.

"What if it's too late by then?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He turned a bit, and gave me a smile before walking away.

'Great if I wasn't already confused enough about what to do he drops a bomb like that.' I thought.

I started heading back to my room. When I got back Falcon was on his bed reading and the other two were gone. I got into bed and tried to go to sleep.

"You've still got a lot on your mind don't you." Falcon asked.

I gave a small laugh. "Just keeps piling up. How could you tell?" I asked.

"I've never seen you go to bed without doing a little reading first, or at least some music. You still thinking about yesterday?" He asked.

"Pretty much. I think right now I just need some sleep." I said.

"If you say so. Just remember as your teammates were here for you. You can talk to us about anything." He said.

"Kinda hard when half the team is missing." I said with a small laugh.

"Speaking of which we need to start planning a way to get back at them." He said.

We discussed a plan for a while. They finally returned about an hour later. Carnel said he and Yang ended up having a long discussion about what happened yesterday. Alicia said she was with team JNPR. Apparently Pyrrha needed help with something. She wouldn't tell us what though. After a bit everyone had passed out except me. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ozpin said on the balcony. He knew I'm working with her, but hasn't done anything about it. Was he just trying to trick me, or was there something he was trying to tell me?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with chapter 14 of Team BAWM! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, cause this is hella fun to write. Anyways, let's just get to the next chapter!**

Chapter 14: Looking for a Date

Falcon woke up to see Crys awake on her bed.

"Crys? Please tell me you slept last night." Said Falcon.

"Um…" was all Crys said before giving a small smile.

"Alright Crys. There's something other than what happened with Weiss that's bothering you. What is it?" asked Falcon.

Crys just looked down at the floor and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but… I'm just not ready to talk about it right now." Said Crys.

"Well guess what. Tough. What is it Crys? You can talk to me about anything." Said Falcon.

"Well… I don't know." said Crys, hesitant.

Falcon got up and sat next to Crys. "Come on Crys. You need to get this out. Keeping it in will just make it worse." Said Falcon.

Crys looked at Falcon and nodded. "Ok. It happened with Ruby yesterday. We went into town and she said she needed a favour." Said Crys.

"Ok." Said Falcon.

"She then told me that she needed some advice on relationships." Said Crys.

Falcon just stayed silent.

"Now, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone who it was, but let's just say that I had a crush on him too. I gave her advice, but, it's still bothering me." Explained Crys.

"So Ruby likes Ren too huh?" said Falcon, shocking Crys.

Crys just looked at Falcon. "H-how did you know?" asked Crys.

"Call it intuition. Once I get close with someone, I can read them like a book." Said Falcon. "But thank you for telling me about this. Don't you feel better now?" asked Falcon.

"You're right Falcon. I do feel better after getting this out. Thanks for listening." Said Crys.

"What are friends for?" asked Falcon getting ready and heading to the cafeteria with Crys. When they got there, Carnel and Alicia were standing at the entrance.

Falcon and Alicia pushed past them to see food and tables everywhere, team JNPR fall off the wall, covered in pop **(Or soda if you're American)** , and team RWBY was standing on the other side of the cafeteria. Soon afterwards, professor Goodwitch came in and set the tables back the way they should be.

"What the hell did we miss?" asked Falcon.

"Food fight." Said Carnel.

"More accurately, a food war." Said Alicia.

"Damn. This would've been fun." Said Crys, upset that she missed it.

"So, anyway? What took you two so long?" asked Carnel.

"Nothing important." Said Falcon, dodging the question.

"If you say so." said Carnel walking into the cafeteria. Suddenly he stopped in place. "Jaune I swear to god, if you throw that pie at me, I will shoot you." Said Carnel with a completely level voice.

They looked behind Carnel to see Jaune holding a pie. He quickly put it down and said "I wasn't going to throw it at you."

"Sure you weren't." said Carnel. Team BAWM walked over to one of the tables that was set up again and got breakfast.

"So, any plans for today?" asked Alicia.

"No idea. Might hit the weights for a bit. Head into town. Not sure yet." Said Falcon, eating.

"You going to ask anyone to the dance?" asked Alicia.

"What dance?" asked Crys.

"The dance that's coming up. You didn't hear about it?" asked Carnel.

"Not until just now." said Falcon.

"Oh. Any ideas Falcon? Maybe Blake." Said Alicia.

"How about shut up Alicia!" said Falcon, half yelling, half whispering. He glanced around the room to see no sign of any member of Team RWBY.

Alicia let out a giggle. "What about you Crys?" asked Alicia.

"Probably not. I've never really been one for dances." Said Crys.

Falcon leaned over and whispered to her. "You should come. Maybe it'll help you take your mind off Ren." Said Falcon.

Crys didn't respond to Falcon.

"Oh Falcon, if you're coming you have to-" Falcon cut off Alicia.

"No." Said Falcon.

"But you have to!" said Alicia.

"Actually, no I don't." said Falcon.

"Please?" said Alicia putting on a sad face.

"That's not fair Alicia. You know I can't handle the sad face." Said Falcon, defeated.

"So you'll do it?" asked Alicia.

Falcon nodded his head.

"Yay!" said Alicia happily.

"What's he doing?" asked Carnel.

"He's going to breakdance." Said Alicia.

Carnel looked at Falcon slightly surprised. "You breakdance?" asked Carnel.

"Yeah. I'll probably be a bit rusty, but I used to do it daily. I don't really like doing it in front of other people." Said Falcon.

"Do it for us." said Crys.

"Why?" asked Falcon.

"I sang for you. You dance for us." Said Crys.

"Dammit. Fine. Meet me on the balcony when you're done." Said Falcon, leaving.

Falcon was on his way to the balcony when Jaune ran up to him.

"Hey man. What's up?" asked Falcon when Jaune got to him.

"I need your help." Said Jaune.

"With what?" asked Falcon.

"I have feelings for someone." Said Jaune.

"Really Jaune? Just tell Pyrrha. She's already crazy about you." Said Falcon

"I know, but it's not Pyrrha. I don't have any feelings other than friendship for her." Said Jaune.

Falcon was shocked into silence.

"Yeah." Said Jaune.

"Ok. Then who is it?" asked Falcon.

"You know Velvet's friend Coco?" asked Jaune.

"She's a tough one Jaune." Said Falcon.

"I know. Why do you think I'm asking for help?" asked Jaune.

"I see. Never knew you to aim that high Jaune." Said Falcon.

"Do you have any ideas? My idea was ask her to the dance, but her team is off on a mission. She won't be back until after." Said Jaune.

"Hm. For Coco, it may be best just to tell her. She seems like the kind of girl who wants a guy who isn't afraid to ask a girl out without hesitation. I think confidence is key with her." Said Falcon.

"Alright. Thanks for the advice. But, how about you? You asking anyone to the dance? Maybe Blake?" asked Jaune

"Why does everyone want me to ask Blake?" asked Falcon.

"Because she wants to go with you." Said Jaune.

"Doubtful." Said Falcon.

"Wait. You think she'll reject you if you ask her?" asked Jaune.

"Pretty much." Said Falcon.

"Please. If she rejects you, I'll wear high heels." Said Jaune.

"Seriously?" asked Falcon.

"An Arc never goes back on his word." Said Jaune.

"Alright. Let's go find out." said Falcon, walking with Jaune to team RWBY's dorm. He knocked on the door and Blake answered it. He saw that none of the other members were there.

'Good.' Thought Falcon.

"Oh. Um… h-hi Falcon." Said Blake, her face red.

"You feeling Ok Blake? Your face is red." Said Falcon.

"I feel fine. What do you need?" said Blake.

"I actually came to ask you to the dance." Said Falcon.

"Oh. Um… well... I don't think I can. Sorry Falcon." Said Blake.

"Oh. Don't be. No problem. See you Blake." Said Falcon waving goodbye.

He saw Jaune standing with his mouth wide open.

"Enjoy your punishment Jaune." Said Falcon, patting him on the shoulder before heading to the balcony.

He got the balcony to see the others there already.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Said Falcon.

"What were you doing?" asked Alicia.

"Asking Blake to the dance." Said Falcon.

"Hey congrats Falcon! You got a date to the dance!" said Carnel.

"She said no." said Falcon.

Everyone just stayed silent.

"Anyways. If you want me to breakdance, I need a beat Alicia." Said Falcon.

Alicia nodded and started beatboxing, which also shocked the other two.

"Yeah she can beatbox." Said Falcon, getting into the groove and starting. At first, the rust was showing, but Falcon broke out of it quickly, busting out some amazing moves with no problems, ending with a massive head spin, rotating at least ten times.

Once he stood up Crys and Carnel immediately started clapping.

"Thanks guys." Said Falcon.

"That really was impressive Falcon." Said Ren, who had just shown up.

"Oh. Hey Ren. What's up?" asked Falcon.

"I actually came to talk to Crys." said Ren.

"M-me?" asked Crys.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to go the dance with me." Said Ren.

Crys was in shock. "Well, I would, but I don't think I'm going to go to the dance. Sorry Ren." Said Crys. 'Wait, what did I just say? Why did I turn him down?' she thought.

"Oh. Oh well." Said Ren.

This was when Ruby came up to the balcony, not noticing Ren was there, as he was standing behind Falcon.

"Help me Falcon." Said Ruby.

"Hello to you too Ruby. What is it?" asked Falcon.

"I need help asking someone to the dance." Said Ruby.

Crys looked out from behind Falcon.

"Oh. Hi Crys." said Ruby.

"Is it…" Crys didn't finish.

Ruby just nodded and Falcon flashed a quick smirk. "Well, I can't help you if I don't know who it is." Said Falcon, making sure Ruby couldn't see Ren.

"You promise you won't tell him." Said Ruby.

"Cross my heart." Said Falcon.

"Ok. I want to ask Ren to the dance, but I don't know how to." Said Ruby.

"Really? I mean you seemed to do it pretty well just now." Said Falcon moving to the side showing that Ren was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"We'll just leave you alone." Said Carnel, leaving with the rest of the team.

They got back to the room and Carnel got a call. "Hey Red. What's up?" said Carnel. "Oh right. The open mic night. On my way."

"You mind if I tag along?" asked Falcon.

"Not at all. How about you Crys?" asked Carnel.

"Do I have to sing?" asked Crys.

"Not unless you want to." Said Carnel.

"Sure. I'll come along." Said Crys.

"I think I'll just hang around campus." Said Alicia.

"Alright. See you when we get back babe." Said Carnel, kissing Alicia, before looking back at Falcon who was looking away and taking deep breaths.

"I'm good." Said Falcon.

"Alright. Follow me." Said Carnel, leading the way.

They got to the bar and saw Red waiting for them.

"Oh, you brought those two with you." Said Red.

"Why not?" asked Carnel.

"Good point." Said Red as they walked into the bar. They sat down at a table. They all got a drink and watched a few acts.

After a while Falcon just said "Fuck it." And got up on the stage. He check the song book and selected one. He turned back to the crowd and grabbed the mic.

 **(Cue Far Away by Nickelback)**

 **This time, this place  
Misused mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait**

 **Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

 **I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long**

 **I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore**

 **On my knees I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**

 **I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

 **I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long**

 **I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore**

 **So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

 **I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say**

 **I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long**

 **So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go**

 **Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go**

 **Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go**

After the song ended Falcon bowed to thunderous applause. He walked back to the table and sighed.

"That was so much fun." Said Falcon.

"That was amazing Falcon! When did you learn to sing?" asked Carnel.

"I've been able to sing this whole time. I just don't sing often." Said Falcon.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself a lot." Said Crys.

"I did. You should really give it a shot Crys." said Falcon.

"Please. She had to close her eyes and look away to sing in front of us. How could she sing in front of everyone here?" asked Carnel.

"Well, actually she sang a duet with me while looking at me. Eyes open and everything." Said Falcon.

"Did you get over your stage fright?" asked Carnel.

Crys shook her head.

"Hm. I got an idea." Said Falcon.

"What?" asked Crys.

"Do you want to try to get over your stage fright?" asked Falcon.

"Well, yeah." Said Crys.

"Ok. Try this. Go up and sing." Said Falcon.

"I can't ! Not in front of all these people." Said Crys.

"There isn't anyone else here. Alright. No one. Not Carnel, not Red, no one. It's just you and me here. Alright?" said Falcon.

"But." Crys couldn't finish what she was saying before Falcon spoke again.

"No one else is here. Just focus on me. No one else is here to see you. I'm the only one here." Said Falcon.

"You're the only one here. There isn't anyone else. Just you and me." Said Crys, trying to convince herself before she got up and headed to the stage. She flipped through the songbook and selected one. The music started playing and she looked at Falcon. He mouthed the words 'Just you and me Crys.'

She mouthed back 'You and me.' before she started singing, not taking her eyes off Falcon.

 **(Cue Devil On My Shoulder by Faith Marie)**

 **Beautiful silence  
Beautiful pain  
We're only human  
We're meant to dream  
Lost in a life full of mistakes  
We do what feels right  
Then fall with no grace  
Chased by the sun  
Escaping flatlines  
Dreams are a curse  
Wake up you're alive**

 **Oh, slowly fading from the misery  
I've accepted who I'm supposed to be  
I've accepted who I'm supposed to see  
Lady in the mirror  
Oh, everyday I'm getting a bit older  
And every time I break I get stronger  
Everyday it's getting a bit colder  
When I grow closer  
To the devil on my shoulder  
To the devil on my shoulder**

 **Beautiful silence  
Beautiful pain  
Beautiful people  
But we're all stained  
Lost in a life  
Full of mistakes  
We do what feels right  
Then we fall with no grace  
I'mma sinner  
I'mma tainted saint  
I'mma savior  
It's all the same  
Chased by the sun  
Escaping flatlines  
Dreams are a curse  
Wake up you're alive**

 **Oh, slowly fading from the misery  
I've accepted who I'm supposed to be  
I've accepted who I'm supposed to see  
Lady in the mirror  
Oh, everyday I'm getting a bit older  
And every time I break I get stronger  
Everyday it's getting a bit colder  
When I grow closer  
To the devil on my shoulder  
To the devil on my shoulder**

 **We're all broken, it's fate  
It's the way that we're made  
All the pieces are there  
They just aren't in their place  
So I struggle to stand  
But don't ask for a hand  
My pride tells me no  
You're better alone  
I'm uncomfortably numb  
As I stuff what I've found  
And I start to shut down  
Freeze in front of a crowd  
It's what I don't say  
I don't love I don't hate  
Closing my mouth and turning my face  
But it's no way to live to have nothing to give  
Consuming the doubt  
Not letting them in  
But I'm not here to win  
To survive but I'm already dead  
So I picked up my head  
I picked up my head  
I picked up my head**

 **Oh, everyday I'm getting a bit older...  
Every day it's getting a bit colder...  
Oh, everyday I'm getting a bit older...  
Every day it's getting a bit colder...  
When I grow closer  
To the devil on my shoulder  
To the devil on my shoulder**

The whole place started clapping and it seemed like Crys broke out of a somewhat trance-like state. She smiled and bowed before leaving the stage and sitting down with the others.

"Well done Crys." said Falcon.

"I can't believe that worked." Said Red.

"Honestly, I was skeptical. But it seems like as long as she thought it was only me she was singing to, she's fine with preforming." Said Falcon.

"I guess it's because of the duet." Said Crys. "Thank you for helping me." Said Crys.

"Anyways Carnel. I think it's time we show them how it's done." said Red.

"I smell a challenge." said Falcon.

"I'm down." Said Carnel.

"I got it." Said Red.

"I'm listening." Said Falcon.

"How about this? Me and Carnel do a duet of any song. Then you and Crys do one, if she can, and we let the guests decide who won." Said Red.

"You think you can Crys?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah. As long as I get some time to prepare." Said Crys.

"Of course. As much time as you need." Said Red.

"Alright. What does the loser have to do?" asked Falcon.

"The punishment will be decided by the winner." Said Carnel.

"Deal." Said Falcon, holding out his hand, along with Crys. They shook before Carnel and Red left the table.

"Alright Falcon, you have an idea for a song?" asked Crys.

"Yeah. I saw a song called Hero by Skillet in the songbook. You know it?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah. We got this won." Said Crys.

 **There we go! Chapter 14 in the books! I really love this collab, I really do. This is just fun to write. Anyways, I'll be passing the torch to my man Nightmare 6-4 for the next chapter. Hope to see you all there! For now, I am The Burning Ruler, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review of what you thought, and I will see you later! Goodbye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 – It's Showtime!

 **Yo! It's Nightmare, back up in the cut! My boys been doing some good work out here, so show them some love. What do y'all think of this story so far? Pretty good right? Anyway, let's get this shit show started, remember to Favorite, Follow, and leave a review for chance to win a shout out. Take it away, Mr. Bones!**

 ***Doot***

Red was about to climb up on stage when a voice rang out "I think I'll go instead, Red." Diam said as he walked up from the shadows, Red held up his hands "Hey, no argument against that dynamic duo." Red said as he sat down at the table Falcon and Crys sat at.

Falcon gulped "You just said dynamic duo?" Falcon asked, Red nodded "Yeah, they've been doing this together for a while." Red said as Carnel and Diam stood next to each other, Carnel looked at Diam "We gonna do it to 'em?" Carnel asked, Diam nodded "Oh hell yeah." He said as he adjusted the collar of his shirt.

Carnel snapped his fingers and pulled a laptop out of a rift, he plugged the laptop into an Aux cord and sat it on a stool, he clicked on a file labeled 'Oh don't do it!' and clicked play on an MP3 file labeled 'Oh my god.' A trap beat came through the speakers and shook the room when the bass kicked in. Carnel walked over to the wall and lowered the lights before he raised the stage lights that flooded the stage with hues of red, blue, and green as well as a few lasers and some smoke from a small machine on the floor.

Carnel bobbed his head along with the beat slowly before he bounced on his feet and leaped to the front of the stage.

[Songs used: Invictus – NOIXES, Takyon – Death Grips, Lie, Cheat, Steal – Run the Jewels, Neverland – Mazde & Khary, Till I Collapse – Eminem (Neffex Remix)]

 **CA: Time tickin mothafucka yea you know the deal. Keep the fake off my plate, this my only meal, no hands on the clock time is only real and no hands when I ride, I don't know the wheel! Livin life like a movie it's who I truly am, I heard em say I'm destined for greatness so let me prove it then. The clock is tickin I stopped giving fucks a year ago, I think I murdered way too many beats, this case is serial!**

 **D: I'll let you know that I came to smack ya, don't care if you're an A-List famous rapper Save the laughter, I put you in a grave or casket, I guess it's just the kinda fame I'm after god daaaamn!**

 **CA: Over trap beats and I pack heat in my mouth now I gotta gun shed, but they're sleeping on me twice as hard mothafucka better go and get a bunk bed! Woah! Watch me take the crown on accident, put the cash up in my hands and I'll be stackin' it, I manifest, I am the best with rapping I am passionate. Livin how I wanna yes, I gotta go big just so everything I do will be extravagant. Woah, it's like they're putting something in the water now I see all the washed-up rappers taking shots, but I water down.**

 **D:** **Oh shit! I'm feeling it! – Takyon! Hell yeah, fuck yeah, I feel like killing it! - Takyon**

 **Alright that's tight, what it's like to experience – Takyon!**

 **CA: Subatomic penetration, rapid fire through your skull! How I shot it on one takin' it back to the days of tryna lose control, swerving in a blaze of fire, raging through my bones!**

 **D:** **Oh shit! I'm feeling it! – Takyon! Hell yeah, fuck yeah, I feel like killing it! - Takyon**

 **Alright that's tight, what it's like to experience – Takyon!**

 **CA: Out of the blue, in through the back door coming through like "Fuck, what was that?" Man, I don't know, but it made me feel so heated, how we creep without showing you jack shit from below, give a shit if you know 'Cause even if you did, bet you'd keep coming back, back for more, need it man you're addicted to the heat, we make beats catch. Beat it 'til it bleeds to death, each track epileptic seize every head we crack, Like EPMD snapping necks as we tap energy from everything on and off the map.**

The trap beat changed to a slower tempo as Diam walked toward the front of the stage.

 **D: Smoke from the loosie drift, Hold it like a crucifix. Blow from the nose, I'm a dragon to a gnome. Got an average of bein' excellent the median just dope, like the ratio of heroin to laxative that's sold. Authorities have spoken, demanded your pure devotion, get magnetized to the ground while the falcons of murder close in. I chose to go guano, y'all know, kinda bat shit. The bright lights of fuckery stuck in me, automatic I'll tea bag a piranha tank, heart barely beatin'.**

 **A wild one who'll swim like directly after he's eaten While holding a toaster oven that's plugged with a fork in it, Cause death by electrocution's like life on York street, isn't it? Shoulda been a dentist, mom said it pain's the way that my craft expresses Born in a little shop of horrors that I can't even afford to rent in, where's the exit? Wanna talk shop I can chop it up with X-Acto touch, what's the rush? Autograph skin flaps, tag em up I don't brag enough, you de facto suck. A lotta you new to the El Producto milieu kinda like (CA: Fuck is you?) I'm a little black spot on a sun of lies, but I'm not too high to say I'm the truth, I line the booth to catch blood like a Bateman. Nothing sacred, I'll mace a play pen, Jewel runner bitch make the name stick, not for sale but I'm takin payments.**

 **CA: Lie, cheat, steal, kill, win, win (D: Everybody's doin' it) Lie, cheat, steal, kill, win, win**

 **(D: Everybody doin' it) Lie, cheat, steal, kill, win, win (D: Everybody's doin' it) Lie, cheat, steal, kill, win.**

 **CA: I'm fly as a Pegasus, that's no embellishment, I'm here to pain the whole game, where the Excedrin. Good pussy, good marijuana that be my medicine and I'm a mixture of MJG and the Weathermen. A revolutionary bangin' on my adversaries and I love Dr. King, but violence might be necessary. Cause when you live on MLK and it gets very scary you might have to pull your AK, send one to the cemetery. We overworked, underpaid, and we underprivileged.**

 **They love us, they love us (D: why?) Because we feed the village, you really made it or just became a prisoner of privilege? You willing to share that information that you've been given? Like who really run this?**

 **Like who really run that man that say he run this? Who really run that man that say he run this, run this? Like who really fund this? Like who really fund who say he fund this? Like who in the world gon' tell Donald Sterl who to put on the "You can't come" list? Now don't be silly Who the fuck gon' bully me if I got a billi?**

 **If I got a billi and the bitch recording me, I'm like who cares What I wouldn't be is on TV stutterin' ta-ta-talkin' scared. So, the question is when Don's at home with that traitor ass bitch alone. Who's that voice on the side of the phone that shakes and rattles his bones? Could it be the man behind the man behind the man behind the throne? Gone.**

The trap beat changed once again.

 **D: Think happy thoughts, the only way to fly is to never fall, Neverland, that is why it's called waiting, I defy the laws. Life's a bitch; watch her show her bosoms at the Mardi Gras, I live for the rainy days and overcast. Just so I can stunt on the sun I know you mad, my horoscope probably said some shit about growing up, not the Zodiac Killer but I do not give no fucks.**

 **CA: This is no rental tux was born with this suit of armor, Arnold Palmer, swinging in a sauna with snake charmers. They tell me my day's warmer, how could I stay calmer, we're all gon' be gone soon. Death at the next corner, I live for my dreams, so it seems I'm indebted more, but do you think Angels in heaven care about credit scores?**

 **6 feet under makes me wonder bout how I wanna go, just bury me in love, I'm a product of my goals. I know I'm not usually one to brag, but the feelings I've overcome are the greatest feelings I've had, tell I put it all in the bag.**

 **You're gonna pay me in glory, you might've written me off but you're gonna read me in story, the underdog Went over they head though I'm the one twice over, Hut three like I'm Bledsoe. If I did what you said so I would probably be dead, so I follow the voice in my head, it tells me I'm special If you're ready then let's go.**

 **D: Run Forrest, Run Forrest, Run Forrest! Spit wildfires, I run Forrest. Murdering verses let the beat hold the gun for us. You once had me hooked but I've become an undone chorus. We all can plant seeds but I'm relying on one florist. That's me though, rap game ninos, do it all for a c-note where's the love? Where's the passion? The honor inside of your actions? The moment they build you up, they'll divide you into a fraction, be you.**

 **D: Run Forrest, Run Forrest, Run Forrest! Spit wildfires, I run Forrest. Murdering verses let the beat hold the gun for us. You once had me hooked but I've become an undone chorus. We all can plant seeds but I'm relying on one florist. That's me though, rap game ninos, do it all for a c-note where's the love? Where's the passion? The honor inside of your actions? The moment they build you up, they'll divide you into a fraction, be you.**

 **CA: You have one shot on stage, what you got to play? Generic drops for days, still the people rage, am I not insane? Can you stop and explain? Why these drops are so lame? Is money buyin' your fame? I'm fuckin' on, I'm killin' it with this song, you haters can sing along, or go back where you belong, yeah! There's nothing wrong with givin' up, movin' on, 'cuz I took your girl to prom, she can't help but sing this song!**

 **D: 'Till the roof comes off, 'Till the lights go out, 'Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. 'Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps. I'mma rip this shit, 'Till my bones collapse. 'Till the roof comes off, 'Till the lights go out, 'Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. 'Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps. I'mma rip this shit, 'Till my bones collapse.**

 **CA: I'm so gone, faded off a thirty rack. She's so on, like a light switch flirtin' back. There's nothin' wrong, with the way that she's workin' that, I just want that body bad, come on baby, bring it back.**

 **I'm so gone, faded off a thirty rack. She's so on, like a light switch flirtin' back. There's nothin' wrong, with the way that she's workin' that, I just want that body bad, come on baby, bring it back.**

 **CA: I rap with a passion, yeah, I got it in me. I've been waitin' quite a long time, for y'all to hear me. It's about damn time you put some stock into me, you're either sponsorin' me, or fuckin' botherin' me! And the fact is we just practice all this madness, that is why your status is like a canvas, chance is, our advancement is enhancin' and this new expansion's like a mansion.**

 **D: 'Till the roof comes off, 'Till the lights go out, 'Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. 'Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps. I'mma rip this shit, 'Till my bones collapse. 'Till the roof comes off, 'Till the lights go out, 'Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. 'Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps. I'mma rip this shit, 'Till my bones collapse.**

After the last word, Carnel and Diam both dropped their mics and jumped off stage. Red was smiling from ear to ear while Falcon looked horrified "How? How are you guys that good?" He asked confused, Carnel chuckled "We used to do this a lot back in Atlas." Carnel said as he and Diam took a seat. "You're up, Falcon punch." Carnel said as he sipped from his beer.

Falcon and Crys got up and climbed up on stage, they selected a song from the machine and took their place in front of the mics.

 **Hero – Skillet**

Heavy guitar riffs cut in backed by heavy toms and kick drums.

 **F: I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away, losing my faith today (CR: we're falling off the edge today)** **I am just a man, not superhuman (CR: I'm not superhuman) someone save me from the hate. It's just another war, just another family torn. (CR: We're falling from my faith today) Just a step from the edge, just another day in the world we live.**

 **CR & F: I need a hero to save me now! I need a hero! Save me now! I need a hero to save my life! A hero will save me just in time!**

 **F: I've gotta fight today to live another day, speakin' my mind today (CR: my voice will be heard today) I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man (CR: I'm not superhuman) my voice will be heard today. It's just another war, just another family torn (CR: My voice will be heard today) It's just another kill, the countdown begins to destroy ourselves.**

 **CR & F: I need a hero to save me now! I need a hero! Save me now! I need a hero to save my life! A hero will save me just in time!**

 **F: I need a hero to save my life! I need a hero just in time! Save me just in time! Save me just in time!**

 **CR & F: Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives and we're not ready to die. Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero (CR: I've got a hero) livin' in me! I've gotta fight for what's right. Today, I'm speakin' my mind and if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die. A hero's not afraid to give his life, A hero's gonna save me just in time.**

 **CR & F: I need a hero to save me now! I need a hero! Save me now! need a hero to save my life! A hero will save me just in time!**

 **CR & F: I need a hero! Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? I need a hero! Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero, I need a hero! A hero's gonna save me just in time!**

As the song ended, Crys collapsed to her knees and shielded her face "That took so much out of me, you have no idea." Crys said as they climbed off the stage, Falcon looked at Red "Well, who do you think won?" Falcon asked, Red stared at him "Is that really a question." Red said, Carnel chuckled as he bumped fists with Diam.

"Screw you guys." Crys said as she took her seat. "So, what to ask for?" Carnel said to himself, Falcon rubbed his head as Carnel pondered in thought "Oh I got it! Crys, you got to go to the dance." Carnel said, Crys face turned to one of pure horror "You sadistic fuck." Crys said, Diam glared at Falcon "Aye Carnel, take my demand." Diam said with a smirk, Falcon looked stunned "Wait, can he do that?" Falcon asked confused.

Red nodded "No formal rules were set, so yes." Red said, Carnel grinned "And Falcon, you have to take her." Carnel said, Falcon's face dropped "You fucking monster." Falcon said in a deadpan tone. They paid their tab and left the bar, the air was crisp as they walked through the dimly lit street, Carnel's scroll dinged as they strolled down the boulevard. "Hey Diam, they found the guy who made Honey Badger." Carnel said as he read the text message.

"No shit, so what are you gonna do?" Diam asked, Carnel rubbed his chin in thought "I want to talk to this dude and get him to make some weapons for me." Carnel said, Diam pulled out his scroll and typed into his scroll before he closed it again.

"Alright, we'll have him ready for you in a couple days." Diam said before he disappeared into the ground, Red moved next to Carnel and nudged him "So what's up with this dance?" Red asked, Carnel scratched the back of his head "I think it's a dance before Vytal festival starts, and if they got a stage, then I'm gonna bring the house down." Carnel said as they walked down the street. Falcon and Crys boarded an airship while Carnel shook Red's hand "I'll catch you around, bro." Carnel said before he got onto the airship.

The VTOL took off into the sky, the airship flew through the sky before it touched down at Beacon, cool air blew across the campus as they got out of the airship and walked across the campus. Carnel stopped in his tracks and looked across the campus "Hey, you guys go ahead, I got something I need to do first." Carnel said, Falcon nodded before he and Crys walked inside the dorm.

Carnel walked over toward the giant statue and sat down on a bench, he stared at the statue in thought "Why did you accept me, Ozpin?" Carnel asked out loud, there was moment of silence before a voice answered. "Because I saw someone with potential, someone that has the opportunity to do great things with their life." Ozpin said as he sipped from his mug, Carnel lowered his head "I assume you already know what I did." Carnel said as he closed his eyes, Ozpin lowered his mug "Yes, and that is something you will have to deal with on your own." Ozpin said as he stared at the statue.

"I can't say that I approve of your methods, but you were defending your people and you promised to defend this town." Ozpin said before he took another sip from his mug. "Now, I think you should be getting back to your dorm." Ozpin said before he walked away, Carnel stood up and walked back to his dorm. He slowly opened the door and walked inside before he closed the door behind him, Falcon was reading a book while Crys was reading one of her manga books. Alicia was asleep in Carnel's bed, Carnel went into the bathroom to take a shower, he climbed into the shower and let the hot water hit his chest.

As he washed his hair, he could swear he heard the handle jiggle and the door open. He heard the shower door slide open and shut along with the feeling of someone behind him, a pair of breasts were pushed up against his back and a pair of fingers needed his hair. The water washed the soap out of his eyes and he turned around to see Alicia standing in the shower with him, still clothed except for a shirt and a bra.

She smiled and kissed him the lips, her breasts pushed up against his chest as she traced circles on his back. Carnel pulled away slightly and looked down into her heterochromatic eyes as they filled with lust "Why are you wearing jeans?" Carnel asked, Alicia shrugged "Spur of the moment." Alicia said with a shrug. Carnel shook his head as he picked her up and pushed her up against the marble wall as she kissed him again.

 ***One Steamy Sex Scene Later***

Carnel turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower, Alicia extracted the water from her jeans and panties before she pulled them back on. She pulled the water off Carnel's body and dried him off, he snapped open a rift and pulled out a pair of boxers and gym shorts. "Thanks for the good time." Alicia said before she kissed on the lips and pulled her shirt on, Carnel opened the door and walked out of the bathroom to see Falcon staring at him "Really?" He asked annoyed, Carnel raised his hands up defensive.

"She's an adult, I'm her boyfriend. This shit's gonna happen, just know I have her best interest at heart." Carnel said defensively as he got into his bed with Alicia, Falcon shook his head and sighed as he got into bed face down. Alicia climbed into his bed and pushed up against Carnel's body, he pulled her in close and kissed her on the neck as he closed his eyes.

 ***The Next Day***

The sun crept through the window as Carnel woke up, he fished his arm out from under Alicia and climbed out of bed, he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth as he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt a hickey that was on the left side of his neck "Damn Alicia." Carnel said as he spat the toothpaste into the marble sink, Alicia giggled "Sorry babe." Alicia said as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

She reached up and felt the short hair on his face, he raised his eyebrow "You want me to shave?" Carnel asked, Alicia shook her head and giggled "No don't, I like it." Alicia said as she kissed him on the cheek before she walked out of the bathroom. Carnel opened a rift and grabbed some pomade out of the portal, he put some in his hand and raked it through his hair.

Carnel walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a t-shirt off a chair before he slipped his jeans on followed by his shoes and his accessories like his scroll and his necklace. Carnel looked back at his team who was waking up "Hey guys, I'm running into town. I should be back later, by 4 at the latest." Carnel said as he grabbed his hoodie off the chair and was headed for the door, Alicia shot up off the bed "I'll go with you, too." Alicia said as she put her shoes on.

The couple walked out of the dorm and down the hall, as they strolled across the campus, Alicia perked up. "So, what is it that you got to do in Vale?" Alicia asked curiously, Carnel snapped his fingers and pulled out Honey Badger before he closed it again. "I found the person who created this." Carnel said as he handed the bat to Alicia. She rolled it in her hands before she handed it back to him. "How does it work?" Alicia asked, Carnel placed it back into the rift "I don't know, but I aim to find out, one way or another." Carnel said as he cracked his knuckles.

Carnel pulled out his scroll and called up Diam "Hey D, Alicia and I are on our way to Vale. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Carnel said as they boarded the Airship, the airship took off into the sky before it landed in Vale ten minutes later.

A black SUV waited for them at the air dock, Carnel opened the back door for Alicia before he climbed into the front seat next to Diam. "We got him in an abandoned office with the walls and floor covered in tarp." Diam said as he pressed the pedal to the floor. Diam pulled out a small black bag and handed it to Carnel "It's got your gear in it." Diam said, Carnel opened the bag and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves, a wire garrote, and a pair of needle nose pliers.

The SUV pulled up outside of a red brick-faced building, Carnel got out and opened the back door for Alicia. The trio entered the abandoned office building to see a man zip tied to a chair with two guys with AKs on either side of him, the tarp on the floor crinkled as he walked over it "Guys, lose the cuffs." Carnel said, the guards sliced off the zip ties.

The man rubbed his wrists as he sat up, Carnel sat down in a chair opposite of him "Relax, you're not in any danger." Carnel said as he tried to take the man off edge. The man exhaled slowly as he visibly relaxed, Carnel snapped his fingers and pulled out Honey Badger "You recognize this?" Carnel asked, the man took the bat from him and examined it.

"Ahh, I remember this one. I used a good piece when I made this." The man said as he handed it back to Carnel, Carnel nodded as he leaned the bat against the chair "First, what's your name?" Carnel asked as he looked at the man.

"Barry" The man said as sat forward slightly, Carnel nodded lightly "Right, well Barry. How does this weapon work?" Carnel asked, Barry remained silent for a moment. Carnel sighed "Barry, remember we can do this the easy way or the hard way. This tarp is here for a reason." Carnel said as he tightened his gloves and pulled out the pliers. Barry gulped out of fear as he adjusted himself in the seat "It uses cursed items, whether it's a metal, a crystal, or a gemstone. That bat uses metal that was forged from the swords used during the great war, the amount of bloodshed has left that weapon cursed. The negative energy disrupts a person's aura and allows for direct impact, I assume you've seen its effect first hand?" Barry asked, Carnel nodded as he put the pliers away and sat back down.

"You see, these metals and crystals absorb the negative emotions from all over the world, I scour the world for cursed items and then I create the weapon that someone has requested. So far, that bat is the only weapon I've ever made." Barry said, Carnel developed a smirk as he rubbed his hands together "Good, because from now on, you're my personal weapon maker." Carnel said, Barry was about to protest his proclamation, but he stopped when the two Undead members pulled back the bolts on their AKs.

"Yes s-sir, I can do that." Barry said fearfully, Carnel grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Good, then I need you to make me a knife made of crystal, a katana made of steel, and steel Brass Knuckles." Carnel said as Diam wrote down the list and handed it to Barry. Barry scanned the paper before he looked up "Alright sir, I'll get these made for you as soon as possible." Barry said before the guards led him out of the room.

Carnel stood up and stretched, the joints in his back and shoulders popped as the muscles stretched out. Carnel snapped his right hand and tossed his leather gloves into the rift along with the pliers and the garrote, he closed the rift behind him before he walked toward Alicia, his feet crushed the plastic on the ground. "I'll get those weapons delivered to you before the Vytal Festival, I'll bring the crew to root you on." Diam said as he handed Carnel a cup of coffee, Carnel took the cup and sipped it lightly. He gasped lightly when the hot liquid scorched his tongue, Alicia giggled lightly "Allow me." She said as she held her hand up to the cup and projected a cold force of wind onto the cup, Carnel sipped the coffee again but sighed in content this time "Perfect, thanks babe." Carnel said before he kissed her on the lips.

"So, are you going to perform at the dance tonight?" Alicia asked, Carnel nodded as he drank his coffee "Yeah, I'll have Diam and Red join me up there." Carnel said as they started to walk out of the office building, Alicia thought to herself for a moment "Have you ever thought about doing rock music? I mean I know you grew up with rap and hip-hop, but why not try rock or metal music?" She asked, Carnel rubbed his chin "Alright, I'm always open to trying new things." Carnel said as they exited the building.

"Sounds like it would be fun." Diam said as they approached the black SUV, Diam guided Carnel to the back of the vehicle and opened the rear hatch "We found somethings you might like, the first is here but the other is at the warehouse." Diam said as he pulled out a large case and opened the lid. Carnel lifted an MG42 out of the case and inspected the large drum magazine on the side, he lifted the stock to his shoulder and strafed the barrel from side to side slowly as looked down the iron sights.

"Look good? That's a one hundred round drum mag and we have three prepped for you." Diam said as he pulled out an ammo box and flipped the lid open. Carnel laughed to himself loudly "Oh I can not wait for the Festival, they are so fucked. They won't stand a chance." Carnel said as he opened a Rift and placed the LMG inside of the portal before he closed it again. Alicia climbed into the SUV with the two mobsters before the black Cadillac took off down the road, the SUV hooked a left onto the highway and opened up the pistons inside the engine.

The black SUV weaved in and out of traffic as it sped down the street, the vehicle broke off the highway and took a left down a secluded street that was lined with warehouses that looked out over the ocean. The SUV pulled up to a warehouse that had a chain-link fence with two men standing outside of it, one of the men pushed the gate open to allow the SUV to pull in. The SUV pulled in and parked next to a few shipping containers, Carnel stepped out and opened the door for Alicia as Diam walked around the vehicle. Multiple armed men patrolled the warehouse lot and stood on the roof, one with a Denel NTW – 20 and another with an M40 Sniper Rifle, the two men also had a Zastava M85 on their hips.

Carnel opened a portal and pulled out an orange clay disc, he called up to the roof "Oye! You with the M40, how's your aim?" Carnel asked loudly, the man chuckled "Very solid, boss." The man said, Carnel threw the disc into the air and caused the disc to fly through the sky, a gunshot rang out before the disc exploded in midair. Carnel looked back at the man on the roof whose barrel wasn't smoking "I didn't even fire." He said confused, Carnel chuckled "Sorry man, Redeye gets competitive with these kind of things. She used to be a competitive sniper in Mistral and was the top marksmen in the kingdom, I trust you're a great sniper though." Carnel said apologetically.

Ray and Cedric lifted the large metal warehouse door, inside the warehouse was what seemed like a fleet of Hummers and Jeeps that were being mounted with mounted machine guns on the roof. "Boys? What are we prepping for?" Carnel asked Ray who was now standing next to the boss, Ray rubbed his hands together as the man thought "Well, we got a message or, I guess I should say, a warning. It was written on the wall of warehouse thirteen, the one we had our first meeting in, but it was written in blood." Ray said as he pulled out his scroll and showed Carnel a picture of the wall that had 'Get Out!' written in blood.

"You think it's the White Fang?" Cedric asked, Carnel shook his head "No, this is an old enemy. This is the Vajo and they're sending us a message. You guys did a good job handling the whole situation." Carnel said as he patted the two men on the shoulders. Diam guided the group over to a covered vehicle that was under a light that hung from the roof. Cedric pulled the sheet off and revealed a black Lamborghini Centenario with a crimson red trim, Carnel stared in awe while Alicia squealed with excitement. "You okay, Alicia?" Carnel asked with a chuckle.

"This is literally my dream car!" Alicia said as Cedric handed him the keys, Cedric handed him a piece of paper "Here's your personal garage, across the street from Junior's Club." Cedric said, Carnel nodded as he opened the butterfly door for Alicia to get in, before he closed the door and jogged over to the driver side while Ray held the door open for him. Carnel bumped fists with Ray, Cedric, and Diam before he got into the driver seat, he started the car and let the engine roar "Oh, we also moved your personal vehicle there." Diam said before Carnel closed the door.

Carnel put it in gear and pressed the pedal slowly, the exotic car slowly pulled out of the warehouse and onto the road before Carnel pressed the pedal down more. The Centenario sped down the road as the exhaust roared loudly, he pressed the clutch down as he pulled the E-Brake and drifted around the corner. He pushed the lever back down and shifted into 2nd gear before he pressed the pedal again, the Centenario let out a 'pshh' as the twin-turbo valve release kicked in as Carnel switched gears and threw it into 3rd. He turned the corner and lowered it back into 2nd as he pressed the accelerator again "What's that noise?" Alicia asked as the valve release expelled the excess gases.

"That's the twin turbo in the V-12 engine, oh this baby has some kick to it. 0 to 72 in just 2.8 seconds." Carnel said as they pulled up to a large brick building with a large metal door, he rolled the window down and pressed the buttons on the keypad which caused the door to open slowly. He slowly drove the Lamborghini into the garage and parked it next to another vehicle, a black and orange Bugatti Veyron that had smokie headlights and matte black rims. Alicia looked at the large garage and then looked at her boyfriend who was spinning the keys on his index finger, she giggled as he clutched the two keys and the key fob "So, you got two sports cars now?" She asked, he chuckled "I only got one car." Carnel said, Alicia looked at the two cars and then back to Carnel, then back at the cars. "But… there are two cars… in your garage. Am I having a stroke right now?" She asked as Carnel continued to spin the keys.

He chuckled as she walked over to the Bugatti and gestured to it "This car belongs to?" She asked, Carnel nodded his head "Me." Carnel said, Alicia nodded her head "Right, and who does this belong to?" Alicia asked as she gestured to the Lamborghini, Carnel chuckled "Not me." Carnel said, Alicia sighed and dropped her arms.

She walked over to the side of the Bugatti and gestured with both arms "This one belongs to you, Carnel Melone!" Alicia said, slightly frustrated. Carnel nodded as she walked over to the side of the Lamborghini and gestured to it with both hands "And this belongs to who?!" She asked angrily, Carnel chuckled "Not me." Carnel said as he adjusted his weight to his left leg, Alicia formed a ball of fire in her right hand "Mother fucker, I will set you the fuck on fire." Alicia said as she walked closer to Carnel with the fire in her hand.

"Easy! Easy! Shit, I'll tell you. Just, don't mess up the look." Carnel said as he adjusted his outfit and ran his fingers through his hair. He dangled the keys in front of her and jiggled them slightly "Go start the car and you'll find out." Carnel said, Alicia took the keys from him and walked over to the Lamborghini, she climbed inside the sports car and tried to put the keys into the ignition but found no ignition slot. "What? Where?" She asked confused, Carnel cleared his throat and got her attention. "Slide up on the key fob and press start." Carnel said, Alicia looked at the key fob and slid up on the tiny screen before she tapped start. The sports car roared to life before it idled like an angry demon, Alicia looked around the car before she looked at Carnel "Yeah, no. I got no idea who it belongs to." Alicia said as she turned the sports car off and got out of the seat before she closed the door behind her. Carnel sighed and facepalmed as he stood in the middle of the garage.

"You. It belongs to you, sweetheart." Carnel said, Alicia looked down at the key fob then looked back at Carnel, she sighed and looked down toward the ground for a moment before the realization hit her. She squealed and hugged her boyfriend tightly, she looked at the sports car and then back at her boyfriend "You're an ass sometimes, but I love that about you." She said as she kissed him on the lips. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his body, Alicia broke the kiss and stepped back slightly "I'm glad Falcon ain't here since he would probably be having an aneurysm." Alicia said, Carnel chuckled as he brushed the hair out of her face, the light gleamed off her platinum blonde hair as it ran down her back.

"Come on, we got to get back to the school." Alicia said before she led the two of them out of the garage and back into the streets of Vale, the sun was past mid-day as they walked down the street. She stopped mid stride and looked down at her scroll "Shit, do I have a dress for the dance?" Alicia asked herself, Carnel looked at her confused as he leaned against the wall. Carnel looked up across the street and saw a fancy clothing store, he tapped her on the shoulder and pointed across the street.

"There's a store over there, you want to go check it out?" Carnel asked, Alicia nodded and took his hand in hers before they walked across the street. They entered the store and were greeted to the fragrance of vanilla and strawberries that quickly flooded their nostrils, Alicia sighed in ecstasy as a store clerk approached them "Can I help you two with anything?" The female clerk asked, Carnel cleared his throat "My girl needs the finest dress you have." Carnel said, the woman looked him up and down judgmentally, Carnel caught on quickly as she sucked air in through her teeth. "Well, we have these discount dresses over here. They have some nice color options and they're discounted." The woman started to say, but Carnel held his hand up "I know how I look but believe me when I say that price is no issue." Carnel said as he pulled a stack of Lien cards from his hoodie pocket and sat them on the counter. The woman went pale as she altered her sight from the stack of cards to Carnel who stood next to Alicia, Carnel chuckled as he rested his hands on the counter "So how about you run and get your manager real quick." Carnel said, the woman spun around and ran to the back of the store, her heels clicked on the marble floor as she passed behind the marble pillars and disappeared behind the hall.

Minutes later an older looking woman appeared from behind a black curtain and approached the counter "What seems to be the problem, sir?" She asked, Carnel looked into her eyes and exhaled slowly "I came in here to get a dress for my girl and I asked for the finest dress in the store, you associate escorted us to the discount section. I fully intended on paying full price, but not if my economic stature is weighed against how I dress." Carnel said, the woman became embarrassed after Carnel had put them in their place.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you could afford our dress. They are very expensive." The older woman said, Carnel dropped his head onto the counter and sighed loudly "Have you ever heard of The Golden Lion?" Carnel asked, the women looked at each other confused "Isn't that the mafia in Atlas?" The older woman asked, Carnel nodded as he pulled out his scroll and opened the contacts. "I have a direct line to Silver himself and I don't think he would be too happy that one of his associates was denied service because of the way they look." Carnel said as his finger hovered above the call button.

The older woman looked visibly shaken "I am so sorry sir, we had no idea we were dealing with a high-profile individual, follow me and I will help you find a dress." The older woman said, Carnel cleared his throat "Half off, right." Carnel asked as he held his finger over the button, the woman nodded with fear "Yes sir." She said as she guided them to a crimson dress that had its own spot underneath three roof lights that shown down on it. The older woman took the dress out and guided Alicia into the dressing room, minutes later Alicia stepped out of the room and spun around, the bottom of the dress fanned out as she spun.

She stopped and faced her boyfriend "Well, what do you think?" She asked nervously, Carnel looked shocked "You look absolutely stunning." Carnel said, Alicia wore the crimson red dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her assets, she had a black lace choker around her neck that blended with her semi-pale skin and seemed to dance with her heterochromatic eyes and her platinum blonde hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her chest "I love it!" Alicia said, Carnel smiled as he watched the woman he was falling in love with, she glowed as bright as a dwarf star. "We'll take it." Carnel said as he handed the woman 2,500 Lien, Alicia walked back into the dressing room and remerged in her attire that consisted of black skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a black jean jacket that had a white pentagram on the back of it.

Carnel took Alicia's hand and walked with her toward the exit where the younger woman was holding Alicia's new dress, Alicia took the dress from the woman and the couple walked out and made their way toward the airship docks. The two boarded the airship and sat back as it took off into the sky, within minutes the airship landed at Beacon and let the two off. As they were walking back to the dorm, Carnel saw Falcon and Crys talking with team RWBY and JNPR.

"What's up, fuck face?! You ask Crys to the dance yet?" Carnel asked loudly, Crys face turned bright red while Falcon rubbed the back of his head. The two teams whooped loudly as Falcon continued to rub the back of his head, Carnel sucked in air through his teeth and chuckled to himself "I guess not, well you better get to it, songbird." Carnel said sarcastically before he and Alicia walked back to their dorm.

Carnel pulled off his jacket and tossed it over a desk chair before he collapsed onto his bed, Alicia hung her dress up on a hook that was attached to the closet door. "I'll start getting ready, you do… whatever it is that you do to get ready." Alicia said before she disappeared into the bathroom, but she stuck her head out of the door again "I'm going to take a shower again if you want to join me." Alicia said, Carnel quickly shot out of bed and bolted into the bathroom.

 ***Another Steamy Shower Scene Later***

Alicia turned the shower off and followed Carnel out of the shower, she pulled the water off both their bodies and tossed it back into the shower, the water quickly flowed down the drain as the two exited the bathroom and walked back into the main dorm. Alicia had a towel wrapped around her body that hugged her hips and squeezed her bust, Carnel pulled on a pair of boxers before he grabbed a pair of gym shorts from a drawer. "Man, I can't believe I'm dating someone as fine as you." Carnel said as he admired Alicia who was putting her bra on.

"You never get tired of saying that, do you?" She asked with a giggle, Carnel chuckled "Well, I never thought I'd be able to fall in love again, after everything with Maple and the White Fang. I thought I'd never live to see twenty, I thought I'd be gunned down in the street but here I am at this prestigious academy, dating this dime of a chick, and running a whole town with my outfit." Carnel said as he put on deodorant and spritzed himself with Chrome by Azzaro.

"Thank you, for the dress. I love it, it's so beautiful." Alicia said, Carnel smirked "I know you are." Carnel said with a smirk which caused Alicia to blush "You got a silver tongue, don't you." Alicia said playfully, Carnel simply shrugged. Alicia turned around quickly "Wait, where is your outfit for the dance?" Alicia asked but Carnel just held a finger on his left hand before he snapped his right hand and reached into the Rift and pulled out suitcase that he sat on his bed.

Carnel closed the Rift and popped open his suitcase, he pulled out a pair of black dress pants and laid them on the bed along with a black long sleeve dress shirt, dress shoes, and a holster that had a Beretta M9 in it. Carnel pulled out a black blazer that had a hood built into the neck, he laid the blazer down on the bed before he pulled out two black brass knuckles and two wrist gauntlets that had two sheathed knives in them.

"I used this three times: Once for a hit on a business CEO, the other times for Angel and Maple's funeral." Carnel said as he remembered the macabre days of the past. "Who was Maple?" Alicia asked curiously, Carnel gulped as he heard the door handle jiggle. Falcon and Crys quickly walked in, Falcon walked up to Carnel as he stared into the ether "You had a lot of nerve doing that in front of everyone like that." Falcon said with irritation in his voice, but he got no response from Carnel who still stared into nothing.

"Hey moron! You hear me?!" Falcon asked but still no response, Alicia walked up and shook Carnel lightly "Sweetie? Is everything alright?" Alicia asked, Carnel quickly snapped back to reality "Huh? What?" Carnel asked as he looked around the room and saw Falcon looking at him "Hey, when did songbird get here?" Carnel asked, Falcon rolled his eyes before he walked over to his bed and sat down. "Why did you lock up like that?" Alicia asked concerned, Carnel sighed and looked at the floor. "I… I'm still processing it all and I have this fire of rage that burns within me because of it." Carnel said as he sat down on his bed, he looked up and noticed that the whole room was looking at him.

"I met her when I was fourteen, I had just joined the Undead and was making my way up the ranks. Angel was still alive and sent me out to scope out a potential meeting between the Vajo and a foreign diplomat, one we later determined to be an emissary of the White Fang. I was at this maid café out in Atlas and this cute girl with blonde hair and green eyes came up to me to take my order. She had these cat ears and a tail that flicked back and forth as she talked to me. At the time, I didn't know what a Faunus was, but she informed me after having the usual 'didn't they teach you in school?' and I gave her the answer that scares most, that I didn't go to school and I grew up in an orphanage where we were beat sometimes for something minor and that's why I escaped and raised myself on the streets, until I met Diam." Carnel explained.

 ***Flashback, 5 years ago***

Carnel entered the café and shook off the snow that had collected on his shoulders "Welcome master, may I seat you, nyah?" A cute blonde-haired girl asked, Carnel nodded and followed her to a corner seat that had an open view of the café. The girl had blonde cat ears that were curled at the tips and twitched when the cold air hit them, she also had a tail that flicked around depending on her mood or attitude, she wore a black and white frilled maid outfit that had an orange nametag in the shape of a heart that read 'Maple'. She also had a golden bell around her neck that jingled with every step.

"Hi, my name is Maple and I'll be your maid, master." Maple said, Carnel looked up at he and smiled "Well aren't you just the cutest thing ever." Carnel said which caused Maple to blush "Can I get you anything to drink? I recommend the Earl Grey tea, it's so good." Maple said, Carnel nodded to her "I'll take that then, sweetheart." Carnel said with a wink which caused Maple to blush again before she left to get his tea.

As soon as she left, Carnel pulled out a snub-nosed .44 magnum and checked the cylinder to see if it was fully loaded, he closed the cylinder and put the revolver back into his pocket as Maple returned and sat down a plate with a tea cup on it. She dropped a tea bag in the cup and poured hot water into the cup, she clutched the tray close to her body as she watched Carnel observe two people talking. "You can sit if you want, I don't bite. Well, unless you want me to." Carnel said which caused her to blush once again.

"Those friends of yours?" She asked quietly, Carnel shook his head "Nah, those are bad people. I just have to observe them to make sure nothing changes hands." Carnel said as the two men shook hands and one stood up to leave while holding a brown briefcase. "Well, that man didn't come in with that briefcase." Maple said as the man opened the door and left the café, Carnel quickly hammered back the tea and tossed down 50 lien "I'll see you around, Maple." Carnel said with a wink.

Carnel took a left and followed five feet behind the shady man, he followed the man turn for turn and ended up following him into a dead-end alley. Carnel pulled out the revolver and cocked the hammer back, he raised the revolver at the man "Briefcase, now." Carnel said to the man who was stoic and unmoving. Carnel took a step forward "I'm not afraid to catch a body." Carnel said, he shook his head and put the revolver away. He ran forward and tackled the man to the ground, he kicked the briefcase away and snapped his left hand to open a lock-up portal. Carnel dragged the man across the concrete ground and tossed him into the lock-up rift with a lot of struggle.

He closed the portal before he picked up the briefcase and sat it on a dumpster lid, he snapped the clamps open and opened the lid of the briefcase. He was met with multiple folders labeled 'Golden Lion' 'Undead' 'The Sanus Serpents' and 'Third Street' along with roughly 20,000 lien. Carnel took the lien out and stuffed it into his pockets before he closed the briefcase and tossed it into a Rift portal that he immediately closed again.

Carnel walked out of the alley and back into the maid café where Maple was, her ears perked up at the sight of Carnel reentering the café "Master, you've returned. Would you like another cup of tea?" She asked eagerly, Carnel smiled and turned his charm up to one thousand "Actually, I'd like to take you out sometime, if that'd be ok with you?" Carnel asked, Maple smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I'd love to, I get off tonight at 7." Maple said, Carnel memorized the time before he turned around, but he looked back at her "See you then, cutie." Carnel said with a wink before he walked out of the café and down the road.

 ***4 Hours Later***

Carnel strolled up to the café dressed in his upscale casual attire, Maple walked out of the café as Carnel neared the front doors, she wore a brown and plaid dress, black high heels, and knee socks, she had a brown headband in her hair with a white bow on it. Her pale skin complemented her blonde hair and green eyes, Carnel stared in awe "You like what you see?" Maple asked with a giggle in her voice. Carnel smiled and extended his hand slightly "Shall we?" Carnel asked as Maple took his hand in hers.

"So, you want to do some karaoke or see a movie? I hear the new Spruce Willis movie is out." Carnel asked, Maple giggled as her ears twitched in the cold Atlas night. "I wouldn't mind doing some Karaoke with you, I want to see what you sound like singing." Maple said as she lightly squeezed his hand in hers as they walked down the street toward the club that offered an open mic night. Carnel opened the door and guided her inside, the two got a booth that had a perfect view of the stage, eventually a waitress arrived and took their orders. He looked into Maple's emerald green eyes and took her hand in his "Listen, if you want to get this close to me, there is something that you should know, but I think it would be better explained through song." Carnel said.

Carnel stood up and walked up on stage as the house band was setting up, he whispered to them and they all nodded before they took their places on the stage, the person on the keyboard switched the feed to a classic piano and slowly started to play as Carnel walked up to the microphone stand. He looked down and shot Maple a wink as the melody of the piano filled the semi-crowded bar.

 **Heathens – Twenty-One Pilots**

 **C: All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know, please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abuse. All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know, please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse.**

 **C: Welcome to the room of people who have rooms of people that they loved one day, docked away. Just because we check the guns at the door, doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades. You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you, you're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you, you'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said, please don't forget.**

 **C: All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know, please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abuse.**

 **C: We don't deal with outsiders very well, they say newcomers have a certain smell; you have trust issues, not to mention they're sayin' they can smell your intentions. You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you, you'll have some weird people sitting next to you, you'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said, please don't forget.**

 **C: All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know, please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abuse.**

 **C: All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know, please all my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know.**

As Carnel sang the facts of his lifestyle, he noticed that Maple's eyes seemed to be focused on him alone. As Carnel got ready for the next verse, the man on guitar with a mohawk walked up to another mic stand and nodded to Carnel to continue.

 **C: Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed (M: it's blasphemy) I tried to warn you just to stay away (M: wouldn't listen to me) And now they're outside ready to bust (M: to bust) (M: guess what) It looks like you might be one of us.**

Carnel backed away from the microphone as the band stopped playing and walked off the stage to rejoin Maple at the booth, she seemed to be squirming in her seat as he sat across from her. "You alright?" Carnel asked with a chuckle, she giggled and looked down at the table "That uh… was kind of hot and it uh… kind of, well… turned me on." Maple said shyly. Carnel chuckled as she crossed her legs, Carnel leaned a little more forward toward her "So, basically I run with drug dealers and people who have killed." Carnel said, she looked down at her nails and twiddled her fingers before she got up and walked up onto the stage. She whispered to the band and told them something before the man with the mohawk walked up to the front of the stage with an electric guitar in hand, Maple walked up to the microphone stand and cleared her throat as the man started to shred on his guitar while the drummer slammed the sticks down onto the toms and beat the kick drum, Maple took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she started to sing.

 **Mz. Hyde – Halestorm (M – Maple, MH – Mohawk Singer)**

 **M: In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart, your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art. But you don't know me, and soon you won't forget, bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent.**

 **M: Better beware I go bump in the night, devil-may-care with a lust for life and I know you can't resist this, you know you are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life!**

 **M: Welcome to the nightmare in my head (MH: Oh God!) Say hello to something scary, the monster in your bed (MH: Oh God!) Just give in and you won't be sorry, welcome to my other side. Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**

 **M: I can be the bitch, I can play the whore or your fairytale princess who could ask for more. A touch of wicked, a pinch of risqué good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy.**

 **M: Better be scared, better be afraid now that the beast is out of her cage and I know you wanna risk it. You know you are so addicted boy, you better run for your life!**

 **M: Welcome to the nightmare in my head (MH: Oh God!) Say hello to something scary, the monster in your bed (MH: Oh God!) Just give in and you won't be sorry, welcome to my other side. Hello it's Mz. Hyde! (MH: Hello it's Mz. Hyde!) (MH: Hello it's Mz. Hyde!)**

 **M: I'm the spider crawling down your spine underneath your skin, I will gently violate your mind before I tuck you in. Put on the blindfold, there's no way to be sure which girl you'll get tonight!**

 **M: Welcome to the nightmare in my head (MH: My God!) Say hello to something scary, the monster in your bed (MH: My God!) Just give in and you won't be sorry, the nightmare in my head (MH: Oh God!) Say hello to something scary, the monster in your bed (Oh God!) Just give in and you won't be sorry, welcome to my evil side. Hello it's Mz. Hyde! (MH: Hello it's Mz. Hyde!) Hello it's Mz. Hyde! (MH: Hello it's Mz. Hyde!)**

As the song finished, Maple walked down the steps off the stage and sat back in the booth with Carnel who seemed impressed with what he just saw. "Wow, color me impressed. You got some good vocal range." Carnel said as he sipped from his drink, Maple giggled "Well, I've always wanted to be a singer, but I never had the support to sing like that since it was deemed 'unladylike'." Maple said while making air quotes with her fingers.

"But, that's my answer to your confession. I'm not perfect either and I think I'd like to see where this goes." Maple said as she placed her hand on his that was on the table, Carnel tilted his head slightly "Today wasn't the first time we met, was it?" Carnel asked, Maple shook her head "No, we met a couple times before like we happened to sit next to each other at the movie theater two months ago, but you were with some other girl, we bumped hands a couple times that night. Then we ran into each other at the bank and you were with two scary looking guys, so I got out of there quickly." Maple said with a nervous giggle, Carnel thought back and chuckled "Oh that was Diam and Red, they're harmless." Carnel said as he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. Carnel looked up at her ears that twitched slightly "Are those real or are they like, a headband?" Carnel asked, Maple looked shocked "You're joking, right?" She asked, but Carnel didn't budge.

"Oh, you're serious. Uh, well I'm a Faunus and these are my ears, and my tail." Maple said as she moved her ears back and forth, Carnel seemed to be taking in all the information "Have… you never met a Faunus, like not in school or anything?" Maple asked, but Carnel shook his head "Well, I'm not the most observant person out here and I never went to school, I grew up in an orphanage after my P.O.S. father murdered my mom then killed himself, I saw it all." Carnel said as he sounded more somber, but he raised his head up "But I escaped the orphanage and raised myself on the street along with the help of a couple other people who were living out in the streets." Carnel said as he chuckled nervously.

"Why did you escape the orphanage?" She asked confused, Carnel rubbed the back of his neck slightly "They used to beat us for the most minor thing, cap off the toothpaste? That's a beating, didn't part of the building properly? That's a beating, I tried fighting back, but that just led to an even worse beating. We tried to call child services on them, but they wrote us off as just 'imaginative youth'. I went back three years later and shot both of them, cleaned the gun and made it look like a murder/suicide. Then I called Child Services after 'hearing gunshots while I walking down the street.' I warned the people to make sure these kids get good protection and I told the kids to tell them everything about the beatings, the sexual assault, the torture." Carnel explained in detail, Maple looked horrified "Good god, that's horrible. I… I can't even imagine." Maple said as she embraced his hand with both of hers.

"But, on a lighter note, you sounded great up there." Carnel said which caused Maple to blush as she moved a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "Not bad yourself, do you sing professionally?" She asked, Carnel chuckled "A little bit, I'm a rapper who trying to come up and get my break. Ironic, the people who looked after me out in the streets taught me how to sing and rap, so I made sure to take care of them when I got a cash flow with The Undead. Those people are now members of the Undead as well." Carnel said as he pulled up a picture on his scroll that showed group of people that consisted of ten people: four light skinned males, two light skinned females, and four dark skinned males.

"You're a good man, Carnel." Maple said as she leaned across the table and kissed him on the lips, the two stood up and Carnel tossed one hundred and fifty Lien on the table "But the tab was only thirty." Maple said, Carnel chuckled "I know, I like to leave them a fat tip. I know that they don't make shit." Carnel said as he held Maple's hand and walked out of the bar. Carnel and Maple walked down the street while they conversed with each other, as they walked down the street, the two heard someone yelling from across the street "Get out of here, you Faunus!" The man said as he staggered and tried to cross the street but stumbled, Carnel made a fist but Maple put her hand on his upper arm "He's drunk, don't worry about him." Maple said as she led him down the street.

"Hey Faunus! I'm talking to you!" The man yelled as he started to follow them more intensely, he grabbed Carnel by the shoulder and spun him around, Carnel immediately uppercut him and knocked him to the ground. He tried to get up but fell back down, Carnel picked him up and leaned him against the wall before he and Maple left, they arrived back at the house ten minutes later. Carnel opened the door to find the couch full of people save for two spots on the left side of the couch, Angel and Diam were fighting each other in Mortal Kombat XL.

"Hey guys, this is Maple. Maple this is Angel, Diam, Colby, Emert, Bress, Red, Sall, and Brans, along with me; we make up the Hollywood boulevard division of the Undead." Carnel said before he and Maple sat at the end of the couch, Maple rested her head on Carnel's shoulder while they watched Diam and Angel duke it out on MKXL. Hours later, most of the Undead had already gone to bed and left Carnel alone on the couch with Maple "You want me to walk you home or…" He asked before he trailed off, she giggled "I was hoping that I could stay here tonight." She said before she kissed him on the cheek and moved to his neck, she tilted her head slightly and nibbled at his ear lobe.

"Alright, I can take a hint." Carnel said before he led her to his bedroom, she pushed the door closed and locked the door behind her.

 ***End Flashback***

"So that is who Maple was and how I met her, she was an amazing girl. Since she died, I haven't listened to or performed metal music because of the memories." Carnel explained as he wiped a tear away. Alicia grabbed a tissue and wiped away her own tears that were running down her cheeks "Maybe… tonight you perform a metal song, for her. Since I know she still lives in your heart." Alicia said as she placed her hand on Carnel's chest.

"Well, there is a song that I wrote a while back that I tried to make into a rap song, but I think it would be better as a metal song. Alright, I'll call up my boys and get them here." Carnel said as he stood up and pulled on his dress pants over his gym shorts, he buckled his belt before he clipped the knuckles to his sides and strapped the gauntlets to his wrists. He pulled the six-inch blades out before he sheathed them again and pulled on his black dress shirt followed by the hooded blazer and his diamond necklace, he slipped his dress shoes on and laced them up quickly.

Carnel stepped out of the dorm and pulled out his scroll, he sent a group message to his guys 'Hey guys! I'm performing at Beacon tonight and could use my people up on stage with me.' Carnel typed, minutes later he got a 'cool, be there soon' from Diam, Red, Harlequin, Lacey, Isabella, Bones, and Cedric. "Cool, I'll have a full band with me, neat."

Carnel stepped back inside as Falcon had just finished putting on a blue suit while Crys wore a light blue dress "Y'all look nice." Carnel said, Crys chuckled "Not bad yourself." She said as the bathroom door opened and Alicia stepped out in her crimson red dress "Holy fuck, Alicia! Where did you get that? It's beautiful!" Crys asked, Alicia giggled "Carnel bought it for me." Alicia said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, she smelled of vanilla and strawberries, the scent filled Carnel's nose and took a deep breath "You smell amazing." He said, Falcon growled lightly until Alicia shot him a death glare.

Team BAWM exited the dorm and walked down the hall, Carnel turned his swagger up to one hundred as he ran his fingers through his hair and kept a smirk on his face. Falcon adjusted his collar as he followed behind Carnel and Alicia as they exited the dorm building and made their way to the dancehall. As they walked across the courtyard, an airship landed at the docks and six people walked out of the transport as another man rose out of the ground.

Diam walked up to Carnel and bumped fists with him "Sup guys, y'all look nice." Diam said, he was dressed in a white suit with a black dress shirt underneath, Red wore a black suit with red pinstripes, Cedric wore a purple suit with a purple hat that had a feather in the side of it that was accented by his dark complexion. Lacey wore tight black leather pants, a black and red corset with a black leather jacket over it, she had long, curly blonde hair that draped over her shoulders, she also had on black thigh high heel boots. Isabella wore what seemed like the exact opposite of Lacey's outfit, she wore a white long blouse with a navy-blue corset around her waist that turned into a long skirt that barely touched the ground and moved to reveal her black six-inch stilettos every time she stepped and held her skirt up slightly, Bones and Harlequin wore black jeans, black dress shirts, and black ties.

"You guys look good yourselves, how'd you get dressed so fast?" Carnel asked, Diam chuckled "It's amazing what fear can make a person do." Diam said as he patted his pistol in his waistline, Carnel shook his head before he led the group to the dancehall. Carnel looked around the large room and walked up to the stage, Yang walked by while she carried a large speaker "Put that over there." Carnel said as he climbed up on the stage.

"Yo! Diam, Red, Cedric, Harlequin, Lacey, Bones! Get up here!" Carnel said, the six of them quickly ascended the stairs and joined Carnel on the stage. "Alright so, Diam and Red will be up here with me, Lacey I want you on back up vocals. Cedric, you take bass while Bones, you take electric. Harlequin, you're on drums and Midi Pad." Carnel said, everyone nodded and took their places. "Alright, let's get warmed up before the crowd arrives." Carnel said as everyone readied themselves.

 ***An Hour and a Half later***

"Hmm, not bad. You said that y'all were just warming up?" Falcon asked as Alicia watched on intensely, Carnel nodded "Yeah, that was just practice. It's been a while since we've had the whole group together." Carnel said as Diam tossed him a bottle of water that he quickly chugged and tossed into the recycling bin as people started to fill the room. JNPR and RWBY walked in with Sun and a blue haired man, two Atlas guards stood by a pillar with an orange haired girl between them.

After everyone got settled and conversed amongst each other, Carnel cleared his throat into the microphone to get the room's attention "Wassup bitches! We're your entertainment for tonight, we're Atlas's Most Wanted." Carnel said as he pulled up his hood over his head. A heckler called across the crowd to the stage "Boo! Get off the stage!" The man said, Carnel chuckled "How about we step outside, I got about seven things I can say to you. Eight if you count one in the chamber." Carnel said, the man quieted up as he was met with laughter from the crowd.

Carnel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vape pen, he took a large hit before he passed it to Diam who in turn hit it and passed it. Carnel exhaled through his nose like a dragon as a distorted beat came through the speakers and drowned out the amplifiers.

 **(Ca – Carnel, D – Diam, Ce – Cedric, R – Red, L – Lacey**

 **Bad Moon – Hollywood Undead**

 **Ca: I wait till midnight, I can feel a cold breeze, a box of moonlight, a silhouette of palm trees. With one foot in the grave, beware of what I crave, my loneliness is the only bitch that holds me.**

 **R: No use in thinking 'bout it, don't need a reason, the moon is changing me, yeah, my heart is beating. You better run away before it gets too late, black sunsets on the sky and I'm thinking.**

 **Ca: Is there anybody out there? Is there anyone home? Hope you're awake for the nightmare, hope you stay for the show.**

 **R: You know how it is when you're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise. You know how it is 'cause we're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise. Just let the bad moon do it, bad moon do it, bad moon do it, you know how it is 'cause I'm just waiting on that bad, bad moon tonight.**

 **Ca: So take my hand now, I welcome you to my bad dream up in the clouds now, that bad moon comes and it grabs me. I see the city glow, the city is my soul and when it takes control, it's got me thinking these bad things.**

 **R: So let's not talk about it, I know the deal's done, there ain't no getting 'round this, your ship is sinking. Get to your knees and pray, blue skies, they turn to grey, black sunsets in your eyes, am I dreaming?**

 **Ca: Is there anybody out there? Is there anyone home? Hope you're awake for the nightmare, hope you stay for the show.**

 **R: You know how it is when you're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise. You know how it is 'cause we're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise. Just let the bad moon do it, bad moon do it, bad moon do it, you know how it is 'cause I'm just waiting on that bad, bad moon tonight.**

 **D: Blacked out streets, looking like a wolf, bad moon up, need to check my pulse. Creep in the woods and I got you shook, eyes locked in, gonna get you hooked. No look pass, coming up real fast, sip on the flask then I hit that gas no time to crash, gonna make it last, wake up inside in a cool black mask. Got gold fangs, I'm with my kin no silver chain, it burns my skin hitting those threes, I was born to win pop from the trees and I give you a grin. Check out the hairs that grows on my skin that's just the beast crawling within, blood stains on my fresh white Nikes, oh my God, what the fuck did I do last night?**

 **R: You know how it is when you're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise. You know how it is 'cause we're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise. Just let the bad moon do it, bad moon do it, bad moon do it, you know how it is 'cause I'm just waiting on that bad, bad moon tonight.**

The beat faded out as the crowd cheered and almost seemed to rush the stage. Carnel, Diam, and Red simultaneously took one step back from the edge, Carnel looked over at Diam who nodded "Do it to 'em." Diam said as another beat came on, Red and Diam backed away as Carnel bobbed his head along with the beat.

 **Villains - RVDY (Feat. Cloudy Nights)**

 **Ca: Yeah, this song is mean bruh. Yeah, this song is different, I made this in an instant to create the distance. Yeah! Yo, let me kill it though!**

The bass dropped as Carnel crouched down toward the crowd as he started to spit bars

 **Ca: Sick of all the love songs, yeah I think I'm done with that. So I had them make a beat, so they can really hear me rap. You don't wanna hear me snap, if you think you better well then, please step up the bat otherwise just take it back. Freestyle on a road trip, put up your best and I'll roast it, bars so hard that the boys I knew took notice, you know this. Shout out to Diam, he came to me, Cerberus, it's yours truly. It's Harlequin, it's Big Red, man, that's my crew, we keep it moving.**

 **Ca: So yeah oh yeah, Y'all don't wanna see it, this is what I had to do to make you all believe it. So whatcha gonna do, I just made a move I'm the only one that's got nothing left to lose. Yeah, walking through the city, running out of time. A villain's just a villain, till you read between the lines, I try to be the hero, but I'm going out my mind. I had to see the dark before I stepped inside the light, yeah!**

 **Ca: People always asking how you deal with me, oh baby! I apologize to those who've never seen me crazy. Hold on, hold on, so hold on baby, hold on cuz I'm about to go yeah, I'm about to go baby, I'm about to go. Oh lord. Oh lord. Oh lord.**

 **Ca: Yeah, and we back up in it for the second time, three-point stance it's Stephen time, free throw line for the tech inside. Undead, it's for the tribe, cloudy weather don't step outside, and if you really want it girl, no more mister nice guy. Everything that I've ever done, walk the line and I'll never run, make it better this endeavor. Whatever, I want it done. So let's get it finished while evil replenished, this is the sentence I never diminish, I always insisted on being a menace.**

 **Ca: So yeah oh yeah, y'all don't wanna see it, this is what I had to do to make you all believe it. So whatcha gonna do, I just made a move I'm the only one that's got nothing left to lose. Yeah, walking through the city, running out of time. A villain's just a villain, till you read between the lines, I try to be the hero, but I'm going out my mind. I had to see the dark before I stepped inside the light, yeah!**

As Carnel finished rapping on stage, he dropped the mic and backed away from the edge as the crowd cheered. Falcon looked stunned as Alicia cheered and whistled "That's my baby!" She yelled as Carnel walked to the back of the stage.

Carnel walked back to the mic stand and placed the microphone back onto the stand, he pulled his hood down and looked over the crowd "I want to bring the mood down for a moment, for three years, I have stayed away from metal music as it brought back too many painful memories. My ex-girlfriend loved it and listening to it after her death hurt me, but my current girlfriend convinced me to sing it again, for her. So, this is a song I wrote for the woman I loved, this is for you Maple." Carnel said before he walked away from the mic stand.

As he walked near the back of the stage, Lacey placed her hand on his arm "Hey, are you gonna be able to do it?" She asked, Carnel nodded and wiped away a single tear before he cleared his throat and walked back to the mic stand as Bones played a few chords on his electric guitar which was followed by Harlequin who slammed the sticks down on the toms.

 **Lifelines – I Prevail**

 **Ca: When I open my eyes and see the lies that live on the life I left behind, I feel disconnected from the place that I call home. When I try to rewind, I can't decide the way to go back to that place in time, I remember the moment that changed everything I know.**

 **Ca: Cut up into pieces, looking for a reason who's gonna be there to make me whole? I can't stop the bleeding looking for a meaning, throw me a line and bring me back home, won't you say something? Say something? I can't do this alone. Cut up into pieces, looking for a reason throw me a line and bring me back home.**

Bones walked up to the mic stand in front of him and cleared his throat slightly before he screamed into the mic

 **B: I live with all goodbyes doesn't matter how hard I try, they end in long nights spent up looking back at my life!**

 **Ca: I feel disconnected from the place that I call home.**

 **B: They hit from the blind side caught me in the blink of an eye, just like a land mine going off inside my mind.**

 **Ca: I remember the moment that changed everything I know.**

 **Ca: Cut up into pieces, looking for a reason who's gonna be there to make me whole? I can't stop the bleeding looking for a meaning, throw me a line and bring me back home, won't you say something? Say something? I can't do this alone. Cut up into pieces, looking for a reason throw me a line and bring me back home.**

 **B: This life can cut like a knife, it leaves lines and divides. This life can cut like a knife, it leaves lines that divide a before and an after.**

 **Ca: Cut up into pieces, looking for a reason who's gonna be there to make me whole? I can't stop the bleeding looking for a meaning, throw me a line and bring me back home, won't you say something? Say something? (B:I can't do this alone!) Cut up into pieces, looking for a reason throw me a line and bring me back home.**

 **Ca: When I open my eyes and see the lies (R: I see the lies) That live on the life I left behind (R: I see the lies)**

Carnel slowly lowered his head as he backed away from the mic again and walked off stage, he pushed open the side door and walked outside into the courtyard. Carnel made it about twenty feet from the dancehall before he dropped to his knees and broke down in tears. Alicia, Falcon, Diam, Red, Isabella, and Crys ran out after him, Alicia knelt next to him and rubbed his back "It's alright sweetheart, just let it out." Alicia said as she consoled him quietly, Carnel sat up and wiped a tear away "Damn guys, I didn't want y'all to see this side of me." Carnel said through his broken façade, Diam chuckled "You're only human." Diam said as he helped him off the ground "Cedric kept the crowd going after you walked away so, they didn't get cold." Red said as they walked back into the dancehall.

Ruby and Pyrrha ran up to the group with concern plastered on their faces "Oh my gods, Carnel, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked concerned, Carnel nodded "Yeah, I just had to deal with some of my demons. I'm fine though." Carnel said as he ruffled Ruby's hair and made his way to the punch bowl, he poured a cup and pulled a bottle of vodka from a small rift. He poured some into his cup before he placed it back into the rift. He reached into the and pulled out his silver 'toke' case and made bee line for the door again, he gestured to Diam, Red, Alicia, and Falcon to follow as he walked outside.

Carnel walked over to a bench and sat down before he popped open the case to pack a bowl "Oh hell yeah!" Diam and Red said in unison, he put the bowl to his lips and sparked his lighter as it ignited the bud in the bowl. Carnel took a big hit before he passed it down the line, after a few rotations and replacing of cashed bud, Carnel put the paraphernalia back into its case and said case back into the Rift. The five people walked back inside with blood shot eyes and large grins plastered on their face, Crys sighed when she saw them "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked, Carnel laughed before he walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the Rift again.

( _ **Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction,**_ _ **DO NOT**_ _ **attempt to recreate, reenact, or reproduce any of the following events. –**_ _Nightmare 6-4, RebelKira, and The Burning Ruler_ )

He unscrewed the cap and poured half the bottle into the punch before he replaced the bottle back into the Rift, he stirred it up before he poured two cups and brought them over to Falcon and Alicia "Here guys." Carnel said as they took the cups, Falcon sipped from the cup and almost spit it out "What did you do to it?" Falcon asked in a hushed tone, Carnel chuckled "I spiked the punch bowl." Carnel said. Crys overheard the two talking and quickly moved Ruby and Ren away from the punch bowl before she moved Blake and Yang closer to it. Carnel nudged Falcon and gestured toward the punch bowl "Get in there and talk to her." Carnel said as he pushed the metal manipulator toward the table. After Carnel got Falcon away from him, he signaled Cedric over to him; Cedric leaped off the stage and walked over to Carnel.

"Cedric, you see that blonde over there with the honkers, the huge badonkers, I need you to seduce and distract her for the night." Carnel said, Cedric gave him a salute before he adjusted his suit "Oh she's gonna get some chocolate thunder tonight." Cedric said before he strutted toward Miss Goodwitch. Carnel watched as Goodwitch brushed Cedric off, but he shook his head before he went over to the punch bowl and made two cups of 'punch' and walked back over to Miss Goodwitch.

"Alright, let's get this party going in full swing." Carnel said before he, Diam, and Red got back up on stage. He grabbed the mic from the stand and moved the mic stand out of the way "What's up, party people! We having a good time?!" Carnel asked loudly, he was greeted with cheers and whistles. "Alright, now how about we get this party really started!" Carnel said before he was met with a roar of cheers.

Carnel watched as Ozpin and Ironwood left the dancehall in a hurry, Red was quick to lock the door behind them, Carnel cleared his throat and snapped his finger, he reached in and pulled out a sandwich bag of pink tablets "Who wants to get fucked up?!" Carnel asked before he handed the bag to Lacey to distribute, a girl with orange hair that had blue highlights came up to Lacey and stuck out her tongue, Lacey placed a tablet on her own tongue before she kissed the girl deeply. Everyone cheered and yelled in excitement as Lacey pulled away, Carnel laughed and yelled into the mic "That's how we do it in Atlas!" Carnel yelled as Harlequin started a beat on the midi pad.

Carnel pulled his blazer and dress shirt off before he placed them into the rift, the women in the crowd cheered wildly "This one goes out to all the ladies and to my girl." Carnel said as the 808s brought the room back to life.  
 **Numb – Neffex**

 **Ca: Everything you do, I can't seem to get enough you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb. Touchin' on your body feels like takin' on a drug you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb. Everything you do, I can't seem to get enough you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb.**

He knelt toward the ground and placed his two fingers under Alicia's chin as he sang to her, her eyes were filled with both love and lust as she longed for his touch.

 **Ca: Girl, you got me shook from the way your body looks, got me writin' hooks got me feelin' like a rook, I don't do it by the book but for you I'll take a look. Don't know what your mama took, sweet 'n' spicy like a cook, yeah. I'll keep it real, let's make a deal buy you a meal if you just let me feel, get out your heels, grab on the wheel. Back to my place at the top of the hill don't have regrets, I know what's next. She need to fresh up, be back in a sec look at them legs, don't make me beg. Back to the room, let me show you my bed, yeah.**

 **Ca: Touchin' on your body feels like takin' on a drug, you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb. Everything you do, I can't seem to get enough you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb. Touchin' on your body feels like takin' on a drug, you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb. Everything you do, I can't seem to get enough you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb.**

 **Ca: I could look at you all day watch the way them hips sway, love your body, so I pray don't you dare take it away. Can't control what I say lost my mind 'cause your frame. Ey, girl, what's your name? Lit me up just like a flame, body in motion, I feel the commotion be on you like lotion, I'm honest and broken I flow like the ocean, I feel you were chosen to fix me, I'm open, my heart, that you stolen, ey. Stay with me, play with me, lay with me, hate to see when you leave, chemistry, feels like it's destiny I just want you laying next to me and I really don't want you to ever leave, yeah.**

 **Ca: Touchin' on your body feels like takin' on a drug, you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb. Everything you do, I can't seem to get enough you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb. Touchin' on your body feels like takin' on a drug, you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb. Everything you do, I can't seem to get enough you got me feeling good, yeah, you got me feeling numb.**

Carnel stood up and walked back over to the center of the stage, he pulled a pre-rolled blunt out of his rift and sparked it up before he passed it to Diam who took two tokes and passed it to Red. "Alright for this next one I'm need you all to get on your mother fuckin' feet and get fucking wild!" Carnel yelled as Harlequin scratched in a new beat.

 **Hype – Neffex**

 **Ca: I stay loose, I stay hype, I stay loose, I stay hype, I stay loose, I stay hype I could do this all night 'cause I do, what I like Yeah, I do, what I like Yeah, I do, what I like. Sipping goose, sipping sprite and I go with the flow. Yeah, I go with the flow yeah, I go with the flow 'cause I know, I'm the show. In the zone, here I go, in the zone, here I go in the zone, here I go, yeah, they know, I'm a pro.**

The beat went down before it picked itself right back up

 **D: Let's go, let's go!**

Carnel and Diam bobbed their head and danced around on stage as the bass dropped and shook the building as the bass slammed, Carnel looked over a Diam who shot him a thumbs up and showed him a picture from Cedric, the picture was a POV angle of Miss Goodwitch getting slammed from behind. "She'll be busy for a while, let's turn up!" Carnel said before he jumped into the second verse.

 **Ca: If I go, I'ma get when I flow, I'ma hit and I know, I'm the kid. I'm a show, don't forget I'ma blow up winning. Got my flow so vivid here we go, just beginning. Yeah, I throw every inning got my flow, so legit all I know is my shit where I go, they come with, Melone in this bitch. Rockstar, making hits got guitar in this shit, leaving scars, 'cause we lit all these bars that I spit, yeah.**

Carnel backed away and tossed the mic to Diam "I'm taking a breather, you're up." Carnel said before he hopped off stage, Harlequin set up a makeshift DJ rig in the back while Diam addressed the crowd, Diam looked back at Harlequin who gave him a thumbs up. "Alright party people, I want you to raise both your middle fingers and throw them into the air!" Diam yelled before the audience complied and filled the air with middle fingers. Harlequin tapped away on the midi pad and let the 808s shake the room as the bass slammed and shook the floor ( **MFU – Flosstradamus** )

Carnel walked toward the back where Lacey was "Hey, have you seen Bones?" Carnel asked loudly so Lacey could hear him over the EDM that roared from the stage. "Yeah, I seen him go that way toward the bathrooms." Lacey said, Carnel nodded "Thanks Lace." Carnel said before he made his way through the crowd with the occasional drunk girl touching on his body "Hey, no grabbing. I'm like museum, look but don't touch." Carnel said with a chuckle. Carnel broke from the crowd and walked toward the men's bathroom "Yo Bones, where you at…" Carnel started to say as he opened the door but stopped when he saw Bones leaned against the counter with an orange haired girl with four pigtails knelt in front of him, she pulled away with an audible pop "Ooh, friend of yours?" She asked, Bones shook his head "Nah, that's my boss." Bones said before Carnel slammed the door shut and walked away from the bathroom.

"You find him?" Lacey asked, Carnel chuckled "Oh yeah, and some chick with orange hair was blowing him." Carnel said, Lacey busted out laughing and leaned over with her hand on her thigh "Oh that's fucking hilarious, his name is Bones and she's on his bone." Lacey said as she cracked herself up. Carnel rolled his eyes and walked away, he walked back over to where Falcon stood, Falcon looked him up and down "So, why'd you take your shirt off?" Falcon asked, Carnel shrugged "Eh, heat of the moment. Also, don't go to the bathroom for like twenty minutes." Carnel warned, Falcon chuckled "Yep, already saw." Falcon said as he put his middle finger inside his cheek and made a popping sound with his mouth.

Carnel felt a hand on his waist and he looked down to see Alicia wrapped around him "Hey babe." Carnel said, she giggled and placed her hands on his chest "You… you are… are just so… so sexy." She said as she lightly slurred her words. "Yeah, she's a little tipsy." Falcon said before he hiccupped, Carnel laughed "Looks like you are too." Carnel said, Falcon laughed lightly.

"Alright party people, I want to bring some soul to this party before we continue, cause this night is just beginning." Diam said as Harlequin got back on the drums and Diam was joined by a dark-skinned man with a fedora.

 **The Man – Aloe Blacc**

The man in the fedora played on his trumpet as Harlequin slammed the sticks down on the toms and the snare, Diam bobbed his head along with the beat.

 **D: Well, you can tell everybody, yeah you can tell everybody, go ahead, and tell everybody I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am, I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man**

 **D: I believe every lie that I ever told, paid for every heart that I ever stole, I played my cards and I didn't fold. Well it ain't that hard when you got soul (R: This is my world) Somewhere I heard that life is a test, I've been through the worst but still, I give my best. God made my mold different from the rest, then he broke that mold, so I know I'm blessed (R: This is my world)**

 **D: Stand up now and face the sun, won't hide my tail or turn and run. It's time to do what must be done, be a king when kingdom comes.**

 **D, R: Well, you can tell everybody yeah, you can tell everybody, go ahead, and tell everybody I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Well, you can tell everybody, yeah you can tell everybody, go ahead, and tell everybody I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am, I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man.**

 **D: I got all the answers to your questions, I'll be the teacher you could be the lesson, I'll be the preacher you be the confession, I'll be the quick relief to all your stressing (R: This is my world) It's a thin line between love and hate, is you really real or is you really fake I'm a soldier standing on my feet, no surrender and I won't retreat (R: This is my world)**

 **D: Stand up now and face the sun, won't hide my tail or turn and run. It's time to do what must be done, be a king when kingdom comes.**

 **D: Well, you can tell everybody, yeah you can tell everybody, go ahead, and tell everybody I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. (x4)**

 **D: Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am, I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man.**

 **R: I'm the man, go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all. I'm the man, go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all.**

 **D: Well, you can tell everybody, yeah you can tell everybody, go ahead, and tell everybody I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. (x4)**

 **D: Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am, I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man.**

After Diam stopped singing, he was met with a roar of applauds and cheers, he bowed before he put the spotlight on the kid with the trumpet "What's your name, kid?" Diam asked, the teen was hesitant at first but gave in "Flynt, Flynt Coal." The teen said nervously, Diam held Flynt's arm up "Give it up for Flynt!" Diam yelled which caused the crowd to cheer louder.

Carnel kissed Alicia on the forehead before he moved back into the crowd, Alicia giggled "Oh he's so cute, I wonder if he's dating anyone?" She said to herself as if she had a sudden epiphany, Falcon rolled his eyes before he went to get more 'punch'. Blake was standing there when Falcon showed up, she looked down at the floor and brushed some hair behind her ear "H…Hi Falcon." She said nervously as she held her cup of punch, Falcon poured a cup and hammered it back "Hey cutie." Falcon said which caused her to blush hard, he moved over next to her and wrapped his arm around her back "No need to be distant, I know you've been watching me. I've been watching you too, and I gotta say, I like what I see." Falcon said in a sensual tone, Blake blushed harder before she sipped from her cup.

"Alright, alright! Make some room!" Carnel yelled as the crowd split in half, Red stood at the next to the stage directing in front of Carnel "You ready?" Carnel asked, Red nodded as he held his hands together to create a step platform, Carnel turned around and started to run backwards toward Red, the moment his foot touched down on Red's hand, Red launched him into the air. Carnel did two backflips in the air before he landed on the stage and dabbed on the crowd, the crowd erupted in cheers as Carnel bowed.

"Alright party people! Who wants to get fucked up!?" Carnel asked loudly, the crowd roared with cheers and whistles. "Let's do some mother fucking SHOTS!" Carnel yelled loudly as Harlequin started DJing again. Carnel, Diam, and Red walked off stage where they were finally joined by Bones "All good?" Carnel asked, Bones chuckled as the girl walked out and winked at Carnel and Bones "Apparently her name is Neon and she's in the festival. She told me while she had her hands against the bathroom stall." Bones said, Carnel raised his hand "Dude, I don't need to know. You just better hope your pull-out game is strong." Carnel warned before he snapped his fingers and pulled out a stack of shot glasses along with two bottles of Ciroc Red Berry.

Ten people lined up at a table where Carnel sat out ten shot glasses and filled up each of them, he handed the bottle to Isabella before he took his place in line "Ready! 1. 2. 3. Hammer time!" Carnel yelled before the line in unison hammered the shots back, they slammed them back down to which Isabella refilled them. They slammed shot after shot, until ten people was down to six: Carnel, Diam, Falcon, Yang, Red, and Blake, Falcon was swaying back and forth but held himself up. Carnel stood strong like he never even took a shot, Yang looked up at him "What are you?" She asked with semi-slurred speech, Carnel chuckled "Well Bronco, I've been getting fucked up since I was fifteen." He said before he slammed another shot, Yang looked confused "Bronco? I have nothing that resembles a Bronco." She said, Carnel laughed "Oh I know, but you buck like one in the sheets." Carnel said before he high fived Diam.

Yang walked up to him and put her finger in his face "Listen here you son of…" She started to say, Carnel laughed "What are you gonna do?" He asked, she immediately pushed her lips into his and forced her tongue into his mouth. She broke the kiss and pulled away "I'll see you two later tonight." Yang said before she strutted away, Alicia looked excited "I've always wanted a three way." She said excitedly, Carnel laughed out loud before he hit another shot.

"Hey Red, how… how hard can… can you hit me?" Falcon asked with his speech slurred, Red chuckled "Pretty fucking hard." He said, Falcon grabbed his collar "Do it then." Falcon said before he was immediately uppercut and sent flying through a window. The crowd got silent before Falcon jumped up and cheered, the crowd erupted in cheers as the party immediately resumed.

Carnel looked over to a corner where he saw Nora and Pyrrha making out, they had removed their tops and their breasts pressed together, Carnel immediately pulled out his scroll and started to record it as a crowd formed "Haha, this'll be some good blackmail." Carnel said to himself, he felt a source of heat next to him, so he turned to see Alicia standing there holding a lit flame in her hands "What was that?" She asked, he chuckled "I meant for personal use." Carnel said nervously, Alicia extinguished the flame as she too watched on.

Carnel looked over toward the door and saw a man with silver hair trying to leave "Hey, where you think you going?" Carnel asked as he approached the man, the man tried to make an excuse before Carnel pushed him back toward the party "Fuck you." The man said before he punched Carnel in the jaw, when the hit landed, the crowd went dead silent.

"Stand down, Ghost." Carnel said as only part of a sword blade became visible at the man's neck, Carnel rubbed his jaw "Nice hit, what's your name?" Carnel asked before he spit onto the floor, the man narrowed his eyes "Mercury, Mercury Black." The man said, Carnel nodded "Well Mercury, I just want to advise you that you ever hit me like that again and I will beat you into an inch of your life." Carnel warned before he patted the man on the shoulder. "Go, get the fuck out of here, but use the window." Carnel said as he pointed to a broken window that Falcon was knocked out of.

"Let's party!" Carnel said as he climbed back on stage, he reached into a rift and pulled out a handful of pre-rolled blunts and tossed them into the crowd. "Now light those mother fuckers up and let's get fucked up!" Carnel yelled as multiple people pulled out lighters and sparked the blunts up, clouds of smoke emerged from the crowd as it rose to the roof and the entire room started to smell of Blue Dream and Banana Kush.

"Lacey, get up here and do your thing, girl!" Carnel said before he leaped off stage, Lacey walked up on stage and took the mic as Carnel melted into the crowd and wrapped his arms around Alicia's waist.

Harlequin tapped on the midi pad again as he formed a beat.

 **Ain't My Fault – Zara Larsson (R3hab Remix)**

 **L:** **It ain't my fault you keep turnin' me on, it ain't my fault you got, got me so gone, it ain't my fault I'm not leavin' alone, it ain't my fault you keep turnin' me on.**

 **L: I can't talk right now, I'm lookin' and I like what I'm seein', got me feelin' kinda shocked right now, couldn't stop right now even if I wanted, gotta get it, get it, get it, when it's hot right now, oh my god, what is this? Want you all in my business baby, I insist please don't blame me for whatever happens next.**

By the time Lacey got into her flow and Harlequin tapped out a killer beat, the crowd was already moving with people grinding on each other. Falcon and Blake danced together in the crowd with Blake pushing herself up against Falcon's body, he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her neck to which she seemed to moan in ecstasy. A girl approached Carnel with a shot in her hand, she had brick red hair and olive-green eyes. Carnel attempted to take it from her, but she pulled away and placed the shot glass between her breasts.

Carnel looked down at Alicia who directed him with her eyes 'go on, mother fucker', he shrugged and went down toward her chest, the girl placed her hand on his head and played with his hair as he wrapped his lips around the glass. In one quick movement, he hammered back the shot and handed the glass back to the girl, she took the glass and placed her hand on the back of his head before she pushed her lips against his. As she let go, Alicia pushed her lips against the girl's lips and broke the kiss. The girl seemed stunned but not against it in the slightest, Carnel was the most surprised of the three.

 **L: No, I-I-I-I can't be responsible if I-I-I-I get you in trouble now. See, you're-'re-'re-'re too irresistible yeah, that's for sure, so if I put your hands where my eyes can't see then you're the one who's got to hold on me. no, I-I-I-I can't be responsible, responsible. It ain't my fault.**

The beat dropped and sent the crowd into what almost seemed like a trance as it all flowed together.

 **L: It ain't my fault you came in lookin' like that you just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap. Certain bad boy smooth, body hotter than a sun I don't mean to be rude, but I'd look so damn good on ya.**

 **L:** **Ain't got time right now missed me with that "What's your name, your sign" right now, it's light outside, I just called an Uber and it's right outside. Oh my god, what is this? Want you all in my business baby, I insist please don't blame me for whatever happens next.**

As Lacey sang, Alicia pushed her body up against Carnel and grinded against him before he kissed her on the neck. Carnel noticed that the warm feeling he had was fading 'Shit, I'm sobering up.' Carnel thought to himself, he leaned down and whispered in Alicia's ear "Wanna go do some shots with me?" He asked, she nodded, and he led her out of the crowd.

Carnel walked up to where Isabella was standing and sat down two shot glasses, Carnel snapped his fingers and pulled an entire case of liquor out of the rift and sat it on the ground next to Isabella. She grabbed a fresh bottle of peach vodka and poured two shots, Alicia and Carnel slammed the shots backs before they sat the glasses back down. Isabella poured them another shot, but Alicia took his shot and placed it between her breasts "Come and get it." She said seductively which had drawn a small crowd that was growing slowly. Carnel kissed the top of her left and right breast before he wrapped his lips around the shot glass and tipped it bottoms up, the crowd cheered loudly.

"Falcon! I challenge you to a drink off! Match me shot for shot!" Carnel said, but Falcon held his hands up "No thanks, I like my liver." Falcon said as he danced with Blake who was grinding against him. "I'll take you on, pussy!" A voice said. Carnel looked over to see Cardin approaching him. Carnel stood on the other side of the table from Cardin and he poured the two of them a shot, they clinked the glasses and slammed them back. Cardin went shot for shot against Carnel for twenty shots, by the twenty-first shot, Cardin lost his balance and collapsed on the ground. Carnel held his arms up in victory as he started to wobble back and forth, Diam grabbed his shoulders and balanced him "I gotcha bro." Diam said as Carnel regained his footing.

Carnel looked across the room and saw that everyone was in a state of pure bliss and ecstasy, as he was surveying the crowd, Isabella tapped him on the shoulder "Hey Carnel, can I talk to you for a moment outside?" She asked, he nodded before he followed her out a back door, they walked out into the moonlight. "What's up?" Carnel asked as he sat down on a bench, she reached into her purse and pulled out a couple folded pieces of paper "Maple wanted me to give this to you, in case she passed away." Isabella said as Carnel took the paper.

He unfolded the paper and read it silently to himself as tears started to form 'Carnel, if you're reading this than that means I'm gone. I know you must be in so much pain and I wish I could be there to comfort you, the time we had together was something that I cherished with all my heart and I will always love you. But for your sake, I want you to be able to move on and not do something stupid and self-destructive, so I wrote you this song in that maybe it'll help you move on. I love you forever, Carnel and I long for the day that we meet again, until then, I will always be with you. Forever yours, Maple.' Carnel finished reading and wiped away a tear that streamed down his cheek.

"Do… do you think you could sing it one day?" Carnel asked as he handed her to song but kept the letter, she folded the lyrics and put them in her purse "I'd be happy to." Isabella said as Carnel stood up, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug "We're here for you, whatever you need." Isabella said, Carnel chuckled "In that case, you got one of those blunts I tossed out?" Carnel asked, Isabella giggled and pulled one out of her purse. He placed the spliff in his mouth and sparked the tip, he took a large drag before he exhaled a cloud of smoke slowly.

"Bad thoughts again?" Isabella asked concerned, Carnel nodded "Yeah, I hope one day I can get rid of them." Carnel said as they walked back inside. Carnel pulled out his scroll and snapped a picture of the crowd along with other things like Cardin passed out on the floor with 'I'm a dick bag' written on his along with the drawing of a penis. He also snapped a picture of Jaune who was passed out in the corner with some girl with dark blonde hair in his lap. 'Oh shit, get it Jaune.' Carnel said to himself as he walked around the room, as he neared the bathrooms, he heard the distinct sounds of moans and grunts coming from the male bathroom.

'Now this is a fucking party.' Carnel thought to himself as he looked around, he looked down at the ground and noticed he still had two shadows "Hey Ghost, you can take the night off. I think I'm good for tonight." Carnel said, an ethereal voice spoke around "Thank you, sir. I will see you in the morning." Ghost said before the second shadow disappeared. Carnel walked back to the stage and quickly ascended the stairs, the crowd cheered wildly as Carnel grabbed the mic "Give it up for Harlequin!" Carnel yelled, the crowd roared with cheers and applause.

"Alright, so we're just about to end this bitch, but I wanna send y'all off with one last song." Carnel said as Harlequin formed another beat for Carnel to rap over, Carnel nodded slowly as he got into the groove.

 **Richman – 3Oh!3**

 **Ca:** **I mean what can I say?**

 **R: Pretty babies in the backseat singin' (Ca: To you) Hey DJ, won't you play that song for me?**

 **Ca: And my hom—and my homies all singing to it**

 **Ca: I ain't callin' for a close-up no clubs, no cars bitches with the nose jobs, no dubs, no stars. (R: I'ma do it) How I always have,** **Whiskey in a 40 bag pissin' in the alleyway out back of where the party's at. (R: I'ma spend it) On a new whip new hat, new kicks, bitches with the huge tits, new gat, new slips. (R: I'ma do it) how I always do, sleep until the break of noon, wakin' up just to make it through another night of shakin' you.**

 **Ca, R: I mean what can I say? Pretty babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey DJ, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on your radio I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go. I mean what can I say? Pretty babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey DJ, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on your radio, I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go.**

 **Ca: I ain't signing on a new lease, no cooks, no keys models with the nose bleeds white lace, gold beads. (R:** **I'ma run it) like a marathon, party 'til I'm 50. Wake up on my parent's lawn, them cops still out to get me. (R:** **And I ain't sippin') on a mixed drink, pinkie out, lips pink talking to a rich skank, filled up like a sperm bank. (R: I'ma go) where I always go, drinks are on the house Whiskey's on the rocks while your sisters on my mouth.**

 **Ca, R: I mean what can I say? Pretty babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey DJ, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on your radio I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go. I mean what can I say? Pretty babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey DJ, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on your radio, I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go.**

 **R: And if I was a rich man I'd never been to sea, could I take you anyways or would you come with me, baby? And if I was a sick man, I'd never meant to be would you love me anyways and would you marry me?**

 **Ca, R: I mean what can I say? Pretty babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey DJ, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on your radio I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go. I mean what can I say? Pretty babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey DJ, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on your radio, I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go.**

 **Ca, R: I mean what can I say? Pretty babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey DJ, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on your radio I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go. I mean what can I say? Pretty babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey DJ, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on your radio, I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go.**

Carnel raised the mic up into the air and yelled "Thank you! Goodnight! Good luck at the Vytal Festival, beware of Team BAWM because that's my team! Oh yeah, remember to wrap it before you tap it!" Carnel said before he placed the mic back on the stand, Carnel watched as the large crowd started to disperse. Diam walked up and handed Carnel a stack of papers "What the hell are these?" Carnel asked as he took them from his LT. Diam laughed "Scroll Numbers, you got quite a lot of admirers. I got some too as did Red and Bones." Diam said as Carnel put the numbers in his pockets. As he hopped off stage, the same girl with Brick Red hair walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper "Call me sometime, alright cutie?" She said before she winked and strutted away, she made sure to pop her hips with each step. He looked down at the paper that read 'Octavia, Team NDGO'.

Carnel looked around the room to make sure he and Diam were secluded "So, did we get the information we needed?" Carnel asked, Diam nodded "Yeah, that dude who hit you has been sighted with the guy who slit your throat years ago." Diam said as he gave Carnel a picture of the man. Carnel looked at the time and chuckled "I guess y'all should crash here." Carnel said, Bones looked up and ripped down a giant curtain "I'll make tents!" Bones said as he went to work making makeshift tents. Carnel facepalmed at the utter stupidity of his drunk friend "Bro, I got like some mattresses in my Rift." Carnel said, Bones looked at the curtains and broken wooden curtain rod then back at the mob boss.

"So, no on the tents?" He asked, Carnel laughed as he started to pull out a couple mattresses, Carnel took the curtain and covered the broken window before he left for his dorm. He made a stop in the courtyard and looked out into the night sky "Did you have a fun time, Mr. Melone?" A voice asked from behind him, Carnel turned around to see Ozpin standing there with his mug. Carnel chuckled "So, I take it you know everything." Carnel said, Ozpin chuckled and took a sip from his mug.

"I know, and I will say that it was better for them to drink and try these new things while here on campus instead of out there where anything could happen, at least here they were in no danger because I know you didn't want any of them to get hurt. As for the, well, other stuff, y'all are at that age where you will be doing these kinds of things and at least you urged safety. Don't worry about any damages, we can fix them with ease and material items are replaceable, now I think you should be getting to sleep." Ozpin said, Carnel rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, I'm going." Carnel said before he set off for his dorm, Ozpin spoke up one more time "Mr. Melone." Ozpin said, Carnel spun around and looked at the man "Good luck, and please put a shirt on." Ozpin said, Carnel laughed as he walked away.

 ***Thirty Minutes Later* (NSFW Content ahead! 18+ only)**

The headboard slammed against the wall accompanied by the sound of muffled moans with each thrust, Yang's breast bounced with every thrust as Alicia's mouth was the only muffling Yang's moans of ecstasy. Alicia's breasts were pressed up against Yang's their bodies moved in sync, Carnel looked over to where Falcon and Blake were in his bed, but Falcon seemed hesitant to do anything. "Come on don't you quit, mother fucker! Get in there and tear it up, make it so she can't walk properly." Carnel said as the movement stopped and started again with a single thrust, Alicia gasped in ecstasy as Yang took her breasts into her mouth and left hand.

( **End of NSFW content)**

Falcon woke up with a shiver "Damn Carnel, close the window." Falcon said as he moved the covers over him and Blake, Carnel chuckled "What window?" Carnel said as he toked on his blunt while Alicia and Yang were asleep next to him. Falcon lifted his head up and noticed a massive hole in the wall where the window once was "What happened?" Falcon asked, Carnel laughed lightly "Well, someone stole Nora's grenade launcher and fired at this dorm room. We were all passed out drunk when it happened so no one woke up." Carnel said as he took one last toke of his blunt and tossed it out of the wall hole.

"… I have no words." Falcon said as Blake was waking up "Oh, my head. What happened?" She asked groggily, Carnel chuckled "Y'all fucked. And before you start to get embarrassed and let it get awkward, you should know that Alcohol makes all your inhibitions disappear, so what ever y'all did was your true feelings. I.e. the sex." Carnel said as Blake got out of Falcon's bed, Carnel stood up and walked to the bathroom, stark naked.

"Oh yeah, nice tits, Blake." Carnel said before he disappeared into the bathroom, Falcon shot up out of bed "Dude, not cool." Falcon said, Carnel stuck his head out of the bathroom and looked at Falcon "Nice dick, dude." Carnel said before he shot him a finger gun with a tongue click and a wink. "What the fuck?! Who do you think you are?" Falcon asked, Carnel strolled out now wearing pants "I'm Mr. Boombastic call me fantastic, touch me on me back she say I'm Mr. Romantic." Carnel sang out loud, Falcon reached for his hunk of metal but saw a laser shine down from the tower "You forget about Redeye?" Carnel asked, Falcon moved his hand away from the metal.

Carnel stuck his hand out the window and displayed the hand sign for her to stand down, Carnel turned around when he heard the door handle jiggle. Crys opened the door and it immediately fell off the hinges "… I want new teammates." Crys said before she walked into the dorm room. Carnel reached down and tossed his two lovers their bra and panties, Carnel walked up and fastened their bra straps for them before he kissed both girls on the lips.

Carnel pulled on his jeans and threw a shirt on, Ruby walked by and looked in the dorm "There you are, Yang. We were wondering where you were and Blake, why are you two in here?" Ruby asked, Carnel tensed up and for the first time in his life, filtered what he was about to say. "Well… they had… a little too much to drink so we let them stay in here." Carnel said as he saved her innocence. "Oh, well whenever you two are ready, we'll be in our room." Ruby said before she ran back down the hall.

"And what the fucked happened to the wall?" Crys asked, Carnel shrugged "I think someone stole Nora's grenade launcher." Carnel said, Crys thought to herself "So who would do it?" She asked out loud. "My guess, one of Cardin's boys, seeing as how we humiliated him." Carnel said as he thought about the night before. Falcon grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the nightstand and put them on "Dude, how are you not in pain right now?" He asked, Carnel chuckled "I've built up sort of a tolerance. It takes a lot to get me fucked up." Carnel said, Crys shook her head.

"Can you girls put on some other clothes beside your bra and panties?" Crys said as she looked away, Falcon grabbed Blake's clothes and handed them to her. She quickly put them on and got dressed, Yang quickly put her own clothes on "Alright, I'm gonna take off. I'll call you later, okay?" Yang said before she kissed Carnel on the lips, he reached down and squeezed her ass as he kissed her.

Blake kissed Falcon on the lips and followed Yang out of the room, Alicia put her own clothes and laid back down in Carnel's bed as he got into his bed next to her. "Seriously? Are we not doing anything about the giant fucking hole in the wall?!" Crys asked, Carnel waved his hand "I'll get Red to fix it later, then we find the person who did it." Carnel explained as he flipped on the TV, Carnel stood up and snapped his fingers before he reached into the Rift and pulled out an unopened PS4. "I forgot to set my stuff up." Carnel said as he plugged the HDMI cable into the TV.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Carnel said before his stomach roared, he chuckled to himself "Right, food." Carnel said before he pulled on his jeans and his shoes, Falcon shuffled slowly to the bathroom while Alicia got out of bed. Carnel was quick to smack her on the ass, she looked back at him with a seductive look before she pulled on a pair of leggings that formed around her curves and a low cut, tight, long sleeve shirt. Falcon shuffled out of the bathroom and slowly got dressed "Gods my head hurts." Falcon said as he slowly pulled on his jeans, Carnel laughed "Eh, you'll get used to it. Other than that, how'd it feel to finally get your dick wet?" Carnel asked, Falcon blushed at the thought of Blake's body under his.

"It was fun, I see why you love it so much." Falcon said as he tried to hide his embarrassment, Carnel laughed "Dude, you did more than just like it. After my little pep talk, you beat those cheeks. But yeah, that's the lifestyle I live: Money, Pussy, Weed, in that order." Carnel said as he slipped his 1911 into his waistline. "Come on, that food won't eat itself." Carnel said before BAWM left for the cafeteria.

Carnel pushed open the cafeteria door and came to a sight that he's seen before, other students had their heads down on the table groaning in pain. Pyrrha and Nora wouldn't look at each other while Jaune had a large smile on his face, the seven Undead members were posted on the wall when BAWM walked in. Someone stood up from the crowd of students "There's the party master!" The student yelled, Carnel looked around as he was met with thunderous applause and cheers.

"Yes, yes! Your god has arrived, settle down." Carnel said, immediately turning on his ego. Falcon seemed hesitant to talk to Blake "Scared?" Carnel asked, Falcon nodded sheepishly. Carnel thought for a moment "I have an idea, put this in your ear and repeat everything I say." Carnel said as he handed him a wireless earbud. Falcon took the earpiece and placed it into his ear, Carnel slapped him on the ass "Go get her, Falco." Carnel said as Falcon slowly made his way to where Blake was sitting.

He slowly sat down in front of her "H…Hi Blake." Falcon said nervously, she smiled "Hi Falcon." She replied with a smile, Falcon couldn't help but to stare at her. Carnel sat in the back so he had an angle to see both their faces 'Alright playboy, let's do this.' Carnel thought to himself. "Listen Blake…" Carnel started to say.  
"Listen Blake, last night was so much fun. I had so much fun with you and for the first time, I saw you genuinely smile and that made me feel warm inside. You made me feel special and on the dance floor it was just you and me there, I felt like I could dance with you forever and frankly, I wouldn't mind dancing with you forever." Falcon said as he repeated Carnel word for word, Blake grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her lips. Carnel subtly celebrated with a miniature fist pump, Carnel got up and went to grab a plate of food.

Carnel went and sat down between Alicia and Yang at the table, he looked down the line to where Falcon was and whispered into his scroll "Good job Romeo, now take that earpiece out." Carnel said in a hushed tone as the seven Undead joined his table, Crys sat to the right of Diam and across from Alicia. "I don't suppose you could help me out next?" Crys asked, Carnel chuckled "Sure, but first let's figure out who blew up our dorm." Carnel said as he bit into a piece of bacon.

 **A/N: Holy fuck shit! This was a real fucking long one! OMFG, this took a lot out of me, but I thought that this series could use a good party. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will continue to enjoy this fic, check out my other works like RWBY: Titan Rising and RWBY: Wolf Pack. Show my boys some love and check out their works like Red Ice and RWBY: A Grey Heart.** **Don't forget to** _ **Follow, Favorite,**_ **and** _ **Review**_ **, and as always, this is Nightmare 6-4, signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome everyone to the latest chapter of Team BAWM! I am your host for this chapter RebelKira himself. As always don't forget to Favorite this story. Follow the three of us, and leave a review letting us know what you think of it. TheBurningRuler and Nightmare 6-4 doing amazing work as always. Anyway, here we go with Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16: The Truth Unveiled

After we finished breakfast Carnel, Alicia, Falcon, Blake and I started heading back to our room. Just outside our room Weiss stopped me.

"We need to talk." She said sternly.

She grabbed my arm and started pulling me away towards the entrance of the dorms. She pulled to a section of the school that resembled a small gazebo area.

"Alright what the hell is your problem? First you bitch me out and then last night you act like were friends again by warning me what that degenerate Carnel did to the punch. Start explaining." Weiss said angrily.

"I meant to apologize for the other night. I just wasn't sure what to say or how to do it. There're things I said that I regret and things I don't. I'm really sorry about how I handled things. I shouldn't have called you a self-centered racist bitch. I've had a lot going on and the last few days it's only been getting worse. I feel like I'm losing my sanity. I don't regret saying you always think you're the victim though. From what I understood Carnel's operations never even affected you or your family. Blake hid being a faunus from all of us not just you. Just because you are a Schnee doesn't make you perfect or better than anyone else here. In fact I'm sure a few one on one matches with Carnel, Pyrrha, Yang or even Alicia would prove it. You complained you had a rough and strict childhood. This is your chance to act like a regular person and have fun like the rest of us and all you do is complain that everyone else didn't grow up like you. We would be more than willing to be friends with you, but you keep acting like you're above us. I'm sorry about what happened the other day and I want to go back to being friends. That's why I warned you about what Carnel did. I knew if it got out a Schnee was at a party like that and did something she regretted it would have caused even more problems for you." I said.

"I suppose you may be right. On occasion I may go a bit overboard on my reactions. I do appreciate you warning me about what he did at the party last night. I'm still not happy with what happened three days ago. Be that as it may I do appreciate you looking out for me." She said.

"That's what friends do don't they?" I asked.

"I suppose you're right." She said.

"So are we good?" I asked.

"On one condition. Since you were looking out for me I suppose I owe you one. You said you've had a lot going on lately that's messing with you. Which made you go off the other day. So, what's going on?" She asked.

"Just… a lot of personal issues." I said sheepishly.

"You said it felt like you were losing your sanity. Now out with it… Please." She said.

"It just feels like a lot of the decisions I make only cause more issues for me. Even if the outcome makes others happy." I said.

"That's not very descriptive." She said.

"I'm trying, you should know how difficult it is to open up about personal issues. I… had a really big crush on someone… Another one of my friends liked the same person. I gave them advice to go after them. Then add on how crummy I felt about yelling at you, and some other stuff I'd rather not mention." I said.

"Alright so is it Ruby or Ren you liked?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you made sure to get them out last night as well. I can understand wanting to keep Ruby innocent regardless. I'm just curious if there was an alternate reason or if it's Ren you liked." She said.

"Maybe it's someone else and I just thought it would have been a good idea." I said.

"Maybe. We both know it isn't though." She said.

"Alright before I would say anything, I want you to promise you won't do anything." I said.

"I promise on my honor as a Schnee." She said holding her hand up.

"Right… It was Ren… After Ruby told me she liked him I couldn't help but give her advice. It didn't help I was already in a bad mood when she told me. Seeing them at the dance last night didn't help. They looked so happy last night. I'm so jealous but I'm also really happy for her." I said.

"Does she know?" She asked.

"No. That's why I made you promise not to do anything. I can only imagine how bad she'd feel if she knew. I don't want her to sacrifice her happiness for me." I said solemnly.

"What about your happiness though? You may be an… interesting girl… but you still deserve to be happy too." She said.

I smiled a bit. "You know you could have just said fucked up, or even bat shit crazy. You didn't have to sugar coat it. I appreciate you saying that though. Unfortunately before I even think about that I have some other issues I need to deal with first."

"Anything I can help with?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"If you say so. I don't recommend bottling your problems up though. If you do it to much it may cause you to do something you regret. Like going off on your friends." She said with a light smile.

"So I'm guessing were good now?" I asked.

"Just as long as you know you can come to me if something is bothering you. That way we can avoid another incident like last time." She said.

"I'll try. I should probably head back soon, I'm sure Falcon's a little worried about me." I said.

"You make it sound like you have feelings for him." She said with a sly grin.

"Now your over analyzing things." I said.

"Then why did you mention him specifically?" She asked.

"Because I'm sure Carnel and Alicia have been staring into each other's eyes so long that they lost track of time, so it would seem like I wasn't gone long. Falcon would probably notice how long I've been gone and ask how things went." I said.

"Suuure. I have some homework I need to get done anyway. I suppose I'll see you later." She said walking off towards the library.

I started heading back to the dorms happy I was able to patch things up with Weiss. That happiness didn't last long though. I ran into Ren at the entrance.

"Oh. Hello Crys. How are you doing today." He asked.

"I'm good. Better than some of the others after last night that's for sure." I said. 'Why did I bring up last night.'

"Yeah I guess it got pretty wild last night. I appreciate you getting me and Ruby out of there." He said.

"N-no problem." I said.

"Although I am curious why you were there. You told me the other day you wouldn't be going." He said.

"Yeah about that… I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't going. I'm not the best with social gatherings with large groups of people. Later that day Falcon and I ended up making a bet with Carnel that we ended up on the losing end of. As a result Falcon was told to ask me out and I was told to go." I said.

"I see. I'm not going to lie I was a little worried I had done something wrong." He said.

"It's not your fault I was an idiot." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, did you have fun with Ruby last night?" I asked. 'What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself more!'

"It was definitely interesting. She seemed really nervous for a majority of the night. Which seemed really odd for her. Knowing how hyper she usually is. I was worried I was doing something wrong. After you pushed us out of the dance I talked to her asking what was up." He said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Well she said she had a crush on me and that she wanted to go out with me." He said rubbing his neck.

"So what did you tell her?" I asked nervously.

"I told her that I was flattered, but I needed time to think it over first." He said

"What is there to think about? You already know how to handle hyper after knowing Nora for so long. Plus she's really cute." I said.

"Well about that. I was hoping you'd have accepted my invitation because I was going to ask you out at the dance." He said.

'This can't be happening. He's joking right? I'm still asleep. This is a nightmare right?' I thought.

"Crys? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine… I'm sorry, but I have to decline… Besides I already knew Ruby liked you and I was giving her ideas to get closer to you. I think you'd be a lot happier with her than me. Besides I've got too much else on my mind right now to even think about a relationship right now." I said.

"I understand. I appreciate you being up front with me Crys." He said.

"Of course. Anyway I have some homework I've been procrastinating on. I'll see you later Ren." I said walking past him trying to hold back my tears.

Once I knew he was out of sight I started running for my dorm. Thinking that the door was still on the ground from when we left, I didn't bother stopping to open it. Instead I ended up running right into it. I stumbled back a bit before falling to the ground.

"Crys? Is everything okay?" Alicia said opening the door.

I slowly got up from the floor. "Aside from a slight headache I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying?" Alicia said.

"Scarecrow Wins" Said an electronic voice from inside the room.

"Damnit!" Falcon yelled.

"I'm alright. What are they doing?" I asked.

"Playing some fighting game. I think Carnel said it was called Injustice 2." Alicia said.

"Falcon move over." I said.

"Okay?" He said confused.

"Have you ever played this before?" Carnel asked.

"Just select your character." I said.

"If you say so." He said.

"Green Lantern" said the electronic voice as Carnel picked his character. "Harley Quinn" It said again as I made my decision. "Fighters approaching Atlantis." The opening scene started but Carnel skipped it. "Begin"

As the match began Harley started with a low dropkick followed by a cartwheel. Lantern managed to knock her back by slamming into her with a large turbine. Harley recovered quickly with a couple gunshots from a distance. Lantern jumped closer but ran into a blast of confetti sending him backward. Harley tossed something over lantern and a hyena ran towards him. He dodged the incoming animal and used the same turbine move to advance in. He grabbed Harley and dropped three green steel beams on top of her. Harley used her cartwheel move again but this time laid into Lantern with multiple gunshots. She dove at him with a kick followed by a spinning punch. Lantern caught her in a beam and slammed her twice onto the arena. Harley recovered with a low dropkick and started in with a series of repeated punches, kicks and gunshots. She slammed him with a hammer sending him flying though a wall of glass. He was eaten by a giant creature until it was pulled back by the chains holding it back. Lantern was sent flying out of the creature's mouth only to be hit twice by another characters trident and sent into another glass wall, crashing to the floor. Lantern then had a green aura surround him as he slammed two large green robotic feet on top of Harley. The scene changed as the legs began to form until a pair of arms formed and clapped with Harley in the center. The mech continued to form as a helmet slammed down onto her. Once the mech was finished it launched four blasts at her ending the scene. Harley attempted to close in but was met with a green blast temporarily stopping her from advancing. She went for a low dropkick again this time throwing a thing of dynamite at him. A dark pink aura surrounded her as she held up a bundle of dynamite. She did a drop kick sending him over her on to the explosive. The scene then changed to her sending two hyenas out to bite him repeatedly until she came in with a bat and slammed it down on him. A light flashed around Lantern before he fell to the ground.

"Harley Quinn wins." The electronic voice said.

"What just happened?" Falcon asked.

"Did she just beat you?" Alicia asked.

"Well I feel a bit better." I said handing Falcon back the controller and laying down on my bed.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Carnel asked.

"The woman who rescued me had others with her as well. They weren't necessarily family, but most of us acted like it. Between the two I considered as my brother and sister we ended up playing Mortal Kombat a lot. Since they are pretty much the same game it wasn't hard to figure out the controls. The only real difference was I used to play on Xbox since that's what my 'brother' had." I said.

"So, are you actually gonna tell us what's up now?" Alicia asked.

"What do you mean I said I was fine." I said.

"Yeah and then you also said you felt better. Spill it. Did you blow up on princess again?" Carnel asked.

"Actually, we worked everything out." I said.

"Then what happened?" Falcon asked.

"I told you nothing happened." I said.

"Crys we're your friends. That doesn't mean we wont resort to torture to get it out of you." Carnel said.

I let out a loud groan. "Don't get me wrong I like that you guys care so much, but you can be insufferable at times."

"It's part of our charm." Carnel said.

"Well aside from the fact I'm pretty sure Weiss thinks I have a crush on Falcon, which I don't. I ran into Ren when I was coming back, and he asked me out." I said.

"That's good isn't it?" Alicia asked.

"You turned him down didn't you?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah I did. Is the interrogation over yet?" I asked.

"What the fuck? Weren't you wet for him or some shit? Why the hell did you turn him down?" Carnel asked.

"I just thought he'd be better off with Ruby" I said.

"What the fuck Crys, that makes no sense unless... ohhhh. Nice." Carnel said.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Looks like our friend Crys here plays for the same team." Carnel said.

"What the fuck Carnel!" I yelled while turning a little red.

"I was right! She's even blushing." Carnel said

"She did spend a lot of time alone with Velvet the other day." Alicia said.

"Really? You too?" I asked.

"Hey, were not making fun of you for it or anything like that." Carnel said.

"Still, you're jumping to conclusions aren't you? Just because I was thinking of my friend instead of myself doesn't mean I'm like that." I said.

"Then why do you keep getting redder?" Carnel asked.

"That's enough man." Falcon said.

"Crys none of us are going to think of you any different for it if you are like that. If they do I'll freeze their balls off. Literally." Alicia said.

"I mean the thought has crossed my mind lately, but I've just had other things on my mind lately and I don't really wanna think about a relationship right now either way." I said.

"Anything we can help with?" Falcon asked.

"Not really, just a lot going though my head at once. I'm pretty sure I'm just overthinking a lot of it." I said.

"If you say so. Just remember if you need anything let us know." Alicia said.

"I will, and for the record Carnel. If anything I play for both teams." I said.

"I was still technically right! Let me know if you want help asking Velvet or Weiss out." Carnel said.

"What makes you think it would be them?" I asked.

"Well they are the more obvious since you spend the most time with them. You gave up Ren to Ruby so clearly, it's not either of them. You don't seem like the kind of person to try to go after someone already in a relationship. Which takes out Alicia. Yang doesn't seem your type. Falco and Blake are pretty much together taking them out. Leaving the only logically available ones left based on who you typically are around the most being Velvet and Weiss as prime candidates, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, the unlikely but still possibility of Coco or one other teammates, or you've gone fucking crazy and you like one of the losers on team CRDL. Although I'd say your options are a slimmed down a bit more, since I'm pretty sure there is some awkward feelings going on between Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora." Carnel said.

"Okay then, I regret asking. I'm gonna listen to some music and relax." I said. Right as I put my headphones on I got a message from Ozpin asking me to come to his office. "Or not, I guess Ozpin wants to talk to me about something"

"Why? Since when do you do anything wrong. Other than threatening to permanently blind Cardin." Carnel asked.

"Hell if I know." I said.

"Good luck" Falcon said.

"Thanks." I said.

I set off for Ozpin's office with a multitude of thought running though my head as to what this could be about.

'Is he finally going to kick me out? Expose me? Deal with me personally? Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll just be about the party last night.' I thought

I got in the elevator and waited as I slowly got closer to his office. The closer I got the more anxious I got. The elevator dinged when I arrived, and I jumped a bit after having spaced out. The door opened, and I saw him standing with his back to me looking out the giant window. I looked around his office and saw that no one else was here. It took a little worry out of me, but it also added more immediately.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked walking forward.

"Have a seat Ms. Winters." He said in a courteous tone.

I sat in the chair across from his desk. He still hadn't moved.

"So what is this about?" I asked.

"Ms. Winters what do you remember about your parents?" He asked.

"I know that you sent your huntsman to kill them because they had intel about you that would have helped out Salem." I said.

He gave a small sigh before turning and sat as his desk. "Ms. Winters, I know you have no reason to believe anything I'm about to tell you, however, I implore you to hear me out. Will you grant me that?"

"I don't think I'm gonna have much of a choice either way." I said.

"Please take a look at this image." He said handing me his scroll.

The image was of a news article from twenty-two years ago that featured a team from Beacon winning the Vytal Festival. The headline read 'Team BARS from Beacon takes home the championship!'

"Why should I care about a team that won the tournament twenty-two years ago." I asked.

"If you would please look up the article on your scroll, I think that should answer your question." He said.

"If it can just be looked it up why have me do it and only show me a picture?" I asked.

"Because this way there's no chance of me showing you an edited version." He said.

He had me there. If he'd just shown me the article on his scroll, I could have assumed he made it on the fly to mess with me. I searched for the team's name and found a multitude of articles about them. I found a video of the final round and the championship celebration.

The video started with two people in the arena. One was a male wearing a green shirt with brown leather armor and black pants with black hair wielding a morning star flail. The other was a female with blond hair wearing a blue dress with a white sleeveless coat overtop wielding two pistols.

"Now for the moment you've all be waiting for! The final round of the Vytal Festival Tournament!" The first announcer said.

"These two students have fought hard to get where they are today. This should be a match for the ages." The second one said.

"We have Xander Wilson of Atlas facing off against Amara Jones of Beacon." The first announcer said.

The match began, and Amara started dancing all over the arena firing towards Xander. Circling him her movement seemed to flow perfectly. Many of her shots were missing, but it almost seemed like she was missing him intentionally. Xander started closing in but his movements looked as though he was starting to stagger a bit. He almost seemed like he was drunk.

"Looks like Amara is using another one of her experimental rounds." The second announcer said.

"Indeed, and this one seems to be impairing Mr. Wilson's judgement I'm not sure this young man knows where he is anymore." The first announcer said.

"This girl has been one of the most difficult competitors for her opponents to prepare for throughout the whole tournament. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before this one's over." The second announcer said.

Xander was struggling to stand at this point. Amara put the grips of her pistols together and they formed into a staff. She charged towards him and swung towards his hands to knock his weapon out of his hands. She knocked his weapon across the arena and then proceeded to hit him repeatedly until his aura had depleted.

"And there you have it folks. Amara Jones and team BARS have won this year's Vytal festival Tournament!" The first announcer said.

The video cut to the presentation of the championship. Ozpin was on the mic.

"On behalf of Beacon Academy I officially present Team BARS with their Championship Medals. Congratulations Amara Jones, Rooney Nalu, Scar O'Reilly, and Balt Winters." Ozpin said.

I paused the video.

"Dad…" I said shocked.

"Indeed, and I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that Amara is your mother." Ozpin said.

"You bastard…" I whispered.

"Ms. Winters please…" He started to say.

I jumped up and pulled my pistol out and aimed it at him. "You'd better have a god damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now you son of a bitch!"

Ozpin didn't even flinch. "Please let me explain. Your parents and their teammates were some of the best students I had. When your mother found out she was pregnant with you the team decided to disband. Your mother helped with weapon designing at Signal Academy. Your father stared up his own restaurant along with Scar, and Rooney joined the Vale Police Department. About five years later the accident happened. Your parent's home was attacked by a large number of Grimm. They unfortunately lost their lives trying to protect you. For years we'd all thought you had died in the attack as well. When I'd seen your name on your transcripts, I immediately knew they were fakes and had them traced back. Unsurprisingly they came back with no results. When I saw you in person, I understood everything, as I'm sure you know Salem has the ability to control the creatures of Grimm. She ambushed your home and had your parents taken out, so she could take you and use you against me."

"Why should I believe any of this? How can I believe any of this? Salem always told me that you were the one who wanted to destroy life on Remnant. That is was your fault I lost my parents. I lost my childhood! Instead of having good memories of growing up with them I'm forever scarred with the image of there bodies lying motionless outside my home with blood all over. Do you know how many nightmares I've had to endure with that image running though my head?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"Crys I promise you that I had nothing to do with it and I was just as distraught when I heard the news." He said.

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"That's enough!" A male voice yelled out.

I turned to see a bright red-haired female and a maroon haired male stepping out of the elevator. The male was wearing a VPD uniform and the female was wearing a black shirt and khaki pants.

"I don't believe it. She is alive." The female said starting to tear up.

"Who they hell are you?" I asked.

"Those are your parent's former teammates Scar and Rooney." Ozpin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Crys please put your weapon down." Scar said.

"Why the hell should I? It's his fault my parents, your friends and teammates are dead!" I yelled.

"No, it's not please calm down. Let me explain what happened." Rooney said slowly stepping forward.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe any of you?" I yelled.

"Please listen to him Crys." Scar said.

"Give me a chance and I can prove to you he's not responsible for their deaths." Rooney said.

"How?" I asked.

"Memory is the key." Rooney said.

"What?" I asked.

"My semblance will let me take you into them. I can prove to you what really happened that night." Rooney said.

"You want me to relive that horrible time? You're no better than him!" I yelled.

"I know it'll be painful but trust me it'll prove Salem is the one who's been lying to you." Rooney said.

"Give us a chance please Crys." Scar pleaded.

I looked at them and back to Ozpin. "Fine." I put my weapon away and walked towards Rooney.

"Thank you now just relax and close your eyes." He said placing his hand on my head. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Alright open them." He said removing his hand.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my house from when I was five again. My five-year-old self was sitting on the couch with her hands covering her head and my eyes shut. I walked over to her and was about to put my arms around her.

"Don't bother it'll go right though her. While were in your memory I can pause, play, rewind and speed up time as much as I want. No matter how much we want to we can't interact with anything." He said.

The memory started to play. My past-self began shaking out of fear. My mom came rushing into the living room.

"Stop!" I yelled to him. I walked up to her and tried putting my arms around her. They passed right through as he said they would. I fell to my knees and started crying into my hands. "Mom..."

He knelt down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know it's hard, but we need to keep going. This isn't easy for me either."

I slowly regained myself and stood up to let it continue.

"Crys you need to hide!" She yelled.

"Why? What's going on mommy?" my past-self said.

"Don't worry about it just go hide." She said.

I ran to the closet with my mom following me. My mom knelt down and hugged me.

"Stay here Crys. Don't open the door no matter what. No matter what happens remember your father and I love you with all our hearts." She said before closing the door. Rooney and I were forced into the closet as it shut.

"Wait why did we get forced in here? Why can't we see what happened?" I asked trying to open the door. My hand passed though the handle each time.

"This version of you never saw outside the door until Salem found her. I can't reproduce a scene you never saw. We just have to wait till it's over." He said.

Gunshots, screams, growling and incoherent yelling rang out from the other side of the door.

"NO! MOM! DAD! Let me out damn it! Let me out!" I said pounding on the door. I tried reaching for my weapon, but it wasn't there.

"Crys you need to calm down it's no use" Rooney said.

"Shut up! I need to see them! I need to help them!" I yelled out as I continued to pound on the door. Eventually everything got quiet. "Nooooo!" I fell to the ground and started crying again.

He knelt down next to me again and I wrapped my arms around him and cried even louder. The next thing I knew the door was opening and there was a dark figure standing there.

"Calm down child I am not here to hurt you." The figure said in Salem's voice. Her image slowly formed as my past-selves eyes opened.

"Please stop this." I pleaded.

"I wanna see one more thing first." He said.

"I can't see that image again." I continued to beg.

"Do you still blame Ozpin for their deaths?" He asked.

"Yes… no… I don't know just don't show me that please." I said.

"Believe me I don't want to see it again either. There is something you need to see about it though." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"If you look at the scene again, you'll see it was a Grimm attack not a huntsman that did it." He said.

"I don't remember seeing any of that though, so you shouldn't be able to recreate that." I said.

"I want to see what you remember about it though. If there is even a small detail of evidence, it should clear up everything." He said.

"Fine… we can go to that point. I wont look though." I said.

"Alright then close your eyes. I'm going to speed things up." He said.

I closed my eyes and could feel us being forced though the house until we were outside.

"I was right. You saw more than your willing to remember." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked still having not opened my eyes.

"There's nevermore feathers laying around. In addition to that there are a few spikes from an ursa that haven't quite faded out yet. Finally, there is some purple liquid mixed in with their blood. deathstalker venom just like I found when I first saw this myself." He said.

"You mean you?" I started to say.

"Scar was the one who found them. She came over for a visit and found them laying there. She called me immediately. I brought the force out and got here as soon as I could. When I arrived on the scene I went directly inside to look for you, but you were nowhere to be found. We had no idea what happened to you. I personally looked for months and came up with nothing. There were no signs of forced entry. There were to many tracks inside the house to determine who's was who's. We had nothing. Eventually I was forced to give up the search. Trust me this isn't an easy thing for me to relive either." He said.

"I can imagine…" In said. I felt his hand back on my head again.

"Were out you can open your eyes again." He said.

"Not till I hear someone else's voice." I said.

"It's okay dear, you're out." Scar said.

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw Rooney in front of me. I looked around and saw Scar walking towards us and Ozpin still sitting at his desk. I backed away and pulled my weapon out again and switched it to its pistol mode.

"Crys don't!" Scar yelled.

I used my semblance and created a large blinding light. While everyone was trying to recover I loaded gravity dust into my weapon and switched to its axe mode. I smashed the window and jumped out. As I was falling, I chucked my scroll towards the ground and switched to my weapons sniper mode. I fired at my scroll to shatter it and slow my decent. I started running for the airships as fast as I could after replacing my weapon. Two pilots were standing by their respective ships. I grabbed one of them and threw him into the other. I got in the driver's seat and flew the ship to the docks where were team RWBY had fought Roman. I got out and continued to run. I didn't know where I planned on going, I just wanted to get as far away as possible. I climbed a building and started running from rooftop to rooftop. I stopped on a roof across from where Red and Catalina were living with Tim and Ally. I didn't stay long. I kept running. I had to get out of the city.

It would only be a matter of time before Ozpin or Rooney told my team about what happened. I was positive once Carnel heard he'd have a good chunk of his force out looking for me. Not only that but Rooney would surely send the VPD out to look as well. I finally made it out of the city and began running through a forest. I managed to find a cave in a nearby mountain. There were a few beowolves inside but a quick flash with my semblance quickly sent them out. I switched to ice dust and made a thick barrier of ice on the inside to seal away anything else that may be inside. I made a thin wall near the entrance of the cave as well. It was thick enough it would slow down any Grimm attempting to come in and give me plenty of time to fire at them. It was far enough inside it shouldn't be easily seen from the outside. I switched back to my sniper and set it next to the wall before collapsing to my knees again.

"My whole fucking life has been a god damn lie!" I said slamming my fist on the ground. "Not only was Salem fucking using me from the beginning, but she was also the one who took my family away from me!" I slammed my other fist on the ground. "How long was she going to continue using me? How fucking long before she'd have had me killed as well? Is that why Cinder was really sent to Beacon? Once she was finished with her part of mission was she going to kill me as well? Was she going to let that creepy fuck Tyrian do it? I'm sure he'd jump at the first fucking chance. How do I even know anything Rooney showed me was the truth? I don't know what's fucking real and what isn't anymore!" I don't know how long I'd been in the cave, but it was dark when I finally managed to calm down. I made a small light and saw that my hands were bleeding. I took my sweatshirt off and the shirt I was wearing underneath. I used my axe to cut my shirt up. I wrapped the strips around my hands to try to stop the bleeding. I put my sweatshirt back on and sat next to the wall. It wasn't long before I started getting drowsy and fell asleep.

 _ **Three hours earlier with the rest of the team**_

"Hellboy Wins" An electronic voice said.

"Hell yeah! Let's see that's twelve wins for me, five for Alicia, nine for Falcon, two for Blake, and one for Crys" Carnel said.

"Where is Crys anyway? I thought she would be back by now." Alicia said.

"She said she had to go talk to Ozpin right? Maybe she decided to go to the library or the training hall afterward or something." Carnel said.

"It's not like it would be the first time she went somewhere and didn't tell us." Falcon said.

"I know, but after what happened last time, she seemed to be better at letting us know." Alicia said as a knock came at the door.

"I got it." Falcon said heading towards the door.

"I'm sure she's fine." Carnel said putting his arm around Alicia.

Falcon opened the door to see Ozpin slightly out of breath.

"Headmaster what happened?" Falcon asked.

"I've been known to be wrong before. Carnel said as he, Alicia and Blake walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but has Crys been here at all?" Ozpin asked.

"Not since she left for your office. Why, what happened?" Falcon asked.

"I'm afraid there is a possibility she has left Beacon's grounds. However, we aren't sure where she would have gone." Ozpin said.

"Where have you looked?" Carnel asked.

"I've got teams CRDL and JNPR out searching the grounds for her, and I've got the Vale Police Department looking for her in the city." He said.

"I'll get in touch with my contacts to have them keep an eye out for her." Carnel said as he walked into the room to make some calls.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Falcon asked.

"You're not going to like this, but I want you to stay here in case she comes back. Regardless of what happened I know she trusts you the most. If there is even the slightest chance she comes back you need to be here for her." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Falcon said.

"Are you serious? What if she's in trouble we need to go look for her." Alicia said.

"Ozpin's right. Whatever happened we need to stay here in case she comes back. She most likely won't be in the right mindset and we need to be here to help her out." Falcon said.

"So were going to abandon her while she's who knows where out there?" Alicia asked.

"Calm down sweetheart. I don't like it either but it's a good idea. Between the VPD and my boys I'm sure they'll find her in no time. Besides she's no pushover I'm sure she's fine wherever she is." Carnel said.

Alicia walked over and hugged Carnel.

"Has my team been notified?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I asked them to do the same thing. However, I implore you too…" Ozpin started saying as something crashed through the window.

"Guys Crys is missing we need to… Oh hey… headmaster... Ozpin." Ruby said as she sprung up.

"Ms. Rose, I know your team has a habit of mysteriously appearing at the right place at the right time. However, this time I am demanding that you and your team stay here. Same with the rest of you. We can't afford the risk of the rest of you going missing as well." Ozpin said.

"But…" Ruby started saying.

"Ruby! Were all worried about her. He's right though. We need to be here in case she does come back. There is always a chance she just went into town and could come back later tonight." Falcon said.

"Alright." Ruby said.

"Very well. In the mean time you are still supposed to select your missions tomorrow. I recommend getting as much rest as you can just in case. Although I can imagine that it won't be easy for anyone." Ozpin said before walking away.

"Ruby where are Yang and Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Right here." Yang said walking into the room.

"Does anyone have any idea where she could have gone?" Weiss asked.

"It depends if she is still somewhere on campus or if she did head for the city." Falcon said.

"She isn't on campus." Carnel said.

"Redeye?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah, she told me Crys burst out of Oz's office shattering part of his big window, attacked a pilot and stole an airship about an hour ago" Carnel said.

"How are you just now hearing about this?" Weiss yelled.

"I was in the zone." Carnel said pointing to the screen "Also my scroll accidentally got switched to vibrate."

"So, she could literally be anywhere." Yang said.

"Not necessarily. Looks like one of my boys found said airship at the docks where you guys had your fun with Torchfuck. Still running. Red said she hasn't been there meaning she didn't go see the kids." Carnel said.

"Which means there is a good chance she's either somewhere in or near the city." Falcon said.

"Exactly, although if she doesn't want to be found then more than likely she's left town. The way Oz was acting I'm sure something pretty big went down." Carnel said.

"Knowing he'd more than likely inform her team she'd know you'd send your gang out." Weiss said.

"Meaning she couldn't have gotten that far out of the city." Yang said.

"We just don't know what direction." Blake said.

"Then let's go get JNPR and go look for her." Yang said.

"Ozpin said to stay here." Ruby said.

"Since when do we listen to the rules?" Yang asked.

"You are tonight." Falcon said.

"He's right Yang. We're not going." Ruby said.

"You're kidding right? Our friend is missing and instead of going out and looking for her were going to stay here and wait." Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ruby and Falcon said.

"Look princess we may have whittled her probable location down, but without a definite direction for which way she headed we're no closer to finding her. None of us are happy about it, but I'm sure she's told you that she's had a lot on her mind. She probably just got some bad news and needed to cool off and regroup. I'm sure she'll come back eventually. For now we need to relax. We're going to need all the rest we can get in case we are sent out on a mission tomorrow." Carnel said.

"He's right. I know it's frustrating, but for tonight team RWBY is grounded." Ruby said.

"You can't be serious." Weiss said.

"I can and I am. Now who's gonna face me?" Ruby said picking up the controller and sitting in front of the TV.

"I'm up for a new victim. I still need to make a few calls though." Carnel said.

"I'll play." Blake said.

"Really?" Ruby asked confused.

"Just out of curiosity has anyone tried calling her?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't go though." Weiss said.

"That would be because she shot her scroll when she burst out of Oz's office. Gotta admit if she doesn't wanna be found she'll take every precaution. I'm a little impressed." Carnel said.

"I need to go punch something." Yang said walking out of the room.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Falcon said following her out.

"Are you okay Weiss? You seem to be taking this harder than I thought you would." Alicia asked.

"It's just…" Weiss started to say before being cut off by Ruby bursting out laughing. "What is so damn funny?"

"Blake picked Catwoman!" Ruby struggled to say during her laughing fit.

"I am so glad Yang isn't here." Weiss said. As Ruby and Blake got into a small argument.

"At least it's a way to cope with what we just found out." Alicia said.

"I still don't get it. Why would she just run off like that and not tell someone what happened. Not only that but she made it impossible for any of us to make sure she's okay. I feel partially responsible like I might have said something that upset her and caused part of this." Weiss said.

"Wow. It's weird to hear you actually concerned for someone else." Alicia said.

"You're not helping." Weiss said.

"Sorry, but you have to admit normally the rest of us don't see you actually care about anyone other than yourself. Crys is pretty much the only one who has seen this side of you. At least on our team for sure." Alicia said.

"I suppose you may be right." Weiss said.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure it was nothing you said. She was actually happy to have patched things up with you. She did have a bad run in with Ren on her way back, but I doubt that would have been enough to set her off like this. Something happened when she was in Ozpin's office that caused this. Not anything any of us did." Alicia said.

 **A few hours later**

Falcon, Alicia, and Carnel made their way to the cafeteria along with team RWBY. When they arrived team JNPR was already there having just sat down with their food. The teams approached the table where their friends were sitting.

"So, I'm guessing she hasn't come back?" Jaune asked.

"Not yet. We're sure she will soon." Carnel said.

"I hope your right." Pyrrha said.

"Any update?" Cardin said walking up to the group. He had a fresh black eye.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Alicia asked.

"Franky I don't, but since I was sent on search duty I'd like to know whether out efforts were for nothing." Cardin said.

"Cardin cut the tough guy act. Just go tell Dove there hasn't been an update." Jaune said stepping forward.

"Whatever." Cardin said walking away.

"Alright so care to explain when your balls dropped Jauney?" Carnel asked

"Well in order to make sure his team actually tried looking for Crys we teamed everyone up. Pyrrha and Dove, Russel and Nora, Sky and Ren and I got lucky enough to be paired with Cardin. He started talking shit about her and your team. I'm sure you can figure out what happened." Jaune said.

"Well I'll be. I'm damn impressed. I never thought I'd see that from you." Carnel said.

"What was that part about Dove about?" Ruby asked.

"He was telling me how he was actually worried about her and hoping she was okay." Pyrrha said.

"Do you think maybe he likes her?" Alicia asked.

"Anything is possible. Although I can't see the feelings being mutual." Falcon said.

Ren got up and started heading out of the cafeteria.

"Ren?" Nora asked calmly.

"Hey. Ren where are you going?" Falcon asked.

"Ren!" Ruby yelled out.

He ignored all of them and kept walking out.

"Damn it." Falcon said running after him. He caught up with Ren and stopped him. "Let me guess you think this is somehow your fault since this just happened to occur shortly after you asked her out?"

"I'm just not hungry. I'm going out to look again." Ren said trying to walk past him.

"Ren it had nothing to do with you. Shortly after she came back to the room Ozpin called her to his office. Whatever happened it was while she was there." Falcon said. Ren didn't say anything and kept walking. "You're not going to find her. We narrowed it down to the fact she's somewhere outside the city. Even if you go out there there's no telling how far she got. Not only that but it's too late you won't be able to see anything anyway." He still kept walking away. Falcon got in front of him and grabbed his collar. "Will you fucking think for a second? You won't accomplish anything by going out there except getting yourself killed. What if she comes back tomorrow and finds out you died because you went out on a suicide mission to look for her? How do you think she'd feel? Going out and playing hero isn't gonna change the way she feels about you. I don't think she could like you anymore than she already does. She loves you or at least she did. She's been losing faith in herself for the past couple weeks. She betrayed her own feelings for you because she wanted Ruby to be happy. Ruby practically loves you too that's why she asked you to the dance. If you can stand here look me in the eye and say you can let two girls worry over you making a stupid decision then I'll let you go." Falcon said.

"Alright, I won't go. I'm gonna go back to my room now and turn in for the night." Ren said.

"Okay." Falcon said releasing him. "I better not hear otherwise from Jaune later or I'll kick your ass."

"Good night Falcon." Ren said walking away.

"How much of that was true?" A voice asked behind Falcon. He turned to see Ruby holding her hood up.

"How much did you hear?" Falcon asked.

"Did she really give up her feelings for Ren because of me?" Ruby asked.

"Okay before I say anything else please don't run away and just hear me out." Falcon said.

"Alright…" Ruby said.

"She didn't give them up because of you. She gave them up for you. She wanted you to be happy. Like I told Ren I'm pretty sure something has been causing her to lose faith in herself lately. She wants her friends to be happy first and worry about herself later. You saw worried she was about yelling at Weiss. How she reacted to my accident. The way she apologized for ditching you all those times." Falcon said.

"That doesn't mean she needs to sacrifice the things that make her happy." Ruby said.

"That's the thing though. The thing that makes her happy is seeing her friends happy. By the sound of it she was eager to help you out. She loves seeing others happy. If anything she cares too much… even if sometimes it really doesn't seem like it." Falcon said.

"She does like making popcorn for a fight and then encouraging it." Ruby said.

"Exactly, if you still feel bad about it then talk to her when she comes back. For now we should probably get back to the group. I'm sure they could use you bubbly personality. Maybe a recollection of playing Injustice with Blake." Falcon said.

"Oh, you're right I'm sure Jaune and Nora will love to hear about that." Ruby said.

The three teams each had a hard time sleeping that night. Morning seemed to come to quickly for them. After informing everyone that Crys had not come back during the night at breakfast they piled into the amphitheater. Ruby had an unusually large backpack with her

"Ruby, what's up with the bag?" Falcon asked.

"I-I'm not sure what you… Oh look Ozpin's about to say something." Ruby said.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said.

"Well at least he sounded more confident with this speech than he did on our first night" Alicia said.

"Yeah. I think we should try to go for a mission that stays within the town. In case Crys comes back." Falcon said.

"Probably a good idea." Carnel said.

The group attempted to looked for a mission that would keep them within the city before Ozpin walked up to them.

"Has there been an update on Ms. Winters?" Ozpin asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Falcon said.

"I see. In that case the three of you will be working with a former huntsman and current member of the Vale Police Department." Ozpin said.

"You sure that's a good idea considering…" Carnel said.

"No need to worry Mr. Melone I have made it clear that nothing is to happen to you during this time." Ozpin said.

"With all due respect sir. What happened in your office that would have caused Crys to run away?" Falcon asked.

"I'm sorry to say that isn't something I can divulge right now. That is for Ms. Winters to explain to you when or if she returns." Ozpin said walking towards team RWBY.

"Well so much for getting any clues." Falcon said.

"Yeah, but at least now we know for sure something did happen in his office." Carnel said.

"Hey guys, did he say when we'd be leaving?" Alicia asked.

They looked around for Ozpin, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Son of a bitch." Carnel said.

"Hey guys. Did you decide what you're going to do?" Ruby asked walking up with her team.

"Well Ozpin gave us a mission to work with a VPD officer, but he didn't tell us when we'd be leaving." Carnel said.

"How about you guys?" Alicia asked.

"We took a search and destroy mission in the southeast." Blake said.

"We'll be killing three bird with one stone. Looking for Crys, baddies, and killing some Grimm to blow off some steam." Yang said punching her fists together.

"You know it's only a slim chance she'll be out that way, right?" Carnel asked.

"Yes, but we have other reasons for going out that way." Weiss said.

"We found out the White Fang had been operating somewhere outside southeast Vale." Ruby said.

"So were going to try to find out what's going on." Weiss said.

"And possibly, probably, put a stop to it." Yang said.

"And while we're out there we'll keep an eye out for Crys just in case." Ruby said.

"Just be careful girls." Falcon said.

"Hey we beat Torchwick once already." Yang said.

"Didn't he get away?" Alicia asked.

"Not important. The point is we can handle it." Yang said.

"Well good luck then. We'll see you when you get back." Falcon said.

Falcon and Blake hugged as Carnel and Alicia kissed Yang before the teams separated. With no knowledge of what to do Falcon, Alicia and Carnel returned to their room to wait for further instructions.

"Welp looks like in the mean time I get to continue my winning streak. Who wants to be my next victim. I mean opponent?" Carnel said.

"Hey, I had at least twelve wins yesterday give me some credit." Falcon said.

"And how many of those were against me?" Carnel said.

"At least half." Falcon said.

While the two continued to argue a knock came at the door. Alicia seemed to be the only one to notice. She opened the door to see Velvet and Coco.

"Hey girls, What's up?" Alicia asked'

"Well Vel here was hoping to talk to Crys. I was hoping to get some details on what happened with our party the other night" Coco said.

The room went silent as Falcon and Carnel a knowing look.

"Maybe you two should come in." Alicia said.

"Alright? What's up?" Coco asked confused.

"Well for one the party was great. I don't know how much you two implemented before you left but Yang and Weiss did an awesome job. It got even better since I was there." Carnel said.

"Care to elaborate?" Coco asked curious.

"Check this shit out." Carnel said pulling up the pictures on his scroll.

"Damn. I'm jealous we missed out on this." Coco said.

"It got fucking wild" Carnel said.

"Not to spoil your fun but where is Crys? I kinda need to talk to her about something important." Velvet asked.

"So, I'm gonna guess no one told you guys yet." Falcon asked.

"Told us what?" Coco asked.

"She's currently M.I.A. We have no clue where she went. All we know is something happened after a talk with Oz and then she disappeared. No one's seen her since. Scroll is busted so we have no way to contact her or track her. Sad to say but I'm actually impressed how well she thought this out for a spur of the moment thing." Carnel said.

"No leads what so ever? No knows anywhere she'd go to blow off some steam?" Coco asked.

"Any known possibility I had checked out." Carnel said.

Velvet got up and started heading for the door. Alicia stepped in front of her.

"Velvet get over here." Coco said. Velvet didn't move. Alicia grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the group.

"Were all worried about her Velvet. We just need to stay positive she'll come back." Falcon said.

"We just gotta let her calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine in a couple days." Carnel said.

"So then how is this going to affect your guys' mission. Weren't the first years supposed to sign up for them today?" Coco asked.

"Funny you should mention that. We went to sign up for one. Oz gave us a special one to work with a VPD officer then didn't tell us anything else. No leave time, no details, nothing." Carnel said.

"So, either he dropped the ball, or he did it on purpose. Knowing him he probably did it on purpose." Falcon said.

"Probably." Coco said.

Another knocking came at the door. A very loud one. Falcon turned the handle and the door was immediately kicked in. Followed by Jaune Pyrrha and Ren being thrown into the room.

"Alright kids we've moped around long enough! Crys wouldn't want us being sad the whole time. We need something to distract us from… Where's Falcon?" Nora asked.

"You smashed him behind the door." Coco said.

"Smash! Perfect! No one move I'll be right back!" Nora said running out the door.

"Yo Falco you good bro?" Carnel asked.

Falcon slowly pushed the door away revealing a crater next to the door. "Anybody get the number of that truck?"

"That was Nora not a truck, and I thought you already had her number?" Jaune asked.

"Did… did you seriously not get the joke?" Coco asked.

"N-no I totally got it… You're not buying it are you?" Jaune asked.

"Not a for a second, but your attempt was cute, so I'll let it slide." Coco said giving him a light punch in the arm.

A few seconds later another loud knock came at the door again.

"Alicia throw me my brick." Falcon said.

Alicia grabbed the metal brick from under Falcon's bed and tosses it to him. Falcon placed it around the door handle and took a few steps back before turning it. Once the door clicked it burst open again. Nora rushed in and immediately started hooking a Nintendo Switch up to Carnel's TV. She then handed everyone in her line of sugar fuled vision a controller.

"Oh, I get it now!" Jaune yelled causing everyone to burst out laughing and the game started.

Velvet ended up relinquishing the controller to Falcon after the first match and started reading some of the manga Crys had in the room. The group continued this most of the day other than for food. After dinner the teams decided to go their separate ways for the night. Carnel, Falcon and Alicia headed out to there usual smoking spot. Carnel rolled out a blunt of Blue Dream and the three passed it around in silence as they looked out over the city. Once they finished Carnel flicked the remains off the edge and the three of them returned to their room. It wasn't long before the three of them passed out. The next morning the trio was woken up by a knock at the door.

"State your business!" Carnel yelled not wanting to get up.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Melone. It seems I forgot to mention when your team would be leaving on their mission. So, I thought I should inform you that you will be heading out with team JNPR at seven sharp." Ozpin said though the door.

"Seriously? I know shit's been rough lately, but you couldn't have given us a heads-up text yesterday or something?" Carnel yelled.

The team took their turns showering and headed to the cafeteria. Team JNPR was already there with two of their members trying not to fall asleep again.

"What are you guys doing up this early?" Jaune groggily asked.

"Apparently were heading out with you guys." Falcon said.

"That's odd, you were supposed to be working with a huntsman working with the VPD. We were supposed to be working with a sheriff of a nearby village. How is that going to work?" Pyrrha asked.

"You're asking the wrong people. We don't make the rules, we just follow them." Carnel said.

"You realize how ironic that is coming from you right?" Falcon asked.

"Your point?" Carnel asked.

"Alright calm down we don't need a fight breaking out before we leave." Pyrrha said.

"Says you. I wanna see how an actual fight between you two would end up! Not like last time where Carnel refused to fight. Oh! We could sell tickets and popcorn we'd become rich!" Nora said.

While Ren and Carnel continued to dispute over whether that was a brilliant idea or a bad idea Alicia noticed Jaune continuing to look at his scroll worriedly.

"Jaune, everything alright?" Alicia asked.

"I'm worried about Ruby and her team. I got a call from her in the middle of the night. All I heard was a bunch of static then the call dropped. Add that on what's happened with Crys I guess I'm just waiting for some sort of good news." Jaune said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said.

"Probably just a butt dial." Nora said.

Carnel's scroll went off as the two teams attempted to reassure Jaune.

"Everybody outside now!" Carnel yelled.

The teams immediately got up and ran for the entrance. They looked out toward the city and saw a large cloud of smoke billowing from the center. A siren could be faintly heard coming from the city shortly followed by a louder siren at the school.

"Everyone to the airships." Falcon said.

The two teams ran for the airships as Carnel tried to get in contact with Red. Once they were on the airship Carnel had gotten though and put his scroll on speaker mode.

"We're on our way in what's the situation down there look like?" Carnel asked.

"Short answer, a fuck load of Grimm. Looks like a train crashed into the center of town releasing them." Red said.

"How is that even possible there isn't a train in the city." Jaune asked.

"No but Mountain Glenn did. It's southwest of here which just happens to be where team RWBY decided to head over to. My guess is they found what they were looking for by heading out that way. Results of said search I'm guessing didn't go so well." Carnel said.

"It looks like the Grimm haven't moved to far from the center yet. As of now it looks like there are little to no casualties. A few wounded, but nothing that looks too severe yet. Looks like a few of your friends are surrounded. I'm gonna try to help them out as best I can, but they're gonna need backup ASAP." Red said.

"Thanks man, ETA about five minutes. We'll see you soon." Carnel said ending his call. "Alright kiddies listen up. Time to nut up or shut up. It's time to remember why we do what we do. We've been training for a moment to showcase what we got. This is our moment to shine. The city is full of Grimm and someone's gotta clear them out. We're gonna prove that we belong and this school. That we aren't just dreamers. That we are huntsman and huntresses! That no matter what is thrown at us we will always rise, and we will fight! It's our time now… Let's get this shit started!"

 _ **Two Hours Earlier with Crys**_

"Alright it's official. Smashing my way out of Ozpin's office with no idea where I was going with no food no planning and destroying my scroll was a bad idea. Still it gave me a lot of time to think. As much as I didn't want to believe it Salem fucking lied to me and used me. I wanted to just believe that Oz was still tricking me somehow. Those memories were to vivid though. I need to go back, I need to warn everyone of Cinder's plan. I'm sure a lot of them will hate me if they don't already, but that's not important. Trying to regain their trust is going to be hard if not impossible, but I have to try." I said grabbing my weapon.

I switched it to its axe mode and swung at the barriers of ice I had made to seal myself in.

"On the plus side. Now I won't have to hold back like Hazel told me to." I collapsed my weapon and put it away. "Come to think about it I haven't actually had to fight a whole lot since I've been here. Goodwitch never had me fight very often in class. Then there was that whole thing with Carnel at the docks. I didn't even get any action myself. Thinking back on that I'm actually embarrassed about what happened with Blaze. To bad Falcon mutilated the fuck out of him before I could get my hands on him."

A low growl came from deep in the cave behind me.

"Well I wanted action." I said pulling my weapon back out into its pistol mode. "Wish I had a little more energy, but that's my own fault."

I slowly moved toward the entrance of the cave in case I needed to get out fast. The growl slowly came closer while also getting higher in pitch. A small figure slowly emerged out of the shadows. When it finally got into the light the figure was finally revealed to be a bunny Grimm.

"A Caerbannog?" I said. I collapsed my weapon again and put it away. "Salem told me about them. A Grimm so rare that even she has so possible links to them. If what she said is true, then they normally don't attack unless provoked."

I knelt down and called for the creature to come closer. It had a small mask over the top part of its head and a small armor patch on it's back. The rest of it was pitch black. It slowly hopped towards me. Once it was next to me I help my hand out for it to sniff. I slowly moved my hand to its head and started petting it.

"This thing is the closest a Grimm can get to its animal counterpart. How about we head into town and I'll get you some food. I could use some myself." I said picking him up.

We headed into town and I looked for an abandoned building to hide it in. Unfortunately, the area of the city I had picked was where I ran across Carnel the night he caught me in town. I headed for a rooftop instead. I found one with walls high enough the Grimm shouldn't escape if I left it.

"Alright you stay here, and I'll be right back with some food." I said.

I dropped down and immediately ran to the grocery store. Luckily, I had some lien taken out before cutting myself off from everyone. I got some different things for myself and the bunny Grimm and headed back as fast as I could before anyone recognized me. When I returned, I sat down and laid out some of the carrots and steak I had purchased for it. It seemed to be happy with both.

"Well, not sure if that's something I should be happy about or not." I said. After it had finished it hopped over next to me and rubbed its head on my leg. "Well once everything is said and done, at least I know you'll still like me. Guess I shouldn't just keep calling you an 'it' then huh. How about… Kinzie?" I asked. It hopped onto my lap. "I'll take that as a yes. Great one more thing to have to try to explain. Well if they don't completely hate me after everything, I'm sure Velvet and Ruby will love you. Weiss on the other hand…" Before I could continue a loud explosion erupted from the center of town. My first instinct was to grab Kinzie and run to a location away from it.

"What the fuck was that?" I said looking down at Kinzie. As if thinking she'd have the answer. Her eyes started to glow towards where the explosion came from. "We'll head that way soon I need to make sure nothing happened to Ally and Tim first."

I started jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I was where the two kids were living with Red and Catalina. I knocked on the door and Red answered.

"Crys where the fuck have you been? You've got a lot of people worried about you." Red said.

"Yeah I know. That's not important right now. You heard the explosion are the kids okay?" I asked.

"They are fine. We should go check it out though." He said.

"Kinzie and I planned on it. I had to make sure they were okay first." I said.

"Kinzie?" He asked finally noticing the Grimm in my arms. "Why the fuck are you carrying a Grimm?"

"Long story. Short Version Caerbannog are harmless unless provoked. I've officially made her my new pet." I said.

"You are fucking crazy." He said.

"You have no idea." I said.

"I'm gonna go scope out the situation I'm sure Carnel will be calling soon." He said.

"Do me a favor please, and don't mention you saw me. I planned on heading back today anyway. I'll explain everything to them when I go back." I said.

"If you say so. Let's get going." He said.

He locked the door and we headed towards the center of the city. I took to the rooftops again and tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible. When I reached the center, I found team RWBY surrounded by Grimm.

"Son of a bitch." I said. I set Kinzie down and pulled my weapon out in its sniper mode. "Stay down and don't move unless I say so. I don't want you accidentally getting caught in the crossfire."

I took looked over the situation and began firing at Grimm that were on the outer edges. 'Once again I'm glad I have a silencer on this baby.' I thought as I took one Grimm down after another.

An airship came in and I ducked back into the shadows. I watched as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Falcon, Alicia and Carnel dropped in. I slid back out and continued taking some of the Grimm scattering outwards. Soon another airship came in dropping Team CFVY and Professor Port.

"They should be able to handle things without me. I need to head back to the school to meet up with Oz before I talk to anyone else." I said replacing my weapon. Kinzie let out a small growl. "I know you wanted to see some action, but I'll make it up to you later."

I picked her up and headed towards the docks. I had a small amount of hope that the airship I had previously… acquired would happen to still be there. To no surprise it wasn't. 'Guess I'm stealing another one.' I thought.

When I got to the docking area where the airships to Beacon were I knocked out one of the guards and took the airship to Beacon with Kinzie in the passenger seat.

"You know I like the company, but I have two complaints. I wish you could talk so I didn't feel as crazy as I probably look, and I wish I had an easier way to transport you incognito. As long as Carnel doesn't try to shoot you on sight maybe he can help with that.

When I arrived Professor Ozpin was at Beacon's docks.

"Welcome back Ms. Winters. Shouldn't you be out helping your friends?" He said.

"I did. Now we need to have a chat before they come back." I said.

"Very well. I do request that this time when you leave you use the door rather than the window." He said turning towards his office.

When we got to his office, I made sure the door to his elevator couldn't go back down by shooting the door with ice rounds

"Ms. Winters, I assure you nothing will happen to you while you are here." He said.

"You should know better than anyone that the walls have ears. Call this preventative measures." I said.

"Very well then, how about starting with the Grimm you've been carrying since you landed." He said.

"Kinzie's not the immediate issue. Once everyone is back, I want you to call my team, JNPR, RWBY and CFVY up here. I'm gonna fill them in on everything." I said.

"And what exactly would that include?" Ozpin asked.

"You should already know. You seemed to know everything else about me." I said.

"I should be more specific. What did Salem tell you about me?" He asked.

"That you were trying to destroy the world and she's been working to prevent that to give us a perfect world. Not much else other than that." I said.

He didn't say anything and turned back to the window to look out towards the city.

"They know the maiden is here." I said.

"So you know of their existence?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know much about them though. I know they are important if Salem wants them." I said.

"Perhaps you should keep that part on the down low for now." He said.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that. If we want everyone to be prepared for what's coming they need to know everything. They'll find out one way or another." I said.

"I suppose you're right. I had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon." He said. He opened his scroll and tapped a few things on it before turning back to me. "They are on their way here. You know once you make this decision you can't go back?"

"Well either way I figure someone's gonna be hunting me down after the tournament anyway. I'd rather it be the ones who were lying to me than the people who actually care about me." I said. I walked over and broke the ice, so the elevators could be used again. "So, I'm gonna take your chair till they all get here. That way it's one reveal not team by team." He gave a small smile but didn't say anything.

A few minutes later the elevator door dinged. It felt like my heart briefly stopped as the doors opened.

"Yo Ozpin everything alright?" Carnel asked stepping out of the elevator.

"Yes Mr. Melone. Once everyone has arrived, I'll explain everything.

"If it's window shattering news I can cut to the chase." Carnel said.

"He's kidding, right Carnel?" Alicia asked forming a small fireball.

"Yeah… right." Carnel said.

The elevator door opened up this time bringing team RWBY.

"Did something happen?" Ruby asked.

"He's not talking till everyone's here." Falcon said.

A few seconds later team JNPR came out next.

"Don't even ask. We have to wait for team CFVY." Falcon said before Jaune could ask.

The door opened for the final time. Bringing team CFVY with it.

"What did we miss?" Coco asked.

"Nothing we had to wait for everyone first." Alicia said.

"So what's up Oz?" Carnel asked.

I took a deep breath before turning the chair around.

"Hey guys…" I said with a weak smile.

"Crys!" A majority of them yelled. Yatsuhashi and Fox being the only ones to remain silent.

"It's about time. Didn't I tell you your actions can potentially affect the team? We've been worried about you." Falcon said.

"Yeah… sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You're back that's all that matters." Alicia said hugging me.

"Look guys I appreciate this but before we go any further with the welcome backs. I need to say something. I wanna say this before anyone gets any more excited about me being back." I took my pistol out and shot the doors with ice rounds again forcing them to stay open. "After this I don't know how many of you will still like me. For safety purposes I can't allow the elevator to go back down." I said setting Kinzie on Ozpin's desk and replacing my weapon.

"Hold up, first explain why the fuck you were holding a Grimm." Carnel said.

"Not all Grimm are creatures of pure evil. Caerbannog are an incredibly rare Grimm that aren't violent unless provoked. I found Kinzie after I locked myself away in a cave." I said.

"You locked yourself in a cave?" Jaune asked.

"You named it?" Weiss asked.

"Yes I named her. Like I said after I spill everything I don't know how many of you will still be my friends so this way I have at least one guaranteed friend." I said.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Carnel said.

"Hold that thought. I suppose I'll start with the truth about how my parents died. Cause apparently I was lied to about that my whole life. The truth is that they were killed when a bunch of Grimm attacked my home when I was five. Nevermore, Ursai, Beowolves, Deathstalkers." I said. I shook my head trying to make the image disappear. "The attack was done by a lady named Salem. The lady who I thought saved me all those years ago. She is able to control the creatures of Grimm. The only reason Kinzie is safe is because Caerbannog are the only Grimm she isn't able to link with. Since the day she found me she raised me to go against Ozpin. I trained alongside Hazel Rainart and Tyrian Callows. Most everything I know I was taught by Arthur Watts and Hazel. Eventually a woman named Cinder Fall joined our group."

"Hang on you know Tyrian and didn't say anything to me?" Carnel asked with some anger in his voice.

"Will you let me finish first damn it?" I said raising my voice a little "Shortly after Cinder joined a couple others joined under her. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. She also enlisted the help of Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus to be able to use the White Fang as her pawns. We all had our missions. I was to join Beacon and gather information on potential threats to our operation. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are here as we speak. Cinder's mission is to find the Fall Maiden and finish what she started by killing her and obtaining her power."

"This is where I should take over." Ozpin said. "I'm sure at one point in your lives you were told of a fairy tale called The Story of the Seasons. How four girls helped out an old man and were granted incredible powers to share with the world. I'm afraid it's no story. The maidens are indeed real. The power of the maidens had been passed down through generations for thousands of years. Once a maiden dies her power is passed on to a new host ensuring the seasons are never lost. When a maiden dies the power is transferred to the person who is in their final thoughts. As long as they are a fairly young female. A male or older woman cannot receive the power. If that becomes the case then the power chooses a new host at random. Recently a maiden was attacked and for the first time in history part of her power was stolen. She's currently in a safe location, but she's in rough condition."

"Which is why Cinder is here. I don't exactly know all the details as to why the maidens are so important to Salem. All I know is Cinder is here to finish the job and gain the full powers of the maiden. She's uploaded a virus to the CCT hub to infect anything connected to the Beacon network. She plans to use it during the tournament to her advantage somehow. Most likely to cause some tragic accident. Emerald has a semblance that can create illusions so she'll probably take advantage of that somehow. I don't know all the details about her part of the plan. Like I said I was sent in to find any potential threats to worry about." I stopped and looked around at everyone. There were mixed reactions spread across all of them. "Unfortunately I hit a rather larger block in my part plan. I don't blame you guys if you don't believe me, but you guys have been the closest thing to a family I've had for so long. Especially after finding out that the people I'd spent my whole life with had been lying to me from the start. The last few weeks have been absolute fucking hell for me. I debated completely shutting myself off from everyone in the hopes of stopping myself from getting any closer to anyone else. I decided to keep up the act so no one would get suspicious. Then once Cinder's plan went into effect I was going to leave."

"Is that why you decided to help me when I told you I liked Ren and betray how you felt about him?" Ruby asked.

"I… partially. When you told me I had just finished a call with Cinder essentially reminding me of my mission. At the time I didn't want to get into a relationship that was just going to end anyway. When I saw you two at the dance it hurt, but I saw how happy the two of you were and knew it was the right choice regardless." I said.

"Hang on you mentioned Adam Taurus is working with Cinder. Why would he do that? Adam hates humans." Blake asked.

"You're asking the wrong person. I didn't even know about it until after it happened. I wasn't told how or why. For being sent in as a spy they kept me in the dark pretty well." I said.

"How do we know you aren't still lying?" Yang said.

"Yeah, that's the reaction I expected. I promise on my life that I am telling you the truth. I don't expect you to trust or believe me." I said.

"Story checks out. I just eliminated the virus she put in and replaced it with a more advanced defense program, aka my own software that I've dubbed 'Odysseus' since it infects any would be hacker and gives me full control of their device." Carnel said as he explained his program.

"How?" I asked.

"Remember how I hooked into the speakers in Goodwitch's class? Sorry to say but this place is easy to hack into, Odysseus has full control." Carnel said.

"So just because she was right about the virus, we're supposed to believe everything else?" Yang asked.

"Yang…" Jaune started.

"Don't tell me you're going to believe this too?" Yang asked.

"Watch it blondie." Coco said.

"She has a point. She flat out said her mission was to lie to us from the beginning. For all we know she's still lying to us." Weiss said.

"Well you two don't live with her. She's still a friend in my book." Falcon said.

"I got no problem with it. So long as you aren't still hiding anything, and you tell me everything you know about Tyrian, so I can get revenge on that fuck." Carnel said.

"Seriously? Both of you are okay with this?" Alicia asked.

"Well I've pretty much known for a while now. I knew she'd change her mind once she figured everything out."

"Wait What!?" Yelled everyone except Carnel, Ozpin and Falcon.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Eidetic memory remember? I remember everything. At the time it seemed like an odd coincidence, but now it makes sense why she choked on her food when the green haired girl and silver haired boy were mentioned while we at the Jade Dragon. They were Mercury and Emerald. There's also when I told her about Carnel's past and she seemed to space out after she heard what Tyrian did. Seriously do you think a girl who gets emotional so easily would be able to stay on the same team as them while she's falling in love with two of the people she's supposed to be against?" Falcon said.

"Hey, I don't get emotional that easily." I said.

"Bullshit!" Carnel yelled through an obviously fake cough.

"How many examples do you want?" Falcon asked.

"None thank you." I said.

Falcon and Carnel walked over and stood next to me.

"Come on most of you accepted me after finding out I was a huge mob boss. Why not her? The worst thing she did was lie. I've done a hundred times worse." Carnel said.

Alicia walked up to me. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't working for them anymore."

"I swear on my parent's graves I'm not working with them anymore." I said looking her directly in the eyes.

"Alright then. I trust you." Alicia said.

"Anyone else? If not you'll have to take us on to get to her." Falcon said.

Jaune walked over to us.

"You can't be serious." Weiss said.

"I've been living a lie too. If I were to go against her I'd be a hypocrite." Jaune said before taking a deep breath. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon. I never went to combat school, never passed a test, I didn't earn anything. I got my hands on some fake transcripts. This is what I've always wanted to be. So much so that I was willing to lie my way in."

Ruby was the next to join us.

"Ruby!?" Weiss and Yang yelled.

"Falcon was right. Yes, she was sent here as a spy. Yes, she lied to all of us. She also sacrificed a lot for us too. She just put herself in an incredible amount of danger by telling us everything. I'd rather believe her and be prepared for what's going to happen. Rather than doubt everything and be caught off guard when it happens. Carnel already confirmed Cinder uploaded the virus. We know she's here with Emerald and Mercury." Ruby said before turning to me. "Plus, she bought me a bunch of cookies, evil people don't do that."

"You are such a child." Weiss said.

"And you're a bitch." Carnel said in a deadpan tone.

"You're right I am, and I'm also your leader. Remind me Weiss, who was your first friend here? Who was nice to you more than anyone else? Who was so distraught after accidentally unleashing all her pent-up emotions on you. And who was crying for hours after thinking she'd lost her best friend?" Ruby said.

"Well… but… she still…" Weiss tried arguing but it wasn't working. Blake grabbed her arm and dragged her over to our side.

"Blake?" Yang asked confused.

"I know Adam. He would never side with humans unless there was something big going to happen. We can't afford to take this information lightly." Blake said.

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha all walked over next. Yang followed although she still didn't look convinced.

"Velvet, it's you're call." Coco said.

I slowly walked forward towards her and she did the same.

"Velvet I…" I started to say before she stopped me.

"I've been picked on and had countless people lie to me. Give me one good reason why I should forgive you." Velvet said.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. I broke away after a few seconds. "Velvet I'm not hiding anything anymore. The last time we were together I lost it after you left because I didn't want to get close to anyone. I didn't want to hurt anyone here, especially you. I hated myself and everything I was a part of. I didn't know whether what I was doing was right or wrong, but I know two things for sure. I don't care what Salem, Tyrian, or anyone does to me anymore, I…"

She cut me off by kissing me. "I love you too."

"Well I guess we have our answer." Coco said walking up to me. "Fair warning though. You hurt her in any way, you'd better hope this Salem person gets to you first."

"If that happens, I'll tell Carnel to lend you Honey Badger." I said.

"Well then it appears you won't be going anywhere Ms. Winters." Ozpin said.

I looked back to everyone else. Tears started forming in my eyes knowing they all cared about me. Then immediately turned red realizing I'd just confessed to Velvet in front of them.

"So, what do we do now? From the sound of it some serious shit's gonna happen soon." Falcon said.

"For now, I think you could all use some rest and relaxation. In the meantime, I'm going to be getting in contact with General Ironwood to discuss how we handle things going forward. Ozpin said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Carnel said heading towards the elevator. Followed by Alicia, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora.

Velvet grabbed my hand. "I don't suppose you'd be free to talk right now?"

"I'm gonna take Kinzie back to my room first. I'm gonna get her some food then we can head to the roof to talk." I said.

"Mind if I tag along?" She said.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't" I said.

I walked over and picked Kinzie up off Ozpin's desk. The elevator had come back up to take the next group of Coco, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Jaune and Ren.

Weiss came over to me we while we were waiting for the elevator to come back.

"Well I guess I can say I was wrong about you having feelings for Falcon." She said.

"Told you so." I said.

"Look, I'm not the slightest bit happy about you lying to us for so long, or the fact that when you finally come back you are holding a Grimm. You lost a lot of trust that I had towards you. However, as much as I hate to admit this, Ruby made a good point. Even if you started out lying to us, I can see that the friendship you had with everyone was real. So, I'm willing to give you a chance to regain my trust. Don't make me regret it." Weiss said before walking away.

"Was that an 'I'm glad you're back' or an 'I'm watching you,' I can't tell." Velvet asked.

"In her own way it was both. More so the I'm glad you're back." I said.

"And you were friends with her?" Velvet asked.

"You get used to it… eventually."

"Hey you guys coming?" Falcon asked.

Velvet and I got into the elevator with Falcon, Blake, Weiss and Ruby.

"So, you're sure bringing a Grimm back to the room as a pet is a good idea?" Falcon asked.

"What? We already live with one animal what's one more?" I said.

"How would having a Grimm as a pet even work?" Ruby asked.

"Well thankfully unlike it's animal counterpart they absorb everything they eat so there is no… they don't poop. When I fed her earlier, she ate both some carrots and a raw steak I got her." I said.

"Don't you think that's something to be concerned about?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah I'm not sure yet. She seems to listen to me, so I don't think it should be an issue." I said as the doors opened.

"Just in case it might be a good idea to get her a cage or something." Falcon said as we started heading for our room.

"I planned on it… unfortunately my money situation is gonna be kinda small for a while." I said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well Watts is the one who set up my account. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to use it anymore. Look I'll figure something out. I'm sure Carnel's probably got something in one of his Rifts I could use if nothing else." I said.

We got to the room and I set Kinzie on my bed.

"Don't move I'll be back in a little bit with some food." I said before looking over at Carnel. "Don't do anything to provoke her."

"Do you really think I would…" Carnel started to say.

"Yes." Falcon, Alicia, and I all said.

"Well fuck you guys too." Carnel said.

"Please do." Alicia said with a wink.

Falcon sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back." I said as Velvet and I headed for the door.

"Oh, before you go. Called it!" Carnel said.

I shut the door after he finished.

"Called what?" Velvet asked.

"They knew I had a crush on Ren, and when I told them I turned him down He assumed I liked either you or Weiss." I said as we walked to the cafeteria.

"I see…" Velvet said.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Of course." Velvet said.

I didn't quite buy it, but I figured I'd let it go until we were alone.

After we got to the cafeteria, one of the members of team CRDL came up to us.

"Crys I'm glad to see you're back." He said.

"Thanks… Sorry what was you're name again?" I said.

"Dove Bronzewing." He said.

"Right. Not to sound like a bitch, but why do you care I'm back? Our teams have never gotten along. In fact I'm pretty sure I beat you up the first time our teams interacted when you guys were picking on Velvet." I said.

"Yeah I know… I am truly sorry about that even if my teammates aren't." He said looking at Velvet.

"I can't say I forgive you, but I do accept the apology." Velvet said.

"That's fair I wouldn't expect you to." He said.

"Well we gotta get going. It's good to know you're not as thick headed as the rest of your team." I said.

"Thanks, actually I was wondering maybe… if you'd be willing to go out some time?" He asked.

"And now I really feel like a bitch. Um I'm sorry to say, but I'm actually going out with Velvet… sorry Dove." I said.

"N-no don't worry about it. I knew after everything it'd be a long shot anyway." He said.

Cardin walked over laughing.

"So not only did you get turned down, but you got turned down by a lesbo who's emotionally unstable and likes those freaks." Carnel said.

I pulled out my pistol and forced it under Cardin's chin.

"Say something nice about me, Velvet and your teammate or those will be the last words you ever utter. That's not a threat that's a promise."

"You… have… really… cute… hair. I'm jealous… that Dove has more confidence… in asking someone out than I do… Velvet… has a nice ass." Cardin said.

I hit him across the face with my pistol.

"Two out of three, and for that I'll give you another chance. Let's try something better for Velvet." I said.

"I… secretly…" He mumbled the rest.

"Little louder Cardin while you still can." I said.

"I secretly love her ears, alright?!" He said.

"Not what I was expecting, but alright." I said replacing my weapon. "Look, I'm gonna say this in the nicest way possible. I don't get why you keep acting like a jerk. Dove was doing what he felt was right for him and although it didn't work out for him at least he showed some humanity. The way you act towards others, especially the faunus, are the reason we have groups like the White Fang. You said you're jealous he was more confident than you. Start being nicer and maybe when you finally build up the confidence you can ask out the person you like. Being a jerk isn't going to get you anywhere."

Velvet and I walked away and grabbed some food to take back. When we got back to the room Kinzie seemed to stay where I had told her.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Kinzie did as you said and didn't move. Guess she really does listen to you." Falcon said.

"Yeah she wasn't the one I was worried about." I said picking her up.

"Come on give me a little credit." Carnel said.

Velvet and I headed up to the balcony. When we got there, I jumped up onto the roof followed by her.

"Why up here and not on the balcony?" She asked.

"Well first off if someone would happen to come up here and see a Grimm it wouldn't be pretty, and the balcony get's a lot of visitors. This area is more private." I said setting Kinzie down between us. I pulled out some of the food and set it in front of her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"I mean you just did, but I'll allow another question." I said.

"Would you rather be with Ren?" She asked.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Yes, I had a massive crush on Ren. When Ruby told me she also had feelings for him I was having a rough day and decided to give up on him to let her try. I can't say it was an easy decision though. It did really hurt. The last time we hung out I didn't know how to feel when you put your head on my shoulder. I liked it, but I wasn't sure how to respond. I wasn't lying when I told you it was nice hearing that someone cared about me the way you do. I really didn't want you to go, but I wasn't sure of anything at the time. The next day Ren asked me to the dance and I turned him down and Ruby asked him. I saw how much fun they had together and knew it was the right choice no matter how much it initially hurt. After the dance he asked me out again, and I turned him down again." I said.

"That didn't really answer my question though… I mean if things had turned out different…" She started.

"Let me try saying it this way. He asked me twice and I turned him down both times. You technically didn't even ask me, and I still chose you. Yes, I had a huge crush on him. I want to be with you though. Besides as you can see I kinda have a thing for long ears." I said before kissing her cheek.

"Speaking of which, wasn't what you did with Cardin a little harsh?" She asked.

"Trust me that's nothing compared to what me or my team have done to him in the past. I was actually way nicer than I wanted to be. I do feel a little bad for Dove though." I said.

"Did you only hold back because I was there?" She asked.

"Would you be upset if I said yes?" I asked.

"No, but I just got you back don't go doing something stupid and leave me again." She said.

"I don't intend to." I said leaning my head on her shoulders.

Velvet started petting Kinzie as my eyes started closing. A bit later I was shaken awake.

"How about we get you to bed." Velvet asked.

"But I'm comfortable right here." I said laying down and putting my head on her lap.

"Come on" Velvet said lifting me to a sitting position.

"Why? You know you liked it too." I said.

"I'll make you a deal. Once we get to your room, I'll cuddle with you until you pass out." She said.

"Fiiine." I said getting up.

I picked Kinzie up and we started heading back to my room. Once we got back, Velvet had me sit on the bed. Carnel had set up a small pen in the corner for Kinzie. Velvet put her in and set what food was left in the pen with her. She instructed Kinzie to stay in the pen until told otherwise. Hopefully she'll listen to Velvet as well as she does me. She had me lay down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, shout out to my boys Nightmare 6-4 and The Burning Ruler, show them some love and check out there works. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review. This is RebelKira, see you on the flip side.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with chapter 17 of Team BAWM. First of all, shout out to my co-authors Nightmare 6-4 and RebelKira. Remember to show them some love, because they deserve it! Anyways, let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 17: Moving forward

Falcon woke up to see Crys still asleep, and Carnel and Alicia gone. He got up and rubbed his eyes. As he was opening them, he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. He looked to the side and saw Kinzie waking up.

"Good morning Kinzie." Said Falcon with a smile.

Kinzie let out a noise which Falcon assumed was a good morning as well.

Falcon grabbed his clothes and went for a shower. After he got out of the shower Crys was still asleep.

"I guess she would be really wiped out. I mean, after yesterday. I don't think a cave is the best place to get a good night's sleep. I guess I'll just head to get breakfast. She needs the sleep." Said Falcon, leaving the room.

Once he got to the cafeteria, he saw Carnel and Alicia sitting with Team JNPR and Team RWBY.

"Hello everyone, who isn't Blake, and a special hello to everyone else." Said Falcon, winking at Blake before sitting down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Alright. That was pretty good Falcon." Said Yang.

"I try." Said Falcon.

"Where's Crys?" asked Alicia.

"She's still sleeping. I figured I'd let her get some extra sleep. After everything that happened, I think she needs it." Said Falcon.

"Yeah. She probably does." Said Pyrrha.

"Anyways, we got the Vytal festival tournament in a little, while don't we?" asked Carnel.

"Yeah. We do." Said Blake.

"Looking forward to it." Said Falcon.

"Wonder if we'll meet any of you during it?" asked Alicia.

"Well, if we do meet up, don't expect us to take it easy on you." Said Yang.

"Hey. Same here. We'll go all out, and we expect you too as well." Said Carnel.

"What if Falcon and Blake meet in the finals?" asked Nora.

"I'd still go all out." Said Blake.

"I'd expect you to. I would as well. I wouldn't want you to let me win and I doubt you would want me to let you win either." Said Falcon.

"Yeah. If we meet, I want an actual fight." Said Blake.

"You'll get one." Said Falcon.

"Anyways, I don't think the odds of that are too likely." Said Weiss.

"Fair enough." Said Falcon, finishing his food. Carnel and Alicia had also finished.

"Hm. I expected Crys to be here by now." Said Alicia.

"Wanna go wake her up?" asked Carnel.

Falcon just shrugged as they left to see if Crys was awake yet. They arrived at the dorm and opened the door to see Crys sitting on her bed still half asleep with Kinzie on her lap.

"Morning Crys. About time." said Falcon.

Crys looked to the door to see the other three. "Morning. How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Not too long myself. Just got up and got breakfast before coming back." Said Falcon.

"We didn't wake up long before him." Said Alicia.

"Alright." Said Crys, yawning.

"Still half asleep?" asked Carnel.

"Yeah. Kind of." Said Crys.

"Want some help waking up?" asked Alicia.

"How do you suggest?" asked Crys before she was splashed with ice water.

"That's how." Said Alicia with a smile.

Crys just glared at Alicia before sighing. "Alright. Guess I should've seen that coming." Said Crys, heading for the shower.

"I feel your pain Crys. I can't even begin to count how many times I've been woken up that way." Said Falcon, getting a slight chuckle out of Crys.

Once Crys got in the shower there was a knock at the door. Falcon opened it to see Ruby there.

"Oh, hey Ruby. What is it?" asked Falcon.

"Can you guys come to the training room once you're finished up here?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, sure." Said Falcon.

Carnel, Alicia, and Falcon waited for a little while before Crys got out of the shower. "Hey Crys. Ruby wants us to head to the training room." Said Alicia.

"Did she say why?" asked Crys.

"No. She didn't say anything." Said Carnel.

"Alright. Well, I don't think we should keep her waiting." Said Crys as they all left and went to the training room.

When they got there, they saw Jaune sparring with Pyrrha while Nora, Ren, Team RWBY and Team CFVY sat in the stands. They walked in to see Team RWBY waving them up to the stands. They all went up and sat next to them.

" So, what did you need us for?" asked Falcon.

"Well, sparring against each other repeatedly won't help us improve. None of us have faced you guys a lot, so we want to spar with you guys as some training before the tournament." Said Yang.

"Well, it might be a good idea to get some training in before the tournament." Said Alicia.

"So… is that a yes?" asked Blake.

"Sure. I'm always up for a fight or two." Said Carnel.

"Yeah. I could do with some practice too." Said Falcon.

They looked down to see that Pyrrha had defeated Jaune. Pyrrha congratulated Jaune as they walked up to the stands. Falcon stood up and walked down to the arena and waited for a challenger. He investigated the stands to see everyone talking amongst each other as to who would fight him.

Ruby eventually called down to Falcon. "Do you have a preference as to who you fight?" asked Ruby.

"I'll fight whoever is willing." Falcon called back.

They continued to discuss before Carnel stood up and started to walk down.

"Let me guess, Nora's idea?" asked Falcon.

"Who else?" asked Carnel back.

"Alright." Said Falcon about to pull out his brick while Carnel pulled out honey badger and rested it on his shoulder.

"Wait wait wait." Said Alicia from the stands.

"What?" asked Carnel.

"We are here to practice against each other. Not kill each other." Said Alicia.

"So?" asked Carnel.

"How about we just spar hand to hand?" asked Falcon, throwing his brick to the side and cracking his knuckles.

"Sounds good." Said Carnel, putting honey badger back into his rift and squaring up.

Falcon and Carnel started circling each other for a few seconds before they both ran in to meet each other.

Falcon took the initial offense, lading a solid right to Carnel's stomach. He tried to follow it up with a left hook to the head, but Carnel duck underneath it, rolling forward and driving his elbow back into the back of Falcon's knee. Falcon spun around with his leg extended, barely grazing the side of Carnel's face with his foot as he rolled away from the kick. Carnel went in for a kick to Falcon's stomach, but Falcon just managed to move out of the way before landing a good shot to Carnel's cheek and a sharp kick to his thigh before Carnel moved to the side and landed a sharp jab to Falcon's ribs. Falcon then went in for a right hook, but Carnel ducked under it, about to sweep Falcon's legs, but Falcon jumped and used the momentum from his punch to spin and kick Carnel in the head, sending him back a little bit. Falcon went for a kick to Carnel's chin, but he moved to the side just before Falcon connected and swept out Falcon's leg, causing him to fall backwards. Falcon rolled backwards and got back onto his feet. Falcon and Carnel smiled at each other. Carnel ran in and landed a sharp blow to Falcon's face before following it up with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. He tried to punch him again, but Falcon ducked and brought his head up into Carnel's chin. Falcon spun around to try and kick Carnel, who ducked under it, Falcon continued his spin, which made Carnel duck again. As Falcon went around for a third time, Carnel ducked once again, but Falcon stopped and lifted his knee into Carnel's face. Carnel ran towards Falcon before he had time to react and clotheslined Falcon, causing him to do a full flip before falling on his back. Falcon kicked up and turned to see Carnel going for him again, but he jumped up, landing on Carnel's shoulder, and forced himself backwards, forcing Carnel to flip with him and driving his head into the floor. Falcon got up and checked his aura. He was down to about 38%, while Carnel was at about 46%. He had thought he would be higher than Carnel but realized that Carnel's strikes had more power behind them, so even if he had more attacks, he wasn't hitting Carnel as hard as he was getting hit. Once Carnel got back up he started to circle along with Falcon as they started to strategize. Falcon knew Carnel was stronger than him, so he needed to use his speed to keep on the move and land as many strikes as he could while also avoiding as many as he could. Carnel knew he wasn't as fast as Falcon, so he needed to keep Falcon nearby and make sure he couldn't get away. Carnel immediately tried to close the distance, but Falcon moved behind Carnel and kicked his side, however Carnel spun and landed a hard blow to Falcon's stomach and lifted his leg over Falcon's head before bringing it down on his neck forcing Falcon onto his face. Falcon got up and saw his aura was down to 25%. Falcon started to breathe heavier. He wouldn't be able to take too many more hits. He needed to wait for his opportunity. It came very soon, as Carnel charged him again. As Carnel approached Falcon moved slightly to the side and landed a hard kick to Carnel's gut forcing him to bend over and cover his stomach. Falcon locked Carnel in a headlock. He began driving his fist into Carnel's ribs with as much force as he could, as many times as he could. He landed five direct punches before Carnel forced his way out. He held a hand to his ribs and checked his aura to see he was at 28%. He also started to breathe somewhat heavily. They both approached each other slowly and threw a hard punch. Falcon's connected with Carnel's cheek, dropping his aura to 21%, while Carnel's connected with Falcon's ribs, dropping his aura to 16%. They both dropped to a knee, looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Whew. Hell, of a fight man." Said Carnel, standing up.

Falcon stood up as well and shook Carnel's hand.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to win, but I'm happy I was able to keep it as close as I did." Said Falcon as they went into the stands.

"I knew a real fight between you two would be one for the ages." Said Nora once they got back to their seats.

"Didn't expect it to be that close." Said Jaune.

"No? I thought Falcon might win." Said Velvet.

"No. Falcon's good, but Carnel has been fighting for much longer than Falcon." Said Alicia.

"Yeah. I would never bet against Carnel in a fight." Said Falcon.

"So. Who's fighting me?" asked Yang, leaving the stands.

They group looked around before Falcon nudged Crys. She turned to him and he flicked his head towards the arena.

"Really?" asked Crys.

"Why not?" asked Falcon.

Crys just shrugged and stood up, walking towards the arena and standing opposite of Yang.

Falcon looked at his friends to see Jaune beet red while he was talking to Coco. Deciding to mess with him a little bit he said "Hey Jaune? You feeling Ok? Your face is really red."

Jaune turned to glare at him. "Yeah. I feel fine." Said Jaune.

"Oh, so you're just nervous because you're sitting next to Coco then?" said Falcon with a grin.

Jaune seemed to get angrier. "Well, I guess I am feeling a bit strange." Said Jaune, trying to cover his nervousness up.

"Oh, well if you aren't feeling Ok you should just head back to the room and get some rest." Said Nora, noticing what Falcon was doing and joining in.

"No. I think I'll be Ok." Said Jaune.

"Are you sure? If you're sick you really should head back and rest." Said Coco.

"Yeah. I mean, you don't want to get Coco or any of us sick too, do you?" asked Falcon.

"Of course I don't but…" Jaune tried to find an excuse to stay there.

"But?" asked Alicia, also joining in.

"Well, we need to practice for the Vytal festival." Said Jaune, thinking he had a solid excuse.

"Is that all? We can handle that. It isn't a good idea to fight if you're sick. We can handle training. We've got plenty of people." Said Falcon.

"Well…" Jaune let out a sigh. "Alright. Maybe I should go back and rest." Said Jaune.

"Alright. Good. Go on Jaune." Said Nora as Jaune left.

"He's so cute when he's flustered." Said Coco.

"Really?" asked Carnel.

"Yeah. You know, now that I think about it, he seems flustered around me a lot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he liked me." Said Coco.

"Well, what if he asked you out? How would you respond?" asked Falcon.

"Hmm. Good question." Coco thought for a bit. "Well, I'm not entirely sure how I would respond. I never really thought about him like that. I guess I'd be willing to give it a chance if he asked me out." Said Coco.

"I see." Said Falcon.

Falcon was just able to stop himself from continuing, knowing that he would eventually slip up, leading to him spilling, and looked down towards the arena at this point to see that Crys was thrashing Yang. Yang was at only 29% of her aura, but Crys was still at 83%. Falcon's jaw dropped, as did most of the group when they saw. Crys swung her axe at Yang and knocked her aura into the red after a few more seconds.

"Thanks for the practice Yang." Said Crys, walking back to the stands with Yang to see everyone in shock.

"Before I told you guys everything I was holding back so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to myself." Said Crys.

"Ok. Just how much were you holding back?" asked Falcon, still in shock.

"A lot." Said Crys, smiling.

"Sure seems like it." Said Alicia.

"My turn." Said Ruby, heading down to the arena.

"I'll fight." said Nora, running down as well.

After the fight started, Falcon looked to Ren, who was completely absorbed in the fight, but he almost looked somewhat troubled.

"What's on your mind Ren?" asked Falcon, noticing his troubled expression.

"I think you already know." Said Ren.

"Ruby's feelings huh?" asked Falcon, getting a nod.

"What else." Said Ren.

"Have you given anymore thought to a response?" asked Crys.

"I have. I still haven't settled on a definite answer for a relationship now, but I have answered some questions I had." Said Ren.

"Such as?" asked Falcon.

"Well, I think I might as well accept that I do feel something for Ruby. Whether it's love or not, I'm not sure right now. As far as a relationship goes, I would be open to trying it out to find out how I feel." Falcon cut in here.

"It sounds like you have it figured out." Said Falcon.

"BUT… if we get together and I find out I am not in love with her, I wouldn't want to stay in the relationship." Said Ren.

"Meaning you would break up with her…" said Crys.

"Right. That's why I'm so hesitant." Said Ren.

"If I may make a suggestion…" said Blake, joining the discussion.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Said Ren.

"If you're that worried about it, tell her that. Tell her you have feelings for her, but you don't know if they are love or not. Go out with her a couple times to figure your feelings out, and if your feelings turn out to not be of love, tell her. She'll understand. I'm sure of it." Said Blake.

"Are you sure?" asked Ren.

"Of course. She's my teammate after all." Said Blake.

"I mean I guess I could…" mumbled Ren.

"You should." Said Falcon, giving him the final push he needed.

"Alright. I'm going to tell her." Said Ren, steeling his resolve.

"Good." Said Falcon.

A few more matches went on as the group continued practicing. This took them into the afternoon. They decided to get something from the cafeteria for lunch. When they arrived, they saw that the cafeteria was nearly deserted.

"I guess the rest of the school is training as well." Said Alicia.

"Probably against grimm. Not smart. Grimm don't think like people. They don't strategize, they don't learn during fights. They just fight. Grimm aren't good substitutes for human and faunus practice partners." Said Falcon, eating.

"He makes a good point." Said Pyrrha.

"True, but I can see why people would be hesitant to train against other people. If you train with someone and then meet them in the tournament, they will already know your strategy, giving them an advantage." Said Weiss.

"Not really. You'll also know their strategy. It's still even. Plus, with me, there is very little risk of people knowing my strategies, and not just because I used hand to hand for practice." Said Falcon.

"That's right. His semblance makes him nearly impossible to prepare for." Said Crys.

Falcon finished eating here and stood up. "I'm gonna hit the weights for a bit. Anyone feel like joining me?" asked Falcon.

"I'll go." Said Yang.

"Alright. Anyone else?" asked Falcon. No one else spoke up so Falcon left with Yang. They got to the weight room and went for the bench press. Falcon walked over to the weights and grabbed 150 pounds, putting them on the bar. He layed down and lifted the bar. Yang stood by, spotting him.

"So, how's it going Yang?" asked Falcon.

"Pretty good. Why?" asked Yang.

"Well, you still seemed to be angry at Crys after yesterday. Or at the very least you still didn't seem convinced after most of us sided with her." said Falcon.

Yang let out a sigh. "Alright. Fair enough. I want to believe her. Really I do. It's just… I'm having a hard time believing her." Said Yang.

"Alright. I can understand why you would have hard time believing her. But, for what it's worth, I believe her whole-heartedly. She isn't lying again. She no longer has a reason to." Said Falcon.

"Right. I suppose I was a little quick to judge. Besides, Carnel did make a good point. He has done way worse than lie, and we accepted him." Said Yang.

"Yeah. He has killed. Well, I have killed too, but he is a mob boss, so he's done more." Said Falcon.

"When did you kill?" asked Yang.

"Same night you saw Carnel kill. I thought you guys saw that too." Said Falcon, finishing his bench press.

"No. Who did you kill?" asked Yang.

"You remember Blaze? Turns out he survived. He tried to force himself on Alicia. You can imagine what happened after that." Said Falcon.

"I see. By the way. Fifty? Not bad." Said Yang, setting up as Falcon got in position to spot her.

"So, Blaze tried to rape Alicia with you and Carnel there?" asked Yang, lifting the bar.

"Yeah. He did." Said Falcon.

"What did you do to him? Other than killing him I mean?" asked Yang.

"Well, I ripped his prosthetic leg off and beat him with it. I slammed his face into the concrete repeatedly. I castrated him. I ripped off his chest plate, which made up about half of his upper body, and then I shot him in the head with a fire round, which promptly exploded inside his head." Said Falcon.

"Hm. Lovely." Said Yang, sarcastically.

"He had it coming." said Falcon.

Yang hit seventy-five before she put the bar on its holder. "Nice." Said Falcon. He began looking around the room for a while before he saw a couple punching bags hanging in the corner. He walked towards one while Yang went to the other. Falcon began punching along with Yang, throwing in a couple ducks and dodges occasionally, while Yang unleashed on the other bag. After about thirty minutes of that they both broke off to do some different workouts. Yang went over to the barbells to do some more lifts and Falcon went to do some squats. Falcon grabbed 200 pounds and started his own workout. After a little while, Blake showed up to see Falcon still doing some squats. After Falcon stopped doing squats, he noticed Blake outside the room.

"Oh. Hey Blake, what's up?" asked Falcon.

"Oh. Nothing. I guess… I just wanted to see you." Said Blake, blushing.

"Aw. That's sweet." Said Yang, noticing Blake.

Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways. I think I'm done here. I should probably grab a shower." Said Falcon, noticing he had worked up quite a sweat. He walked back to his room with Blake.

"Alright. I'll see you again soon Blake." Said Falcon, kissing her. He walked in the room and saw that Crys was the only one in the room. She had Kinzie on her lap and was feeding her.

"Hey Falcon." Said Crys.

"Hey Crys. Hey Kinzie." Said Falcon as he walked into the bathroom. He got into the shower and washed himself off. He dried himself off and got dressed. When he walked out Crys grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.

"What's going on?" asked Falcon.

"I got a message from Carnel while you were in the shower. He told me that he and Alicia were on their way back and that I should clear out of the room and to make sure you weren't there either." Said Crys.

"Alright. I get it." Said Falcon.

As they continued walking down the hall, they bumped into Jaune.

"Why did you do that to me?" asked Jaune.

"Oh? Whatever could you be talking about?" said Falcon in a fake regal tone.

"I was close to asking Coco out, and then you had to cut in with that crap." Said Jaune.

"You were going to ask Coco out?" asked a voice from behind Jaune.

Everyone looked behind Jaune to see Velvet was standing there in shock.

"Um…" Jaune couldn't speak.

"Awkward…" said Crys.

"Just a bit." Said Falcon.

"Hey guys!" said Blake, showing up.

"Hey Blake." Said Falcon.

"What going on?" asked Blake.

"Jaune's mad at Falcon for ruining his opportunity to ask out Coco." Said Crys.

"No. He wasn't going to ask her." Said Falcon.

"Yes, I was." said Jaune.

"So, if she was here, you'd ask her out right here, right now?" asked Falcon.

"Of course I would." Said Jaune.

"Ok. HEY COCO!" yelled Falcon.

"What?" asked Jaune as he looked behind Velvet to see Coco at the end of the hall behind her.

"Oh. Hey Falcon! What's up?" asked Coco.

"Can you come here for a second?" asked Falcon, waving her over.

"Sure." Said Coco, walking towards the group.

When Coco got to the group, Falcon turned to Jaune, who turned red.

"What is it Falcon?" asked Coco.

Jaune looked at Falcon angrily.

Falcon shrugged. "Time to put your money where your mouth is Jaune. Coco's here. You know what you said." Said Falcon.

"I hate you so much right now Falcon." Said Jaune.

"Quit stalling." Said Crys.

"Fine. Um, Coco?" said Jaune.

"What is it Jaune?" asked Coco.

"Confidence Jaune." Jaune whispered to himself before nodding. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" asked Jaune.

Coco looked at Falcon.

"You didn't think I'd ask that for no reason, did you?" asked Falcon.

Coco nodded. "Fair enough. Sure Jaune. Text me later and we'll work out the details." Said Coco, leaving.

Falcon turned to look at Jaune. "Congrats Jaune. Didn't think you'd actually pull it off." Said Falcon.

"I hate you substantially less right now Falcon." Said Jaune.

"Have fun." Said Falcon, walking away with Blake, Crys and Velvet.

"You knew how he felt about Coco?" asked Velvet.

"Yeah. He asked me for advice on how to ask her out." Said Falcon.

"He didn't ask Velvet?" asked Crys.

"I never said he asked the right person." Said Falcon.

After walking around the school, they walked past the training arena to see Ren and Ruby.

"Hey Crys. Look." Said Falcon.

Crys looked to see Ren seemingly explaining something to Ruby. Ruby was nodding along, occasionally saying something back. After a little while Ruby smiled and hugged Ren.

"Atta boy Ren." Said Falcon with a smile.

Ren looked over Ruby's shoulder to see Falcon smiling.

"Good job Ren." Falcon mouthed.

"Thank you." Ren mouthed back.

Falcon checked the time to see it was almost dinner time. He thought for a second then got an idea.

"Hey Blake?" asked Falcon.

"Yes?" asked Blake.

"You wanna go out for dinner?" asked Falcon.

"Of course!" said Blake.

Crys looked at Falcon and Velvet looked at Blake. They pulled them away to talk.

"What is it Crys?" asked Falcon, slightly irritated.

"Well, I was wondering of you wouldn't mind a double date?" asked Crys.

"Well, I don't really care, so, I guess it's up to Blake." Said Falcon.

"OK." Said Crys, going over to Blake as Velvet walked over to Falcon.

"Hey Velvet." Said Falcon.

"Would you mind if me and Crys…" Falcon cut Velvet off.

"That's what Crys asked me." Said Falcon, walking over to Blake.

"If Falcon's Ok with it, sure." Said Blake, once he got within earshot.

"I'm fine with it if you are." Said Falcon.

"So, we can assume that you are ok with this being a double date?" asked Crys.

"Sure." Said Falcon.

 **With Carnel and Alicia**

Alicia cuddled up as close to Carnel as she could.

"That was amazing Carnel." Said Alicia.

"You are welcome." Said Carnel.

The two layed together in silence for a little while, falling asleep not long after. Carnel awoke to his scroll going off. He rubbed his eyes to see he had a message from Falcon which read "White Fang in Vale. Too many for us four. Get everyone fast. Can't hold them off forever. Move your ass."

"Alicia. Get up and get dressed quick. We got a situation in Vale." Said Carnel getting up and getting dressed.

Alicia stood up and got dressed before grabbing her mace.

"What's going on?" asked Alicia.

"No time. You get RWBY and JNPR. I'll get the Undead and CFVY. Get to the airship when you have them. Vale needs some protectors." Said Carnel, starting to call the Undead as Alicia ran off.

Alicia arrived at team RWBY's dorm first and knocked. Yang opened the door.

"What is it Alicia?" asked Yang.

"We need to move." Said Alicia.

"Why?" asked Weiss.

"Carnel wouldn't tell me, but I think something bad is going on in Vale." Said Alicia.

"Got it." Said Yang and the three members got ready.

Alicia knocked on team JNPR's dorm next. Ren answered and saw the others ready, so he nodded. He grabbed his gear along with the other members of him team and they all took off for the airships.

Alicia arrived at the airships and saw Carnel with team CFVY about to board one. They picked up the pace and got on the airships.

As Vale started to come into view, Alicia and Carnel knew why Falcon had called for help. There was almost a full army of White Fang members in the middle of Vale. They could see a few people fighting them off, but they weren't doing well. The members were getting up as fast as they were getting knocked down. Carnel saw the Undead arrive in multiple SUVs and help fight off the members, but they were still getting overwhelmed as they opened fire into the crowd of White Fang.

"Fuck! I've never seen this many White Fang at once. There has to have been something they wanted if they sent this many insurgents at once." Said Carnel.

The airship landed and they ran towards the people they saw, fighting off as many members as they could on their way.

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" yelled Falcon, when he saw everyone show up.

Carnel and Alicia ran over to where Falcon, Crys, Blake and Velvet were fighting off White Fang members.

"What's going on?" asked Carnel as he shot another member.

"I'll tell you later." Said Falcon, swinging a hammer.

With the addition of the others it didn't take long for the White Fang members to retreat.

"Phew. Thanks for the backup." Said Blake.

"Come on. You didn't think we were going to stay at Beacon, did you?" asked Alicia.

"Well, we didn't know if you two were finished yet." Said Crys.

"I've got good stamina, but not that good." Said Carnel.

Falcon just shook his head.

"Didn't expect you to have so little reaction there, Falcon." Said Alicia.

"Yeah. I guess I've accepted that you two are together." Said Falcon.

"Really?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah." Said Falcon before turning to Carnel. "Just don't make me regret it." Said Falcon.

"I won't." said Carnel.

"Good." Said Falcon.

"So, Falcon. You should probably tell them what happened." said Blake.

"Right." Said Falcon.

"What does she mean?" asked Alicia.

"It was after we left the restaurant." Said Falcon.

 **Before the battle**

The group of four left the restaurant after paying. They walked around the town for a little while before Falcon looked away and seemed confused.

"Huh?" said Falcon.

Blake noticed that Falcon seemed confused first. "Falcon? What is it?" asked Blake. She followed his gaze to a man standing behind them. He looked to be in his late thirties to early forties.

"I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I can't remember where." Said Falcon. Falcon continued to think but couldn't put a name to the face.

"Maybe I just imagined it." Said Falcon. As they continued, they heard a voice behind them.

"Falcon!" yelled the voice.

Falcon turned around and said "Yes?" only to see that the man was closer to them but had turned around and said "Yes?" as well.

Falcon seemed confused, as did the man.

Falcon looked past the man and saw the origin of the voice was a large man.

"Oh, sorry kid I wasn't talking to you. I was calling Falcon Bliss." Said the man.

"His name IS Falcon Bliss." Said Blake, confused.

"What?" said the man behind them.

"My name is Falcon Bliss. How is that strange?" asked Falcon.

"It's strange because my name is Falcon Bliss." Said the man.

"That's odd." Said Crys.

"Wait a second…" Falcon paused to think.

After a few seconds, Falcon seemed to have an epiphany.

"Have you ever had a wife?" asked Falcon.

"Only once." Said the man.

"She got pregnant didn't she." Said Falcon, seemingly mad.

"How did you know?" asked the man.

"My father left my mom before I was born. My mom named me after him." Said Falcon.

The man gave a small smile and a light chuckle. "She named her kid after me. Unbelievable." Said the man.

"So, that is what's going on here then." Said Falcon, seemingly angry.

"You seem upset. You never even knew me. What problem could you have with me?" asked the man.

"You left my mom for no good reason. The only reason was that you couldn't be bothered to be a parent." Said Falcon.

"Alright. So, what are you planning to do about it?" asked the man.

Falcon seemed to become more enraged and whipped out his brick, forming it into a katana.

"I'm going to pay you back for all the grief you caused my mom." Said Falcon, swinging his katana.

The man smiled a pulled out a katana of his own, blocking Falcon's swipe.

"While I would love to stay and catch up, I think you should be more worried about that." Said Falcon's father, pointing behind him.

Falcon turned to see an army of White Fang members, rushing into Vale. In that moment of hesitation, Falcon's father took off in the opposite direction, getting out of sight too fast for Falcon to give chase.

"Dammit." said Falcon, running to fight off the White Fang after sending a message to Carnel about the situation and switching his katana to a hammer.

 **Back to the present**

"You found your father?" asked Carnel.

"Yeah, but I didn't get the chance to kill him." Said Falcon.

"At least now you know that he's in Vale. You'll find him." Said Crys.

"Hopefully." Said Falcon.

"We should get back to Beacon. It's getting late." Said Blake.

"Yeah." Said Falcon. As they were walking back Falcon felt like someone was watching him, but he couldn't see anyone when he looked around.

"What's up Falco?" asked Carnel.

"I just feel like someone's watching me." Said Falcon.

"Really?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, but I can't see any…" Falcon was cut off when he heard two gunshots in rapid succession. One bullet impacted the ground just to the side of him, while the second impacted behind him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Falcon, looking around frantically.

Everyone else began looking around for where the shots came from, before Carnel shouted.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" yelled Carnel before running off and climbing to the top of a building.

"Carnel!" yelled Falcon running after him using his revolver and gravity dust to launch himself to the top of the building. He ran, following Carnel, who was jumping over to other buildings. Eventually Carnel stopped and started looking around.

After a few seconds of looking around Carnel shook his head.

"God damn it!" Sad Carnel.

At this point, Falcon had caught up with Carnel.

"What the hell did you see Carnel?" asked Falcon.

"I know who took a shot at you." Said Carnel.

"Weren't there two shots?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah, but the second shot was Redeye, she shot the bullet off course so that it would miss you." Said Carnel.

"Wow. Thank Redeye for me next time you see her." Said Falcon.

"Sure." Said Carnel.

"So, who tried to shoot me?" asked Falcon.

"Slater." Said Carnel.

"You mean… THAT Slater?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah. That Slater." Said Carnel.

"That means he's in Vale. You can get your revenge too!" said Falcon.

"Looks like both of our pasts have come back to haunt us." Said Carnel.

"Except this time, we can put an end to them." Said Falcon.

"Hopefully, but Slater is a fucking snake." Said Carnel.

"Anyways, we should probably get back to the group." Said Falcon.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Said Carnel.

Carnel and Falcon made their way back to where they had left the group. When they got back all their friends were just shaking their heads at them.

"Slater was the one who took a shot at Falcon. You understand why I had to go now?" asked Carnel.

"Ok, that makes sense." Said Alicia.

"Why did you have to go with him though Falcon?" asked Blake.

"You think I'd just let my teammate go off alone?" asked Falcon.

"Well since it's apparently open season on Falcons, I thought you would want to do anything but stay in the open." Said Blake.

"Alright. Fair enough. How about we just head back to Beacon?" asked Falcon.

"Yes please." Said Crys.

With this, the group left for Beacon. They boarded and airship and arrived back at Beacon just before curfew.

"Well, I'm not sure about you guys, but I am going to head back to the dorm and get some sleep." Said Blake.

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow Blake." Said Falcon, kissing her goodbye.

"Think I'm going to head back too." Said Velvet.

"I'll come with you." Said Crys, leaving with Velvet.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be on the balcony." Said Falcon, heading to the balcony.

Falcon arrived at the balcony and layed down. Even though he went there to relax, he couldn't sit still.

"Damn. I didn't think seeing him would give me this much anxiety." Said Falcon. Falcon sat there, trying to think of a way to calm down when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see Carnel, holding up a joint and smiling.

Falcon nodded. "Yeah. That'll work." Said Falcon as Carnel sat down next to him. They stayed on the balcony and finished the blunt before heading back to their room.

Falcon walked in to see Alicia still awake and Crys out cold on her bed. Deciding to follow in her footsteps, Falcon collapsed on his bed and passed out almost immediately, while Carnel stayed up for a bit.

"Damn. Falcon's asleep." Said Alicia.

"What's up babe?" asked Carnel.

"I wanted to talk to him about something." Said Alicia.

"Well, he'll be up tomorrow." Said Carnel.

"True. Ah, it can wait." Said Alicia, laying down next to Carnel as they both fell asleep.

 **The next day**

Falcon sat up to see everyone else still asleep. He immediately went for a shower and got dressed. When he got out, he saw that Alicia was up.

"Morning sis." Said Falcon.

"Morning." said Alicia. Falcon was about to walk out when Alicia stopped him.

"What is it?" asked Falcon.

"Once everyone is up, I want to talk for a bit." Said Alicia.

"Alright. I'll be on the balcony. Just come get me when you're ready." Said Falcon.

Falcon got up to the balcony and saw Jaune there.

"Hey Jaune." Said Falcon, sitting next to him.

"Oh. Hey Falcon." Said Jaune.

"So, have you and Coco gone on your date yet?" asked Falcon.

"Not yet, but it's set for after breakfast today." Said Jaune.

"Oh. Good luck man." Said Falcon.

"Thanks. I'll need it. By the way, thanks for the help with asking her out." Said Jaune.

"No problem." Said Falcon.

The two kept talking for a bit before Alicia arrived on the balcony.

"Falcon? Everyone's up." Said Alicia.

"Alright. Gotta go Jaune." Said Falcon, leaving.

Once Falcon got back to the room he sat down on his bed.

"So, what's up Alicia?" asked Crys.

"Right. Well, last night I was thinking. We've shared a lot with each other, haven't we?" asked Alicia.

"You know, now that you mention it, yeah we really have." Said Falcon.

"Right. Everyone in this room knows the past of everyone else in this room." Said Alicia.

"You make a good point Alicia." Said Crys.

"So, I was thinking, why don't we make a pledge?" asked Alicia.

"What do you mean 'pledge'?" asked Carnel.

"Well, we stuck together after finding out that you're a mob boss. We stuck together after finding out about Crys. So, I don't think anything can separate us." Said Alicia.

"Ok. Not seeing where you're going." Said Falcon.

Alicia balled up a fist and held it out. "Team BAWM sticks together. No matter what." said Alicia.

"Oh. I see. No matter what." said Falcon, putting his fist in.

Carnel got up and stretched. He balled up a fist and put it into the mix as well. "No matter what." said Carnel.

They all turned to look at Crys. She nodded, stood up, balled up a fist and thrust it into the mix. "No matter what." said Crys with a smile.

They all smiled at each other.

"Anyways. Let's get some food." Said Carnel as they all left for the cafeteria.

When they got there, they sat with team RWBY, JNPR and Velvet.

"Hey everybody." Said Crys.

"Hey." Said Ruby.

After team BAWM sat down Falcon saw Jaune looking over to where the rest of team CFVY was sitting. When Jaune turned back around he saw Falcon looking at him and wearing the smuggest grin he had ever seen.

"What?" asked Jaune.

"You know what Jaune." Said Falcon.

"I don't think I do." Said Jaune.

"Jaune, everyone here knows at this point. If you want to sit with her, go sit with her." Said Pyrrha.

"Really?" asked Jaune.

"Just fucking go over there, man!" said Carnel.

Jaune got up and started walking over to where Coco was sitting with Fox and Yatsuhashi. He spoke for a bit before Coco offered him the seat next to her. Jaune sat down with a smile.

Falcon looked to Pyrrha to see a small tear roll down her face. "I'm sorry Pyrrha. I know how you felt about him." Said Falcon.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to get upset. I said I was going to be happy for him." Said Pyrrha.

"But you clearly aren't." said Velvet.

"Look Pyrrha, I want to say I know how you feel. I want to, but I don't. I don't know how you feel. But what I do know is this. I know that despite you wanting to be with Jaune, you would much prefer him to be happy with someone else than unhappy with you. Just remember, there is always a chance that it may not work out for them, but if it does, I honestly believe that he will be very happy with Coco, and besides, I'm sure that you'll find someone else." Said Falcon.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Falcon." Said Pyrrha.

"I didn't?" asked Falcon

"Well, I wouldn't say you didn't succeed at all. It's just, who?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well you seemed to have a good time with Nora at the dance. Why not her?" asked Carnel.

Pyrrha put her head down on the table and groaned. "Just when I had forgotten about that."

"Can we just not talk about this anymore?" asked Falcon.

"Yes please. Thank you, Falcon." Said Nora.

"No worries." Said Falcon.

Alicia looked over to where Jaune had gone to see that Coco and Jaune were nowhere to be seen. "Where'd they go?" asked Alicia.

"Probably their first date. They planned it for after breakfast today." Said Falcon.

After this everyone finished their food and they all went to train. After quite a few matches they decided to take a break for lunch. They got to the cafeteria and were joined by Coco and Jaune not long after.

"Oh, hey you two. How was your date?" asked Falcon.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Coco, giving Jaune a quick peck on the cheek.

"No." Said Carnel sarcastically.

"Yeah it does." Said Falcon sneaking a peek at Pyrrha, who was smiling.

"Congratulations you two." Said Crys.

The rest of the day consisted of practice between the group, taking breaks for food and rest regularly.

 **Two days later**

All of team BAWM woke up at almost the same time.

"Morning everybody." Said Falcon.

"Morning." said Alicia.

"Should we just eat quick and get back to training or, do you want to take a break for today?" asked Crys.

"I think we're ready." Said Carnel.

"I know we are." Said Falcon.

They all got ready and went to the cafeteria to meet up with the group. When they got there, they saw that only team RWBY was there.

"Hey everybody!" said Ruby.

"Hey." Said Falcon.

"Not training today." Said Weiss.

"Not today. We think we're close to ready. How about you four?" asked Carnel.

"Of course." said Blake.

"Well, we have been training for a couple days now." Said Yang.

"Yeah. We've been training hard lately." Said Falcon.

"If we aren't ready now, we never will be." Said Ruby.

They group kept talking for a little while, while the others showed up.

"The tournament is soon. Gonna be fun." Said Nora.

"Damn right it will be." said Alicia.

Falcon seemed to remember something and spoke up.

"Just remembered. Hey Carnel?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah? What is it Falco?" asked Carnel.

"It's about lock-up. You said it simulates not being able to breathe, despite there being plenty of oxygen?" asked Falcon.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" asked Carnel.

"Well, I know that a lot of you… well… maybe all of you will say I'm insane or stupid or something along those lines about me asking this, but I want you to put me in lock-up." Said Falcon, shocking the group.

Carnel was the calmest one, but he still seemed confused. "Ok, just, help me out here. I'm having some trouble understanding your thought process here. Being in lock-up is considered absolute hell, but you are ASKING to be put in it?" asked Carnel.

"Yeah. I guess I'm curious. But not for long. Only an hour or so." Said Falcon.

"Well, alright I guess." Said Carnel, snapping his fingers and opening lock-up.

Falcon walked over to the portal and stood in front of it. He turned around.

"This is dumb idea, but, screw it. See you later everyone." Said Falcon, giving a two-finger salute and jumping backwards into the portal.

Carnel closed the portal. "I don't think he knows what he just got himself into." Said Carnel.

"I am sure he doesn't." said Crys.

Blake just sighed and shook her head.

"Being fair Blake, it was his idea." Said Jaune.

"True." Said Blake.

"He'll be fine. Like he said, there is plenty of oxygen. He is in no danger, just a lot of pain." Said Carnel.

"You know Carnel, that doesn't make me feel any better." Said Blake.

"He's trying to say that there is no need to worry about him." Said Alicia.

"Right. Ok. That makes me feel a little better." Said Blake.

"Anyways, any plans for today?" asked Nora.

"Maybe a date?" asked Alicia, looking at Carnel.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" asked Carnel.

"Not sure right now." Said Alicia.

"Well, you wanna head into town and see if anything sticks out?" asked Carnel.

"Sure." Said Alicia, finishing her food along with Carnel and leaving for town with him.

Once they arrived in town, they walked along the street and looked around for something to do.

"Any ideas yet?" asked Carnel, smiling.

"You ever gone ice skating?" asked Alicia.

"Actually, I haven't." said Carnel.

"Come on then." Said Alicia, pulling Carnel towards the skating rink. They went inside and saw that there weren't too many other people inside. They went to grab a pair of skates and went to the ice. Alicia stepped onto the ice first. Carnel followed her and started to stumble but managed to stay up.

Alicia skated up to him. "Want some help?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah. I'm completely new to this." Said Carnel as he took her hand.

 **A few hours of instruction later**

"BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA!" yelled Carnel as Alicia let go of his hand again, before he fell again.

"You ok?" asked Alicia.

"I am hopeless on ice." Said Carnel.

"I don't think you've been doing that bad." Said Alicia.

"Nice of you to say so for my sake, but I've got the bruises to prove that I have in fact, been doing that bad." Said Carnel.

"Do you want to leave?" asked Alicia.

"If you want to keep skating go ahead, but I should stay off the ice." Said Carnel.

"Alright." Said Alicia, helping him to the edge of the rink before going back to skating. Carnel watched Alicia skate around skillfully for about an hour before she decided to leave.

"Ready to go?" asked Alicia.

"Of course." Said Carnel.

"You want to grab lunch?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah sure. That sounds good. Where do you want to go?" asked Carnel.

"Why don't we go to that sub place?" asked Alicia.

"Alright. That works for me." Said Carnel.

They went to the sub place and went to the counter to get their subs. Alicia was happy to see that they could pick any toppings that they wanted rather than picking something off the menu. Alicia ordered first and went to a seat. Carnel joined her afterwards.

"So, what all did you get on your sub Alicia?" asked Carnel.

"Tomato, lettuce, cheddar cheese, sriracha sauce, red pepper powder, and black forest ham. How about you Carnel?" asked Alicia.

"I'm trying that meatball sub that Falcon is in love with." Said Carnel, taking a bite. "Not bad at all."

They both continued to talk together before they left the restaurant and went to head back to Beacon. On the ride back there weren't any words exchanged, until they landed.

"So actually, I wanted to ask earlier but, where did you learn to skate?" asked Carnel.

"Oh, actually, Falcon taught me. Well, maybe instructed me is a better way to put it. He isn't a very good teacher." Said Alicia.

"What do you mean instructed?" asked Carnel.

"He didn't really tell me what to do, He isn't much for words. He mostly just let me watch him skate around so I could see how he did it, and then he let me try it out. He didn't tell me what to do or help guide me around like I did for you. He just let me learn on my own." Said Alicia.

"I see." Said Carnel.

As they began to walk back to the dorm, they saw Crys and Velvet sparring together. The two girls weren't using weapons, much like how Carnel and Falcon fought. Carnel and Alicia looked at each other, shrugged and walked in. They sat in the stands and watched.

Despite putting up a reasonable fight, Crys eventually lost to Velvet.

"Damn. You're good Velvet." Said Crys.

"Thank you." Said Velvet, kissing Crys.

"You left a lot of openings while fighting. It was easy to tell how you were going to fight even from here." Said Carnel.

"Really?" asked Crys.

"You aren't used to hand to hand combat, are you?" asked Carnel.

"Not really." Said Crys.

"That's probably why." said Carnel.

"So, how can I improve?" asked Crys.

"I could probably give you a hand. But I'm not much of a teacher." Said Carnel.

"Just be an instructor then." said Alicia.

"If you're Ok with fighting me, I can try to give you a hand." Said Carnel.

"Sure." Said Crys.

Crys and Carnel started to fight for a little while and after a few matches, Crys had made considerable progress.

"You're a fast learner Crys." said Carnel.

"Thank you." Said Crys.

"So, do you wanna continue?" asked Carnel.

"Maybe we should get some dinner before any more training." Said Alicia.

"Good idea." Said Velvet.

The group of four went to the cafeteria to see all of team JNPR the remaining members of team CFVY and all members of team RWBY minus Blake.

"Hey guys." Said Yang.

"Hey. Where's Blake?" asked Carnel.

"Wish we could tell you." Said Ruby.

"She's missing?" asked Alicia.

"Kind of. Wait, where's Falcon?" asked Weiss.

"No idea, but that's probably where Blake is. She's probably with Falcon." Said Crys.

"That makes sense." Said Ren.

They all sat a table eating until they decided to get some training in before they went to sleep.

They all took turns sparring with each other just as they had done recently until 10 pm rolled around.

"Strange. They still aren't back yet." Said Yang.

"Yeah. Unless they're already in the room." Said Crys.

"Yeah, Falcon's usually the first one there as far as our team goes." Said Carnel.

"Yeah. Blake's the same." Said Ruby.

"Well, maybe that's where they are." said Carnel.

"Yeah, at any rate, it's getting late, so we should get to bed." Said Weiss.

"Right. See you tomorrow then?" asked Velvet.

"Right." Said Nora as the teams went their separate ways.

Carnel, Crys and Alicia all got back to the room to see Falcon wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" asked Crys.

"Why don't we try to call him?" asked Alicia.

"Good idea." Said Carnel. Once he pressed call, there was a ring from Falcon's bed. They looked under his pillow to see Falcon's scroll.

"Well, there goes that idea." Said Crys.

"He'll probably show up at breakfast tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep." Said Carnel.

"Yeah. Good idea. Staying up won't change anything." Said Alicia as they all went to sleep.

 **The next day**

They all woke up at the same time.

"Still no Falcon." Said Crys.

"God dammit. Where could he have gone?" asked Alicia.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon." Said Carnel.

"Yeah, I guess, but I can't help but worry about him." Said Crys.

"I suppose that makes sense." Said Alicia.

They all left the room and went to the cafeteria. When they got there, they saw everyone else there too, including Blake, but still no Falcon.

"Where could he be?" asked Blake once the three showed up.

"You don't think he got trapped somewhere last night, do you?" asked Jaune.

"No chance." Said Alicia. Everyone agreed but Carnel started to think. Eventually his eyes widened and he bit down on his knuckles.

"I know where Falcon is…" said Carnel.

"Where?" asked Blake.

"Um, well, I may have forgotten to take him out of lock-up." Said Carnel.

Everyone was silent for a little while before their eyes widened.

"THEN GET HIM THE FUCK OUT!" yelled Blake and Alicia.

Carnel snapped his fingers and reached into his lock-up portal, he grabbed something and pulled Falcon out, with him falling onto his hands and knees and taking a deep breath.

"WHAT PART… OF ONE HOUR… DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" asked Falcon.

A few members of the group got a light chuckle out of Falcon while some were just worried.

"I am so sorry man. I forgot I put you in lock-up." Said Carnel.

Falcon finally caught his breath and sat down.

"Well, that was hell." Said Falcon.

"You ok?" asked Blake, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Almost wasn't, but I am." said Falcon, before letting out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Yang.

"Oh, just thought of something funny." Said Falcon.

"What?" asked Alicia.

"Well, we all know curiosity killed the cat, but it seems like curiosity almost killed the falcon too." Said Falcon, chuckling.

Everyone at the table groaned aside from Yang, who fell out of her chair laughing and Weiss whose eyes got wide before saying "My god, there's two of them…" in a horrified voice.

'Those were some terrifying individuals.' Falcon thought to himself as he laid he head down on the table.

 **There we go boys! Chapter 17. Damn this took longer than usual, but motivation was hard to come by. Anyways, don't forget to follow and favourite if you enjoyed, be sure to check out the homies Nightmare6-4 and RebelKira, leave a review of what you thought, and I hope to see you guys again! Goodbye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18 – Cerberus

 **Wassup boyos and girl-os… It's ya boi, Nightmare, back in the cut. Man, it feels like forever. Anyway, you know the motha fuckin' drill, I don't own shit except for the OCs and such. Also, show my boys some love and check out their shit. Rebel got a new chapter and Ruler… well, he's here too. Anyway, let's get this shit started already.**

"Oh, you're alright, Falco." Carnel said as he slapped Falcon on the back, Falcon looked up and faced Carnel "Hey… uh, who are those people?" Falcon asked in a hushed tone, Carnel held up a finger and shushed him before he whispered "Later." Carnel said before he folded his arms on the table. "Man, I'm exhausted." Falcon said in a debilitated tone of voice. "Yeah, I hear it takes a lot of energy out of its victims." Carnel said in a nonchalant manner as he stood up and picked Falcon up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?" Falcon shouted in protest, Carnel chuckled "Taking your ass to bed, you need to sleep." Carnel said as he carried him back to the dorm room. "Put me down, asshole." Falcon protested as Carnel pushed open the cafeteria doors "I either carry you or I toss you back into the Lock-Up." Carnel warned, Falcon pipped down "This is fine." Falcon said as he quieted down.

Carnel pushed the dorm door open and carried Falcon inside before he tossed him onto Falcon's bed. "Geez, thanks asshole." Falcon said as he rolled over on his bed. Minutes later, Alicia and Crys walked in behind them "Yeah, he's gonna have a good sleep." Carnel said as he sat down in his bed and leaned against the headboard. Crys laid down in her bed and pulled out one of her manga books that Velvet gave to her as Alicia laid down next to Carnel in bed.

 ***Vacuo, seven hours earlier***

Two nuns knelt in front of an alter and prayed to the God of Light, their hands clasped together as they prayed to their god for holy protection. "Amen. Well Sister Noir, shall we clean the pews for communion?" Sister Iris asked, Sister Noir nodded "Yes Sister Iris, let's do that. I'll get the wax." Sister Noir said as she stood up and moved toward the closet but stopped when she sniffed the air. "Sister Iris, did you remember to snuff out the candles on the wall?" Sister Noir asked, Sister Iris nodded "Yes Sister Noir I… did…?" Sister Iris started to say before she trailed off when the church started to fill with black smoke. Suddenly, the front doors were engulfed in flames as a raging inferno roared as it started to rip through the wooden beams on the roof.

"Sister Iris, the side door! Go!" Sister Noir said as she pushed the door open and guided Sister Iris out of the building that was now filled with jet black smoke, the sisters coughed as smoke had filled their lungs. The collapsed to the ground and coughed as they turned around to see the cathedral was engulfed in fire, wooden beams cracked and collapsed in on the cathedral as black smoke filled the night sky. Sister Noir turned around and looked up to see large man in a silver suit standing in front of them as he held a flamethrower.

"Wha… Who are you?" Sister Noir asked as her eyes focused, the man adjusted his flamethrower and moved closer to the two sisters "Judge, Jury, and Executioner. For the crime of studying the occult, adultery, and worshipping false idols, I sentence you to death by fire." The man in silver said as he lifted his flamethrower. "False idols…? Oh god! Iris, run!" Noir said to the other Nun as a plume of fire erupted from the barrel of the flamethrower and engulfed Sister Noir, she screamed in agony as the fire charred her flesh and eviscerated her clothes, her corpse shriveled into the fetal position as it continued to slowly burn and pop. Iris had gotten up to run but the man's flames swallowed her up and incinerated her skin, she flailed her arms around as the fire ravaged her body, she dropped to her knees as the skin on her body peeled off in burned and charred chunks that fell to the ground below. Her hair was singed from her head as she gasped for air as her throat closed, she clawed at her throat as she slowly choked to death. Slater walked out from behind the man in silver and approached Iris who looked up at him, her body shook as the flames dissipated from her charred body. He knelt next to Noir's burning body and lit a cigarette from her body, he moved over next to Iris and looked at her charred body as she struggled to catch her breath. He took a drag of his cigarette and flicked some of the ashes onto Iris's face "You see sweetheart, this is what happens when you don't pay on time." Slater said as he pulled a piece of charred flesh from her arms.

"It's a shame really, I heard you were a nice fuck. Well, there might not be too much damage down there." Slater said with a disgusting grin, as he reached for her lower region, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and yank him backwards. Slater hit the ground and faced the night sky as the man in silver glared at him, Slater's face reflected off the man's visor. "You touch her, and I will burn you alive." The man threatened the gang leader, Slater held his hands up "Fine, I'll find some other women to 'fulfill' my needs." Slater said with a smirk, he stood up and looked over at Iris, but saw that she had succumbed to her injuries.

"So, Traveler, have you ever been to Beacon?" Slater asked the man dubbed 'Traveler' as he flicked his cigarette butt onto Noir's corpse. The Traveler shook his head as cut his flamethrower tank off "No, but I assume you want me to go there?" The Traveler asked, Slater chuckled "Ahh, the tin man knows math and can put two and two together." Slater said in a sarcastic tone, The Traveler shook his head "I'm not killing kids, that's where I draw the line." The Traveler protested; Slater chuckled "But Nuns are on the list? Okay, hypocrite. Anyway, you'd be going after one person: Carnel Melone." Slater said as he showed The Traveler a picture of Carnel on his scroll.

"Fine, and just know this. The moment my contract with you is up, I'll be coming after you to make you pay." The Traveler warned, Slater scoffed "When I found you, you were torching men in back alleys!" Slater yelled, The Traveler shook his head "Yeah, rapists like you." The Traveler said as he walked off into the night as the cathedral fire roared behind him.

 ***Beacon, current day***

Hours had passed since Falcon had passed out in his bed, Carnel was in his bed cleaning his mask while Alicia was curled up next to him, Crys had moved from laying in her bed to watching anime on the TV. "You know, I don't get it. What's so interesting about those shows?" Carnel asked as he polished the horns on his mask. He looked up in time to see a bald man in a cape punch a large monster and deflate its body, spewing blood everywhere. "What the hell was that?!" Carnel asked as he watched more intensely, Crys chuckled "It's called 'One Punch Man', I thought you'd like it." Crys said as a cyborg showed up on the screen and destroyed a huge part of the city with a single blast.

"Huh, neat. I'll have to check it out later." Carnel said as he got off his bed and sat his mask on the desk by the TV. As Carnel stood by the door, his scroll went off with a message from Redeye, he opened the scroll and read her message 'Slater was spotted at the harbor warehouse, now is the time to get him.' Carnel closed his scroll before he pulled out his golden 1911 and cocked back the slide to load a bullet into the chamber. He opened a Rift and reached inside before he pulled out a heavy trunk that slammed onto the floor, Carnel knelt next to the box and opened the lid before he pulled out a black Kevlar molle vest, black Kevlar KVA pants, and black ballistic gloves. He unfastened his belt and dropped his pant to the floor "Dude, use the bathroom." Crys said as she rolled over, but Carnel said nothing as he pulled on the pants and zipped up the fly as he buckled the tactical belt around his waist.

He pulled the vest on over his black hoodie and zipped up the vest before he pulled the gloves on and covered his wrists with the jacket sleeves, he snapped his fingers and opened the Rift again before he pulled out a full metal XM8 assault rifle along with spare magazines and a Glock 24 that he inserted into the holster on his chest and the 1911 into the holster on his hip. "Yo, where's the fire?!" Crys shouted which woke up Falcon and Alicia. "Huh? Yes mom, I'm ready for school." Falcon said in a haze. "Carnel? Baby? What's going on?" Alicia asked as she rubbed her eyes, Carnel sighed as he inserted a fresh mag into the XM8.

"Slater was spotted near a warehouse, so I'm going after him." Carnel said as he picked up a backpack out of the trunk and put his arms through the straps. Alicia jumped out of bed and blocked the door with her body "I'm not letting you leave and throw your life away. I love you too much to watch to you essentially kill yourself. We can take him together." Alicia said as she started to tear up, Carnel sighed as he rubbed the back of his head "If I don't do this, dozens of people will die. Potentially all of you, he'll do whatever just to hurt me. They took Angel, Maple, and Stephon, I'm not letting them take you too." Carnel said as he pleaded with her. Alicia sniffled as tears streamed down her cheeks "If you leave now, then we are THROUGH!" Alicia yelled as her voice waivered from emotions flooding her body. Carnel looked down at the floor as he held the assault rifle in his hand, he exhaled slowly as he looked up at her "I guess we are." Carnel said solemnly as he stepped forward and moved her aside before he opened the door and walked out.

Alicia dropped to her knees and bawled into her hands while Crys was sat up in bed and Falcon had bolted out the door after him "Come back here, mother fucker!" Falcon yelled as he sprinted after Carnel, he caught up with the underboss and grabbed him by the shoulder. Carnel spun around and placed the barrel of his 1911 under Falcon's chin "Don't grab me like that again." Carnel said as he cocked the hammer back. Falcon raised his hand and handed Carnel his black steel horned mask "Go kill that mother fucker." Falcon said as Carnel pulled on the steel mask and covered his head with the hood. He turned around and made his way toward the door, as he walked, the horns on his mask bobbed up and down 'So that's why they call him Cerberus.' Falcon thought to himself before he returned to the dorm room to console his sister, when he returned; he found Team RWBY and JNPR in their room consoling Alicia.

Carnel walked out into the courtyard as he pulled out his scroll, he tapped on Diam's picture and called his Lieutenant. "Yo, Diam, ready the crew. We're going after Slater. Also, call Third Street and tell them to ready up. We're hitting them with everything." Carnel said before he closed his scroll and placed back into his pocket. He climbed on board an airship destined for Vale, the pilot looked back at him "Hey kid, this is the last flight out." The pilot said as the airship thrusters started up, Carnel remained silent as the airship took off into the sky and landed in Vale in a matter of minutes.

Carnel stepped out of the airship to find a Dodge Ram 3500 waiting for him with Bones standing outside of it, Ray was in the back manning the mounted M2 Browning HMG mounted to the roof, the truck had a heavy duty brush guard on the front and roof mounted fog lights that shined bright in the foggy night. The engine rumbled as it idled, Bones opened the door for Carnel to get into the passenger seat, he jogged around and climbed into the driver's seat before he shifted it into drive. The heavy-duty truck slowly pulled away from the air docks as it made its way toward the harbor, as the truck drove down the road toward the warehouses, a black Hummer H1 and a GMC Yukon Denali pulled out behind it and followed the heavy truck. "Where's Red at?" Carnel asked as he adjusted his gloves, as he looked up, he saw a group of dirt bikes scream by. "He's at home, he and some of the other Undead are keeping an eye on the downtown area." Bones said as he shifted the gear. "Good, I have a feeling they'll do something to try and distract us." Carnel said as he moved his feet and rolled his neck.

The Dodge pulled up outside a chain-link fence that fenced off part of the harbor and the rest of the warehouses, Carnel jumped out of the truck and shut the door as other vehicles pulled up next to them. Masked men with guns disembarked from the vehicles and stood ready, Diam rose from the ground next to Carnel as the underboss stared at the warehouse that had multiple shipping containers out in front of it. "Barney and Third Street are on their way, lucky for us, they were nearby when I called." Diam said as multiple airships flew overhead.

A VTOL landed nearby before the back opened and armed militants stormed out and formed up with the Undead. Barney walked out slowly holding an AK-74 in his hands "I swear man, you are just like Angel. Let's fucking do this." Barney said as he wrapped Carnel in a bear hug. "Mom said she was worried and wanted to see you soon, and that the girls you rescued are doing fine." Barney said as he let go of the masked man. Carnel backed up as they all faced the warehouse "He's in there?" Barney asked as he took count of any major feature around the warehouse, Carnel nodded slowly as multiple heavily armed vehicles pulled up behind them, most of them baring a white spade on the side, the emblem of Third Street.

"How'd you get all this?" Carnel asked, Barney chuckled "Well, after Angel died, Dad wanted to annihilate the Vajo, so he stocked up and supplied us with AMPLE supplies. He gave us a literal fuckton of supplies and vehicles." Barney said as two MI-28 Havocs and two MI-35 Hinds flew overhead, they all watched as the helicopters seemed to line up and unleash a barrage of missiles that screamed through the air and peppered the harbor, the explosions lit up the dark sky like fireworks. As they watched with great intensity, the sound of two gunshots ripped through the air as a sniper round whizzed overhead and hit a man on the roof of the warehouse.

"Alright Undead! Third Street! Ready up!" Carnel yelled, Barney smirked as Diam spun the cylinder on a M32 Rotary Grenade Launcher. "A big fuck you?" Carnel asked with a chuckle, Diam chuckled "Nah, more like a 'to whom it may concern." Diam said as he rested the grenade launcher on his shoulder. "So, should we worry about the cops?" Carnel asked as he held his rifle by the handgrip, Barney shook his head "Nah, I slid them a couple racks and told them not worry about it if anything happens at the harbor tonight." Barney said as three BTR-4s pulled up slowly and drove over the chain-link fence, the four helicopters pulled back and circled back around the warehouses before they took off into the night sky.

Carnel climbed up into the back of the Dodge and manned the mounted M2 "Alright boys! For Angel, Maple, and Stephon!" Carnel yelled before the crew took off toward the warehouse. Within minutes, they were met with a wall of gunfire coming from some of the shipping containers. "BTRs, form a wall!" Carnel yelled into a mic before the BTRs maneuvered around the raiding party and formed a wall to block the gunfire. The main guns turned and returned fire as the Undead and Third Street engaged Vajo foot soldiers that ran out to engage them.

"Ray! Take the M2!" Carnel yelled before he jumped out of the truck and raised his own rifle, Ray hopped up into the gunner seat and opened fire, the M2 heavy hitting sound echoed but was drowned out by the BTR gunfire. Carnel opened fire and put down Vajo thugs one by one, he ran forward and slammed the stock into a foot soldier's throat before he put one in the man's head. "Push up!" Barney yelled before two IVECO LMVs raced around the corner and opened fire, their 12.7mm Armor Piercing rounds ripped through the shipping containers like paper as the wall of gunfire became less dense. The Joint force of The Undead and Third Street moved up as they closed in on the warehouse. Carnel rounded a corner and was caught off guard by a man with an axe who swung at him, but the man's head exploded in an eruption of blood, bone, and brain matter. "Thanks, Redeye." Carnel said as he pressed his earpiece.

Carnel moved in between a wall of shipping containers where he found multiple Vajo militants with melee weapons in hand. "Well, this seems unfair." Carnel said as he opened a Rift and tossed his rifle inside before he pulled out Honey Badger, he rested the bat on his shoulder as the portal closed beside him. Within seconds, a man ran at him and swung a machete at him but Carnel countered him and cracked him in the neck with the bat, the crack of the man's vertebrae echoed throughout the containers as he slammed the bat into another man's sternum and cracked him in the back of the head. "Two down, five to go." Carnel said as he motioned them to 'come get some'.

They all charged at him and tried to hit him, as one sliced at his head, he dodged the blade and slammed the bat into the man's knee which shattered his patella. Carnel spun the bat around before he slammed in down into the side of man's head, he pulled back and cracked into another man's head which dropped him like a sack of rocks. The three men left looked hesitant as Carnel gripped his bat tighter and ran forward before he slammed the steel bat into the first man's chest, the force impact fractured his sternum and stopped his heart. The second man dropped his weapon and turned to run; he got a couple steps away before his head just fell off. "What the fuck?! You really are the devil!" The last yelled as he stumbled backwards and backed himself into a corner. Carnel chuckled slowly as he approached the last man "You have no idea." Carnel said before he slammed the bat down into the top of the man's skull.

"Good job, Ghost." Carnel said as his ethereal bodyguard took form next to him. "Thank you, sir." Ghost said in his ethereal voice as he sheathed his katana before he disappeared again. Carnel snapped his fingers and tossed his bat back into the Rift before he pulled his XM8 back out and closed the Rift again. Carnel walked out and jumped back into the fight, the BTRs pushed up and eliminated gunmen on top of the containers, a 30mm round hit one of the gunners and ripped him in half while the coaxial LMG shredded another person, after minutes of a continued combat, the gunfire finally came to a stop. "Alright, status check!" Carnel yelled as he dropped the spent magazine and slapped another one into the receiver before he pulled the bolt back. "Well, couple injured Undead, we lost two others. Third Street lost four and have three injured." Cedric said as he walked up from within the crowd.

"Alright, take care of the injured and see that the fallen get proper burials. Diam and Harlequin, on me." Carnel said as Diam and Harlequin followed him. "Quin, how much ammo do you have and what gun do you have?" Carnel asked as they walked toward the warehouse. "I got a PP-19 Bizon and I got about three drums left. I also got a CZ. 75 on my hip." Harlequin said as he flipped his safety off on his SMG. The trio approached the main doors and came to a stop in front of the double doors, Carnel snapped his fingers and opened a Rift, he reached inside and pulled out a brick of Semtex before he closed the Rift again.

He pushed the brick onto the double doors and inserted the wires into the Semtex, he flipped the switch and primed the charge. The three ran and slid behind cover before Carnel detonated the charge, the explosive charge ripped through the metal door and caused it to fold in on itself. The trio hopped out from behind cover and ran into the warehouse where they engaged more Vajo inside. Carnel slid behind cover while Diam jumped into the air and disappeared into the floor, he appeared immediately behind one of the Vajo gang members and snapped his neck before he disappeared again. "Redeye. Happy hunting." Carnel said into his earpiece, seconds later Vajo bodies dropped left and right. "Ghost, you're up." Carnel said as he took the proverbial leash off his bodyguard.

Ghost took a visible form and unsheathed his sword before he started to slice through his enemies, he crouched toward the floor before he sprinted toward a foot soldier and sliced him right up the middle. "Oh fuck!" One of the militants exclaimed before Ghost decapitated him. "Ghost! At ease!" Carnel yelled, Ghost stopped right as he had his blade at a Militant's neck. He sheathed his sword before he became Ethereal again and took his place as Carnel's second shadow.

"I think that's it." Carnel said as he looked around the warehouse, he looked up and saw Slater in the window of an office. "Alright mother fucker, time to fucking die." Carnel said as he placed the XM8 on his back and pulled Honey Badger from a Rift with the snap of his fingers. He threw the door open and walked into the office, as he closed the door behind him, he heard a heavy-duty lock engage. He jiggled the handle, but it was to no avail, he turned around and came face to face with a wall of monitors that lined three walls of the large office. "What the fuck…" Carnel said as he looked at the blank screens, the screen buzzed to life as Slater popped up on all the screens.

"Hey there, Cerberus. Welcome to your own personal hell." Slater said, Carnel gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on the bat. "Where the hell are you!?" Carnel yelled, Slater laughed as he lit a cigar. "Well, not here. Because I won't give you the satisfaction of getting revenge." Slater said as he took a drag from his cigar and exhaled slowly. "But I will give you one satisfaction, I'll give you the guy who recorded Maple's last moments." Slater said as the camera zoomed out to show Slater amongst women chained against the wall with defeated looks on their faces, hopelessness filled their eyes as they stared into nothingness. Slater flicked his cigar and dropped some ash onto one of the women's leg.

"What the fuck do you mean 'recorded'?!" Carnel yelled, Slater chuckled loudly as he picked a remote and held it in his hand. "I think it be better for you to see it for yourself." Slater said as he pressed a button on the remote, as he did, all the monitors changed except for one that remained on Slater.

The other monitors changed to a video of Maple chained and dangling in the middle of a dark room, she slowly woke up and realized she was chained up. She tried to get loose desperately but found it was to no avail, she looked around the dark room until her gaze rested on the camera man "Where am I?" Maple asked confused, but the cameraman said nothing. "You can thank Carnel for this." Slater said as he walked on screen. "Who are you?" Maple asked confused and scared, he walked up to her and brushed the hair out of her face, she jerked away from his hand, but he grabbed her by the neck "Don't! Resist me." Slater said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Shh shh shh. Don't worry, you're safe." Slater said before he licked a tear off her cheek, Carnel felt himself well with anger as he watched the girl he loved get molested by his sworn enemy. "Please. Please, let me go." Maple pleaded as she started to cry more, but Slater chuckled before he groped her chest. "Hmm. Daddy likes." Slater said as he walked around her and put his chest against her back before he grabbed a handful of her hair and took a deep breath in. "Mmm, your hair smells nice." Slater said as he moved his hands down to her waist as he started to slide his hands up under her top.

She started to move more as she tried to stop him, he removed his hands from under her top before he ripped her top open to reveal a red lacey bra underneath. Slater pulled the now torn shirt from her body and tossed it onto the ground before he pulled down her panties, he balled them into his hand and took a deep breath in "Ooohhh, smells so sweet." Slater said before he placed them in his pocket. He reached up and pulled her bra off, revealing her rather sizeable breasts which jiggled as he pulled the lacey bra off. Slater reached his hands up and cupped both of her breasts in his hands "Well, I can see why Carnel is so head over heels in love with you." Slater said as he kissed her neck, she tried her hardest to fight back against him but the chains around her wrists were too tight. "Please, don't do this." Maple begged with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm gonna really, really enjoy this. Watch closely, Carnel." Slater said as he unfastened his belt and dropped his jeans around his ankle. Slater placed his hands on her chest as he slowly inserted himself into her, she started to cry and scream as he began to thrust into her with mild intensity. "Yeah bitch, cry my name." Slater said as he breathed in her scent, blood dripped onto the floor below them.

Carnel dropped to his knees as he watched in horror, powerless to do anything to stop the psychopath who was raping his beloved. Carnel pulled out his XM8 and fired at the screens, but the rounds merely bounced off and impacted the wall. Maple's screams and cries for mercy echoed through the room as it was mixed with the sound of Carnel sobbing. "Remove your mask, Carnel, so I can see what kind of broken man you really are." Slater said as he stroked himself next to the chained-up women. Carnel reached up and slowly pulled his mask off, he sat it on the ground next to him as he stared at the screens that displayed Maple's torture.

"Ahh, there you are. The once terrifying man that they called 'Cerberus', but now look at you." Slater said as Carnel lowered his head. As he sat in silence while the video played, the sound of metal twisting and bending came from the door behind him, the door suddenly exploded in blast of fire that sent it slamming into the wall. Carnel turned around to see Falcon, Alicia, Crys, RWBY, and JNPR enter the room where he was. "There you are, we were… looking… for… you." Falcon said before he trailed off when he saw the video playing on all the screens. Falcon clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "Carnel, is that Maple?" Falcon asked as anger filled his voice, Carnel nodded slowly. "And that's Slater?" Falcon asked, Slater pipped up "How ya doing? How's your mother?" Slater asked before shot his nut butter onto one of the chained-up women. "What kind of sick monster are you?!" Yang said as her eyes started to turn red, Slater zipped his pants up and sat back down "I'm just a man who fulfills his deepest desires and gets them. Mmm, look at the ample breasts on you, blondie. I might need to go back to school." Slater said as he licked his lips.

"If you come anywhere near my family, I will find you, I will rip your testicles off with my bare hands and shove them down your goddamn throat!" Falcon yelled at the rapist on the screen, Slater smirked "Good luck, but I think I might find her first." Slater said as he held up a picture of Falcon's mother on his scroll. As Slater finished in the video, he pulled out as his spunk dripped from Maple's nether regions, she looked up at the camera as her makeup streamed down her face. "Carnel, if you're seeing this, god forbid. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and will never stop loving you. I will always be with you." Maple said to the camera, Carnel felt a fire ignite in his heart as her words echoed through his soul.

Slater walked back into view of the camera as he buckled his pants "Ahh, thanks for the fun." Slater said to Maple before he shot her in the chest twice and once in the head. Maple's body fell lifeless as Slater holstered his pistol before the video cut out, Slater on the only functioning screen was grinning from ear to ear "Carnel, you should know, she was so warm inside. After a while, it got juicy, well, after the bleeding stopped." Slater said to Carnel, but Carnel had no reaction.

He grabbed his mask and pulled it on over his face before he pulled his hood up, he cracked his knuckles as he started to laugh "You know Slater, that would have affected me before, but now, I was able to say goodbye to her and she's both in heaven and in my soul. So, now I have nothing holding me back. Now Slater, when I find you, I am going to rip you limb from limb, starting with little Slater. Watch your back, because I'm coming for you." Carnel said as he stared at the camera on the wall, Slater smiled "I'd expect nothing less from Cerberus." Slater said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, before I go and rip that little shit head apart in the next room, I gotta ask one thing and be 100% honest with me. Did you or one of your henchmen shoot an RPG at Beacon?" Carnel asked, Slater thought for a moment but shook his head "Cerberus, you know we like to be personal with our attacks. We're not like my traitor of a sister." Slater said with a laugh, Carnel scoffed "At least she's a better shot." Carnel said before he shot the camera on the wall and destroyed it.

"Sister? Wait is Redeye?!" Falcon asked loudly, Carnel nodded "I'll explain later, but first I have an ambush to walk into." Carnel said before he kicked the door in front of him open. As he walked out of the room, he felt a force slam into his back, he turned around to see that Alicia had wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please, don't leave like that ever again." Alicia said as she held onto him tightly, he placed his hand on hers before she slowly let go. "We'll talk after I finish up here." Carnel said before he hugged her tightly, he turned around and walked into a clearing of a warehouse lined with shipping containers.

Suddenly, multiple container doors slammed open before Vajo heavy gunners walked out with LMGs, Carnel did a quick count and figured at least thirteen heavies. Carnel pressed his earpiece before he spoke up "Do it." Carnel said calmly, seconds later both sides of the warehouse exploded. The heavies faced the directions of the explosions as smoked filled the room, the sound of rumbling engines filled the night air as three BTR-4s pulled in through the holes in the wall. Multiple Undead and Third Street militants stormed the warehouse before they surrounded the heavies, they quickly stripped them of their LMGs and gear. "I'm looking for the man who filmed Maple's rape and murder! Come out now or everyone here gets executed one by one." Carnel yelled as he approached the now hog-tied heavies. He looked around the room but saw no movement, Carnel pulled out the Glock on his chest and cocked the slide back. "Sit them up and have them face each other, like a circle." Carnel said as the Undead and Third Street moved the captured gunners into a circle and had them face one another.

"Now, I'll ask again. Where's the person who recorded Maple's rape and murder?" Carnel asked as he walked around the circle, but no one answered. Carnel holstered his pistol and pulled Honey Badger from a Rift, a placed the slightly bloody bat against one of the heavy's head which caused him to wince. "Oh, you know what this is?" Carnel asked as he spun the bat in his hand and circled the men, one of them gulped "Well… yeah, you're Cerberus. There are stories of you killing a man with full aura with one blow from that bat." The man as he recounted the street fairy tale.

"Well, you're right." Carnel said before he slammed the bat down into the top of his head, killing him instantly. "Where is he?!" Carnel yelled as the Undead dragged the dead Heavy away from the circle. "Nobody? Okay." Carnel said before he cracked another man upside the head and slammed it into another's back, fracturing the vertebrae which he finished by slamming the bat down into the back of the man's neck. "Ten left." Carnel said as the two other men were dragged away. "Fine! He's in that container." The heavy said as he gestured to one of the closed containers, Carnel tossed his bat to Diam as he grabbed the man by the top of his mouth and dragged him toward the container. He reached down and cut off the zip tie around his ankle and pulled him to his feet "Now, open it." Carnel said as he backed up from the container, the man was hesitant as he started to shake. The man gulped as he grabbed the latch and slowly lifted it, he twisted the lever before he started to open the door slowly, suddenly the front of the container exploded and swallowed the heavy up. A man with a grenade launcher walked out of the container and spit on the floor "Damn, I was hoping that would work." The man said.

"So, you're the man who recorded Maple." Carnel asked, the man sighed "Yeah… listen kid, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea he was gonna do THAT to her. He said it was to scare his enemies, but that… that wasn't human." The man said as he walked out into the middle of the warehouse. "But I understand that you want me dead and I've made peace with my gods." The man said as he knelt before Carnel, but Carnel scoffed "Nightstalker, you think I'm gonna believe your lying ass." Carnel said as he circled the man, Nightstalker smirked "What?! I thought I was convincing." Nightstalker said as a sadistic look replaced his somber one.

"Let's do this then, no guns." Carnel said as he tossed his rifle and Glock into a Rift, he unholstered his 1911 and tossed it to Diam who caught it and returned Honey Badger to him. "Oh no! No Honey Badger!" Nightstalker said, Carnel shrugged as he placed it into his Rift. "Carnel! Catch!" Falcon yelled as he threw his block of metal across the warehouse, Carnel jumped up and caught it before it took the form of a metal bat.

"Let's dance bitch!" Carnel yelled before sprinted toward Nightstalker who had a metal baton in his hand, Nightstalker swung at Carnel, but the devil dodged and slammed the bat into Nightstalker's leg. "Falcon! Machete!" Carnel yelled before the bat morphed into a razor-sharp machete which he used to slash at Nightstalker's back. "Dagger!" Carnel yelled as he watched the machete morph into a small dagger which he used to stab Nightstalker in the back repeatedly before he swung back and caught Carnel in the shoulder.

Carnel moved out of the way so he was face-to-face with Nightstalker, Carnel flipped the dagger around and held it upside down before sprinted forward, Nightstalker swung his baton and narrowly hit Carnel but he moved and struck the man in the jaw with his elbow before he slammed the blade down into his shoulder. Carnel hopped back and flipped the dagger around in his hand "Falcon! Katana!" Carnel yelled before the dagger turned into a full katana. Carnel sprinted forward but ran in a serpentine motion as he tried to outmaneuver Nightstalker, Carnel slid to the left and sliced down at Nightstalker's head but the man blocked the strike.

"Old tactics die hard, huh?" Nightstalker asked as he panted lightly, Carnel shrugged before he slammed his knee into Nightstalker's face and followed it with a double slice at Nightstalker's chest which he ended with a swift kick to the jaw. The man stumbled backwards as his aura began to pulse. "Falcon! Chained Kunai!" Carnel yelled as the katana changed forms again, this being a throwing knife on a chain. He spun the blade slowly and quickly gained speed before he launched it into Nightstalker's chest, the blade hit his chest and broke his aura as the blade quickly retracted.

"Falcon! War Hammer." Carnel said, Falcon shook his head "Sorry, not enough metal there." Falcon said, Nora pushed past him and pulled out her own hammer "Carnel! Catch!" Nora yelled before he threw the hammer with both hands, the hammer hit Carnel and slammed him into a shipping container. "I got it." Carnel said as he pushed himself out of the crater in the side of the container. Carnel walked toward Nightstalker as he dragged the hammer behind him, he walked up beside Nightstalker who stared at the ceiling. "You make peace with your gods?" Carnel asked the henchman, Nightstalker nodded as he closed his eye. Carnel backed up and swung the hammer back to get all the force he can get, he exerted force through his legs as he slammed the hammer down onto the man's head, smashing it like a watermelon. Carnel dropped the handle before he picked the hammer up and handed it to one of the Undead "Go clean this." Carnel said before the man nodded and ran off with the hammer. "Hey!" Nora yelled as the Undead foot soldier ran around the corner. Carnel limped over to Falcon and handed him his block of metal back, Weiss covered her mouth as she stared at the carnage as a box truck backed into warehouse through the hole in the wall. The back opened as four large men jumped out of the back and pulled out a rolled-up tarp, a shop broom, and a large bottle of bleach. "Who are they?" Blake asked as she stood next to Falcon and gripped his arm, Carnel turned around and looked at the men in jumpsuits.

"Oh, those are the cleaners. They uh… clean stuff up for us." Carnel said as a grey-haired man approached him. "Mr. Melone, you take care of another one?" The man asked, Carnel chuckled as he shook the man's hand "Dodge, how've you been?" Carnel said before he let go of the man's hand. "So, I see you got some revenge?" Dodge asked as the four men picked up Nightstalker's body and placed in on the tarp, another man doused the area with bleach before he used the broom to clean the blood, chunks of sinew, and an eyeball off the warehouse floor. The Undead foot soldier appeared minutes later with Nora's now clean hammer.

"Uhh… Thanks." Nora said as she took it from the hooded man who nodded to her. "Thanks, Meric, where are Shane and Grall?" Carnel asked, Meric gestured behind him "Grall is on the roof providing overwatch and Shane is back there with Ray, Bones, and Cedric." Meric said before he left to rejoin them. Carnel turned his attention back to Dodge "So, two thousand as usual?" Carnel asked, Dodge nodded "Yep yep yep." Dodge said as the four men loaded Nightstalker's corpse into the back of the truck. Carnel reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of Lien that he handed to Dodge, Dodge counted the cards before he put them into his pocket and nodded to the underboss. "Pleasure doing business with you." Dodge said as the cleaners finished cleaning up the floor. Dodge got back into the driver's seat as the other four climbed into the back of the box truck.

"So… you guys have cleaner crews for this?" Crys asked as she watched the truck pull away and leave out of the hole in the wall. Carnel nodded "Yeah, we have cleaners on speed dial, whenever we need someone taken care of, we call them to take care of the mess." Carnel said as Diam, Bones, and Harlequin walked up to him and the students from Beacon. "What happened in there?" Diam asked as he approached the underboss, Carnel shook his head "Slater had this all planned out from the beginning. He had recorded the rape and murder of Maple, set up a wall of monitors, and knew that Redeye would inform me that he was in the area. It was a trap and he threw Nightstalker under the bus." Carnel explained.

"Well shit, are… you okay? You want to… maybe, talk about it?" Diam asked as he stepped closer, Carnel shook his head "Nah bro, I'm alright. Thank you, though." Carnel said as he took his mask off. "So, what's the cargo here?" Carnel asked as he looked around at the cargo containers, Diam nodded to Meric who pulled open one of the containers. "Looks like weapons in this one, dust in that one, and that one has an artillery cannon in it." Diam said as Meric and another foot soldier pulled the cannon out of the container.

The cannon had a long barrel and was on two wheels, the barrel was surrounded by an armored plate, it had a six-cylinder port in the rear for six artillery shells. The cannon's barrel had two plates that could extend and retract on the sides of the barrel along with a muzzle brake at the end of the barrel. "Holy shit, what do you think they were gonna do with this?" Carnel asked as he walked toward the cannon, Diam shrugged "I couldn't tell ya, but it probably had something to do with killing innocent people." Diam said as he rubbed his hand along the barrel, Carnel nodded his head "Yeah, probably. Well, ours now." Carnel said as he snapped his fingers on his right hand, Diam and Harlequin got behind it and pushed it into the Rift before it closed again. "Uhh… Should we be concerned?" Ren asked confused, Diam shook his head "Nah. You're good." Diam said nonchalantly as Carnel turned to face the students.

"So, I guess we should get back to Beacon to get ready for the Vytal Festival, right?" Falcon asked, Carnel shrugged "I mean, I guess." Carnel said as Barney walked into the warehouse. "Carnel, I need a word with you." Barney said as he gestured Carnel over, the underboss held up a finger to the students before he went to speak with Barney. "Wassup?" Carnel asked as he approached the head of Third Street. "Listen, we gotta go to Atlas for the meeting." Barney said, Carnel looked at him confused. "You mean the meeting of the bosses?" Carnel asked, Barney nodded.

Carnel turned around and walked back over to the group "Alright so, I have to go to Atlas. So, y'all go back to Beacon and I'll be back in time for the Vytal Festival." Carnel said before he kissed Alicia on the lips. "Wait! You can't just…" Falcon started to say before Carnel, Diam, Harlequin, Bones, and Barney disappeared out of the hole in the wall. "What the hell was that about?! Weiss, do you have any idea?" Crys asked confused but Weiss just shrugged. "I couldn't tell you." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

As Carnel followed Barney and the others to an awaiting SUV, he pulled out his scroll and called Red. "Aye, Red. We got a meeting, get to the air docks and wait for us." Carnel said as he spoke into his scroll. As he finished the call, he closed the scroll and placed it back into his pocket before he got into the passenger seat of the SUV. Bones climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition to fire the engine up, he shifted it into drive and pressed the pedal before the SUV pulled forward as it drove away from the now Undead controlled warehouse. Carnel looked at the passenger mirror and saw his team standing in the open as they watched him pull away.

As the SUV drove down the road, Carnel felt his scroll buzz as a text message came through, he pulled it out and opened it to see it was from Alicia. 'Babe, what's going on?' The message read, Carnel opened the scroll as he typed his reply 'Don't worry, it's just a meeting I have to attend. I'll be back in a day or so.' Carnel typed before he tapped send. His scroll buzzed minutes later with a message that read 'Okay, just be careful. I love you.' Carnel smiled as he replied, 'I love you too, Alicia.' Carnel typed before he tapped send.

"Alright, we're here." Bones said as he put the SUV in park, Carnel slipped his scroll into his pocket as he stepped out of the SUV to an awaiting private VTOL. Red stood nearby as the crew walked toward the air docks, Red shook hands with everyone as they boarded the air ship "So, what's this meeting about? It's kind strange that your being summoned now." Red said to Carnel as they took their seats in the airship. "I couldn't tell you, man. This has got me confused as well." Carnel said as the airship lifted off into the sky and jetted out toward Atlas.

"Alright gentlemen, get comfortable, it'll be about thirty minutes." Barney said as he poured himself a glass of champagne, Diam pulled a small box out of his pocket and slid it over to Carnel who opened it "Thank you, Diam. It's unfortunate that my semblance doesn't work up here." Carnel said as he started to roll a blunt using a cigar papers from Vacuo. Carnel licked the edge of the paper and rolled it tight before he lit the tip with a fire dust lighter, he took a deep drag before he passed it to Diam who followed suit until it made its way back to Carnel.

The VTOL landed about thirty minutes later in the upper part of Atlas, the side door opened as the cold Atlas air rushed in. "Thank god I'm wearing a hoodie already." Carnel said as he stood up and flipped his hood up over his head. He stepped out of the VTOL and out onto the snow-covered air dock, Barney stepped out next to him and gestured him to a white limo that was ready for them. "Alright gentlemen, let's go." Barney said as he guided them to the limousine, the mobsters climbed into the limo one by one before it took off toward the meeting.

The limo pulled up outside a large mansion that had multiple luxury cars parked out front "Well, looks like the others are here." Barney said as the limo came to a stop. Two men in suits opened the doors before Carnel and the others climbed out of the limo and ascended the stairs, Carnel opened the door and stepped into the mansion that was wall to wall marble flooring with marble pillars and a giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Carnel looked around the room before his eyes focused on a blonde maid in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. If you'll follow me." The maid asked in a sweet, delicate voice, Carnel smiled and chuckled "Honey, I'll follow you anywhere." Carnel said with a wink, the maid blushed as she brushed some hair behind her ear. The maid guided the men into a room with two guards in suits outside, the guards pushed the door open as they all walked inside the room. The room was dimly lit as a large light illuminated a large table that was surrounded by chairs that were occupied by men in suits. Barney took a seat near the end of the table with three chairs open for Carnel, Diam, and Red.

"Bones, I want you on that wall, and Harlequin, I want you by the door." Carnel said before the two men went to their designated points. Suddenly, a set of double doors opened and a man with jet black hair wearing a white suit walked out, everyone stood as he took his seat at the front of the table. "Please, everyone sit." The man said, there was what seemed like a simultaneous sigh of relief as everyone took their seats again. "Cerberus, my boy. How are things in Vale?" The man asked, Carnel smiled "Everything is going great, Mr. Lion. The Undead and I have established our foothold in the area and have took over distribution from the now defunct Sanus Serpents, one of my henchmen, Bones, is an ex-member and says he loves being with the Undead." Carnel said to the head of the Golden Lion.

Silver smiled "That's great, but I wanted to know how YOU were doing. I heard that you got into Beacon academy." Silver said, Carnel smiled "Yeah, after I fled Atlas, a Nevermore ripped me out of the sky and I crashed landed in The Emerald Forest, I fought the Nevermore and was then brought to speak with the Headmaster. He extended an invitation to the academy and I accepted, with some terms of my own. I started attending classes and I even met a girl; her name's Alicia and she means the world to me. Her brother is also on the same team as me so it can make some awkward situations." Carnel said, the room all seemed to chuckle simultaneously.

"I'm glad that you're living a happy life, I'm sure Angel would be proud of you." Silver said, Carnel smiled "Yeah, if it wasn't for him and Diam here, I'm sure I'd probably be in a gutter somewhere or dead. Mr. Lion, your son saved my life and that is something I can never repay." Carnel said humbly, Silver smiled "Carnel, you can call me Silver if you want." Silver said with a warm smile. Silver's smile turned to a straight face as he turned to the rest of the table "Now, down to business. The White Fang and The Vajo, these are our enemies and we will do whatever it takes to snuff them out. I called this meeting because the White Fang have started to do what we swore we wouldn't do; they have started to dabble in human trafficking." Silver said as he turned to Carnel.

"Cerberus?" Silver asked, Carnel nodded "Right, approximately four weeks ago, the Undead and I responded to an attack that had happened. The White Fang had killed one of my Sergeants and we wanted our revenge, so we set out to wipe them clean and that is what we did, but we also found other things like plush dolls filled with Cocaine and a VTOL filled with kidnapped women that was ready to be shipped out, so it was shipped out, just not to where they wanted it to go." Carnel explained, one of the suits at the table grumbled something that caught Carnel's ear and was heard loud and clear by Harlequin.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Carnel asked, but the man said nothing. Harlequin stepped forward and cleared his throat "He said 'that's where my whores went.' Sorry for speaking out of turn." Harlequin said as he backed up to the wall. Carnel's and Silver's attention were both focused on the man in question "Vega branch, was it? Angelo, you got something you want to tell us?" Silver asked, but Angelo remained silent. "Angelo, I swear to god, if I find out you've been dealing in human and Faunus trafficking, there WILL be hell to pay." Silver said as he slammed his fist down onto the table. "Don't worry, sir. As I speak, one of my technicians is pulling all his sensitive data." Barney said as his scroll started to download file after file.

"Hmm, let's see. Yep, here it is. He's been doping women up and pushing them into prostitution and… oh my god." Barney said before he placed his scroll on the table and slid it over to Silver. Silver picked up the scroll and read the information before his eyes went wide "Child pornography!" Silver yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "Angelo! How many members are involved in this!?" Silver asked enraged, Angelo lowered his head as he closed his eyes. "All of them." Angelo said as it seemed like a cold silence washed over the room. Silver closed his eyes and looked over to Carnel "Cerberus, release the phantom." Silver said in a somber tone.

"Ghost, go clean house. Vega branch." Carnel said, a large shadow formed on the wall before it disappeared under the door. "Angelo, the blood of those men is on your hands. Harlequin, take him out back." Silver said, Harlequin nodded before he dragged the man out of his chair and out a side door. After a couple minutes of silence, two gunshots went off outside before Harlequin walked back inside. "Cerberus, do you know anyone that you trust personally to head the Vega branch?" Silver asked as he looked at the underboss, Carnel thought for a moment.

"I'd say Ray, he's another one of my Sergeants from the time of the Sanus Serpents. He's been loyal to me and has never tried to betray us, I think he'd make a good addition to the syndicate. Bones, what do you think?" Carnel asked as he looked to his Sergeant, Bones nodded "Ray is very reliable and he's always on time." Bones said, Silver smiled "Then it's settled, Ray will be the new underboss for the Golden Lion, under the command of Cerberus of The Undead." Silver said before the table applauded.

"Well, that seems to be about everything. I guess I'll see you all eight months from now, dismissed." Silver said, the suits stood up and exited the meeting room, leaving it occupied with Silver, Barney, Carnel, Diam, Bones, Red, and Harlequin. "Good luck at the Vytal Festival, Carnel. I'll be rooting for you." Silver said with a smile, Carnel smiled "Thank you, Silver. But watch closely, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Carnel said with a smirk as he folded his hand. Harlequin approached the table and tossed a scroll onto the table "I fished this off Angelo's body before they disposed of it." Harlequin said as Barney slid it over to Silver.

"Alright, I'll have it analyzed and I'll be in contact with further instructions on how to proceed." Silver said as he put it into his pocket. "I actually had a question, why not hand over Angelo's territory to Barney?" Carnel asked, Silver chuckled as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Well, because that's your territory, Carnel. Here, let me illustrate it for you. So, I'm here at the top with the Golden Lion, then it breaks down into you two: The Undead of Atlas and Third Street. Third Street has territory here in Atlas as does The Undead, but Third Street has most of Vacuo while The Undead has most of Vale. Angelo was under my supervision, but apparently he was lying to me." Silver explained as he projected a map with his scroll.

"Wait, what about Mistral?" Carnel asked as he pointed to the continent on the holo-map. "Well, that's actually the controlled by an entire other syndicate called 'Blackdeath' and they, like us, are separated into four other, small syndicates: Crimson Dust controls the north, Charfall controls the south, The Withered Mafia have the west, and The Iron Demons control the east. Together, they make up Blackdeath, but I've been trying to broker an alliance between us and them." Silver explained as Mistral was divided into four sections on the holo-map and shaded in a different color for each group.

"So, I assume that, like with Angelo, standby for more information?" Carnel asked as he crossed his arms, Silver nodded "Yep, I don't want you flying off the rails and jump the gun." Silver said to Carnel who held his hands up. "Now, I want you to have a little something for the Vytal Festival." Silver said as he snapped his fingers, a butler walked in with a box and sat it down on the table in front of Carnel. Carnel opened the box to find a Jericho 941 handgun with three full magazines of armor piercing rounds, Carnel pulled the pistol out of the box and pulled back the slide as he picked the magazines out of the box.

"Wow, thank you so much, Silver. This is so cool." Carnel said as he slapped the magazine into the receiver, he snapped his fingers and opened a Rift to put the new pistol inside. "So, when you put a gun inside your Rift, does it reload them?" Silver asked which caused Carnel to raise his eyebrow, he snapped his finger and pulled out an AK-47. He pulled the magazine out and examined the bullets remaining in the banana clip "Well, I guess not. This is gonna suck." Carnel said as he held his fingers and snapped open a Rift.

Carnel stood up and placed his hands on the edges of the Rift before he pulled sideways, the Rift opened more as it made what seemed like a doorway. "I've never tried this but maybe it'll work." Carnel said as he slowly walked into the Rift, the glowing blue oval enveloped him as he stepped inside of it slowly, Carnel turned around and watched as the Rift closed behind him. Carnel looked around him as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. "Uh… weapons?" Carnel said out loud, suddenly a wall of weapons appeared before him out of nowhere.

"Huh, there's the MG42, there's the Jericho, and there's the XM-8. Okay, how about this; Assault Rifles." Carnel said out loud before the wall of weapons disappeared and was replaced by a wall of just Assault Rifles. "Uhh… How much ammo do I have?" Carnel asked out loud, there was silence that surrounded him before a voice answered him that sounded just like him. "You got like 70,658 rounds and around 80 crates of dust." The voice said. "Wait, what are you?" Carnel asked, the voice chuckled "I'm you, mother fucker. I swear if I wasn't a disembodied voice, I'd come down there and kick your ass." The voice said.

"So, you're my semblance?" Carnel asked as he crossed his arms, the voice sighed "Nah, I'm fucking god. Of course, I'm your semblance. Now, why the fuck is you here?" The Rift asked, Carnel chuckled "Yeah, that definitely sounds like me. Alright, so what all can I do while in here?" Carnel asked, the Rift sighed as a clipboard formed in front of Carnel.

"Here, this is all the things you can do in here. And before you say it! Yes, I am sentient because I am You." The Rift said as Carnel examined the clipboard. "Cool, that's pretty fucking cool." Carnel said as he read the prompts. "Alright dipshit, what do you want to do now?" The Rift asked, Carnel chuckled "Alright, reload all the firearms and vehicles. Also, take some of the dust and form it into dust bullets." Carnel said, the Rift was silent for a moment before it spoke "Done. What else, bitch-ass?" The Rift asked, Carnel crossed his arms as he thought for a moment. "Alright, let me look at Lock-up." Carnel said to the Rift, the Rift was silent before a door formed in front of him.

Carnel opened the door and stepped into a lounge that was lined with black marble walls. There was a fireplace in the center surrounded by two black L-shaped couches, Carnel walked up to a large pane window with a digital touchscreen interface. He slowly swiped to the left slowly as he looked at the status of each prisoner, as each image popped up, their vitals popped up next to them. "Well, I guess some of these guys didn't make it." Carnel said as he observed some of the flatlined vitals on the screen.

"Lock-up, dispose of the deceased." Carnel said, Lock-up chuckled "Bet, anything else?" Lock-up asked, Carnel thought for a moment "Yeah, empty their pockets before you dispose of them." Carnel said before he walked away from the window and back into the Rift area. "Rift, open the exit portal." Carnel said, he looked to his right as he watched a Rift open to the outside. "Good luck, shitfuck." The Rift said as he walked out of the Rift.

"Dude! What happened?!" Diam exclaimed questioningly, Carnel chuckled "Well, apparently my semblance is sentient and has 'abilities' so to speak." Carnel said as he looked around the room, he looked at the floor and saw a large pile of dust. "Uhh, what is that?" Carnel asked as he looked at the pile of dust, Diam shrugged "I don't know, all I know is that a couple minutes later, a large of pile of dust came out of nowhere." Diam said as they looked at the pile of dust. "Oh my god! Those are human remains." Carnel said as he gestured to a tooth on top of the pile.

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock as they stared at the biological hazard "Wait! What the fuck!?" Diam asked confused, Carnel scratched the back of his head "Well, I was exploring the capabilities of the Rift and Lock-Up, and Lock-Up had a terminal that let me see the people in there as well as see who had died in there. I told Lock-Up to dispose of the deceased but to take the belongings off their bodies first before I walked out." Carnel said as he stared at the pile of dust.

"Holy fuck, Lock-Up is a cold, merciless bitch." Diam said as one of the butlers brought over a vacuum and cleaned up the remains. "Thank you, Perry." Silver said to the butler who nodded to the mob boss. "Well, I guess we should head back to Vale." Carnel said as he adjusted his vest. "Good luck, kid." Silver said as he hugged Carnel, the underboss smiled "Tell Poppy I said hello." Carnel said as he patted the blacked haired man on the back.

Carnel turned and walked out of the meeting room with Diam, Red, Bones, and Harlequin following behind him as he walked into the main hall, he looked to his right and saw the blonde maid standing by a marble sculpture of Silver. "I'm Carnel by the way." Carnel said as he extended his hand to her, she shook his hand lightly before he kissed the top of it "I'm Bella." The maid said with a smile. "I got to go back to Vale now, so I guess I'll see you when I come back." Carnel said with a wink, Bella smiled with a seductive look painted across her lips "I'll keep the bed warm for you." Bella said before she kissed Carnel on the cheek.

"Alright lady killer, let's keep moving." Diam said as he pushed Carnel out the door and toward the limo. They climbed into the back of the limo before it took off toward the air docks, Carnel leaned back against the leather seats as the limo drove down the road. "Harlequin, I want you to keep an eye on the Vega situation and inform me of anything that happens. Diam, contact Bress and put him in charge of oversight of the Warehouse we hit last night, leave the other one to Sall and Cedric." Carnel said as he started to give out orders, everyone nodded as they understood their rolls. The limo came to a stop outside the entrance to the air docks before the driver got out and opened the door for them.

"Gentlemen, this way." The pilot said as he gestured them toward the private airship, the five Undead members boarded the airship and took their seats by a table that had Carnel's 'travel kit' still on the table. "So, how do you think the Vytal festival is gonna go?" Bones asked as he leaned back in his chair, Carnel looked up at him slowly "Oh, I mean, I don't know. I might have to give my edge to Atlas." Carnel said sarcastically as he looked out the window as the airship flew through the sky.

"You nervous about the Festival?" Diam asked as Carnel lit the blunt they were smoking earlier, Carnel took a deep drag before he exhaled slowly "No, not really. I mean, I know we didn't really have that much time to train and shit. But hopefully the shit I picked up on the streets comes in handy in kicking their fucking asses." Carnel said as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh, that reminds me. Your weapons are ready." Diam said as he pulled out his scroll and called up someone. "Aye Bress, have Carnel's weapons at the air docks in about four minutes." Diam said before he closed his scroll again.

After six minutes of flying, the airship came to a stop and landed at the air docks, the side opened as Carnel stood up and descended the stairs before he stepped out onto the concrete, Bress stood beside an Escalade. Carnel walked up to Bress and bumped fists with him before the man opened the trunk lid, he opened a large box and revealed a series of blades made from varying materials. "He also made these using specialty gems from the necklace of an heiress who was murdered." Bress said as he held up a box of gem tipped .45 ACP rounds. Carnel pulled a bullet out and examined it slowly as he slowly rotated the round, he placed the round back into the box and closed it before he placed it into his Rift.

"Huh, I guess I'll have to retrieve the bullet every time I use one." Carnel said with a chuckle as he picked up one of the custom weapons. He unsheathed a katana and examined the blade that was made of sharpened black steel, "Barry said that these won't dull, or at least, it'll take a lot to dull them." Bress said as Carnel sheathed the blade and placed it back into the box. Carnel picked up a bowie knife and pulled it from its sheath, the blade was made from a diamond gemstone "So what's the story of this one?" Carnel asked as he flipped the blade around and examined the serrated teeth on the back.

"Well, the katana is made from the metal of machetes that four miners murdered each other with over a chunk of gold, the bowie knife is made from a diamond that was the crown jewel of the former king of Mistral and his head was bashed in with said diamond. And finally, the brass knuckles are made from the knives that were used to assassinate the emperor of Vacuo, Emperor Romaine." Bress said as Carnel placed the weapons into his Rift.

"Hmm, neat. Bress, I want you in charge of the warehouse we hit last night. Take Meric or Shane with you too." Carnel said before he bumped fists with Bress. Carnel looked up at the giant airships that hovered overhead "So how long have those been here?" Carnel asked as he looked around the sky, Bress scratched the back of his head "Uhh… I'd say they arrived shortly after y'all left for Atlas." Bress explained as they walked toward the Beacon air docks.

"Alright sir, good luck. We'll be cheering for you." Bones said as he bumped fists with Carnel, Bress nodded as Carnel, Diam, Red, and Harlequin boarded the airship destined for the Vytal Festival. As Carnel leaned back against the wall, he felt his scroll go off with a message, he pulled it from his pocket and opened it to see the message from Alicia that read 'Where are you? The festival is about to start.' Carnel sighed as he typed back 'Sorry sweetie, I had an important meeting in Atlas. Be there as soon as possible.' Carnel typed before he pressed send. "Aye pilot, can you step on it!" Carnel yelled, the co-pilot turned around to confront the men in the back.

"Were going as fast as we can." The co-pilot said before he turned back around to look out the cockpit. "Yo, what's your game plan?" Red asked as he crossed his arms, Carnel put his hands together as he thought. "Well, I'll try not to kill the kids I'll be fighting." Carnel said with a chuckle. "Man, that's a big ass piece of dust." Diam said as he looked out the window at the colosseum. "I wonder if anyone ever tried to shoot it down?" Harlequin asked as he moved over to the window, Carnel shrugged "I'm sure they have, but I bet it probably also has numerous countermeasures in case of that." Carnel stated as he pointed to the turrets mounted on the side.

The airship landed slowly on the landing pad, the side opened before Carnel and the others disembarked from the airship. They made their way into the colosseum and passed the concession stands "Hold up, Imma get some fucking nachos." Diam said before the group stopped, Diam disappeared for a moment before he reappeared with a mound of nachos. "I'm gonna destroy these while you destroy them." Diam said as he pointed to the screen that was spinning. Carnel watched as Team BAWM popped up on the left side on the screen and Team CNMN popped up on the right.

"Our next match will be Team BAWM led by Falcon Bliss from Beacon vs Team Cinnamon, led by Cian Riely from Atlas. Both teams please approach the field, thank you." Professor Port said through the intercom. "Good luck, bro." Diam said as he ate a cheese coated chip. Carnel took a left and descended the stairs to the prep area where his team was prepping. "God, where is Carnel at? I swear to god, if he's late, I'll kick his ass." Crys said as Carnel descended the stairs, Carnel looked over at Crys who held her pistol. "Oh, you will, now will you?" Carnel asked as he snapped his fingers and pulled out two frag grenades from the Rift. He reached in and pulled out a Model 1919 with a drum mag and a foregrip, he pressed a button the side and transformed it into a double-headed battle axe.

"Dude, what happened? You just disappeared." Falcon asked as they approached the gate to the battlefield. "Eh… I can't explain, I can just say don't go to Vega anytime soon." Carnel said as the gate started to open. Carnel leaned over and kissed Alicia on the lips "Good luck, sweetheart." Carnel said to his girlfriend, she smiled as she held her mace on her right shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please put… uh… someone seems to be at the door. Hey, you can't be in here." Port said as mild scuffle could be heard over the intercom. "Sorry ladies and gents, put your hands together for Team BAWM with the baddest mother fucker this side of Atlas, Carnel Melone!" Red yelled over the intercom. Falcon looked at Carnel who shot him a smirk as he pulled on his black mask.

 **Rise – The Glitch Mob, Mako, & The Word Alive.**

Music blared through the intercom as Team BAWM started to walk out of the locker rooms, the lights were bright as they maintained their focus on the other team.

 **Welcome to the wild, no heroes and villains. Welcome to the war we've only begun, so pick up your weapon and face it. There's blood on the crown; go and take it, you get one shot to make it out alive, so higher, and higher you chase it. It's deep in your bones; go and take it, this is your moment, now is your time, so.**

 **Prove yourself and Rise! Rise! Make 'em remember you; Rise! Push through hell and Rise! Rise! They will remember you; Rise!**

"I thought the refs were supposed to be unbiased?" Crys asked confused, Carnel chuckled "That's not a ref, that's Red and Harlequin. I figure they wanted the best seats in the place." Carnel said as the music faded out. "Uh, sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. We have two surprise guests, advisors from the council, Red and Harlequin." Port said through the intercom which caused Carnel to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Falcon asked as stared down the opponents, Carnel looked up at the booth that was suspended above the crowd. "That's the same personas that Angel and I would use to get into fancy restaurants." Carnel said as they walked up to the line and stood across from their four opponents. Carnel looked over to the leader who also wore a mask "Aye, nice mask." Carnel said, Cian laughed lightly "Likewise." Cian said as the two bumped fists.

"I'm Cian, the blue haired girl is Nav Viri, the bald girl is Meg Baza, and finally, the dipshit over there is Nick Ickle, we just call him Nickle." Cian said as he introduced everyone, Nav stared at him "And why did you tell them that?" Nav asked confused, Cian rolled his eyes. "It's polite." Cian said, Falcon chuckled "I'm Falcon Bliss, this is my twin sister Alicia Bliss, there's Crys Winters, and finally, there's our resident criminal, Carnel Melone." Falcon said as he introduced the team, Carnel looked over at Falcon "Fuck you too, Falcon." Carnel said as he transformed the SMG into its double axe form.

They watched as two dials spun rapidly before they landed on two biomes: Woods and Urban. "Hell yeah! City is where I'm home." Carnel said as the floors rose up with the city shambles behind them.

"Wait, where did you get that weapon from?" Crys asked confused, Carnel chuckled "Stole it." Carnel said with a smirk. "Of course, you did." Crys said as she rolled her eyes as the buzzer sounded. Crys raised her hand and formed a ball of light as Falcon, Alicia, and Carnel covered their eyes, the members of CNMN grabbed their eyes as the light stunned them. Carnel sprinted forward and slammed his shoulder into Nick's gut as he rammed the man into a tree, Nick tried to headbutt Carnel, but he moved out of Nick's range.

Carnel snapped his fingers and tossed the axe into the Rift before he pulled out the Jericho and put three in Nick's chest. Carnel looked up and watched as Nick's aura dropped with each pull of the trigger, Nick pulled his knee up and drove it into Carnel's chest which made him drop the man. Carnel snapped his fingers and threw the Jericho in before he pulled out the MG42, Nick slowly crawled backwards as Carnel laughed loudly as he lowered the barrel of the machine gun.

Carnel squeezed the trigger as bullets spat from the barrel and peppered the ground as they rapidly killed Nick's aura. "Oof! And out goes Nick." Red said over the intercom. Carnel turned around in time to see Alicia get slammed into a tree by Nav, Carnel snapped his fingers again and replaced the MG42 with an NTW-20. Carnel dropped to the ground and pulled back the bolt to load a round into the receiver, he took a deep breath in as he looked down the sight to line up the shot with Nav's chest. He watched as she sauntered closer to Alicia who pushed herself off the ground to ready herself "I say, you got some nice form there, girly." Nav said as she flirtatiously licked her lips.

"Smile, bitch." Carnel said as he squeezed the trigger slowly, the rifle bucked hard as the ear deafening report echoed outward as the round screamed across the field and slammed into Nav's chest, the impact sent her flying into a broken pillar. Alicia extended her hand and brought the rest of the pillar down on top of her, eliminating her from the match. Carnel snapped his fingers again as he replaced the anti-material rifle into the Rift in favor of the Jericho 941, he pushed himself off the ground and started to look for his next target when an arrow whizzed by his face.

Carnel immediately lowered his body as he sprinted across the arena and slid behind a destroyed wall, Falcon used his semblance to rip the rebar out of the broken concrete and flung it at the tree line. "Where are they?!" Crys yelled as she looked around the arena, Alicia held her hands out as she closed her eyes. The ground started to shake as the trees started to burst into flames, the grass was burned down to the root, and the rocks were charred black.

As the fire raged on, Falcon pulled the metal out and formed spikes that floated in the air, he lowered them in front of himself before he sent them screaming into the tree line, the spikes dug deep into the wood as the other spikes flew into the raging fire. "Crys! Flashbang!" Carnel yelled from behind cover, Crys moved her feet so they were parallel with her shoulders before she clapped her hands together. As her hands clapped together, a large flash of light erupted and illuminated all the darkness, Alicia clenched her fists and pulled them inwards as she used her semblance to rip the trees from the ground.

"Where the fuck are they?" Carnel said to himself as he scanned the area as Alicia tossed the burning trees out of the arena. "Oh ho! Looks like an intense game of cat and mouse! I wonder who will win?!" Port exclaimed, Carnel stood up and walked out onto the field as he looked around his surroundings.

Carnel took a step forward and stopped as he tuned out the roaring crowd, the sound of the crackling fire popped in his ears as he listened closely to his surroundings. Carnel opened his eyes and watched as a glowing arrow erupted from the fire and slammed into the wall behind him, the impact left a small crater in the wall.

"Alicia! Snuff the fire!" Carnel yelled before he ran toward Falcon who had his brick in the form of a katana. "Pull the metal back and get ready to hit whatever moves." Carnel said as he moved back to Alicia. "If you can move the smoke, make a dome around that area and close it in." Carnel said as he snapped his fingers and pulled out the MG42, he laid down on the ground and extended the bipod on the bottom of the LMG as a smoke dome formed and slowly closed in on the designated area.

Suddenly, two figures exploded out of the smoke dome as an arch of energy blew past them. Falcon sent the spikes flying as Carnel squeezed the trigger, the bullets leaped from the barrel and peppered the area. Meg sprinted across the arena as she pulled back an arrow on her bow but dropped to the ground as she started coughing and hacking. Cian's feet started to glow before two explosions shot him into the air, he withdrew two swords that he transferred energy into the blades as he exploded an energy ball on the bottom of his foot that propelled him toward the ground.

He drew his right hand back as he flew toward Alicia but was sideswiped by a metal javelin that pierced his jacket and slammed him into the arena wall. "Oh! Down goes Cian! It's down to four on one!" Port exclaimed. Crys strolled up and formed a light orb on each finger on her right hand as Meg pushed herself off the ground "Nothing personal, girly." Crys said as Alicia formed a fireball in her hand and threw it at the girl on the ground.

Within a fraction of a second, Meg switched positions with Crys as the fireball contacted its target. Crys was immediately engulfed in flames as her aura took a nosedive, Alicia extinguished the flames off Crys, but her Aura had dropped too low. "Oh no! Friendly fire! Crys Winters has been eliminated." Port said as the crowd roared with cheers and questions.

"Shit!" Carnel exclaimed as he opened fire at the woman who separated her bow into dual pistols that she used to open fire at the trio. Falcon brought all the metal back and formed shackles that floated in the air as two giant stone pillars erupted from the ground, the shackle chains imbedded into the stone pillar before the cuffs attempted to restrain Meg but she dodged them as she reloaded her pistols and fired some again.

"Alicia! Throw me!" Carnel said as he tossed the MG42 into the Rift and closed it, he pulled the Glock from his vest as a plot of ground around his feet erupted from the ground and shot him through the air toward Meg. Carnel pulled the trigger repeatedly as the bullets hit her aura multiple times, he slammed into Meg and wrapped his arms around her as the shackles clasped onto her wrists and put them behind her back.

The crowd watched as Meg was suspended between the two pillars by the metal shackles "Whatever they're doing, they better hurry because that clock is running out." Doctor Oobleck said as they watched on. The stone columns quickly encased the woman and successfully launched her out of the arena, the stone tomb slammed into the wall and hit the ground before it broke apart. The bell rang as the crowd cheered "Team BAWM is victorious!" Red exclaimed from the ref box.

"Woo!" Carnel exclaimed as he looked up at the board as it displayed all their pictures, Carnel's with no smile and him flipping off the camera. Falcon, Alicia, and Carnel walked off the field to the locker room where Crys was waiting. "Wow, that was something else." Crys said as she still wore her singed clothing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. That was a total accident." Alicia said as she apologized, Crys laughed as she waved it off "Nah, it's fine. I wanna know what her semblance is." Crys said as they walked back to the crowd.

"Wow Carnel, I expected more from you." Cardin said as he and his team walked by, Carnel spun around and glared at the man "Well Cardin, I'm better at fighting with lethal intent, not just sparring." Carnel said to the man, Cardin turned around to confront the underboss but stopped when he saw he was surrounded by his crew.

"Whatever." Cardin said as he and his team stormed off. "So, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Carnel said as he pulled his mask off and tossed it into his Rift. "I think the fairgrounds has some vendors." Crys said as she played with the burned cloth of her sleeve. "Sounds good, I'm hungry." Diam said as he placed his hands behind his head, Carnel looked over to him "Didn't you just kill a giant bowl of nachos?" Carnel asked, Diam laughed in a slow manner "I'm high as fuck." Diam said as he laughed to himself.

BAWM and the Undead higher ups boarded an airship and took it down to the fairgrounds below that had multiple vendors. "Come on! I know the place." Yang said as Team BAWM and the Undead walked up, Diam nudged Carnel as they stared into the crowd. Carnel started walking forward with the group when he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, Carnel looked down at the ground and saw that he had two shadows again "Oh, hey Ghost. Glad your back." Carnel said as he continued to walk with them.

"You see who that is over there?" Diam asked as he nudged the underboss, Carnel looked in the general direction that Diam was gesturing to. Carnel chuckled "Yeah, 'Snatch 'n' grab Sustrai' and 'Mugger Mercury'. You see them make a move on us, waste them without a second thought." Carnel said to his crew before they all pulled out their pistols and cocked the slides back. The unison cocking got Crys attention which caused her to turn around in time to see Carnel's crew placing their pistols into their waistlines.

"No, not here." Crys said to herself as she looked over at Emerald who was conversing with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "Hey Crys! Let's go!" Falcon yelled as the group had continued walking and left Crys behind. "Yeah, be there in a minute." Crys yelled before ran to catch up with the group.

 ***Meanwhile in Vega***

Multiple cop cars pulled up outside a warehouse that already had ambulances and firetrucks surrounding it, an officer got out of his cruiser and stared at the warehouse that was engulfed in flames "You ever see anything like it?" The officer asked, his partner took a drag from his cigarette before he tossed it onto the ground and stepped on it to extinguish it. "Once, but it was in Atlas and if this is anything like the other one, I know who's behind this." The Officer said as he walked forward and watched as the firefighters sprayed streams of water onto the burning fire.

An hour had passed, and the firefighters managed to get the blaze under control, the two officers slowly walked through the rubble and looked around "Wow, that's a lot of charred bodies." The second officer said as he looked at the charred remains that were under the rubble. "Yeah, it's a good coverup, to hide a slaughter." The first officer said as pushed ove to reveal a body clutching a pistol. "You know who this is too, don't you?" The second officer asked, the first officer nodded "Yep, and there's not a thing we can do." The first officer said as he started to write an accident report.

"What?! That's bullshit! There's evidence." The second officer said, the first pulled his pistol from the holster and cocked the hammer "Let it go, rookie." The first officer said, the second officer looked horrified "You're a dirty cop, who else is dirty? I'll take this to the chief, and we'll get these scumbags shut down." The second officer said as he started to walk away. Suddenly two gunshots rang out through the quiet warehouse area, the rookie dropped to his knees before he collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"You couldn't leave it alone, could you, rook?" The first cop said as he replaced his pistol into the holster. The first officer started to force himself to breathe rapidly before he yelled out loud "Medic! Officer down!" The first officer yelled as paramedics ran up and frantically tried to save the rookie. The first officer walked away and pulled out his scroll as he placed a call, the line rang a couple times before someone answered.

"Is there a problem?" The voice on the other end asked, the first officer's voice was shaky "Uh… n-no, no sir. There's no problem, Silver. It's just an accident, that's all." The first officer said before he ended the call and closed his scroll, he looked down at his cup of coffee as a tear formed in his eye. "To serve and protect." The officer said to himself before he lifted his head and walked back to his cruiser.

 **A/N: WooHoo! Another chapter down in the saga of BAWM, I wonder what will happen? Will BAWM win the competition? Will Slater get what's coming to him? Will Speedwagon be revealed to be best girl the entire time? Find out, next time on Dragon Ball Z! Remember to Favorite, Follow (Nightmare 6-4), and leave a review, and as always, this is Nightmare 6-4, signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 19 of Team BAWM! Here once again is your host RebelKira! We'd like to make sure everyone knows we haven't abandoned this story. Three writers on one story with our own awesome other stories (That you should totally check out by the way), occasional bouts of writer's block, and the glory that is life can make it a bit difficult at times. We're still loving working on this story and loving all of you for enjoying it. Anyway, on with the show!**

Chapter 19 – Silver and Blue

 **Previously on Team BAWM (Third person POV):**

"Yo, Where's the fire?!" Crys yelled waking up Falcon and Alicia.

"Huh, yes mom, I'm ready for school." Falcon said in a haze.

"Slater was spotted near a warehouse, so I'm going after him." Carnel said as he finished equipping himself.

"If you leave now, then we are THROUGH!" Alicia yelled with tears streaming down her face as she blocked the door to the room.

"I guess we are." Carnel said solemnly as he moved her aside and walked out the door.

"Go kill that mother fucker." Falcon said handing Carnel his mask.

 **Currently but also somewhat in the past on team BAWM (Crys POV):**

"He just took off. Shouldn't he have taken some backup?" Jaune asked.

"This is Carnel we're talking about, the guy is a walking armory. Plus, he like runs a mob or something. There's no way he's going there alone." Nora said.

"Still we could have helped him." Yang said.

"You don't really think we're standing by, do you?" Falcon said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"We made a promise that Team BAWM sticks together. Although some of us have made that a little difficult." Falcon said looking at me. "We're not gonna break that if I have anything to say about it."

"We don't even know where he went." Alicia said.

"Nora did mention that he's a walking armory. I mean all we really need to do is walk around the city for a bit and wait for an explosion of some sort. Plus, he mentioned a warehouse. I can't imagine there are too many warehouses near the city." I said.

"So, who's ready to raid a warehouse?" Falcon asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Nora said.

"Ruby it's your call." Yang said.

"Of course, we're going. He's one of our friends. We can't just let him go alone." Ruby said.

"We're going too." Jaune said.

"Should we let team CFVY know?" I asked.

"No. Coco and her team are trying to hide it, but their last mission is still bothering them quite a bit. While they could probably use a distraction, I don't think this is the kind they need." Jaune said.

"She and Velvet are gonna kill us." I said.

"Probably." Jaune said.

"Alright then. If we're all in agreement, grab your gear and we'll meet in front of the dorms." Falcon said.

With that the teams dispersed to grab their gear. Falcon stopped Alicia before she could leave the room.

"We'll get him back. I promise." Falcon said.

Alicia nodded and the two headed out.

Once everyone had grabbed their gear they met outside and started heading for the airships.

"How are we even going to get to the city? The last airship departed a while ago." Weiss said.

"Crys Winters, pilot extraordinaire at your service." I said.

"We are not stealing an airship." Weiss said.

(Ten minutes later)

"I can not believe we stole an airship." Weiss said.

"Oh, come on Weiss. It's not like we're gonna make this a habit or anything." Ruby said.

"You could have stayed back at Beacon." Alicia said.

"Ruby would have dragged me along anyway." Weiss said.

"Team RWBY together forever no matter how long!" Ruby said.

"This is your captain speaking. If everyone would kindly shut their mouths until the vehicle has reached its destination the pilot would greatly appreciate it. While she does have experience, the added cargo is making her a tad nervous. So, if everyone would like a safe trip back as well silence would be greatly appreciated. As an added safety precaution, it is recommended that everyone buckle up in case of emergency. We know you had limited options for your flight this evening and we greatly appreciate your continued support. Thank you for flying Winter Storm Airlines." I said.

Almost everyone began strapping themselves in save for Nora and Falcon. Falcon made his way to the cockpit.

"You could have mentioned that you didn't have a lot of experience flying with extra passengers." Falcon said.

"Yeah I was I was mostly lying. It was just an easy way to stop Weiss from complaining and prevent everyone from going crazy. Second while I do have some experience flying with passengers, it's not them I'm worried about. We don't know exactly where we're going yet. Not to mention how dangerous the people Carnel usually deals with are. If I fly in the wrong place, we could easily get shot out of the sky. I'd rather not be responsible for having to pay for a stolen airship. I'm pretty sure Ozpin is the only thing preventing me from going to jail for the first one I stole." I said.

As if on cue, in the distance a warehouse was being lit up with fire from another airship. Creating multiple explosions.

"Told you all we had to do was wait for explosions." I said.

"Set us down in as soon as possible. With all that fire it'll be better to go in on foot from here." Falcon said.

"Got it." I said grabbing the radio again. "We will be making our decent now. The area is hot so be prepared for anything. Let's give them hell!"

Once I'd landed the airship, we made our way into the fray. After a few firefights we'd managed to a locked metal door.

"Well if video games have taught me anything, this is probably the door we want. Nora open this jar of pickles for us?" I asked.

Nora shifted her hammer to its grenade launcher mode and began firing at the door. Eventually sending it flying to the other side of the room. We entered the room to see Carnel and multiple video screens.

"There you are, we were… looking… for… you." Falcon said as anger filled his voice.

"What the fuck?" I said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Weiss said.

 **Refer to the previous chapter for the battle. Nightmare wrote it in a better way than I could give justice to. Plus, most of the characters helped about as much as Yamcha.**

"Alright so, I have to go back to Atlas. So, y'all go back to Beacon and I'll be back in time for the Vytal Festival." Carnel said before he kissed Alicia on the lips.

"Wait! You can't just…" Falcon started to say before Carnel, Diam, Harlequin, Bones and Barney disappeared out of the hole in the wall.

"What the hell was that about? Weiss, do you have any idea?" I asked.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't tell you." She said crossing her arms.

"Nothing we can do about it. Let's just head back. Its been a long day." Falcon said.

With that we headed back to the airship and started back to Beacon. The ride back was incredibly quiet with everyone trying to sort out what we'd just seen. I'm sure it was going to be difficult for some of them to get to sleep tonight. When we arrived at Beacon each of the teams went back to their room with very few words exchanged.

"We should probably get some rest. We'll need all we can get for the tournament." Falcon said.

"Do you think Carnel will be okay?" Alicia asked.

"He's dealt with stuff like this his whole life. I think as long as he's got someone he can come back to, he'll be fine. At this point it would probably take you dying for him to actually go off the deep end. Even then it wouldn't be until after he's made sure your killer got what he deserved." I said.

"I hope you're right. With everything he's dealt with and who knows what's going on at that meeting. I just hope he comes back." Alicia said.

"If anything happens, I'm sure Redeye or Ghost would let us know somehow." I said.

"I'm sure by tomorrow he'll be back, and we'll be moving one step closer to winning the tournament." Falcon said.

Alicia gave a weak smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"We need to get some sleep if we wanna be ready though." Falcon said.

"Right, good night." Alicia said.

"Good night." I said.

With that the three of us passed out. The next morning, we woke up and got ready for the opening ceremony.

"It's way too early for this." I said.

"Well we did have a pretty late night." Alicia said.

"Couple cups of coffee maybe an energy drink or five and we'll be fine." Falcon said.

We met up with teams JNPR and RWBY in the cafeteria who seemed to have the same idea as us save for Nora. Who looked to be perfectly fine.

"Good to see everyone else had a great night sleep too." I said.

"I wanna go back to bed." Ruby said.

"Ditto." Blake said.

We joined the table with Falcon and Alicia sitting next to Blake and Yang respectively.

"I'm sure once we get to the arena you'll be pumped up in no time." Pyrrha said.

"If we don't pass out before then." Jaune said.

"Wow you guys look like a wreck." Coco said as her team walked up.

"Did you guys have trouble sleeping?" Velvet asked.

"You could say that." I said

"Probably nerves. This is one of the biggest things you guys have done since coming to this school that doesn't involve grimm." Fox said.

Team CFVY joined our table with Velvet sitting next to me and Coco sitting next to Jaune. I leaned over and put my head on Velvet's shoulder.

"By the way aren't you guys missing someone?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"He had to take care of some business and left early this morning. He'll be back before we have to fight." Falcon said.

"I hope so. It'd be a shame if you guys got disqualified so early." Coco said.

"Not like it matters, we're gonna win the whole thing anyway." Nora said.

"You'd have to get though us first gingersnap." Fox said.

"Please, you may be second years, but we've got a four-time champ on our side." Nora said.

"You forget we have a mafia boss and highly trained former enemy scout and was able to take Yang out with no problem. I don't think any of you have a chance of beating us." Falcon said.

"I just underestimated her. No way it would have the same outcome next time." Yang said.

"Yeah team RWBY is gonna beat all of you!" Ruby yelled.

"If fatigue doesn't take all of you out in the first round." Fox said.

"Speaking of which. Not to be a downer, but has anyone heard any word on Cinder or her group? Ozpin said he was gonna get in touch with Ironwood, but if they would have done something there should have been some commotion right?" Blake asked.

"Carnel upgraded the schools computer systems and got rid of the virus she planted. I'm sure she's caught on by now and formulating a new plan. They're probably hoping it'll be enough to hold her off until the tournament is over to alert as few people as possible." I said.

"They didn't get to be headmasters for nothing. I'm sure they've got things under control for now." Coco said.

"She's right. Everything will be fine. We should focus on our matches." Pyrrha said.

"Speaking of which we should start heading to the arena." Coco said.

We all got up headed to the arena. We took our place in the stands and waited. It wasn't long before Ozpin and Ironwood started giving their opening speeches and wishing all the competitors luck.

Team RWBY ended up being the first of our group to fight. Taking on team ABRN from Haven. With no surprise Team RWBY ended up winning.

We watched the screen as our team appeared next along with team CNMN.

"Our next match will be team BAWM led by Falcon Bliss from Beacon vs team CNMN, led by Cian Riley of Atlas. Both teams please approach the field, thank you." Professor Port announced.

"He's on his way, right?" I asked.

"He said he was." Alicia said.

Velvet hugged me and the three of us headed down to the arena. Once we were in the locker room, we congratulated team RWBY. As they went to take their seats.

"God, where is Carnel at? I swear to god, if he's late, I'll kick his ass." I said readying my pistol.

"Oh, you will, now will you?" Carnel said snapping his fingers. He pulled out some grenades and an assault rifle. He pressed a button on it, and it changed into a double headed battle axe.

"Dude, what happened? You just disappeared." Falcon said as we started heading to the battlefield.

"Eh… I can't explain, I can say just say don't go to Vega anytime soon." Carnel said. He leaned over and kissed Alicia. "Good luck, sweetheart."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please put… uh… someone seems to be at the door. Hey, you can't be in here." Professor Port said before a scuffle could be heard over the speakers.

"Sorry ladies and gents, put your hands together for team BAWM with the baddest mother fucker this side of Atlas, Carnel Melone!" Red yelled over the speakers.

'Yeah, should have expected this.' I thought with a smile.

Music started blaring though the speakers and we started heading out to the battlefield.

 **(Again, refer to the previous chapter. Not much I could add to the fight.)**

"Oh no! Friendly fire! Crys Winters has been eliminated." Professor Port announced over the speakers.

"What just happened?" I asked as I started heading back to the locker rooms.

I continued to watch from the locker room paying close attention to the remaining member of the opposite team. It wasn't long before she was taken out by the remaining members of my team in amazing fashion.

"Wow, that was something else." I said as my team came back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. That was a total accident." Alicia said.

I started laughing. "Nah, it's fine. I wanna know what her semblance is."

We started walking back and came across team CRDL getting ready for their match.

"Wow Carnel I expected more form you." Cardin said.

Carnel stopped and turned back towards him. "Well Cardin, I'm better at fighting with lethal intent, not just sparring."

Cardin turned to respond but stopped when he saw all of us along with Red and Diam. "Whatever." He said before him and his team stormed off.

'You'd think he'd have learned not to pick fights with us anymore.' I thought.

"So, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Carnel said taking off his mask and throwing it in his rift.

"I think the Fairgrounds has some vendors." I said messing with the burned holes on my sweatshirt. 'Maybe I'll see if Velvet wants to head to town with me after her match.'

"Sounds good, I'm hungry." Diam said.

"Didn't you just kill a bowl of nachos?" Carnel asked.

Diam started laughing. "I'm high as fuck."

The six of us boarded an airship and headed down to the fairgrounds. We started walking around and I started looking around at the different vendors. This being the first time I've been able to actually enjoy something like this instead of having to focus on some operation with Cinder or Roman.

I heard a couple guns cocking behind me and turned to see Carnel and his crew replacing the readied pistols. I looked around to see what they would be worried about when I saw Emerald talking with team RWBY.

"No, not here." I said quietly.

"Hey Crys! Let's go!" Falcon yelled snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, be there in a minute!" I yelled back as I started running after them. I looked back and saw Mercury had turned his attention towards me. The last thing I saw before turning back was a small smirk on his face. 'Calm down. He wouldn't try anything with all these people around. Especially without Cinder's permission.' I finally caught up with the group and Falcon could tell something was up.

"Everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Falcon said.

"Let me guess, you noticed your old friends?" Carnel asked.

"Yeah, I know they wouldn't be dumb enough to try something here. It wouldn't make sense. I'm more worried they already know I betrayed them." I said.

"It doesn't matter. We got your back no matter what." Alicia said.

"Thanks. Just still really nervous about all of this." I said.

"You know I'm really surprised you were able to keep your act up this long with how emotional you get sometimes." Carnel said.

"Fuck off. I never had people who really cared about me before. Best way to explain what I had before was tough love. Even then there wasn't much love after the first couple years." I said.

"You'd think that would have hardened you more." Diam said.

"Yeah well when the nightmares still haunt you it doesn't make things easier. Had to get good at acting like nothing was wrong. Now that I have people who actually care about me, and that I know I can really trust. I've let my guard down a lot. Probably more than I should have." I said.

 **(Flashback five years ago)**

"Get up." Salem ordered.

"I-I'm trying." I said straining myself to get back to my feet.

"If you do not learn to push yourself. Then you'll have no chance of getting your revenge for what Ozpin did to your family." Salem said calmly.

"Perhaps we should…" Hazel started to say.

Salem glared at him and he immediately froze.

"If she cannot get up. She is of no use to us." Salem said.

I propped my axe up and slowly started standing up. Once I got to my feet, I immediately collapsed to my knees again.

"If you are not on your feet in thirty seconds, I shall dispose of you myself." Salem said.

I once again struggled to my feet breathing heavily. Once I was balanced enough, I held my axe in my hands again.

"Let's… go…" I said switching to my pistol.

Tyrian started laughing as he entered the room.

"Aww, is it too much for the little girl? Perhaps I should…" He started to say before I cut him off with a shot that grazed his ear.

"Fuck… OFF!" I yelled charging at Tyrian.

I threw a punch that completely missed. He kicked me down to the floor and began laughing maniacally again. I switched back to my axe and started propping myself up again. He kicked the axe out from under me and pinned me to the ground.

"This little twerp isn't worthy of our power your grace. Allow me to finish the job." He said readying his stinger. "If there's any solace. At least you'll be reunited with your parents."

I headbutted him causing my forehead to start bleeding. I kicked him back and started laying into him with weak punches. Until he caught both my fists. He started laughing again. "A valiant effort kid, but too little too late."

"That's enough Tyrian." Salem said.

He scowled before throwing me away.

"Hazel patch her up." Salem ordered.

"Yes mistress." Hazel said walking over to me.

"You will continue your training tomorrow. I expect you to last longer." Salem said leaving the room.

 **(End of flashback)**

"I did have at least one person who kept me on the edge of the abyss. I can only imagine what he'll be thinking when he hears I betrayed her." I said. 'Then again, is she lying to him as well and he doesn't know it?'

We stumbled across a booth set up that sold all sorts of fried food.

"Looks perfect to me." Diam said.

"I think I'm just gonna grab something and head back to the stadium to try to find Velvet. Kinda hard to know when she'd gonna be fighting when I don't have a scroll." I said.

"I'll message Coco and have her let us know. We gotta celebrate our victory!" Carnel said.

"Alright, but if I miss her fight, I'm kicking your ass." I said.

"Sure, you will flashlight." Carnel said laughing.

We all ordered and walked around the fairgrounds checking out everything available. After about a half hour Coco messaged back that they were up next, and we headed back to the stadium. We made it just in time for their match to start. Team CFVY was put up against some team from Shade Academy. Velvet and her team proved why they are one of the best teams at Beacon by making quick work of their opponents.

"And in astounding fashion, team CFVY has performed flawlessly with not one member losing a single percent of Aura." Dr. Oobleck announced.

"Proving why they are some of Beacon's best." Professor Port said.

As son as they started heading back to the locker room I jumped up and headed down to wait for them.

 **(With the remaining members of team BAWM)**

"Well at least she's back to being in a good mood." Alicia said.

"I swear that girl's emotions are on a damn switch. Depressed one minute and happy the next." Carnel said.

'Carnel's mental health might not be the only ones we need to worry about.' Falcon thought as Crys rushed off.

 **(Back to Crys)**

Shortly after I arrived at the locker rooms team CFVY emerged.

"That was amazing guys, great job!"

"Thanks, not to sound rude, but don't you think you should have changed out of that?" Coco said pointing to my sweatshirt.

"Probably, but I didn't wanna miss your fight. Plus, with my team's celebration I didn't think I'd have had enough time." I said.

"I think it looks fine." Fox said.

"See he doesn't see… Very funny." I said.

Fox just smirked.

"Anyway, I figured I'd head into town and get a new one anyway. I was gonna see if Velvet wanted to come with." I said.

"So, in other words you wanna take our Velvet out on a date." Coco said.

"I-I suppose that's one way of l-looking at it." I said with a slight blush.

"Coco…" Velvet started to say.

"Be at our dorm in one hour. Preferably not in this. Gotta look nice for your first date." Coco said as her team walked away. With Velvet mouthing 'I'm sorry.'

With that I made my way back to my dorm and detached my weapon from under my sweatshirt and placed it off to the side. I took the sweatshirt off and tossed it in the garbage. I put on a white tank top and reattached my weapon. I put a light blue jacket overtop making sure that it concealed my weapon.

Falcon returned a couple minutes later.

"Nice to see you finally got out of that singed thing." He said.

"Well Coco insisted I change before Velvet and I go into town." I said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think the two of you were going out on a date with that outfit." He said with a slight laugh.

"That's what Coco seems to think it is." I said a little dejected.

"Is it not supposed to be one?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. I didn't think so." I said.

"Then go with that. I doubt she'd be against it." He said.

"I don't know the first thing about going on a date." I said.

"So? As long the two of you have fun with whatever you do it shouldn't matter." He said.

"I guess…" I said.

"You'll be fine. When are you two supposed to meet up?" He asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. Coco said an hour after I met up with her. I'm guessing she doesn't remember I broke my scroll. I figured I'd just wait a few minutes and head over." I said.

"Alright. Just try not to stay out too late. I don't think you'll be able to jack another airship if you're late. Plus, I can't Imagine Ozpin putting up with that too many more times. I'm sure you'll hear this from her team too but remember both our teams are gonna be in the tournament tomorrow. I know we decided Carnel and Alicia would be going on, but we don't know who CFVY is selecting. We can't afford another all-nighter if you guys get in some sort of trouble." He said.

"Yes, oh glorious leader." I said smiling. "I think I'm gonna head over. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime." He said.

I headed over to team CFVY's dorm and ended up walking past Emerald and Mercury.

"Not bad out there Crys. Sad to see your outfit wasn't as lucky as your team though." Emerald said.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about changing my look up a bit anyway." I said.

"We were starting to worry something had happened to you. Cinder was trying to get ahold of you the other day, but nothing was getting though." Mercury said.

"Oh, right. I'd been meaning to tell her. It broke during a training accident. I haven't had a lot of extra time lately to get a new one." I said.

"I suppose not with all the extra preparations for the tournament." Emerald said.

"Here I was starting to think you didn't like us anymore." Mercury said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry we'll let her know." Emerald said.

"Thanks, I gotta get going though. I'll catch you later." I said walking away from them. 'Maybe they don't know, either way I need to tread lightly with them.'

I arrived at team CFVY's dorm and knocked on the door. Coco opened it and shoved me back a bit before closing the door behind her.

"You're early." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't have a scroll anymore. I wasn't really sure what time it was when we last met up." I said.

"Here's the deal. Its clear Velvet likes you, however the rest of us still aren't sure how to feel about you. I'm sure you'll understand if we're hesitant to trust you." She said.

"I understand. I'm sure Yang doesn't trust me either still and who knows how many of the others still don't. I know I probably can't say anything to change your mind right now either." I said.

"No, but we're willing to give you a chance." She said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Look, Fox and Yatsu are the most apprehensive to believe you. I wanna believe you because I want Velvet to be happy. She seems to be the happiest when she's been around you. We're letting the two of you go out alone tonight. Make sure she has a good time and comes back unharmed. Understand?" She said.

"I got it." I said.

"Also, if I were you, I'd stop and get a new scroll while you're out. That way the two of you can actually talk when you're not together." She said opening the door to her dorm. "Velvet your date's here!"

"I'll be out in a minute." Velvet called from the bathroom.

Velvet soon came out wearing a black shirt with a light brown jacket overtop and blue jeans.

"Don't have too much fun tonight kids." Coco said smiling.

With that Velvet and I headed for the airships.

"I'm guessing you didn't mean for this to be date?" Velvet asked.

"N-not really… Sorry." I said.

"No, its fine. I didn't figure you did. I should be the one apologizing for Coco." She said.

"So, you're not disappointed?" I asked.

"Of course not." She said putting her arm around me.

"Well that definitely takes a lot of stress off." I said.

"Good." She said smiling.

Once we got to town, Velvet led me to a clothing store her and Coco liked. We walked in and I immediately started looking at the different sweatshirts. I eventually settled on a zipped hoodie that was mostly white with light blue on the end of the sleeves and on the hood. Velvet ended up getting a similar one that was mostly dark brown with light brown trim.

Once we were finished, we headed to an electronics store so I could get a new scroll. Once everything was squared away Velvet immediately stole my scroll from and put her number in it.

We were starting to get hungry, so Velvet led me once again though the city to a restaurant on the edge of town.

"There is one condition with this restaurant though. They normally refuse to serve humans. Since most of the restaurants in town refuse to serve faunus." She said.

"Isn't there any that will serve both?" I asked.

"Yes, however the owner's rule is that if a human is accompanied by a faunus they are allowed to be served. They know not all humans are the same so if you are shown to be friends with one, they are happy to serve you. Whereas most of the places that don't accept faunus won't accept them under any circumstances. Coco and I have eaten here before and its by far one of the best places in town." She said.

"If there shouldn't be a problem, then why did you bring it up?" I asked.

"It was more of a warning in case you ever tried to bring your team here or come on your own and got a different response." She said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I said.

We were about couple blocks when our path was blocked.

"Hate to spoil your dinner plans girls, but Crys and I have some business to go over first." Mercury said.

"Velvet, stand back." I said stepping in front of her.

"Why the hostility? You act like I'm the bad guy here." He said.

"You know I never trusted you." I said.

"Is that why you lied about what happened to your scroll?" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw you burst out of Oz's office and shoot it. Right before you ran off. Now normally I would have thought he found you out and you were aborting the mission. I couldn't understand why you would need to destroy your scroll if that were true though. Not only that, but in any normal circumstance your friend there should be asking what I'm talking about by now, or at least how you know me." He said.

"Why does any of this matter?" I asked.

"Well you know I'm not one to leave loose ends. Now if it makes you feel any better, I haven't told Em or Cinder any of this yet." He said.

"Which I assume you're lying about." I said.

"You should know a lot about lying, shouldn't you? Well this time I'm not. I wanted to find out for myself if my assumptions were true before I told them anything." He said.

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because I wanna know how much you screwed us over, so I know what to prepare for. Now I have this guess that Oz said or did something that made you spill the beans about our plans. What that would be I have no clue, but it must have been pretty good for you to blast out his window. While I may not know I'm guessing the rabbit bitch does. Since she hasn't questioned anything yet. Which means she knows about our plans to take over the school and that you're actually working for Ozpin's biggest enemy, or at least that you were working for her." He said.

"First off if you ever call her a bitch again, I'll come over there and beat you with your own leg. Second you don't know what you're getting into Mercury. If you were smart you and Emerald would get out now while you can. I was shown a memory of the day my parents were killed. There were grimm remnants everywhere and its way to convenient that Salem was there within minutes afterward. I don't know for sure which side is lying to me whether it's Ozpin or Salem. Either way I don't want any part of it anymore. I have people who I know care about me here even after finding out the truth about me. This war we've been involved in won't benefit anyone. We'll all be the losers by the time it's over." I said.

Mercury gave a small chuckle. "And here I thought Emerald would get cold feet first. It's a shame really, I think you're the only one she genuinely liked other than Cinder. Granted she'll die for Cinder if she asked. I can't see her having the same thoughts for you. Especially when they find out about this. I'm guessing you're also the reason Cinders little bug she uploaded to the school mysteriously vanished as well. Considering all my guesses have been right so far I'm probably not far off."

"First time for everything. Here I didn't think you even had a brain. Although I'll admit I've been looking for a good reason to shut you up for a while." I said. I turned and handed Velvet my bag. "Run back to Beacon and get my team down here. I'll buy you some time. As soon as you turn around close your eyes for about ten seconds." I whispered.

"I'm not letting you go again." She whispered back.

"I'll be fine. If something changes, I'll message you. Now go please I'm begging you." I whispered.

Just as we both turned around Mercury fired a shot at me and Velvet.

"Now, now can't have you making more plans behind our backs." He said.

I looked back to see velvet getting off the ground. I turned back and shot a bright light towards Mercury.

"Velvet go!" I yelled.

Velvet picked up the bags and started running away.

"Oh no you don't." Mercury said as he fired another shot towards Velvet. I jumped and took the shot.

"Crys!" Velvet yelled.

"I'm fine, Go!" I yelled.

I got up and pulled out my axe.

"One shall stand. One shall fall." I said.

"Some things don't change at least. You still never go anywhere without your weapon on you. Why throw your life away helping the wrong people?" He asked walking up to me.

"You should be asking yourself that." I said.

"If your performance today is any indication, I'll crush you in a matter of minutes." He said.

"How about we find out then?" I asked.

I threw my axe in front of him and started running towards him. He began firing shots at me as I approached. I dodged them and ducked under to grab one of his legs before slamming him to the ground. He quickly recovered and started sending kicks at me. I blocked each of them and fired back with a few punches of my own. I ducked one of his kicks and responded with an uppercut sending him staggering back a bit. I flipped back and grabbed my axe changing it back to its pistol mode.

I fired a few shots at him with varying degrees of success. He managed to knock the pistol out of my hand and started laying into me. I blocked most of his hits but just as many were getting though. I managed to knock him off balance by sweeping one of his legs. I pinned him down and stomped on his right leg breaking it. I picked him up by his good leg and threw him into the wall of the building. He slowly sat up clutching his stomach.

"Alright, alright I give. Grant me mercy I beg of you." He said.

"You, who are without mercy. Now plead for it. No, I'm ending this." I said running up to him.

He moved his hand to reveal that he'd grabbed my pistol and shot at me. I had no time to react. The shot knocked me back and caused me to fall to the ground. I put my hand to where I'd been shot and felt something wasn't right. I pulled my hand away and saw it was now covered in blood. I replaced it and tried to put pressure on it. Mercury stood up and started limping towards me.

"You know how long it's gonna take me to repair this?! It's over Crys. If it's any solace, I'll make sure that little bitch dies next so you can spend eternity together. That is, if you end up in the same place." He said holding my pistol to my head.

"I'll never let you hurt her." I said.

Before I could do anything, something hit Mercury knocking him to the side.

 **(Velvet's POV)**

I started running away like Crys had told me. I got a couple blocks away before I'd stopped. I looked back to where I'd left her.

"I can't leave her." I said.

I pulled out my scroll and started a message to Coco.

'Get Crys' team and head to Sal's restaurant. ASAP'

I started running back to where I'd left her. When I'd finally gotten back to her, she had stomped on his leg and threw him into a wall. She ran up to him and he fired her own weapon at her.

"No…" I whispered.

I grabbed a slab of broken concrete and ran up to them. I slammed the slab across his head knocking him unconscious.

"Crys please tell me you're okay." I said putting my arms around her.

"I've been better." She said.

She pulled her hand away and I finally noticed the blood pouring from her side.

"No. no. no. You're gonna be okay. Coco's bringing our teams. We just need to get to a place they'll find us easier." I said. I slowly helped her to her feet and grabbed her weapon. I started walking her towards Sal's. Luckily a couple were walking out as we came up.

One of them ran back in and yelled for help as the other came up and helped me walk Crys inside. One of the workers came out holding a first-aid kit. And we laid Crys on the floor. I took the first-aid kit and immediately started bandaging Crys' wound hoping it would be enough until help arrived.

"I'm sorry Velvet." Crys said.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known this would happened. Besides you're gonna be fine." I said tears falling from my eyes.

"I trust you. Just in case though. I want you to know I love you." Crys said.

"I love you too, but don't act like this is the last time you'll be able to tell me that." I said.

A few minutes later mine and Crys' teams showed up at the restaurant as well as the paramedics. The paramedics attended to Crys while I stood back with my team

"What the fuck happened?" Carnel asked.

"We were coming here for dinner and some guy with silver hair ambushed us. I think Crys said his name was…" I started saying.

"Mercury. Where is he. If he's not dead, I'm gonna fucking end him." Carnel said.

"First, are you hurt Velvet?" Coco asked.

"I'm fine. I got hit once but my aura took it." I said.

"Is Mercury still alive?" Coco asked.

"I don't know, I knocked him out and brought Crys here." I said.

"Show us where you left him." Coco said.

I looked over to Crys.

"We'll stay with her. You go with them." Alicia said.

I nodded and led Carnel, Coco and Yatsu to where Crys and Mercury had fought. When we got there the area was empty.

"You sure this is where you left him?" Coco asked.

"I thought so…" I said unsure if I was right.

"The blood trail leads here. This should be where they were. He must have recovered quick." Yatsuhashi said.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Crys broke one of his legs before she was shot." I said.

"That fucker better hope I don't find him." Carnel said pulling out his scroll.

"We should get back." Coco said putting her arm around me.

I started heading back and turned to look back at where the fight had just taken place.

"Hang on." I said running back to where I'd dropped the bags I dropped. I picked them up and headed back with them.

We got back in time to see the paramedics load Crys on an airship and take off for Beacon.

"Did they say anything?" I asked Falcon and Alicia.

"She's lost a lot of blood. It doesn't look like it's fatal though." Falcon said.

"That's good." I said.

We headed back to the airship and went back to Beacon as well. When we got there Ozpin was waiting and took us to the infirmary. I explained everything that happened on the way. After a few hours a nurse came out and informed us that everything was alright, and that Crys was resting comfortably.

"Now that we know Ms. Winters is alright, I suggest you all head back to your dorms and get some rest. Even though I'm sure that won't be easy for some if not all of you. I'll be they inform you if there are any changes." Ozpin said.

We all agreed and started heading back. I stopped and turned back to Ozpin.

"Sir. I'm not fighting in the tournament tomorrow. Is there any chance I could stay with her? Please." I asked.

"Ms. Adel, is that alright with you?" Ozpin asked.

Coco was silent for a minute. "I'm okay with it but let me know as soon as she wakes up."

"Then I'll allow it. The rest of you I suggest head back. I'm sure Ms. Scarlatina will inform everyone else as well." Ozpin said.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

As the rest of the teams left Ozpin had a nurse escort me to her room as well as handed me an extra blanket.

I set the bags next to the bed and collapsed next to the bed.

"Thank the gods you're okay." I said though my tears.

Eventually I picked myself up and moved the chair right next to her bed. I sat down and held her hand until I passed out.

I woke up to see Crys was awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She said with a weak smile.

I wrapped my arms around her and started crying. "I was so worried about you."

"Guess it's a good thing you didn't listen to me, huh." She said putting her free arm around me.

"You should have let me help you from the start. Then you might not be in here." I said.

"No, I knew if you'd have stuck around, he'd have used you to get the better of me. More so than he already did. There's a good chance neither of us would have been alive. Plus, I promised Coco I wouldn't let you get hurt. You didn't, right?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Good, I told her I'd give her honey badger if that happened. I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that. Especially not from a pissed off Coco." She said.

"Speaking of which. She wanted to know as soon as you woke up." I said a little worried.

"Well better not keep her waiting." She said.

I pulled out my scroll and messaged Coco that Crys was awake.

"You don't think she'd kill me in a hospital, right?" She asked.

"She's not gonna kill you." I said. 'I hope.'

After a few minutes of telling Crys what happened after I came back Coco showed up.

"Well didn't expect to see you awake so soon." Coco said.

"Well considering I didn't think I'd wake up at all for a while I'll take it." Crys said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Fox and Yatsu are in the waiting room along with her teammates. I told them I wanted a word with you first." Coco said.

"I had a feeling…" Crys said.

"I wanna know exactly what happened last night." Coco said crossing her arms. "Every detail."

We proceeded to explain everything we did leading up to them finding us at the restaurant.

"You're not holding back any information or lying about anything, correct?" Coco asked.

"I promise." Crys said.

"Good." Coco said turning towards the door.

"Coco?" I asked.

"She did exactly what I asked of her. She knows what she did wrong. There's nothing I can say that will change anything. She's earned my trust back. Just make sure you keep it this time." Coco said walking out the door.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Crys said.

"No kidding." I said.

Soon after Crys' teammates came into the room.

"So, regret blasting your scroll yet?" Carnel said.

"No, I regret letting that bastard trick me like that." Crys said.

"Well at least you had a lucky rabbit's foot to save your ass." Carnel said.

"Fuck off." Crys said laughing.

"The doctor said you'll need to stay another night, but you should be able to leave tomorrow morning." Falcon said.

"I got my boys on search looking for that silver haired fuck. I'll have someone stationed here in case they try attacking you in here." Carnel said.

"We hate to leave right after getting here, but we should probably start getting ready for our match today." Alicia said.

"It's fine. Just make sure you kick whoever's ass is unlucky enough to get paired up against you." Crys said.

"You know we will." Carnel said as they left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20 – Dance With The Devil

 **Hey there guys and gals, it's your favorite writer, Nightmare, and I'm about to bring the fire. I just put out a new chapter of Wolf Pack, so y'all should check it out (it's the prequel to my highly successful fic, Titan Rising.) Show some love to my boys, TheBurningRuler and RebelKira, they out here doing work. Anyways, on with the show. Deuces.**

"If I see Mercury, I swear I'm gonna cripple him." Carnel said as he slapped a fresh mag into his Jericho before he placed it back on the bed next to a myriad of other weapons, he opened the drum magazine on the MG-42 before he loaded a fresh chain into the cylinder and fed it into the receiver before he pulled the bolt back and replaced the worn barrel with a fresh one. "How do you know it was him?" Alicia asked confused as she watched him pace back and forth.

"Honey, a criminal can recognize a criminal. He's a street thug and I'm more of an Underboss, since I work for an even larger organization." Carnel explained. "The Golden Lion, right?" Alicia asked, Carnel nodded as he loaded shotgun shells into a SPAS-12 and cocked the slide before he placed it back on the bed. "So, what's your game plan?" Alicia asked as she twirled her hair with her finger.

"Well, it depends on who we face. I do know that I have a trick up my sleeve if I face Mercury in the solo bout, but I've only used it twice and the first time was on accident… and it didn't end well either." Carnel said before an ethereal sigh echoed through the room "Don't remind me." Ghost's voice said in the thin air. "… Uh… what happened?" Alicia asked uneasily, Carnel paused for a moment. "Do you know what the 'String Theory' is? We didn't know what happened until we, uh, kidnapped a physics professor." Carnel explained as he asked Alicia the question.

"Yeah, I've heard the theory before… is that what happened?" Alicia asked, Carnel shrugged "I-we think something happened and opened a rift in the space-time continuum, Ghost walked through but when he walked back through, he wasn't the same. Ghost, take form." Carnel said before Ghost left Carnel's shadow and took a visible form.

Alicia looked the swordsman up and down but didn't notice anything different "What am I supposed to see…" Alicia started to say before Ghost held his hand up and Alicia watched as his arm seemed to phase in and out of existence. "Oh my god, does it hurt?" She asked concerned, Ghost shook his head before he seemed to disappear and reappear across the room "The accident rendered him… intangible, the scientists said that he will fall apart one day, but only if he stays like this, when he's in his shadow form, it doesn't start and he can still exist fine." Carnel said as he lowered his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Ghost, I'm sorry that I did this to you." Carnel said apologetically, but Ghost shook his head "No need to be sorry, this has allowed me to see life in a new light, when I'm your shadow; I have a new purpose and know that I'm an Undead too, we stick together no matter what." Ghost said before he bumped fists with Carnel, as their fists connected, Ghost dematerialized and became Carnel's second shadow again.

"So, your ace in the hole is to open a rift in the space-time continuum and do what? Throw someone in it?" Alicia asked but Carnel shook his head with a chuckle "Not throw something in but let something out. We're not sure what it is, but it's big and its angry, I think it's some form of Grimm. There are two creatures in there, and I'll introduce Mercury to one of them." Carnel said before a knock echoed from the door. Carnel looked at Alicia with concern before he racked the slide on his 1911 "Coming." Carnel said in a feminine manner as he crept up to the door and pushed the barrel into the wooden door.

He opened the door slowly and found Diam standing there "Shit bro, I almost smoked your ass." Carnel said as he uncocked the hammer and placed the pistol in his waistline. "Shit, my bad bro. I was just coming by to check on ya and see if everything is alright, also I brought someone who missed you." Diam said before he whistled out the door. Suddenly, a brown flash blew through the door and tackled Carnel to the floor, a wagging tail was all that could be seen as a brown dog licked the mafioso on the face "Oh hey girl, did you miss me? Yeah, I missed you too." Carnel said as he scratched the medium sized dog behind the ears.

"And who is this sweet thing?" Alicia asked as the dog left Carnel and ran over to Alicia, the dog sniffed her before she dug her snout into Alicia's crotch "Hey hey! Easy there." Alicia said as Carnel pulled the dog back. "This is Spinel, she's a Staffordshire Terrier and the sweetest little girl ever." Carnel said as he picked Spinel up and cradled her like a small child. "Fair warning, she is a bed hog." Carnel said as he placed her down on the floor, Spinel walked around the room and smelt all the new smells.

Spinel walked around the bed before she jumped up onto Crys's bed and walked around in circles, moved the blankets, and laid down, curled up into a ball. "Welp, Crys is gonna have fun trying to move her." Carnel said before Spinel perked her head up after Kinzie made some noises in her cage. "Spinel! Heel!" Carnel shouted, Spinel groaned before she laid her head down again.

"Why'd you yell at her?" Alicia asked confused, Carnel chuckled "She's a hunting dog, if not for that cage; we'd have to explain to Crys why her demon bunny is painted on the wall." Carnel explained as he resumed loading his weapons. "Aye, doesn't your semblance do that automatically?" Diam asked confused, Carnel shrugged "Yeah, but there is no better sensation than pulling back the bolt on an LMG." Carnel said as he slapped a dual drum magazine into a Shrike 5.56 Advanced Weapons System or AWS LMG and pulled back the side bolt as the light machine gun chambered a round.

Diam picked up an empty magazine and a box of 9mm bullets before he started loading the pistol magazine, he tossed the magazine onto the bed after he loaded the last round and picked up another empty magazine. "Diam, I need you to pass an order along to the Undead; have some of them change up their weaponry, I'm talking RPKMs and RPK-12s, RPDMs, AK-12s, AK-103s, MX4 Storms, Scorpion EVOs, just arm them up and make sure their weapons are clean and that they can use them without a chance of them fucking up." Carnel ordered as he adjusted the sights on his pistol.

 ***Meanwhile in Vale, near Junior's Club***

Four men dressed in yellow clothing and bandanas in their back pockets stood against a wall while they watched people walking by in the street. As they leaned against the wall, a woman wearing a skintight red strapless dress walked by, her six-inch stilettos clicked against the concrete sidewalk. Her moment of peace was interrupted when she heard the four men catcalling her "Hey baby! Wanna come have some fun? I'll split ya right!" The man in yellow said with a creepy smile.

The woman stepped her pace and continued down the road as a black Cadillac Escalade came to a stop across from the four men in yellow. "Yo, who the fuck is that?" The second man said as the windows rolled down. "Y'all in the wrong neighborhood!" A man with a bandana on his face yelled before multiple arms extended from the SUV on either side of the vehicle, holding UZIs, Mini UZIs, Mac-10s, Tec-9s, MP-443s, and AF-1s. The occupants of the SUV squeezed the triggers on the SMGs and Pistols, fire exploded from the barrels of the sidearms, bullets screamed through the air and shredded through the four men. The bullets shredded through their bodies, the hot metal pierced through their flesh and mangled the meat in their bodies before the rounds erupted from the other side of their bodies and impacted the wall behind them, their bodies slumped against the wall and slid down as the blood coated on the wall and slowly dripped down the brick wall.

The windows on the SUV rolled up as it peeled out and raced down the street, the man in the passenger seat chuckled as he put four tallies down on a note pad that had nine other marks "That makes thirteen this week, there was fifteen last week. Where are they coming from?" The man said as he pulled his bandana down to reveal the man was Red and the men in the back were Ray and Bones while Cedric drove the SUV. "We got cops!" Bress yelled from the third row as Sall reloaded his Uzi. "Don't engage! Cedric, step on it." Red said as he texted Diam on his scroll.

 ***Back in Carnel's Dorm***

Carnel snapped his fingers on his right hand and was tossing weapons back into the Rift when Diam's scroll dinged, Diam slid open his scroll and read the message "Yoooo, Red and the boys just shredded four more Vajo, that's thirteen this week." Diam said with slight enthusiasm as 'Breaking New' flashed across the TV as the news report came on. "Breaking news, a cathedral in Vacuo has burned to the ground and two nuns died in the fire, investigators suspect foul play and are looking into possible suspects. Witnesses report seeing two men standing outside the church before it went up in flames, one described as a shiny, silver man, and another a stocky man with bad posture." The news anchor said as footage came up on the screen, Carnel and Diam looked at each other as they looked the footage again.

"Slater?" Diam asked, Carnel chuckled "Who else?" Carnel said as he tossed the last weapon into the Rift. "We'll let 3rd street handle it, that's their turf." Carnel said as he laid down on the bed next to Alicia and spun a .308 round between his fingers. "Oh my god, that's horrible." Alicia said as she covered her mouth in horror. Carnel grabbed the remote and changed the channel "Let's watch something different, how about the music video channel?" Carnel said as he flipped the channel until he found the one in question.

Carnel watched as a music video started to play by a group called 'Undead Paradox', the black screen slowly illuminated to a soft white as an electric drum pad slammed in the back that was then accompanied by a heavy guitar rift. The camera zoomed out to show six men standing in the street, the white canvas glitching in and out of reality, amongst them was one with a familiar mask. "Carnel… is that you?" Alicia asked in a giddy tone, Carnel chuckled as he sat up a bit.

 **Been to Hell – Hollywood Undead**

A man with red hair slammed his pick down on the strings of his electric guitar as the drummer beat the fuck out of the pad set, the scenes changed rapidly as they displayed different kinds of images, from people strung out in the street to a woman undressing in front of a cameraman. The camera jumped back to the street and focused on a man with dark crimson red hair, he wore a flat brimmed hat backwards and had the words 'Live Fast, Eat Ass' written across his shirt.

 **Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees, it'll make you beg for more until you can't even breathe.**

The camera jumped backed to the woman in the studio, her hands covering her breasts as the man behind the camera snapped photo after photo.

 **Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see, so follow me into the night 'cause I got just what you need. We're all rolling down the boulevard full of pimps and sharks, it's a motherfucking riot we've been dying to start.**

The camera changed again and the man was now walking down the street where prostitutes stood, offering him a good time. Opposite side of the street was a man with a black mask with large horns, the eyes lit up and glowed an ominous red before he disappeared into the shadows.

 **You better grab a hold 'cause now you know you're falling apart; you thought these streets were paved in gold, but they're dirty and dark.**

The camera cut back to the whole group on top of a skyscraper, the city burning behind them and Atlas above them. The entire group seemed to be singing and playing their respective instruments.

 **Been to hell, I can show you the devil**

 **Down you fell, can't hold yourself together**

 **Soul to sell, down here, you live forever**

 **Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares**

 **Been to hell, I can show you the devil**

 **Down you fell, can't hold yourself together**

 **Soul to sell, down here, you live forever**

 **Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares**

The camera fell from the skyscraper before it stopped midair where it looked down at drug deal in progress, four men were looking into a car trunk at kilos of cocaine. A dark-skinned man rose out of the ground slowly as the lights exploded and coated the area in darkness. "Oh, I loved this part." Diam said as he watched the video in anticipation.

 **In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst sheep, at the bottom of the hill but at the top of the street. Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit and you're running hard but this wolf, it's always at your feet.**

The man walked toward the four drug dealers who drew guns at him but their guns jammed as he threw his fist through the man's chest and ripped out his still beating heart.

 **Yeah, you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door and you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore. Another victim of the Star-Spangled Banner of the street. Now you're in the world of the wolves, and we welcome all you sheep!**

The camera panned out to reveal the six men all standing behind the dark-skinned man, all brandished some form of weapon. The camera cut back to the roof where the city still burned but airships fell from the sky and exploded.

 **Been to hell, I can show you the devil**

 **Down you fell, can't hold yourself together**

 **Soul to sell, down here, you live forever**

 **Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares**

 **Been to hell, I can show you the devil**

 **Down you fell, can't hold yourself together**

 **Soul to sell, down here, you live forever**

 **Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares**

The camera cut back down to the streets below and weaved through traffic until it came upon a man in a horned mask who looked at a woman on the ground who looked strung out on heroin, he reached down and touched her face before the flash image of who she used to be played through his mind.

 **You need to wake up and face it so you can taste my reality, now you're stuck in this place you hate, and you came here so happily, then it made you lose your faith, and that's what fucked with your sanity.**

The horned man seemed to disappear before he reappeared in the studio with the model who was crying in the corner, a man zipped his pants and tossed some lien on the bed. The man opened the door and was immediately riddled with bullets, two men strolled in and grabbed the lien before they shot the woman.

 **Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity. Atlas is your friend, and the Undead are your family, we'll take you to the edge and turn your regret into agony and I'll never let you go 'cause I know you'll come back to me.**

The horned man approached the woman who was gasping for breath as she struggled to breathe, he lightly touched her forehead as the light faded from her eyes and his glowed a brighter shade of red. The horned man looked up and faced the camera.

 **I'm the reason you came here, I'm the Atlesian Tragedy.**

The camera zoomed through the window and shot into the sky before it cut back to the six singers.

 **Been to hell, I can show you the devil**

 **Down you fell, can't hold yourself together**

 **Soul to sell, down here, you live forever**

 **Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares**

 **Been to hell, I can show you the devil**

 **Down you fell, can't hold yourself together**

 **Soul to sell, down here, you live forever**

 **Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares**

The camera shot back to the view from the sky and panned down to the city below that burned, the fire spelled out 'UNDEAD' throughout the city.

 **Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares**

As the music faded, it shot back to the six men who were all now wearing the same blacked, horned masks.

"Man, I forgot how wild that video was. Red looked so young, not to mention you, Diam." Carnel said as he snapped a Rift open and tossed the .308 round into it. "Wait, you guys were or are… Undead Paradox? I love them!" Alicia exclaimed as she pulled up a few albums on her scroll. "We just did it so that the Undead could launder money through it, it was interesting." Carnel said nonchalantly, Alicia wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"So, the first one was Red, second was Diam, and the third was you, Carnel. Who were the other three?" Alicia asked, Carnel chuckled "Harlequin, Sall, and Bress." Carnel said as he held up three fingers.

"That was Been to Hell by Undead Paradox, we haven't heard much from them lately. Anyway, continuing the countdown, up next at number 4 is a piece by a mysterious artist dubbed 'Cerberus'. Anyway, here's Till I Collapse." The host said as another video started.

 **Till I Collapse – Eminem (Neffex Remix)**

As the video opened, the camera panned across a motionless crowd as lone man walked out to the microphone, he wore a black hoodie and had a black bandana across his face. As the beat came up, the man cleared his throat which caused the microphone to have feedback.

 **You have one shot on stage, what you got to play?**

 **Generic drops for days, still the people rage**

 **Am I not insane?**

 **Can you stop and explain?**

 **Why these drops are so lame?**

The wall behind him exploded as he was in the streets of Mantle, armed thugs stood behind him as he donned a horned mask that replaced the bandana.

 **Is money buyin' your fame?**

 **I'm fuckin' on, I'm killin' it with this song**

 **You haters can sing along, or go back where you belong, yeah!**

 **There's nothing wrong with givin' up, movin' on, 'cuz I took your girl to prom**

 **She can't help but sing this song.**

Cerberus backed up as the beat died down a bit before walked back toward the camera.

 **'Till the roof comes off**

 **'Till the lights go out**

 **'Till my legs give out**

 **Can't shut my mouth**

 **'Till the smoke clears out**

 **Am I high? Perhaps**

 **I'mma rip this shit**

 **'Till my bones collapse**

The camera started to glitch as it zoomed in on his mask before it shot back to the full shot

 **'Till the roof comes off**

 **'Till the lights go out**

 **'Till my legs give out**

 **Can't shut my mouth**

 **'Till the smoke clears out**

 **Am I high? Perhaps**

 **I'mma rip this shit**

 **'Till my bones collapse**

When the beat dropped, it was as if tectonic plates had shifted, the whole ground shook violently before they were transported underground to a stage that had fog machines spewing smoke out and laser lights shooting through the smoke. Cerberus held a microphone and walked out onto the stage where a crowd went wild.

 **I'm so gone, faded off a thirty rack**

 **She's so on, like a light switch flirtin' back**

 **There's nothin' wrong, with the way that she's workin' that**

 **I just want that body bad**

 **Come on baby, bring it back**

A scantily clad woman had taken the stage next to him and grinded her body against his, her orange cat ears and tail noticeable from the crowd, Cerberus's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her in closer.

 **I'm so gone, faded off a thirty rack**

 **She's so on, like a light switch flirtin' back**

 **There's nothin' wrong, with the way that she's workin' that**

 **I just want that body bad**

 **Come on baby, bring it back**

The woman turned around and kissed him on the exposed skin on his neck before she climbed off stage as he raised his mic again.

 **I rap with a passion, yeah, I got it in me**

 **I've been waitin' quite a long time, for y'all to hear me**

 **It's about damn time you put some stock into me**

The scene changed again to the mugshots of multiple people including Diam, Red, Harlequin, and Cerberus's mask.

 **You're either sponsorin' me, or fuckin' botherin' me!**

 **And the fact is we just practice all this madness**

 **That is why your status is like a canvas**

 **Chance is, our advancement is enhancin'**

 **And this new expansion's like a mansion**

The scene changed to a large mansion that had multiple luxury vehicles parked out front along with the thugs from earlier, they all brandished some form of weapon.

 **'Till the roof comes off**

 **'Till the lights go out**

 **'Till my legs give out**

 **Can't shut my mouth**

 **'Till the smoke clears out**

 **Am I high? Perhaps**

 **I'mma rip this shit**

 **'Till my bones collapse**

The sky suddenly filled with darkness as clouds blocked out the light from the moon, the white moon changed to a blood red as Cerberus's eyes glowed an ominous shade of red.

 **'Till the roof comes off**

 **'Till the lights go out**

 **'Till my legs give out**

 **Can't shut my mouth**

 **'Till the smoke clears out**

 **Am I high? Perhaps**

 **I'mma rip this shit**

 **'Till my bones collapse**

The beat dropped again as Cerberus and the thugs got into the vehicles, the engines fired up before they pulled away and drove off into the night, as the tail lights dimmed in the darkness, skeletal hands erupted from the concrete and pulled the cameraman into the ground where he met an unknown bloody fate.

"Holy shit, that was awesome! We gotta show Falcon, he loved Undead Paradox and Cerberus, we should have known that you were him…. Er, are him." Alicia said as she fumbled her words. "Oh, speaking of dipshit, where is he?" Carnel asked, Alicia shrugged before the underboss shot out of the bed and grabbed one of Falcon's shirts. "Spinel! Come." Carnel said as he commanded his dog. Spinel ran over and wagged her tail in intense anticipation, he lowered the shirt and let her smell it deeply before he tossed it on the ground. He threw the door open and pointed out the door "Such!" Carnel shouted before Spinel bolted out the door like a flash of brown lightning. "What did you say?" Alicia asked confused, Carnel grinned "It's old Mistralian, I commanded her to search for him." Carnel explained before he ran after the small dog. Carnel rounded the corner and found Spinel sitting in front of Team RWBY's door. "Good girl. Aus." Carnel said as he rubbed her head, she trotted back down the hall and got back into Crys's bed.

Carnel knocked on the door but got no answer, he knocked again but to no avail, Carnel sighed and cracked his knuckles "Falcon, I know you're in there. You either respond or I blow the door off the hinges." Carnel said as he reached into the rift and pulled out an AA-12, he pulled back the side bolt and chambered a buckshot.

"3!" Carnel said loudly, JNPR's door opened and Ren looked out confused. "2!" Carnel announced before he stabbed the barrel into the door next to the hinges. "It's fine Ren, it's just about to get loud. 1!" Carnel exclaimed before the door swung open.

"What the fuck is your prob… you weren't bluffing." Falcon said before his eyes went wide in concern. Blake had covered herself in her blanket as Carnel walked in with the large automatic shotgun. "What's so important?" Falcon asked in an angry tone. "Well, I wanna give you a fair warning, if you intend on taking the curvaceous kitty out, I suggest you stay out of the downtown and industrial parts of Vale; the Undead are 'cleaning' up." Carnel explained as gunshots rang out in the distance.

"Noted, now get out." Falcon said before he pushed Carnel out of the door. "You can do it, Tweetie bird! Get in them guts!" Carnel yelled before the door slammed shut. Carnel pulled his scroll out and texted Alicia 'I found the birdy, he's about to get pounced on by the kitty cat.' Carnel typed before he pressed send and slipped his scroll into his pocket.

Carnel strolled down the hall with a bit of swagger in his step until he rounded the corner and bumped into a man in black with silver hair, Carnel pulled the pistol from his waistband and pushed it into Mercury's forehead "You got some balls showing up here, welp, that'll be your last mistake." Carnel said as he cocked the hammer back. Mercury raised his hands with a smug grin "You sure you wanna do that? I mean, a student murdering another student. Man, how would that look on the school, your team, or the Undead? Murdering students now, what's next? Citizens?" Mercury asked as he nonchalantly begged for his life.

"You know, you're right." Carnel said as he placed his pistol into a rift and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. "But training accidents happen all the time." Carnel said before he decked the man in black square in the face, Mercury stumbled to the ground but got the wind knocked out of him by Carnel's knee that dug into his chest before the underboss slammed his fist down into Mercury's face repeatedly. Carnel gritted his teeth in anger as his fist became covered in blood, he started to speak in between each blow "Don't. Ever. Bother. Crys. Again." Carnel said before he stood up and slammed his foot down into Mercury's gut, eliciting an audible crack.

Mercury laid there moaning in pain as blood leaked from his face, Carnel wiped the blood off his hands with Mercury's shirt before he walked away. As Carnel rounded the corner, he heard a loud shriek as someone discovered Mercury's beaten and bloody body. The underboss strolled out of the dorms and over to the medical ward, the hooded man known as Meric was posted up by the wall as Carnel strolled up.

"Hey there, she just woke up." Meric said before Carnel slid the door open and stepped into the room. "Hey, there's my favorite lesbian." Carnel said as his eyes rested on Crys in her bed with a certain brown-eared Faunus, their lips locked in a passionate embrace. Their kiss broke as Crys turned to face her new guest "Ever heard of knocking?" Crys asked as Velvet turned redder than a fire truck.

"I only know how to kick doors in." Carnel said as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it. "What did you want?" She asked with an attitude, Carnel chuckled "I wanted to let you know I took care of Mercury." Carnel said with a smirk, Crys lit up "Wait, you mean you kill-" Crys started to say before Carnel cut her off "No, I didn't reject his existence privileges. I beat him to an inch of his life." Carnel said as the sound of yelling and feet slammed into the tile floor "Hurry, get this kid to ICU, stat!" The doctors yelled as they stormed past Crys's room.

"The other thing; it was a savage beating, so I wouldn't be surprised if I get arrested. So, just a heads up." Carnel said before he stood up and walked to the door. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Crys asked as the mobster walked out of the room. "What an asshole." Crys said as she laid back in the bed with a smirk. "Keep an eye on her and notify me of anything that happens." Carnel said to Meric before he left the infirmary ward.

The man stepped out onto the concrete of the campus as the sun blazed in the sky above, Atlas airships hovered far above the Academy as VTOL troop carriers flew out of the airships and down toward the ground. "Well, this may get a bit fucked." Carnel said as he grabbed a hoodie from a rift and pulled it on, he zipped up the front and pulled the hood over his head.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to day two of the Vytal Festival! We'll be getting underway shortly so if everyone would kindly make their way to the Arena." Ozpin said over the intercoms in the distance. "I guess I should make my way there." Carnel sighed before he started walking in the arena's direction.

As Carnel walked across the campus, he saw a small crowd form near one of the landing docks along with Ruby and Weiss who were talking to an older white-haired woman. As he got closer, he could make out what was being said, "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" The white-haired woman said to Weiss. "Really?" Weiss asked curiously "Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." The woman said as she walked with her hands behind her back.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss said as they passed a hooded Carnel who chuckled "Yang and I tested that theory out just fine." Carnel said with a smirk. "Gross." Ruby said with a shudder. "You will watch your tongue, swine." The white-haired woman said before she attempted to back hand the man but he lifted his hand and blocked her strike. "Oh, hey Weiss, didn't notice ya there." Carnel said with a smirk, Weiss rolled her eyes "I bet, you usually can't see past your own ego." Weiss said with a smirk. The woman reached up and jerked Carnel's hood off to reveal his face to the sunlight.

"Who do you think you… wait, I recognize you." The woman said as Carnel backed up slowly, the woman withdrew her saber and held it to Carnel's throat. "Winter! Stop!" Weiss exclaimed as she moved between Carnel and the tip of the saber. "Weiss, move out of the way so I can arrest this heathen." Winter said as she pulled her sword back slightly. "Winter, he's changed a lot since he left Atlas." Weiss said as she defended Carnel. "Well, I'm actually from Mantle, but I just call it Atlas to save time." Carnel said as he held his hands up.

Winter growled in anger as she sheathed her blade "Fine! But I'll be watching you." Winter grumbled as she turned to walk away. Carnel watched until Winter was out of range before he spoke "Aye, thanks Weiss. You know, you're pretty cool and actually pretty cute now that I get good look at ya. Say, if ya wanna swing by the dorm; I got room in my bed for one more." Carnel said before he smacked her on the ass, Weiss blushed hard as she stammered "uhh… uhh, I just did it so Yang wouldn't be upset." Weiss said as she fumbled her words, Carnel chuckled before he swaggered away toward the arena.

As he walked away, he heard a commotion starting behind him but he continued to the arena where Falcon and Alicia were waiting outside "There you are, where were you?!" Falcon exclaimed, Carnel smirked "Oh, just finding a new playmate for Alicia and I." Carnel said, Alicia giggled "Can't wait to find out who it is." She said as she licked her lips seductively. "I don't need the visual, god damn it." Falcon said as they walked into the arena.

"Up next in our doubles matchup is…" Port said as the screen started to spin. "Ryan Cerry and Cobalt Zar from Haven vs. Carnel Melone and Alicia Bliss of Beacon. Fighters, get ready." Port said through the intercom. Carnel turned around as Diam rose out of a pool of blue liquid on the floor "Ight do ya thang, big dawg." Diam said as he and Carnel shook each other's hand with a series of hand gestures that ended with a snap of their fingers once that accidently opened a Rift that Carnel quickly closed.

"Oops." Carnel said as he followed Alicia toward the locker rooms, he left a lot of room between the two of them so he could watch her ass sway from side to side with each step "God. Damn." Carnel said as he bit his knuckle. "Hey, we gotta go, you can enjoy the show later." Alicia said with a wink before Carnel followed her into the locker room.

"And it seems that one of our council advisors is also here, welcome sir." Port said before Diam's voice came over the intercom. "Thanks, big boi, I'm just here to watch my boy kick their fucking asses." Diam said as he cut the formalities. "Aye, is this the aux cord? Gimme that cord, spectacles." Diam said over the intercom before the sound of a scuffle came through the speakers followed by a hit landing on flesh.

"Hey, you can't do tha… well, that's a gun. Alright, carry on." Oobleck said over the intercom. Carnel shook his head as he opened his locker and traded the red hoodie for his black one along with his steel mask. He pulled on a heavy IBA and opened a rift before he pulled out multiple weapons including one of the custom knives made by Barry. He slid the blade into a sheath on his left shoulder and snapped the strap closed, he placed a SPAS 12 on his back that attached to his vest via two triggered magnets that he could activate or deactivate at will, he holstered two M9s on his side and placed the AWS on the left side of his back.

Carnel pulled his 1911 out and racked the slide before he slid it into his waistband before he walked around the wall of lockers, he peaked around the corner as he saw Alicia getting dressed, he watched entranced as she pulled the top off slowly and exposed her sizeable chest to the light that hung from the ceiling. She reached back and unlatched the clasps of her bra, she moved her hands to the front of her bra as she cupped her breasts and slowly pulled the bra from her breasts, the enormous breasts bounced and jiggled as they were freed from their cloth prison.

"You know you don't have to spy on me, you can look all you want." Alicia said with smirk as she cupped her breasts and jiggled them in front of Carnel. Carnel bit down on his bottom lip as he fought back his urges "You have no idea how bad I want to bend you over that bench and fuck the common sense out of you." Carnel said as he shook his head. Alicia sashayed up to Carnel and grabbed his hands before she placed them on her breasts "A little good luck token." Alicia moaned out slowly into his ear before she bit down onto his neck, her hand ran down his chest until it came to a stop below his belt "Seems your Boa Constrictor is awake and ready to feast." Alicia said as her hand slipped into his pants and grabbed the snake. Carnel pulled out his scroll and called up Diam.

"Wassup, playa!" Diam said through the earpiece. "Diam, I need you to stall for like ten minutes." Carnel said as Alicia ran her tongue up alongside the left side of Carnel's neck. "Ight, I got you homie. Get it in." Diam said before the call ended. Carnel listened closely as the intercom buzzed "Sup bitches, my boys gonna be a little late, he's getting his dick sucked so hold the fuck on." Diam said, Carnel chuckled as Alicia dropped to her knees and unbuckled his pants.

 ***Fifteen minutes later***

Carnel grunted as he held Alicia's head still, he panted as she continued to swallow his essence; he removed himself from her mouth and nearly lost his balance "Oh fuck babe, you're gonna suck the life out of me one of these days." Carnel said as he sheathed himself and fastened his belt. Alicia gulped one last time as she licked the strands from her lips and savored the flavor "Mmm, my favorite." The voluptous woman said as she straddled his lap and planted her lips on his, she forced her tongue into his mouth as she pressed her bare breasts into his padded chest.

Carnel pressed his hands against her breasts and squeezed them gently as he kissed the sultry seductress, Alicia stood up slowly as she turned around and sashayed back toward her locker, she popped her hips with each step until she got to her locker and pulled out a sports bra, she pulled the bra on slowly over her breasts and reached inside the bra to adjust her breasts. Alicia pulled on black studded leather chest piece that she snapped closed, Carnel looked down at her chest and gazed upon the window on her chest piece that gave him a nice view of her cleavage that would give Yang a run for her money. "My god, your breasts look amazing." Carnel said as he admired her physique. Alicia developed a smirk as she slowly pulled up a pair of black skinny jeans, as she got to her hips; she had to shimmy the pants the rest of the way up over her ass, a black lacy thong peaked out from the waistline near her lower back. "Now you're just doing that on purpose." Carnel said as he shook his head with a smirk.

"Oh, was I teasing you? I'm sorry." Alicia apologized in a sultry tone as she rested her index finger on her lower lip. "I've been a very bad girl, I guess you'll have to punish me." Alicia said seductively. Carnel bit down on his knuckle as he paced back and forth "Keep it together, Melone. Wipe the floor with these scrubs and then you can fuck the shit out of her. Oh god, the smell will never leave." Carnel said before he laughed to himself. Carnel took a deep breath before he exhaled slowly, closed his eyes as Alicia finished getting dressed.

"Alright baby, let's go kick their ass so I can get that python inside me." Alicia said as she ran her nail up under Carnel's chin and led him to the elevator. Carnel pulled on a pair of black steel plated gloves and tightened the wrist straps as he followed Alicia.

Carnel pressed button on the wall that started the elevator before he smacked Alicia on the ass, the sudden contact elicited a moan from the element user. She bit her lip and looked over at the mob boss "You better fuck the shit out of me after this." Alicia said with a seductive purr as the floor opened and the stadium lights flooded in. As the lift rose into the arena, music suddenly blared through the arena speakers. Carnel pulled his mask on and the hood over his head while Alicia ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

 **Tear It Up - Yung Wun**

 **When I'm drunk in the club, I might just start some shit**

 **Block party in the hood, I might just start some shit**

 **Underground downtown, I might just start some shit**

 **Give me the keys to the city, I'm a lock this bitch**

 **They ain't gon' take me alive and you can bet that**

 **Hit 'em where the chest at**

 **Hit 'em where the neck at**

 **Show me where the rest at**

 **They in the same building livin' like a mess pack**

 **Four miles from where the deck at**

 **Bet that, shawty**

 **You and me gonna ride over to the other side**

 **It's time these motherfuckers die**

 **First make a prank call and get the kids out the house**

 **I ain't tryin to kill no kids, but I'm a turn they lights out**

Carnel walked out with a swagger in his step as Alicia sashayed her steps behind him as they approached the line where the other two were. "About time you show up, we were waiting forever." A blue haired man said as he stood up slowly. "The name's Cobalt." The man said as he extended his hand, Carnel gripped it and shook it with force "Just call me Cerberus." Carnel said as he backed up slightly.

"Man, that mask looks familiar, you from Mantle by chance?" Cobalt asked as he looked at Carnel, the mafioso glared back at him as he cracked his knuckles. The projection screen spun rapidly before the two elements were chosen: Fire & The Beach. "Alright sweetheart, don't break a nail." Ryan said with a smirk, Alicia's entire demeanor changed like a switch flipped. "Uhh, I can't assure that your friend there won't be leaving in a body bag. You however… you'll be leaving on a stretcher." Carnel said as he pulled out the AWS and pulled back the side bolt.

The buzzer blared before Alicia took off after Ryan, Cobalt withdrew two single barrel shotguns that he connected to form a staff. He spun the staff around and took a stance as he gestured Carnel forward, Carnel rolled his eyes before he squeezed the trigger and let the barrel bark as bullets flew from the LMG and impacted Cobalt's aura. The staff user leaped straight up into the air before he came back down and slammed his staff down into the ground, as the staff connected, a massive blast exploded outward from the point of impact.

Carnel held his arms up to block the shockwave, as he did; Cobalt sprinted forward and slammed the staff into Carnel's gut but the mobster brought the buttstock down into Cobalt's nose, he followed it up by driving his knee into the staff wielder's jaw. He placed the AWS onto his back before he grabbed Cobalt by the shirt and threw him through the air, the man slammed into the ground and rolled into the sun-scorched sand.

Carnel looked over at Alicia who was beating the living shit out of Ryan "Looking good, sweetheart!" Carnel yelled, Alicia smiled before she brought the mace down again and caused Ryan's aura to shatter. "Ryan Cerry has been eliminated, thank god, that was getting hard to watch. Gentlemen, take notes and don't do what he did." Diam said through the intercom. Carnel looked up at Cobalt's aura and saw that it was at 65%.

"65% huh? Well, let's see if we can do anything about that." Carnel said as he grabbed Cobalt by the ankle and dragged him toward the water; Cobalt hastily clawed at the sand to no avail before Carnel grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into the water. He placed his foot down on the back of the man's head, crossed his arms, and watched as the man's aura plummeted until it was at 31%.

He pulled the man from the water and let him catch his breath, Cobalt gasped for air as he clambered away from the water's edge. The staff wielder stumbled to his feet before he caught a slug to the chest that sent him flying into the water, eliminating him with a splash. "Cobalt Zar has been eliminated… Is that even legal?" Port said in slow manner, Diam chuckled "Yes, it is." Diam said before he left the observation box.

"Carnel Melone and Alicia Bliss are our two winners!" Oobleck exclaimed in an excited tone as the two fighters left the arena, Carnel two-stepped the entire way out despite the absence of music. "Man, I barely broke a sweat. How'd those bitches get to the duos?" Carnel asked as he unstrapped his gear and tossed it into his Rift. "I don't how they got there but I know you're gonna break a sweat in about thirty minutes." Alicia said with a wink as she pulled on her normal clothes that hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Up next in our duos it's Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil of Atlas vs Russel Thrush and Sky Lark of Beacon, fighters, take your places." Port announced over the intercom as Carnel and Alicia walked out of the locker rooms hand in hand. As they walked in toward the exit, they were greeted by Falcon, Crys, Diam, RWBY, JNPR, and a lone girl from the party who had brick red hair and olive-green eyes. "Damn Alicia, did you have to pulverize the poor guy?" Falcon asked, Alicia shrugged nonchalantly as she clinged to Carnel's arm. "I see you still use your tactics of information extraction, eh, Cerberus?" Diam asked with a sinister smirk, Carnel chuckled "I was watching his aura so he didn't die." Carnel said as he ran his fingers through his hair and unintentionally struck a pose that flexed his biceps and triceps as his mind was free of thought.

When he came back to reality, he found Yang and the unknown girl undressing him with their eyes as they clenched their thighs together, "Dude, are you a Jojo's character now?" Crys asked, Carnel looked perplexed "What's Jojo's?" Carnel asked which caused Crys to go pale. "I swear to god, I'm gonna make you watch a lot of anime one of these days." Crys said as she shook her head. "I just have this effect on women." Carnel said as Alicia had slowly pressed her pelvis against his outer thigh.

"Is that a pistol in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" A sultry female voice asked as the sound of heels clicked against the concrete floor. Carnel turned his head to the left and saw Coco eyeing him over her sunglasses "Coco, I think you know that answer." Carnel said as he lifted his shirt and flashed his golden 1911. "Oh my god, Weiss, can we throw the match, please?" Yang pleaded with the heiress, Weiss rolled her eyes "No, now let's go." Weiss said as she dragged Yang away. Carnel chuckled "Don't worry Yang, my bed's always open." Carnel said. "And that's an open invitation." Carnel said before he winked at Coco.

"Alright Adonis, keep it in your pants until we get back to the room." Alicia said as she started to drag Carnel off toward the airships, as they moved past the group Carnel stopped and pulled Alicia back. "Hey, didn't I do a shot out of your breasts during my legendary party?" Carnel asked, the red-haired girl played with her hair shyly "Uh… yeah, mind… mind if I join you?" She asked sheepishly. Alicia's eyes traced her up and down before she looked up at Carnel who towered over both of them, Carnel looked down at the angel who clung to his side and shot him a wink. "Well, you think you can keep up?" Carnel asked as he gave her a look that could melt an iceberg. "You bet I can." The girl said as she took his other arm. "I'm Octavia Ember, it's nice to formally meet you." Octavia said as she shook Alicia's hand. "It's gonna be nice to eat you." Alicia said with a wink.

"Alicia! I'm still here for fucks sake!" Falcon exclaimed before he walked back into the arena. "Wait, Crys, aren't you supposed to be recovering?" Carnel asked, Crys rolled her eyes "You just now realized that me being here didn't add up? I… I can't with you." Crys said before she threw her hands up and followed Falcon to the arena. Carnel ran his hands down the backs of his two ladies as they made their way to an airship.

 ***BAWM dorms (It's about to get NSFW bad so nut up or shut up)***

Carnel pushed door open and let Spinel out before he closed the door, Spinel sat down by the door like a sentry, unmoving and unphased. Carnel locked the door and turned around to find the two ladies in their lingerie and an inviting smile, "Ghost, shadow Spinel." Carnel said before his two shadows became one. Carnel gripped the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up to tease the girls, as he pulled it over his head he could hear them groan in anticipation, he tossed the shirt to the floor and walked slowly toward the two girls. Their hands explored his body as he stood in front of them, Alicia's hand trailed southbound as Octavia stared at his scarred chest and defined pectorials. Alicia grabbed Octavia's hand and guided beyond the veil of Carnel's jeans which caused Octavia to let out an audible gasp, she looked up at him as his hands caressed their waists.

The light touching elicited a moan from the two girls as Octavia held him in her hand, the mafioso reached his hand up and caressed Octavia's cheek before he lightly caressed her lip which caused her to wrap her lips around his thumb. Alicia moved behind the red-haired girl and inserted her hands under the girl's bra, she caressed the girl's breasts as Carnel pressed his lips against hers.

The two kissed each other with a heated passion while Alicia groped the girl's tits, Octavia started to move her hand within Carnel's jeans and caused the man to groan lightly which was muffled by Octavia's lips. The red-haired swordstress pulled her hand from his pants and broke the kiss before Alicia pushed him back onto the bed, the girls unclasped their bras and tossed them onto Alicia's bed before they pounced on the mob boss. Alicia straddled his waist while Octavia was off to his right, Alicia unfastened his belt and pulled his pistol from his waistline, he took it from her and placed it on the nightstand while she removed his jeans and boxers in one pull, the girls stared in awe as the serpent was freed from its cage.

Alicia immediately pounced and swallowed up the snake in one fell swoop which caused Carnel to gasp, Octavia straddled his chest and pushed her lips against his as Alicia devoured the hydra. Octavia's hot core pressed against his chest, he snaked his arms around her thighs and pulled her closer. Octavia lost all control of her muscles when he went for an oral exploration of her NetherRealm, the red-haired seductress tightened her grip on the sheets as he explored her cream canal. Carnel rang her lady doorbell and caused the girl to collapse onto the bed in a panting mess, Alicia's head moved in a rapid motion until she let go with an audible pop and took a deep breath in. Octavia traded places with Alicia who planted herself onto his silver tongue, Octavia grabbed the python and caressed it slowly before she slowly swallowed it.

Alicia clamped her thighs down around his head as he pierced her nether region and felt her caverns, she ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned and panted while Octavia produced wet, sloppy noises as she picked up her pace but nearly gagged herself. Carnel caressed Alicia's thighs lightly as he tasted her nectar, he lightly rubbed her pink pearl which caused her to arch her back in pleasure.

Alicia's looked down at the mafioso and locked eyes with him as he feasted on her cupcake, he shot her a wink before he went deeper and elicited a louder moan from the platinum blonde. "Oh god, I… I just came." Alicia said as she panted, she removed herself from him to avoid any further teasing. She rested her head on his chest as they watched Octavia fight the serpent, she pulled away and took a deep breath in as she licked the saliva mixture from Carnel's hydra.

Carnel fished out a golden wrapper from under his pillow and tore it open, he sheathed the anaconda before he presented it to the two girls. Octavia moved into position and slowly lowered herself onto Carnel's blade, she gritted her teeth as he pierced her veil. She slowly sunk down and started to pant as she adjusted to the size of the anaconda, she slowly started to move her body in a piston motion as hydra slid into her nether. Carnel slowly lifted her off him and placed her on the bed on all fours as he stood behind her, Alicia pressed her lips against hers as the hydra slowly slid back into her punani.

The mafioso grabbed her hips before he started to thrust into her papusa, he started slowly at first but picked up his pace to a limit she could handle. Carnel snaked his hands from her waist and cupped her breasts as her body rocked with each thrust, Alicia was off to the side of them and was toying with her lady flower. Octavia crossed her arms before she rested her arms and head, which gave Carnel a better position to hammer her yoni harder, Octavia moaned intensely with each thrust, he slowed down as she tightened around him.

He felt her body convulse as she reached her pinnacle, he pulled out and watched as her lady cool whip leaked from her yoni. Octavia collapsed to her side as she panted and could barely keep her eyes open as she watched Alicia position herself near the edge of the bed. Carnel changed the hydra cover before he buried it into Alicia's nether region, Alicia arched her back as he began to thrust into her which caused her breasts to bounce with each thrust.

Octavia moved her own core over Alicia and let the element user feast of her creamy center, Carnel dug his fingers into her thighs as he placed her legs on his shoulders as he pushed himself into her until she couldn't handle it anymore. He slowed down his pace and let her savor it before he sped back up which caught her off guard, she gasped in ecstasy but Octavia's yoni muffled it.

Carnel pulled his boa constrictor from her nether region and laid himself on the bed so she could mount the hydra that pierced her veil again and elicited a moan from her. She slowly rose up before she went back down, the python worked like a piston in and out of her punani. Octavia held her breasts as she bounced up and down on his blade intensely, as she came back down; she clamped her thighs tightly as ecstasy wrecked through her and caused her to collapse. She slowly pulled the snake from her yoni and laid back on the bed, Octavia took her place and lowered herself onto the blade and resumed Alicia's pace.

Carnel tried to tell to take her time but he grunted from the pleasure as she rocked back and forth as she rose and fell onto the blade. He gripped her waist as he guided her along the length of his pillar, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into his embrace before he jackhammered into her and caused her to moan wildly and loudly. Her breathing sped up until she screamed out from an orgasm that wracked her body.

He slowly slid himself from her and let her take his spot next to Alicia, the mafioso pulled the cover from the python and tossed it into the trashcan before he presented it to the ladies again. Alicia quickly devoured his entire python and bobbed her head along the length of his sword, she ran her tongue along the underside of the blade and the tip of the sword until he grabbed the sides of her head as his pillar erupted and filled her mouth with his essence that she gulped down as it continued to fill her mouth. She pulled away with a mouthful of his essence and pressed her lips into Octavia's before she pushed his hot milk into her mouth, she was taken aback by the taste but swallowed with an audible gulp.

Carnel nearly lost his balance as he laid down between the two girls, Octavia moved downward to clean his blade and ran her tongue all over the flesh pillar. She came back up seconds later and swallowed another gulp of man honey before she pressed her breasts into his side as Alicia was doing on the other side of him.

Carnel snaked his arms under the two girls and rested his hands on their waists, the two girls moved their legs and entangled his in theirs as they started to doze off. Carnel gripped the blanket and covered their naked bodies with the cover as he rested his head on the pillows before the girls nuzzled their heads into his neck/shoulders and savored his scent. "Mmm, that was nice. How'd you like it?" Alicia asked as she played with his chest hair, Carnel chuckled "My god, I haven't had sex that intense in a while. Did you enjoy it, Octavia?" Carnel asked as he rubbed her back gently.

"It was my first time but it felt so amazing. Would you mind if I became one of… you know, one of your ladies?" Octavia asked nervously, Carnel looked over at Alicia who smiled back at him along with a wink. "Yeah, that'd be pretty dope." Carnel said, his response caused Octavia to wrap her arm around his abdominals and squeeze him tighter. "So, that brings your number to three now, it's like you're starting your own harem of girls." Alicia said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"And you're okay with it? Like if that number grew to nine, you'd still be fine with it?" Carnel asked, Alicia nodded "Of course, because I know you'd love all of us as much as you love me. I know that if one of us got hurt, you'd burn half of Remnant to the ground to find what hurt us." Alicia said as she rested her head on his chest.

Carnel smiled "I guess you can see past my façade and see my true nature?" Carnel asked, Alicia lifted her head and looked the mafioso in the eyes "Of course Carnel, I love you and I will never stop loving you. And if someone else develops feelings for you as well, who am I to deny them a chance to experience your loving embrace. The feeling of your warm arms pulling her into your warm embrace, that you would go to the end of the world to protect them. There's no feeling like it and I'm a lucky girl to have met you, I also know that because of your charismatic charm and swagger that you radiate, it's inevitable that you'll have more than one or two girlfriends." Alicia said before she pressed her lips against his in a passionate embrace.

"Wow, that was… so sincere and beautiful." Octavia said as she propped herself up on one arm, Alicia propped herself up and leaned across Carnel's body to kiss Octavia, the two girls kissed each other in a slow, passionate manner, like something straight out of a girl on girl video. The two broke their kiss and pulled away slowly, a single string of saliva kept them connected that broke and fell onto the blanket, the girls turned their attention to the man that laid between them "So, is our man ready for round two?" Alicia asked in a sultry tone as she slowly straddled his waist again.

 ***End of NSFW***

Several hours had passed since Carnel's sexual escapades and it was now in the early hours of the evening, Carnel slowly awoke and found his ladies passed out on top of him. He slowly pulled his arms from under them and stealthily pulled himself out of bed, Alicia and Octavia moved closer together as they adjusted in their sleep. Carnel slowly kissed both on the cheek before he made his way to the bathroom.

After he had relieved himself and washed his hands, he stood in front of the mirror and admired the scratches on his chest and back along with the hickeys on his neck "So a harem huh… I like the sound of it, Alicia is surprisingly down with it so that cool." Carnel said to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair that was starting to get shaggy. As he admired himself, a knock echoed from the door; Carnel left the bathroom and walked quickly to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it to see who it was "Are y'all done… Oh come on, put on some pants at least." Crys said as Spinel walked through the door and jumped up into Crys's bed.

"… why my bed though?" Crys asked in disbelief, Carnel chuckled "I guess she likes your scent. Also, mine's full currently." Carnel said as he walked away from the door, his bare exposed for the world to see. "You got a tattoo on your ass?" Crys asked as she walked in and was taken aback by the wall of musk that greeted her. "Oh god, open a window." Crys said as she winced slightly. Carnel chuckled and took a deep breath in "Mmm, smells like victory." Carnel said as he pulled on his boxers and pants "And yes, it's a pot leaf." Carnel said as he opened a window and pulled out his silver smoke box.

The mobster split a blunt and dumped the tobacco out the window before he refilled it with some high-grade ganja, he licked the edges before he rolled it tight and packed it tighter. He strolled back over to his bed and climbed back in bed with his ladies, Alicia and Octavia moved slightly so he could get comfortable before they piled back on him. Alicia held up her finger and ignited a small flame on her fingertip before she lit the end of his blunt, he took a deep drag before he passed it to Alicia.

"So, you have two girlfriends?" Crys asked as she laid on her side and propped her head up with her arm, Alicia exhaled the smoke slowly as Octavia received the blunt from Alicia and took a hit off it, she started to cough as she tried to hold it in. "You okay, babe?" Alicia asked as Carnel rubbed her back, she nodded "Yeah, I've never smoked before and thought I'd try it out." Octavia said as she shyly passed the blunt back to Carnel.

"First time? Sweetie, this is some high-grade shit. Hold on tight, you're gonna feel like you're on cloud nine." Carnel said, Octavia smiled "I'm already on cloud nine." She said as she rubbed his chest. She rubbed his chest slowly before she held her hand up in amazement "Whoa." She said as she started to giggle. Alicia and Carnel chuckled as he pulled Octavia into his embrace, Alicia took the blunt from Carnel and kissed him on the lips.

She took a long drag from the blunt and slowly exhaled smoke through her nose as she passed it to Carnel before she started to giggle slightly. "Have I told you I love you?" Alicia asked as she kissed him on the neck and pulled on his earlobe lightly with her teeth "Yes you have, cutie." Carnel said before he kissed her on the lips. Crys rolled her eyes "Come on, I'm right here." Crys said as she exhaled slowly in annoyance.

The knob jiggled lightly before the door opened and Falcon stepped inside, he closed the door behind himself before he looked up and saw the scene that laid out before him. "You know, I'm even- God damn, open a fucking window!" Falcon exclaimed, Carnel chuckled as his ladies laid their heads on his chest, the mafioso took one last drag before he tamped out the cherry on the end and the put the roach in his silver box.

"And who's she?" Falcon asked as he gestured to the red-haired girl under Carnel's left arm. "Oh shit, where are my manners, Falcon, this is Octavia. Octavia, this is Falcon, Alicia's twin brother." Carnel said as he introduced the two. "So, what about Yang?" Falcon asked, Carnel chuckled "Her too. Apparently, I have a harem." Carnel explained as he scratched his chin. Crys tried to roll over in her bed but found it impossible because Spinel had moved and taken up most of the bed.

"Oh, that's Spinel. She's my dog." Carnel said, the uttering of her name caused Spinel to perk her head up. Spinel let out a long exhale as she kicked Crys in the back "Crys, you can take my bed since I don't use it." Alicia said as she snuggled deeper into Carnel's embrace. Crys smiled as she got up and laid down in Alicia's bed, Spinel stretched out and took up the entire bed as she laid on her back with her paws in the air.

Carnel clicked his scroll on and saw it was nearly 6:30pm "Oh fuck, I didn't realize the time. You girls wanna get something to eat?" Carnel asked, the two ladies looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Alicia and Octavia got out of bed before they pulled on their lingerie, Falcon covered his eyes as Carnel helped both girls with their bra clasps. Carnel snapped his fingers and pulled out a crate of assorted clothes "Here, you pick out some clothes to wear." Carnel said as the rift closed.

"And why do you have clothes?" Falcon asked, Carnel shrugged "I was a kleptomaniac when I was younger, if I knew I could get away with it, I would." Carnel said as he slid on his black DC Spartans. Alicia chose a regular outfit that consisted of skinny jeans, a black crop-top, and a pair of black Converse wedges while Octavia opted for a more modern-sexy look with black leggings, short-shorts, and a red short sleeve flannel shirt that was tied in a bunny ear knot at her midriff.

"Good lord, girls. There must be a god because you two are a gift from the lord." Carnel said which caused the girls to blush. "Aww, thank you." The girls said in unison before they looked at each other and giggled. "You both look absolutely stunning." A disembodied voice said as Carnel developed a second shadow.

"Right. Octavia, if you want to be with me, there are some things I'll have to fill you in on. So, it all started thirteen years ago." Carnel said before he told her the story that he's told two other times.

 ***30 Minutes later***

"And now I go here and run Vale." Carnel said as he finished the story, Octavia was silent for a moment for she chuckled "Do you hurt innocent people? People who don't deserve it?" She asked, Carnel shook his head "I would never hurt innocent people, ever." Carnel replied as he seemed to relax his shoulders. "Then I don't care, as long as nobody innocent gets hurt, I don't care." Octavia said as he approached the mafioso and took his hand in hers before she kissed him on the lips.

Carnel picked up his pistol from the nightstand and placed it in his waistline before he covered it with his shirt "Alright ladies, Tweetie bird, my favorite lesbian. Y'all ready?" Crys sighed "I told you, I'm Bi… fuck it, whatever." Crys said with a smirk as they left the dorm room. As they walked down the hall, they rounded a corner and found Yang talking with Pyrrha, Yang looked up and saw Carnel "Hey, I see ya later, girlfriend." Yang said to Pyrrha, the red-haired warrior smiled before she disappeared into her dorm room.

"Hey hey, where's the party?" Yang asked before she hugged Carnel and kissed him on the lips. "Well my bombshell beauty, we're heading to the cafeteria, wanna go get some food?" Carnel asked, Yang smiled "Sure. So, is this the new girl?" Yang asked as she looked Octavia up and down before she gave her a hug "Another girl for your harem." Yang said with chuckle. Crys looked at the three girls with Carnel and couldn't help but smile 'I'm glad he was finally able to move on after Maple, but I know deep down, he still loves her.' Crys thought to herself.

The group of people entered the semi-desolate cafeteria and grabbed some food before they sat down at a table, the man had gotten himself a toasted hoagie with thin slices of ham, capicola, salami, bacon, sharp cheddar, lettuce, pickles, and toasted to a golden perfection. Carnel bit down into the mini sub and sighed in content as a wave of flavor washed over him "Now Falcon, this puts your Meatball Sub to shame, this is the Mantle Hoagie and is the god of sandwiches." Carnel said as he took another bite.

Carnel held the Hoagie out and let Alicia take a bite, she savored the flavor as her eyes ignited as an explosion of dopamine was released from her pituitary gland into her brain. "Yeah Falcon, that is so much better than any Meatball sub, I will say that." Alicia said as she swallowed the food and resumed eating her own food. As they ate their dinner, Carnel's scroll dinged to indicate a message; he pulled the scroll from his pocket and read it carefully before he closed it with an annoyed sigh. Alicia placed her hand on his forearm as she looked at him with concern, "Is everything alright?" Alicia asked, Carnel nodded as he held up his scroll and displayed the footage of him savagely beating Mercury.

"But how did they get the video?" Crys asked confused, Carnel developed a smirk "They didn't, I did." Carnel said before he pressed 'delete' under the video. "My backdoor software has a functioning A.I. inside of it that is constantly evolving when it encounters any kind of software anomaly like if someone tried to hack into it or install malware." Carnel explained as he put his scroll back into his pocket.

"That's scary. You promise you won't do anything bad with it?" Crys asked, Carnel nodded "Of course, if I wanted to do anything bad, I would have already done so." Carnel stated as he finished his hoagie and wiped his face off. "Oh Falcon, Carnel is Cerberus from Undead Paradox." Alicia said nonchalantly, Falcon nodded his head slightly "Oh that's cool… Wait what?!" Falcon exclaimed as he stood up from the table. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out." Carnel retorted, Falcon shook his head "Well, the one time I saw you perform recently, I was drunk." Falcon said as he sat back down at the table.

"So, we're dating a music star? That's awesome." Octavia said as she finished her food. "Music star, mafioso, sex magnet extraordinaire, 'gang banger' according to Atlas PD, a jack of all trades." Carnel said as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall behind him. The group finished eating and made their way back to their dorms "Well, I gotta go back to my team; I'll see ya around sweetheart." Octavia said before she kissed Carnel on the lips, followed by Alicia and Yang. Octavia walked down the hallway and blew Carnel a kiss goodbye before she disappeared into the night.

"Wanna sleep in my bed? Room for one more." Carnel said with a wink, Yang smirked as she stepped closer to the mobster and pressed her breasts into his chest, she ran her thumb along his lower lip before she pressed her lips against his. Her hands slid down his side and groped his ass "I thought you'd never ask." Yang said before Carnel led the two girls to their dorm.

"God damn it." Crys and Falcon said in unison as they begrudgingly followed him.

 **A/N: Woohoo! Ch. 20 is complete and Imma pass the torch off to TheBurningRuler for Ch. 21. Remember to check out my own content as well as RebelKiras and TheBurningRuler's. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review, and as always, this is Nightmare 6-4, signing off.**


End file.
